Into the WorLd of Murder and Apples
by MaybeLawliet
Summary: If you were ever sent into Death Note with your sister and best friend what would you do? "Ill save L because I read the manga and watched the anime like a good little fanchild and save the day!" Then things get complicated. LxOC, MelloxOC, NearxOC Rated T for swearing and blood. Enjoy and Review!
1. Introducing! The Three Fangirls

**It's me typing the first chapter of this in Canada next to Niagara Falls on le summer vacation! :D**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own death note, If I did I would force them to do my homework! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Profile (Pictures of all three main OCs can be found on my deviantart page, link here is in profile)**

 **Mizuki Kurozuki: Name means "Black Moon"**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark purple**

 **Likes: L, Death Note, Music, Sugary or Spicy food, her daggers**

 **Dislikes: Light (character), Takada, Light (sunlight), bright colors, arrogant people**

 **Description: Looks like the picture on the side but her eyes are a dark purple. Wears black gloves when doing missions, Dark grey jeans and and black shoes, always has a short, tight necklace with the image of a crescent moon in the center, and three 'bracelets'on her upper arm. Her favorite colors are Black, Dark Blue, Icy light blue, and Dark Purple.**

 **Personality: Provides for her mother and little sister by doing silent robberies to classic joints then pawning the items, sometimes working with the Mafia for high scale jobs. Doesn't murder unless the person is attacking her, can't be disabled, and wont be missed. Spends time on her apartment rooftop listening to music or reading manga, loves the night and singing.**

"Speaking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Mizuki's P.O.V.**

"Come on Yuki we need to go right now or Amaya will get mad" I shook my sister's shoulder as she was curled up on her bed in a fetal position reading manga. Her unblinking red eyes glossed through the familiar pages quickly.

"You've been reading that book for about two hours now and haven't blinked once!" She continued reading but spoke in her near monotone voice in response.

"I learned from the best" Yuki closed the book and set it in the backpack along with the other anime items. Yup we have a clothes suitcase, a food suitcase, and an anime suitcase. Thats my life.

Yuki grabbed her black rosary necklace and got out of bed, I straightened her long silver hair and got it untangled from the necklace. What can I say? Yuki was only three years younger then me but I still imagined her as a ten year old. She was about the size of our favorite albino detective but after the hair and the size the similarities stop. She was always cast out because the only thing she did was read and help me on my missions. In fact if you compared the two I think that people would find Yuki more of a freak then L or Near. One reason and one reason only, she was psychic.

I know what you're thinking. Psychic? How the hell does that work? And I would reply 'Well my nosy little friend, that's none of you're damn business' and walk away with a British accent. She could hear people's thoughts by focusing on her talent and hear someone's thoughts. To an extent she sometimes can see people's memories so when she talked to people before they said anything they usually ran away of went to tell the teacher she was a demon. My childhood wasn't all sunshine and rainbows either so I can feel that Yuki wanted a friend. Me and our mother were the only people there for her but she never needed us. ever. It made me respect her enough to treat her to protect herself. She now hacks computers, locates targets, and is a master strategist. I love her more then myself and will sacrifice myself to keep her safe and 'happy'

Now that our bags were ready we walked out of our room and into the kitchen. We lived on the top floor of a cheap apartment building, and if I could choose between an actual house with multiple rooms or this? I would keep this grey brick building with the awesome roof in a heartbeat. My mother is a tall woman with plain black hair straight down her back, she is very frail but strong in her own way. I got my insane stubborn and teenage rebellious-ness from her. If i think something is right then you're wrong. Plain and simple.

"Are you ready to go?" She grabbed her purse and keys in preparation to leave our small apartment.

I took Yuki's hand and gave a big 'fake' smile "Yup, so where are we going to meet Amaya?"

Why is it fake? I don't smile unless I am _scary_ happy. I usually just give a cocky smirk.

"At the airport, I'm so glad that my boss gave me such a big Christmas bonus so we can go on this trip" She walked out the door to the pavement streets with her gorgeous white dress flowing in the frosted December winds.

I looked over at Yuki and she gave me a wide grin. Our mom thought that when did my jobs with the mafia and stray burglar jobs I was going to the library to keep up my grades. If she ever found out I was a criminal thief with a reward of 50k on my head she would be devastated. So I've just made her think i'm a Wammy level Einstein who never has a bad day.I never really needed to study in anything, except... Math. My worst enemy, even at my final year of high school I still need to bride Yuki with anime character plushies to hack into grade book and change it to a B. Yuki is a genius because all she has to do was read the teacher's mind or scan a textbook and would get an A+.

We ran down the worn stairs of the building and out into the crisp air. A light grey, clouded sky blocked any blue from prying eyes, it turned the bright ball of burning light into a soft glow in the top of the world signaling it was around noon. Perfect weather for the occasion of the trip Yuki, Amaya, and I were taking. As my shoes padded along the slate I saw a blurred figure running out of a pale yellow building with various desserts in a display window. It whirled around to us and ran tword me and my sister. You may be thinking 'Shit we otta fight this thing off! Charge!'

Yeah...WRONG!

The pale light of the sky shined on the figure just as it jumped up and gave me and my sister one big death glomp.

Yuki giggled at our attacker and gave her famous hugs that was a mix between a death glomp and a move to tackle Bears. I did a back-flip off of the concrete to see my beloved sister emptying the air out of the guilty glomper's lungs. Another move I thought her, she learned from the best!

Me!

I provided one of my cocky smirks before addressing the glomper. But I knew this girl as my only _true_ friend, I think of her as the final piece of the puzzle that completed Yuki and I's life.

"I really glad you're here guys! I gotta show you something before we get going" She got up dusting off her hoodie that covered her down to the middle of the short pants that only went down to her upper legs.

"Amaya! Slow Down!" I called to the girl who as dragging me and Yuki in the air to her room.

She grabbed our hands and sped off to her house that just so happened to be above her family's bakery. I passed by mouthwatering cakes, eclairs, and muffins on the way up but sadly I was only able to swipe three chocolate chip cookies before running up the spiral staircase following Amaya.

 _'This better be worth a dislocated arm...'_

The door slammed shut and before I knew what was going on Amaya was holding something in her arms for me to see. Needless to say...I nearly died. The object was about as big as my head and about that wide too. It had a reinforced binding with glossy art on the front page. I gasped as my heart did a few jumping jacks.

It was the collectors edition Manga box of Death Note.

"Amaya...WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" I yelled in my best friend's face.

She just smiled wider and gazed at me with a mischievous look in her beautiful blue eyes.

"A particular customer came to the shop yesterday with _deep_ pockets and and big wallet, and It happened to fall into my hand" She twiddled her thumbs as a creepy grin appeared on her face.

"I have never loved you more!" Yuki called as she jumped onto Amaya's back in a hug.

We heard a shout from downstairs making us whip around to gather out items. "Girls! The plane is taking off in an hour you gotta go!" shouted Amaya's older brother Tyler.

I got my bag and left the room with my friend and sister not far behind. However _I_ was the one holding the Manga box. It wasn't a manga to her...it was a glass box of ultimate power that if broken, would destroy the world. After opening the single door with an attachable bell to signify incoming customers I went into the dirty smelling taxi. It had an aroma of old cheese but to me I diddnt care. All that mattered was arriving to where we were going. Aster Island.

Aster Island was somewhat a paradise of winter. It was cold but the lakes were clear and cool. there was room for only one residence and because of a particularly bloody and messy mafia job, I got enough money to get it for the month. Yuki sat next to me, gawking at the manga. Amaya followed and just like Yuki, targeted her eyes on the box. I delicately pulled out the first manga in the series and flipped open the first page.

The three of us loved anime and manga but for me Death Note was an all time favorite.

Reason?

L.

He was my favorite character in the whole of fictional (and sometimes real) universe. I watched him in the sub and loved him but when I saw him in english dub he was just... that voice was so deep and monotone. It fit him perfectly and after the first episode he was revealed I actually blushed. Yeah, me. Ive always found love annying and a waste of time for someone my age but I think that I was the only one on the planet earth who thought that. When I watched L I really forgot about what a horrible person I am and I just lost myself in the show.

Then episode 25.

Oh.

My.

God.

I remember it perfectly, I was watching the show with Yuki or the first time and when L fell off the chair I screamed. When his eyes closed I felt a wetness cloud into my vision. It because blurry. Now the thing is that I have killed some people before during mafia raids and never shed a tear. When L died I cried myself to sleep. Yuki just sat there in a fetal position, silent, in shock. I felt a piece of me break off after that. I lost the ability to blush or feel attracted to anyone else. That emotion was replaced with a much more satisfying substance.

Wanna guess what?

Rage.

White, hot, rage.

My choice sentences during the day I saw Light die were...

"HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT LIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"MATSUDA! RYUK! I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU MORE!"

"DIE IMAGAY DIE!"

*cough* and I dont regret the complaints we got from the downstairs neighbor... on the 2nd floor...and we were on the 13th floor. yeaaahh...

Ill never forgive Light for kiling L. And its not just that! I loved Mello second to him and GUESS WHAT! Because of Light and Takada (a.k.a. bitch with breasts) he was killed! UGG! I swear if I could I would make sure Light dies by my own two hands.

I will never forget my hatred.

 _-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. To Aster Island We Go

**Me: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm** ** _still_** **on my vacation but I have some free time and decided to write the next chapter!**

 **Wish me a happy birthday! I'm in New York right now, im getting the whole death note manga, tickets to Wicked on Broadway, and cheesecake! :D**

 **Images of Yuki and Amaya are (probably) on my deviantart page but if not then Ill give a description of them in my profile if you ask for it.**

 **Mizuki: We don't own death note! Although were planning on holding Tsugumi and Takeshi hostage until they give us the rights...**

 **Yuki: Please review! Its what keeps us sane**

 **Amaya: I know you're all wondering why we are still in reality and not in death note and its because I want every chapter to be** **fulfilling (I dont need to rush things, planning on this being a looooong story)**

 **This chapter's song is: Paradise by Coldplay**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

I held my onyx IPhone in my right hand whilst my left, clutched my sister's shoulder. Music is an important part in our lives so when I..."acquired" the phone I own, It made both of us satisfied on long drives. I scrolled my pale index finger down the screen to find a song. I eventually discovered the diamond in the code, my favorite song. "My Demons" by Starset. It was just so realistic and true to my life that I can't help but love it. Amaya had the same idea and clicked on some unreadable text. When she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the old interior of the taxi I heard the song through her cheap earphones. "You're gonna go far kid" by The Offspring. It described her personality and a bit of me too.

I offered the left erbud to my albino sister and she took it gratefully. We sat there quiet, relishing in the lyrics.

 _'Maybe, maybe the ship thats slowly sinking'_

 _'They think I'm crazy but they dont know the feeling'_

 _'They're all around me, circling like vultures'_

 _'They wanna break me and wash away my colors'_

It was true that throughout my whole life people at my school have always tried to get me to be more girlish. I refused. Why cant people just mind their own damn business! One boy, who was fairly popular, even tried to ask me out on a date. He wound up with a twisted wrist and humiliated in public. I don't have time or love, my sister and Amaya are the only people who deserve it.

The rest of the ride consisted of silence. Silence of the voice, however the three of us were well occupied with our electronics. When we finally got to the airport we ll practically burst out of the car. Even I did. Weird right? I'm usually the last person to get out because I never care where were going. If I had to describe myself I would go with... secluded, unemotional, protective. That sounds right, doesn't it?

My mom handed the flight attendant the money for tickets. Sadly she could not go on our trip, only the three of us were allowed. No matter how hard I tried to save up money there was always something I had to spend. Car crash, paint job, rent... yada yada yada. My mom insisted that I should go and I couldn't be left alone at the house because I couldn't protect myself...I looked over to my mother who diddn't know I was a criminal who has killed before.

 _'Oh mom, if only you knew...'_

My head whipped around as an uncomfortable piece of paper wrapped around my pale wrist. It had a white engraving that said 'unaccompanied minor' The other three had the bands on their arms as well and we all hated them. They just never came off! Ignoring said annoying as hell wristbands I took my sister's hand and turned away from my mother. Amaya held my hand as well which I was ok with but then...I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders spiking unnerving triggers. I hated it when people touched me. Exceptions were Amaya and Yuki, they were ok but anyone else? Nu-uh.

I looked at my mother still clinging to Yuki and I's back. Her eyes were closed and body trembling. Why was she scared? Oh yeah she thinks I'm a delicate little princess who never has a bad day. Insert facepalm here.

"Please just promise me nothing bad with happen to you guys" My mother said with a quivering voice.

I closed my eyes and stiffly hugged her back, even though its against my true nature, before replying back "Were going to be fine mom, its only three weeks. I promise that I will see you again. Dad's watching over me remember?"

She nodded silently before letting me go. But before I could go she muttered some words that I will never forget.

" _Be happy you lot, As long as you can..._ " And with that my mother slipped away into the horde of people going on vacation for Christmas.

I shrugged off her message and walked into the boarding walkway. We sat in a _giant_ delta plane with four seats in the middle and three on the sides. Perfect. I claimed the Window seat for myself because...well who doesn't like that seat?

 _'People afraid of heights probably'_

Yuki cuddled on my arm sitting in the middle seat and Amaya took the end seat with a smile. Not that it ment anything, Amaya is always smiling. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a DVD labeled 'Death Note'

Amaya popped in the dvd and we all instinctively hummed along to the theme song. Well done Nightmare, this is an awesome theme song :)

Ok, the allegiance we all have is kinda simple. We all hate Light but the one most sympathetic from the three is Yuki, because she thinks that the person that killed our father deserved to die and... I would have to agree. But when he killed Lind L. Taylor, Raye Penber, the other FBI agents, and...L, he did it because they were in his way, not criminals. And the fact that he went batshit crazy at the end of the show is kinda a deal breaker.

The episode started with that long misty tunnel in the shinigami frelm and the exchange of boredom between Light and Ryuk. Wow... millions of people dead all because of one bored god of death. It makes me question why I don't hate Ryuk... oh well you just can't hate him, he just too funny.

I look out the window to the airplane in a sigh. I suppose I could relate to Light and Ryuk here, I was kinda bored. The only thing that really was in it for me was death note and other anime. Sure I loved Attack on Titan, Noragami, Tokyo Ghoul, and Black Butler but Death Note would always be my favorite. Its gotten me through alot in my life and sometimes I could really relate to the characters. So could everybody else. But I'm not going to get into that...

The blur of brown and grey speeding past the plane comforts me because I could always imagine myself running along the pavement outside keeping up with the vehicle. Like I was in some kind of anime or something. _(Hint hint nudge nudge tickle tickle)_

By now Light had picked up the death note and is walking home with it. I internally snickered as I pictured the Zelda soundtrack in the anime with a gothic font that said 'You got the Death Note!'

Crap im getting off topic again!

(Amaya's POV)

We were at the episode right as L was revealing himself to Light. The three of us all said in unison "I am L" in Japanese (Watashi wa Iradesi I think) the same time L did because...hey we're death note fangirls, most know how to say it. I have to admit that at the time I always thought Light was a scumbag but that really only comes from experience. At the end of episode 1 when he said he would be god of the new world that's when I hated him. even though I curse, steal, and conspire with wanted criminals I still believe in god.

 _(FLASHBACK!)_

When I was a little girl about the age of 10 my parents always fought with each other over having affairs. One time it got so ugly that my father slapped my mother to the floor. I looked at him with wide eyes while taking in the scent of his alcohol intoxicated breath. I ran to my upstairs room and cried into my pillow until I fell asleep. The next day my parents called for a divorce and started a custody battle over me. When I heard the news a week later I ran away. It was raining as it usually does when you're sad. But as I cried running from my house I could no longer distinguish one house from another in the downpour. As if the rain was mourning along with me. Eventually after four hours of walking/running in the rain I collapsed into the pavement. It diddnt hurt nearly as much as what I saw. Nobody was helping me. They just walked around me like a river around a stone. Some people even gave me looks of disgust. I was completely alone.

Then I heard what one would describe as a young woman's voice. To me it was the voice of an angel.

"Are you alright?" Were the only words I heard before I blacked out in the woman's presence.

When I woke up I was laying on a long wooden bench that was polished as to not get splinters. There walls were white and the flooring was tan but that wasn't what held my attention. A white cross stood at the end of the room but it looked like it was glittering silver. The woman who helped me walked in from a door on the left to my aid. Now that I had consciousness on my side I saw that she had medium length dark brown hair looking like a chocolate waterfall. She had kind brown eyes and wore a formal outfit of white and black colors. She reached her hand to my forehead to check for a fever but I was still captivated in her gaze. Summoning all the muscles I had to speak I asked in a raspy voice "Where am I?"

She fixed her soft brown eyes to my dark blue ones and replied with a smile "You're in the WestWater church dear, please tell me what is your name?"

"Amaya, Amaya Tukiko" I answered without hesitation.

"Well then Amaya, don't fear anything now. You may sleep and get better, God will give his graces to protect you"

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

And even though I can't go to church because I work that day in the bakery run by the woman who saved me who I learned had the alias of Amy Fukiko I still can't put up with this phony of a god. That's why I hate him. He is also a murderer who, through his actions, got my favorite character, Mello, killed. I feel like If I wore a leather vest and leather pants, dyed my hair blonde, cut it. I could be Mello's twin with personality included. Mello was just so awesome and he acts just like me meaning that he isn't afraid to act bad for the greater good, he is powerful mentally and physically, and the way he took the pain of the warehouse explosion just to get out, and the fact Mello planned on his death and acepted it just looked like something I would do. He's also a bit of a looker too...

Crap im getting off topic again!

(Yuki's POV)

By now we were about 5 hours into the 14 hour flight. From what I read from my mom's memory It was some island near japan which was doubly exiting. On the screen it played the episode where Light gives up the death note. Sister and Amaya both hate light and so do I but...I sympathies him. If he existed and he killed the man who killed our father then my dad wouldn't have died and Mizuki wouldn't have to be bullied into becoming a criminal. Yes I help her but that's only a necessity for money. Whatever the situation we always donated 50% to charity, 20% to the people we worked with and if we diddnt work with anyone then we kept the rest.

Light wanted to make the world a better place but eventually when he killed innocents I got really sad. He got rid of some of my favorite characters L, Mello, Matt, and Near I guess. But Amaya and sister both expected me to love near the most and I do like him but... surprisingly Beyond Birthday is my favorite character. I don't agree with murder at all but if I had to walk around every single day and only see a reminder that everybody dies then I'd go a bit insane too. Its just like Mello said, All you see is death, death, death.

I love them all but I still hate Takada and Misa... they're both annoying bitches. I feel like me and near are the same in some ways but really were two different people. Near, L, Light and im guessing Matt and Mello think the same way that anyone who steals something or maybe even kills someone is evil. They don't comprehend that sometimes people don't have a choice. But I suppose that with the way they grew up they would believe that considering all of the Wammys kids had no parents because of some reason or another so they must have been through what Me and Mizuki went through. Because We only had ourselfs to turn to and at the same time we had to care for each other and mother because she went into a shock for about a year from her husband's death.

I have to say that everyone is disturbed by the kira laugh is wierd. Did you see near's smile? sure him smirking is ok but he has a rape smile! I swear by it!

Crap! Im getting off topic again!

(Mizuki's POV)

By now we're 7 hours away from japan. The plans that we need to get to Tokyo then take a boat to Aster island. We get there at about... 10 or 11:00 so yeah. Good thing one of us, one of us being me, has insomnia so we wont fall asleep when we get to Tokyo. Were on the episode with the fistfight and I'm pretty exited to see it again. I don't show it though because I like to get control over my emotions. Sometimes, like this, when I get so exited the only thing I can do to keep calm is biting my hand.

 _'Some people are slowly backing away from you right now'_

'Shut up me!'

 _'Damn it now we have Who We Are by Imagine Dragons stuck in my head'_

 _'_ Yeah, with that awesome part at the end that's like 'They say we're crazy! They say we're craaazy!' I love that song'

 _'It is badass but you do realise you're talking to yourself right'_

'Hey, its a thought conversation so nobody can hear us'

 _'Yeah nobody can hear us! Except for our telepathic little sister Sitting right next to you!'_

I looked over at Yuki to see her smiling mischievously. When I had a frown on my face she broke into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen with L kicking Light and muttering "An eye for an eye my friend..."

I immediately bit my hand without drawing blood to keep to screams to myself.

' _Maybe you should just take a nap'_

'Yeah...I gotta stay up till midnight getting to the island anyway'

I leaned my head against the plane side peacefully with the last words I muttered before drifting into a nap.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again" I said along with L.

I awoke with a jolt as I felt Yuki poking my shoulder to get me awake. I was about to ask why she did it but then I noticed the screen. It was dark outside the plane but my body was easily illuminated with my advanced vision to see red glow against my skin. I turned to the screen to see a silver spoor fall from the air. It was the scene where L dies.

I grip Yuki's hand with strength to keep myself together. The way he fell was too slow. It almost corresponded with once he fell to the ground, a dark storm cloud covered the crescent moon's glow. I stared at the screen in a deep concentration, trying to keep my emotions under wraps but failing miserably.

Once I saw L slowly close his eyes I released my grip on Yuki's hand. Instead I curled my fingers together so hard my knuckles turned white. I raised my fist slightly and banged it on the armrest leaving it askew and a piece at the back end broken off. I closed my eyes and leaned my head once more on the plane interior and tried to drift into sleep. I hate him... I wanna kill him... I wouldn't even feel bad about it, I wanna kill Light Yagami right now. Sadly the compromise for him appearing in front of me so I could sink my black handled silver daggers into his throat was a dream... about sinking my black handled silver daggers into his throat.

Not typical 'happy' dreams for a girl of my age but satisfying nonetheless.

I woke up to Amaya's hand viciously shaking my shoulder awake. I snapped open from my delightful dream

This time I woke up to the sound of movement. The light blinded me for a moment but I saw that the passengers of the flight were getting their bags and leaving. Luckily each of us only had a backpack. It was filled with clothes, my IPhone, a canister filled with root beer, (my favorite soda)and a bag of potato chips. My sister carried similar items but instead of an IPhone she had the Manga Box set. She was holding onto the manga because she was easily the most careful and calm out of all of us. Amaya carried her IPhone as well but she also carried a notebook with pens and pencils. No not the death note (damn...) just a regular notebook for drawing.

I tapped Yuki's Shoulder and held out my hand.

 _'Passsssports please'_ I thought, knowing she would hear me.

She reached into the front pocket of her worn, white jeans and handed me three booklets with an official looking outside. I opened the books to see the Alias we used this time. We each have five different aliases handy but technically I have six because the 6th one is my criminal name Black Vixen.

(For those who dont know, a vixen is a female fox)

I was no longer Mizuki Kurozuki, instead I was Chouko Himura. Yuki Kurozuki was now Akio Himura. And Amaya Tukiko was now Akishi Fukiko. We had two japanese aliases and three american aliases just in case and Yuki seemed to pick our favorites.

I had no problem using aliases when it was needed but I really liked my name. Each of our names meant something. In japan, Mizuki means Black Moon so that fits me very well, Yuki means Snow Child so that once again fits her personality to a T. Amaya means Night Rain and to be honest, she always said her name was the most ironic one in history because of what happened to her as a kid. However I think that the Japanese name Chouko meaning butterfly child was more of an inside joke because of how one day a group of silver and blue butterflies landed on me for five minutes.

The airport was filled with signs in japanese kanji (kanji is japanese writing ya uncultured swine) but luckily we could all speak japanese. One of the reasons our mom allowed us to go on this trip in the first place. I walked up to a man with graying hair and a mustache ask for our passports and I handed our fake ones to him. Yuki made them a week before today/tonight. We needed fake ones because if the well-known criminal Vixen went quiet and the same day a girl left they would trace it back to her family. Luckily Chouko Himura doesn't exist so they can't track me.

The bus we boarded had silver outsides and a blue roof with a banner advertisement for a soda. Supprisingly there wasnt anybody else on the bus except for the driver. Jackpot! About a mile into the drive I noticed several different advertisements for the Kagine soda...

"It looks like we found the Coke-a-Cola of Japan" I said with a smirk.

"This is gorgeous...look at all these lights!" Yuki said with wide eyes.

Amaya looked out the window with us and commented "Its like New York but brighter, trees replaced with cherry blossoms, and overall 10x better"

The drive to the dock took about thirty minutes and that was thirty minutes too long. Amaya and Yuki both passed out the first five minutes in and I had to stay up because we would miss our stop if we diddnt get off at the right time. We left the bus to see a view that was equally amazing as the city. The crescent moon shone silver on us all, illuminating the dark atmosphere. We were broken out of the gorgeous trace from the driver hailing us over to the boat that said on side with a large text 'Island Transportation Service' It was a medium/small boat with a roofed inside for one person, the driver, and I counted a seating for a maximum of 12 people. If it it was majestic on the docks then it was a damn fantasy now. The waves were a dark liquid turning clear as droplets showered on my hard as the waves crashed into the boat. It was as if ass traces of the word tired left our vocabulary as we looked at the upcoming dark destination. Aster Island.

I let my hand graze the surface of water as we came in close proximity of the isle. My clothers were suprisingly dry for being in a boat ride for ten minutes but I looked over to Amaya and Yuki, they were dry too.

"Aster Island, enjoy your time Miss Himura-san" The driver said before he drove back to the shores of Tokyo.

There was a corfortable house in from of where I stood that surprisingly...had many rooms. It was a hotel.

"What the hell, I thought it was a private island!" Amaya said with sleep desperate in her voice.

"Lets just make the most of it, ok?" Yuki said, taking Amaya's hand.

We walked into a building with pale yellow walls and a white flooring, it had assorted plants in the lobby but you should have seen the room. It had wooden walls in the bedroom holding two queen size beds which was perfect because Yuki sleeps with me sometimes when needed. It was accompanied with a flat screen TV, a kitchen of stainless steel and a bathroom of tile and marble but the view... it was worth the money just for the view! It was a perfect sight of the crescent moon shimmering down on our skin and the black/blue waves lapping on the white sand shores. It was the best I could ever get.

"So what do you think?" I asked the two girls.

"I think that im gonna marry you when all this is over, and this is gonna be our honeymoon" Amaya teased me and Yuki.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight...Akishi" I joked as I curled up on the right bed.

"Yea don't let the bed bugs bite Chouko" Amaya joked back.

"If nobody gonna say it then, lets all dream some weird anime dreams" Yuki said falling next to me on the bed.

"Yuki do you want a night-light?" I asked.

"No..." She replied.

"Hehe Night-light" Amaya confirmed.

"Marsh-Mello" I shot back.

"L-vis" Yuki commented with her eyes open, her crimson gaze shining in the white moon glow.

"Its a Near-Icle!" We all said putting our hands up showing 'imagination'

We laughed a bit before we all drifted into sleep under the comfortable lilac covers.

If only we knew what we would wake up too.

 _-End of Chapter 2-_

WOOT WOOT CHAPTER 2! I wrote the first thousand words when I was in New York but now that i'm home I wrote the rest in a total of five hours! HORRAY FOR ME!

 _Fun Fact: During the plane scene with Mizuki having a conversation with her thoughts and them mentioning Who We Are by Imagine Dragons, I was listening to that song on a replay to I decided to work it in_

PLEASE REVIEW! ME WITH NO REVIEWS IS LIKE MELLO WITH NO CHOCOLATE! THE WORLD WILL END!


	3. New Dimensions, Meeting THE Panda

**Mizuki: Hey** **Guys! I'm happy to see that the few people who are reading this story so far are enjoying it! Please remember to review!**

 **Amaya: Were going into the Death note universe in this chapter! GET PUMPED!**

 **Yuki: The shippings will come in alot later in the story**

 **Me:** **After this story is done I WILL try to write a sequel but the thing is that I need an artist to help me get a profile picture for the new OC coming in the sequel. I got the design in my head but I can't draw for sh** so just PM me if you're a good artist and are willing to help!**

 **This chapter's song is: I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

I opened my violet eyes slowly as I gained consciousness, attempting to win the battle of chasing the fog away from the corners of my vision. I saw a blue ceiling clear of anything else...wait wasn't the hotel roof white? I sat up trying to fix my vision, once I did I could only form three words.

What. The. Fuck.

Instead of my gorgeous hotel room I was now in an alleyway, dark and comfortable. The grey pavement crossed a brick wall on my right and a smooth stone wall on my left. Three silver trash cans lined the back wall and a rat searched for a meal in the middle one. I hastily shook my sister's shoulder who was still curled up next to me.

"Yuki! Yuki wake up!"

A single crimson orb revealed itself to me in response before both fluttered open in panic.

"W-where are we!?" Yuki asked.

Then I heard a groan from behind me and I turned to see Amaya grogilly rubbing her eyes.

"What happened to the hotel?" Amaya stood up and quickly brushed off her jacket.

"I don't know bu-" I was cut off by Amaya's next sentence.

She pointed to my face with a scared expression "Mizuki! You're both fricken anime characters!"

Sure enough when I looked down my black vest was animated and my hand had a thin outline of black.

"Were in anime!" Yuki cried happily as she looked at her hair that couldn't seem to get a hair out of strand.

"Hell yeah!" I put my fist in the air in victory.

"What anime do you think it is?" Yuki questioned with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"Black Butler!" Amaya suggested.

"Noragami!" Yuki spread her hands over her head.

"Death Note!" I added.

"Bleach!" Amaya drew us all into a death glomp making us all giggle.

"Ok guys, we need to find out where we are then get some essentials" I confirmed, there wouldn't be a point in getting into an anime if we can't survive to meet the characters.

We all walked down the streets of Japan, enjoying the view for the second time. I can honestly say that it's much better in anime. I looked down at Yuki when we discovered we were still in Japan "Looks like its not Black Butler"

About ten minites later we got to a diner and pulled out the spare money from our backpacks. 237 bucks. When I exchanged it to Japanese money I had just enough to get us breakfast and maybe enough to get an apartment for the time being.

After we had some breakfast we walked around the apartment complexes until we found the one we could get with the remaining money. It was a small one with a living room, a tiny bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The walls were all a pale grey and the flooring was a tan. Basically the most affordable 'functional' a payment we could get. Due to Yukis suggestion were all sleeping in the living room with the sofa and a make ships bed on the floor made with pillows. By that time it was already lunch.

We went to a place called Sakujo's Tenishi where we all ordered fish and clinked our glasses to anime!

"Kampi!" We cheered, With the cold water still in my mouth I did a spit take as I looked at the large screen at the center of the street. It was a gothic letter L.

Death Note. I am in Death Note. My muscles sprang my body to get a closer look. Yuki was smiling at me happily and Amaya was in pure shock. We were in our favorite anime of all time, that just maybe will be the most dangerous one too.

After paying the check we all ran back to our apartment top speed. I slammed the door as my two followers ran in after me. This is real. My head was doing a one eighty every time I said that sentence which was every five seconds.

We sat around in a circle trying to find out what to do.

"Ok guys we're in death note" I shakily confirmed.

"Translation? Meet L" Yuki said, speaking out loud the things I was thinking inside my head.

"Ok, how?" Amaya asked. I was the most knowledgeable about death note, was Amaya with black butler and Yuki with Noragami.

"First of we're using our aliases from when we entered Japan ok?"

"Ok Chouko but what about meeting L?" Yuki questioned.

"Well during the whole time were here there needs to be one person that Light or Misa never sees so that if all things go to hell she can take the evidence we have and show it to the task force, busting Light early on" I looked at Amaya "I want you to do it"

"What! Why me?" Amaya asked with annoyance in her tone.

"Because if you go then you get to go to the one place on earth you wanted to go to as much as Japan" I replied with a sly grin.

"London!?"

"Yup! And as we all know there is a _special_ place in England that matches with the death note series" when pursuading Amaya, this is the cherry on top.

"Say hello Wammys!" Yuki answered for me.

"...Fine but I'm gonna meet L first!" Amaya stubbornly protested.

"Deal" I shook her hand.

"So what's next?" Yuki spoke up.

"Next, after Amaya gets back om London we will need a certain jam obsessed murderer on our side"

"BB!" Yuki smiled. He was her favorite character after all.

"Retriving him will be your job Yuki. You need to hack into the computers at the prison. Disable all cameras, cut all the lights, and delete all records of B's existence. When you do you just need to walk over to his cell, make him follow you but you'll need to use a tranquilizer on him when you get outside and into the hotel not too far away"

"BB will help us by finding out all information of Light and what he is planning"

"But don't we already know what happens?" Amaya pointed out a flaw.

"We know what happens in the origanal story, not in the story plus three powerful players" I countered.

"So that's it?" Yuki asked, her blood red eyes wide. I know I'm asking alot of her but it's the only thing I'm coming up with.

"Yup, all we need to do is wait for four more days until L meets the task force. I'll go there first and make myself known to him"

"Well then o powerful Jedi master how are you gonna stop him from putting you into confinement as Kira suspects?" Amaya folded her arms in disbelief.

"Quite simple all in need to do is..."

* * *

Over the days we waited there wasn't much to do. The only thing we really did was go over the manga a thousand times. The only thing worth mentioning was that I had to pick pocket some rich teen's wallet for money. Thank you snobby little twat for 30,000 yen! sadly that's only about 400 US dollars or so but it still got us through the week in food. I got a bunch of sweets and spicy foods for myself. Some strawberries for Yuki (its her favorite food) and some chocolate cheesecake for Amaya. With the remaining 19,000 yen give or take I was able to buy a bunch of disguise items like new clothes, wigs, and colored contacts.

I took the liberty of 'suggestively asking' Amaya to be a subject for my skills at disguises and no chocolate cheesecake was harmed in the making of my plan. An hour later I made her have long blonde hair, pale green eye contacts, and made her wear a blue blouse and dark blue jeans with a jacket on the side. I swear trying to get her jacket off is like trying to hack off a limb.

Amaya was tasked with using the remaining money we had to check into the hotel L was staying at. It wasn't too hard. We are now two floors above L. Literally right above him. The thought just fills me with excitement. As I walk into the room of the hotel Im disappointing to see we got the exact same room that L's looks like. Oh well.

"There now give me my damn cheesecake!" Amaya growled at me after changing into her normal attire.

"Fine, you've earned it" I smirk as I hand her the cheesecake unwillingly. It looks soooo good. But last time I tried eating her cheesecake I ended up with my manga of attack on titan hostage so i'm inclined not to fuck with her again.

I changed into my classic black leather vest and dark black jeans before going. On my right arm were three bands reach representing something. I grabbed my weapon off of the end table Yuki was reading death note next to. All I needed were my daggers but this time I took my black handgun because I wouldn't need to really defend myself. Watari was a sniper but with me coming unexpected he wouldn't have time to get a sniper. And by the time he got it I would be done with what I needed my gun to do. Finally I picked up my wolf mask.

The wolf mask was basically a timber wolf with dark grey fur and darker grey fur around the eyes. I loved wolves for no particular reason, the way they evolved into such a dominating force and the way they look, act and everything is just what makes a wolf my favorite animal.

I jumped up onto the table with ease to reach the vent system. I cut open the bolts with my trusty silver daggers and with a final wave to my friends I leaped into the ventilation system to find L.

Believe me when I saw It was not easy. The first time I thought I made it I ended up looking at some fat guy eating Doritos (not sponsored by Doritos) then I saw some little girl and her mother and then the third time I saw... nothing.

 _'_ Damn it how long is this gonna take?'

 _'Just turn around me, we gotta find L'_

Then just as I was about to listen to the voice inside my head...ok...I saw a person enter the room. I nearly squealed in excitement. A messy black mat came in a slouch that would give chiropractors heart attacks without the assistance of Kira. It crouched in the chair to expose my view of a baggy white T-Shirt and even baggier jeans that looked old and worn. This was L.

Holy shitfucks its him! Its L! Ok.. calm down Mizuki dont come in until hes distracted...

About thirty seconds later he reached for a chocolate piece and I took the chance to slip down from the vents to behind the chair L was sitting at. Right as he was about to put another chocolate inside his mouth I clicked my gun and held it against his temple. As soon as I did this I spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"L don't try to move or make any sign to see me, I will not reveal my real name to you yet or my alias so call my Wolf or Okami if you wish" I whispered to him through his raven mess of hair. "Guess why I am here" He did not make any move against me but I could see him stiffen in fear. Even L can get scared if you have a gun against his head.

"It is a 78% that you are here to take my life and a 29% chance you are here for information" He said in monotone.

"Incorrect, I am here to help with the Kira investigation" I cooed into his ear.

"Many people wish to kill me but there are not many who can accomplish it, how did you find me?" He asked with an emotionless voice. It sounded like my voice.

"I won't tell you that but I will eventually, My skills will be beneficial to you. Not just as the assassin I am presenting myself as" I finished.

"If I was here to assassinate you then I would have done it already and if I wanted information I could have just listened in from my hiding spot, Believe it or not, I _am_ here to help you whether you like it or not" I confirmed with a cold voice lacking any emotion except that of force.

"Very well, what is stopping me from believing you are Kira?" He interrogated, his body still unmoving.

"Why don't we get onto even odds before I tell you" I stood up from my crouch and walked in front of him so I was in view but I'm not chancing it so my gun changed position to be pressed on the underside of his chin.

"I'm a real big fan of yours, really I am" I replied with a smirk he couldn't see.

"Why do you wish to help us catch Kira?" L asked with his eyes narrowed.

"He kills off my best clients" I lied. I dont have clients in this world. "And just because im an assassin doesn't mean im heartless, this wasn't my first job choice"

"I will question you further if I can reach an agreement with you" His eyes locked into my dark violet orbs, trapping me of breaking eye contact.

"My deal is, let me join the investigation and in exchange I will provide you with all the answers I can give at the moment and I will also help with the investigation in any way possible" I move the gun away from his face and flipped it so the handle was facing him.

He looked at me with contentment, trying to figure out what I was trying to do. He broke down his resolve and took the gun with his two fingers in such a delicate way it looked like he was afraid it would come to life and bite him.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. I looked at L with folded arms. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Come in" He said to the people I knew were outside the door.

And here came the task force! I took my seat on the couch next to L's chair pulling my left leg up to my chest but letting the right one fall to the floor. I could only hear what was going on but I had watched the anime enough to know.

"I am L"

Finally! Things are starting to happen!

"Im Soichiro Yagami of the NPA"

"Im Matsuda"

"Aizawa"

"Mogi"

"Ukita"

"Im sorry but these men are th-" Soichiro was cut off

"Bang!" L said with his hand in a gun position. I broke into a fit of giggles, it was just too damn funny!

"W-What the hell was that?" Aizawa was agitated to say the least but seriously, if I was in their position I wouldn't be so stupid. Even if it wasnt the Kira case I'd never give away my real name.

"If I were Kira you would be dead now Director Yagami of the NPA" L turned around and slowly walked back to the couches.

"If I were Kira you would be dead now Director Yagami of the NPA" L turned around and slowly walked back to the couches.

As all of the men sat down I ended up sitting next to Matsuda which I was completely ok with! Matsuda was hilarious!

"Um..L" Soichiro started.

"Please call me Ryuzaki, just to be safe" L got a sip of his tea and proceeded to achieve his life goal of drinking liquid sugar with a hint of tea.

"Uh ok Ryuzaki, who is this?" Soichiro nodded his head to me.

"That is a person who I met very recently, he is called wolf, he is an assassin" Ryuzaki finished with a sigh, obviously not happy about working with someone who has killed before.

"What! An assassin! If he knows who we are then I have no doubt that he is Kira!" Aizawa complained.

I whipped my head to Aizawa with an indigo fire blazing in my eyes. Im usually quiet, sometimes lighthearted, but if you get me angry all hell will break loose.

"Don't call me that ever again! Im nothing like that fucker!" I gave him my all too famous death glare that could be seen through the eyes holes of the mask.

"I've killed people before, that's our only similarity. I diddnt pick this job for the excitement ya know! Its the only thing I can do to get money! And unlike Kira I don't kill innocent people, I only take murder jobs if the target is a rival criminal. I'm an assassin yes but most of the time i'm hired to steal something or other. SO dont ever throw me in with a murdering wanna-be god!" I yelled. Aizawa was someone I liked sometimes but I didn't like how he always doubted everything L did, and always pointed out Matsuda's flaws.

My flames extinguished as I let out a deep breath and looked to the ceiling, avoiding the Task Force's gaze.

"And by the way, Im a _she_ not a he" I quickly added before L started speaking.

I knew they were all looking at me strangely but hey, if you were ever considered a creepy, distant, emo, every day of your life, you get used to it. The rest of Ryuzaki's speech went by quickly but at least I knew word-for-word what he was saying and even if I forgot I would still have a little book hidden in my backpack to give me a refresher.

 _"You're forgetting something"_

 _"Oh great, you're back"_

 _"You thought I would leave?"_

 _"Nah, I just say these things to keep myself occupied"_

 _"...right"_

 _"So what did I forget?"_

 _"Yuki and Amaya! They want to meet L so they need a reason to be here"_

 _"Nobody but L can know that Yuki is telepathic and even so I wanna wait a bit before telling him that"_

 _"Yeah, or he might do something to her, like what he did to Misa"_

 _"Amaya pickpockets people and Yuki is a hacker so he might consider..."_ I was interrupted from my schizophrenic chat.

"What do you think Wolf?" L said with his sight still targeted on his sugar tea. Crap! Where were we? I looked at the table and saw the marker indicating a chart scribbled down. Got it.

"I think this plan was born to fail. Kira won't fall for this cuz' you're doing the same trick you did with Lind L. Tailor. He will most likely dismiss it or prove it to be a lie. You would be better off just saying that Kira killed the 12 FBI agents to give the people a rethink, up till now people think he is some perfect god who has never killed an innocent. This will show them that's a lie" I finish. I always thought this was what L should have done in the first place. If im in death note im gonna make this as awesome as possible.

L stared at me in silence for about three seconds before Matsuda, like the cool guy he is, spoke up.

"Shes right! Even though L's idea with Tailor went perfectly, Kira won't fall for this again so we should just try to get a reaction out of the public" Matsuda was agreeing with me with a smile on his face. Thanks Matsu!

"You're correct... However even though the chance is still slim we should still post the update of the new agents to pressure the crowd if not Kira, while also telling them that Kira murdered the agents" L looked over at me with his usual face but I could see I impressed him.

A few minutes later we had all stood up and broke up into small groups discussing things. I stayed away from the group trying to put the final pieces in my plan. Right as I finished thinking it through, L walked back into the room and quietly announced "I will being testing all of you to make sure you are not Kira.

"What! I thought you said you trusted us" Aizawa proclaimed.

"Aizawa, try seeing this from Ryuzaki's view" Soichiro was trying to get him calmed down but seriously... why does Afro Man get so agitated all the time?

"I would like to talk to Wolf first" He took his thumb to his mouth and gestured for me to follow him. I got up from my chair solemnly, this wasn't featured in the anime or the manga...or the movies. The room he led me into was a simple room with a wooden table in the center with two chairs back to back. Great, more interrogation.

"Lets begin, first It would be good to know how you found me" Dang, he wastes no time.

"I can't say much but I can say that I have out-worldly information of everything" I saw him flinch, ok shits gonna get real.

"Clarify?" L asked, about to take a bite of ice cream. The spoon was close to his mouth by now.

"Parents murdered at young age, grew up in Wammys House in Winchester England, started your detective career in your mid-teens, have two successors by the names of Mello and Near. a.k.a Miheal Kheel and Nate Rivers, Your real name is L Lawliet" Brace for impact!

He dropped his spoon causing my eyes to grow to the size of diner plates, too similar to his...ya know. He fell out of his chair and in doing so made the table fall down a few feet away from him. Shit I haven't seen him so scared scene the shinigami revel by that tool Misa. He got control of himself a few moments later before swallowing his emotions and replying with his eyes closed.

"H-how did you know that" I made him stutter! haha! Check THAT off my bucket list!

"I said I can't tell you yet remember?"

"Show me your face, So I can have your look in mind"

"If that diddnt sound like something Kira would say then I don't know what will. But I know you're not Kira so yeah" I gripped the foe fur of my mask and

gently removed in from my face. Revealing my spiky jet black hair similar in color to L's My pale skin shone brightly but my dark purple eyes glowed. Almost like violet lanterns in a night sky of darkness.

"Even though its not my real name, my alias is Chouko Himura, I'ts an honor L Lawliet"

The fun is starting!

 _-End of Chapter 3-_

 _It took about three days to get this one done, enjoy it!_

 _Fun Fact: I watched the Death Note movie for the first time today and I cried my eyes out when L died...again...I had an imaginary L reincarnate comfort me_


	4. Welcome to the Task Force

**Me: Im baaaack! You all seem to really be enjoying this series and because I don't have much of a life (I have only one physical friend IRL) Ive decided to keep writing till my hands bleed. Writing is alot of fun for me so i'm gonna dedicate all my free time to having a good time writing/reading/gaming. Summer FTW!**

 **Amaya: Matsuda! How about you say it this time?**

 **Matsuda: Huh? O-ok um, MizuLawliet does not own d-death note and only owns her OCs. Was that good?**

 **Me: Hell yeah! High five!**

 **This chapter's song: Change the World Let it Burn by Red**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

Sure surprised him with that card diddnt I! HA! Ok now time to get Yuki and Amaya into the investigation. Where was I...oh yeah L.

"Is there anyone else that knows this?" L was perched in his chair once more but still looked shocked after the bomb I dropped in his mysterious life. Wait did he really just ask that? Perfect!

"Two others, my little sister and my best friend. Don't worry, they won't tell a soul" I reassured.

"I would like to meet them" He was eating chocolate chip cookies with his thumb and index finger which just looked adorable. Ok, down fangirl, gotta get a good reputation with L so I get the other two in the investigation.

"Thats good, they really want to meet you as well. We are all very talented, I may be an assassin but I think I can keep up with your intellect. Think of my little sister as a young, female Near who can hack into the pentagon if she wants. My best friend is a social butterfly and a pick pocket professional. We all want to help if in every way possible" I finished. It was almost my time to go I guess.

"When will I be able to see these two?" L inquired. finishing the plate of a dozen or so cookies.

"Tomorrow morning, We are currently residing two floors above here so we won't be late" I grabbed my wolf mask and adjusted the straps to fit perfectly on my skin.

Before I left the room L asked me one more question that was plain weird, even for him "Why violet?"

I turned back to him "What?"

"Why did you choose violet color contacts?" L clarified. Obviously looking annoyed to repeating the question.

"They aren't color contacts, they're real" I open the door to the waiting room and walked out to the task force.

"Ryuzaki's ready for his next victim, I mean person" I smirked. Everyone, _cough Matsuda cough_ , didn't believe me but I diddnt care in the slightest. I gathered my muscles and sprang into the vent. Carefully screwing the lid back on I proceeded through the metal maze back to my friends.

 _'Damn it, harder to get back then to get there'_

 _'Oh well, At least the mission was a success'_

 _'Yeah...At least'_

When I got back to the room I saw Yuki hadn't moved a muscle from her manga spot and Amaya was watching a random horror movie while eating cheesecake. I lept out of the unit and stretched my back from the work.

"Mizuki! Howd it go? Did you find L?" They both bombarded me with questions at the same time and I let out what I was holding the entire night.

"Kyaaaaa hes so cute hes like a little panda! And I saw the smile and my heart nearly melted!" A grin with actual teeth appeared on my face that night. I only really smile for these two. I love my mother but these two and her and different.

"Are we gonna meet him?" Amaya shook my shoulders so all I saw was a blur of blue black and grey from her clothes and hair.

"Yes! You're meeting him tomorrow morning! So lets try to practice" I clapped my hands and we sat in a circle to discuss tomorrow.

"Umm..." Yuki pulled her legs into a hug like she does sometimes but I think its adorable.

"The reason we need to practice is that if we give away some _specific_ information then were either out of the task force, tied up for being suspected, or dead. Got that _Amaya?_ " I directly questioned my friend.

"I blew our cover ONE TIME Mizuki, ONE TIME!" She pouted.

"Ok so now, were gonna need masks for you two" I pointed to my wolf mask sitting next to me.

"Why? We won't use our real names and I plan on staying as far away from Misa as humanly possible" Yuki folded her arms.

"Because were going to show our faces to the task force but they're only there for when Misa is around, just in case" I countered.

I got up from my sitting spot and went to the door. "I'm going to go get masks for you two alright?"

"Fine with me Chouko" Amaya waved her hand in dismissal, turning the TV back on to see someone getting chased by a demon.

* * *

Going about town was hard enough without the feeling that I was missing something important. It was now 11:20 and I finally found a store called Zoiki Underground. Inside was a man with multiple tattoos and a display of high-quality masks laying in the open. I walked up across the black walls and cobble flooring to Tattoo Guy.

"Hey do you sell wolf masks?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Yeah how many you want and do you need any special details?" He replied with a bored expression.

"Two, and can I get one white one and one black one?"

"Sure..lemme ring you up"

I walked out of the store with a smaller sized white Arctic wolf mask with a slightly silver marking near the mussle and a black Timber wolf mask with small amounts of fur on the jaw.

I looked at the clock from a nearby restaurant. 12:09.

 _'Those two owe me big time...'_

* * *

The next morning The three of us diddnt need to take the vent so we took an empty elevator. The hallway was a beige color and an abstract decorated rug went around the floor. Ryuzaki's room was naturally locked but when while I was thinking up a brilliant plan of infiltration Yuki read my mind and knocked on the door. Ukita answered the door with a skeptical look on his face. However the three wolf masks granted us an entry.

I walked in with my Ash mask on my face but The other two tried taking their's off. I quickly tapped their shoulders to tell them not to but I betcha five bucks they were making faces at me under the masks.

The room housed L on his chair eating cake while staring at his laptop. Soichiro and Matsuda were going through papers while Aizawa was talking with someone on the phone. They all looked up from their work at us.

L closed his laptop was looked over at the people before him. I gestured to the girls to take off the masks and present themselves and they did so happily.

* * *

 **(L's POV)**

I knew that Wol-or should I say Chouko, knew much more then she should have but she can't be Kira or else she would have killed me already. Her sister and her friend are not to be over looked...if they were to meet Kira and give up their name then I may be killed. No, surely Chouko isn't that stupid. She wouldn't give up her sister's life so easily and her friend must be of equal importance. Now that she is here I want to see if I can get some use out of this knowledgeable girl.

Chouko knows my name, I wish to know how she acquired such information but she isn't likely to crack. Perhaps she was someone from Wammys directly...Watari said that all people from my past that know my name are taken care of but due to her career choice of professional assassination she may have evaded his search. But if she is from Wammys then her parents would have been dead and her sister looks no older then 13 so her sister may be adopted...troublesome...everything comes into the open question of how she knows my movements. Despite everyone I have met besides Watari, they have all reacted to his sitting and dietary methods but Chouko seemed...like she knew what I was going to do.

I must find out how she knows who I am but for right now my attention should be on the Kira investigation.

Chouko told the two to take off the masks and what I saw shocked me once more with Chouko's reveal. Amaya was a young girl with fair skin, medium black hair, and dark blue orbs. I still refuse to believe they are natural eye colors. However Matt did have unnatural green eyes and Mello's eyes were the most abnormal he had ever seen being an icy teal. Her friend wore a white/light blue hoodie with dark grey stripes down her arms. Her shirt was the same white /light blue base with smaller dark grey stripes. She was wearing shorts almost hidden from view and finally she had red earphones in her ears which she took out when she walked into the room.

The girl to Chouko's right I assume to be her little sister. When she took off her mask her white silvery hair flowed down right below her waist, she had her sister's pale skin but her eyes were an unsettling red. Like a cherry was soaked in blood. She wore a simple white shirt with wavy ends. Over the shirt she wore a black vest that was also wavy. She had Capri jeans the same color as her vest down her legs, finishing with black sneakers.

"Hi everyone, my name is Akio Himura. I am a hacker and a tech genius. Its an honor to work with you all, If I may I ask that you treat me like any other member of the task force" Said the small girl with a bow who I now confirmed to be Chouko's sister. She took a small bow and went back to her sister. She must not like having many eyes on her.

"My name is Akishi Tekina, I am a thief and a pick pocket. I can also devise plans and strategy" Was all that she said before tapping on her IPhone and putting in a single earphone so she could still hear us.

Lastly came Chouko who took off her mask to reveal her spiky black hair, pale skin, and dark purple eyes. Her face was still emotionless like mine but I can see that she keeps her emotions locked from her life.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this yesterday night, my name is Chouko Himura. As you all know I am an assassin and an inelegant mind" Everyone was confused by how she looked, I don't blame them. Chouko has the visage of a high school student but her profession disrupts the student look.

I wonder, is she really on my side or on Kira's...or maybe, is she on her own side altogether.

* * *

 **(Yuki's POV)**

I was finally talking to L! I'm so exited! I just need to keep calm and see if he already suspects Mizuki and Amaya. He wouldent suspect me too greatly would he? Well only one way to find out! I look directly at L's eyes with my unblinking red ones and concentrated. Then I heard his voice in my head. Success!

 _'Chouko is certainly a threat to my safety but from what I see she is a highly intelligent individual. She mustn't be Kira already or she would have killed me. She has my name and has seen my face, even if she diddnt need those two she could have stabbed me with the knife she had last night'_

I looked up to Chouko with a disproving look. She cant just go around holding a knife to someone's head! I looked into her violet pools with a glare and could hear her own voices.

 _'How will L react to Amaya leaving around when Misa gets confined...maybe she will have to leave early say around when L and Light have their tennis match. Yes that would be the best-'_

 _'Mizuki!'_

 _'Yuki? What is it? And scene when can you send thoughts into other people's head?'_

 _'You told L you knew his name? And you didn't inform us? And what kind of fangirl holds a knife to her favorite character's throat'_

 _'I had too, otherwise he would have unleashed his caporeia ninja whoop-ass on me and I would have had to fight him. I dont wanna do that!'_

 _'Caporeia?'_

 _'That fighting technique he used on Light during the fighting scene'_

 _'Ooooh ok'_

I looked back over at L and was about to hack his thoughts again but I was interrupted by good old Matsuda.

"Well, Its good to have more people on the team. Having you on the task force will surely let us catch Kira quicker!"

"Matsuda! think about what you're saying first" Aizawa scolded. Ugg Aizawa got on my nerves sometimes.

"I agree with Aizawa, should we so openly trust people who are breaking the law on a daily basis?" Ukita checked to make sure he was right in saying so and sure I know we're criminals but Kira is the number one priority and we are people. We have feelings.

I've had about enough of these naive bastards. "Just because we've broken the law doesn't mean were happy about it. Mizuki brings home money mainly by stealing and avoids killing unless absolutely necessary. If we didn't do what we do then we would be lying in the gutter with gore splattered everywhere and _that_ is one of the main reasons we want to be on this case! Because not all of the criminals Kira is killing deserve to die!" I snapped.

This happens sometimes. I get mad at the people who parade around all high and mighty because they've never broken the law. They think were demons from hell, only there to manifest on good. Fuck them.

The task force were surprised at my outburst but I could see Ukita rethinking what he thought. Aizawa was still annoyed and unfazed. And L was still as emotional as always...meaning not emotional at all.

"So, what can I do to help Ryuzaki?" I voiced. If there was one thing I hated most of all it was being treated differently because of what age I am.

"If your computer technological skills are sufficient I would like you to set up a firewall for the information we collect during the case. Kira has been accessing our files" Easy as cake.

"Sure, can I borrow a laptop then?" I replied with a smirk.

"Yes, Watari will provide you with one" He gestured to the elderly man in a suit who bowed in respect. I loved Watari. He was an old human version of Sebastian from Black Butler.

I quickly got a silver laptop with a clear background page. Time to do what I do best. Although 'hacking' is such an ugly word I just need to set up a firewall and I'm done. It will take around 1 or two hours if I hurry.

* * *

 **(Amaya's POV)**

Right now I was shuffling through papers of criminal files, trying to find some hidden connection. Its kind of pointless if you ask me but the others were doing it and I wouldn't have to put up with it for a long time. Soon I was gonna be in Wammys! Hell yeah! I can't wait to meet Mello, Matt, and Near. I wonder if Matt still wears stripes...

Mizuki and Yuki were both doing important stuff. L was going through the tapes of Raye Penber with Mizuki and Yuki was by herself eating a bowl of strawberries, putting up a firewall. And I was here doing paperwork. Oh well. Mizuki told us that we can't save Naomi Misora because if we do then when we save BB there would be problems. I just can't wait to get to England. Besides Wammys I'm going to visit Big Ben which is the only tourist attraction im wasting my energy to visit. Its just so iconic and cool, I wont have time for other sights but oh well.

I wonder how im going to get into Wammys...Maybe Ill just find it, then camp out somewhere nearby till I get found out. Ill say the truth I guess, or at least as close to the truth as possible. Everybody knows the best way to lie is to keep it as close to the truth as possible so I might just get in for the months Yuki will just have to disable the gears in a flight to japan for me to stay as long as I want.

How will L react to my disappearance? Well if I leave on the day of the tennis match then he wouldn't connect my absence to Kira would he?

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

I'm pretending to be working with L on Raye Penber's tapes but I don't think I need too I just need to show off my intelligence so he doesn't think i'm a liability rather then an asset.

"Wait, did you see that?" I pointed to the screen.

"See what?" L rewound the tape to when he gets onto the train.

"There, he has an envelope when he gets onto the train but when he leaves its gone" I point out the detail that L was originally going to find.

"Good eye Chouko!" Matsuda praised.

"Yes, I wouldn't have seen that" L said, not turning his gaze to her. Aww hes pouting, I guess he really is childish.

"No, you would have I swear" I shot back, determined to make sure he doesnt get sad. Thats my real reason for being with L right now, I dont wan't him to always be working and sad.

I got up and walked over to the couch end where I took my IPhone and scrolled through my song list. Wait a minute! All my songs are here. Even some that havent been made yet, cool. But does that mean...crap. I went to a section of the screen and saw a popular choice of mine.

 **[L's THEME]**

Note to self, don't let L get my IPhone or all hell will break loose. I scrolled past that and click on a song that I love to listen to when i'm depressed, sad, or bored.

 **[Polaroid] [By Imagine Dragons]**

I leaned my head against the sofa pillow and let the words fill my mind.

 _'I'm a reckless mistake'_

 _'I'm a cold night's intake'_

 _'I'm a one Night too long'_

 _'Imma come on too strong'_

I opened my right eye to see everyone giving me a weird look.

"What the hell are you looking at? Music helps me think..." I closed my eyes again. Its true music does calm me down and when I'm calm I think clearly and efficiently. Plus they can NOT judge me while they sit next to L.

 _'All my life ive been living in the fast lane'_

 _'Can't slow down i'm a rolling freight train'_

 _'One more time gotta start all over'_

 _'Can't slow down i'm a lone red rover'_

Why is it that this song always reminded me of myself. I have made mistakes sure but the part about living life in the fast lane? Totally me. After I listened to this song for the first time I asked Yuki what Polaroid meant. She said it was a material in thin plastic sheets that light passes through. Basically it was thin and shining. Love was thin and shining. I agree, Love is thin and weak so even something a delicate as light could destroy it. This was when I vowed myself to never let emotions, especially love, to get in the way of my life.

 _'Imma hold my cards close'_

 _'Imma wreck what I love most'_

 _'I'm a first class let down'_

 _'I'm a shut up sit down'_

People always say that I was a murderer for killing the man that killed my dad. I don't agree at all. But it was the realization that I killed someone that I decided to do whatever it took to keep my mother and my sister safe. No matter what kind of monster I became.

 _'I am a head case, I am the color of bone'_

 _'Thats never arriving and you are the pay raise always a touch out of view'_

 _'And I am the color of bone'_

 _'All my life ive been living in the fast lane'_

 _'Can't slow down i'm a rolling freight train'_

 _'One more time gotta start all over'_

 _'Can't slow down i'm a lone red rover'_

 _'Oh, how did it get to this oh'_

 _'love is a Polaroid'_

 _'Oh, better in picture, but never can fill the void'_

I wonder if I lived in this world from the beginning, would I be killed by Kira if he got the chance? Probably. Too bad, I already sacrificed my happiness a long time ago. My happiness for the happiness and survival of those who are closest to me.

 _'Oh i'm gonna give relief'_

 _'For the rain to pour heavy'_

 _'Let it Fall'_

 _'Fall'_

 _'Let it fall upon my head!'_

L was important to me. He was where I got my love of sweet foods from, he provided a small bit of happiness in my life. My mother, Amaya, Yuki, and L are those closest to me. When he died it...felt like the death of a loved one or that of a friend. I will kill Light before he kills L, I don't care what happens.

 _'How did it come to this oh'_

 _'Love is a Polaroid'_

 _'Love is a Polaroid'_

 _'Love is a Polaroid...'_

I won't let anything happen to my loved ones. They will not die like my father did.

 _~~~End of Chapter 4~~~_

 _Im done, sweet! I'm sorry for the song section of this chapter but I love expressing my feelings through music and this fit the image and if you don't like then then don't read it._

 _Fun Fact: In celebration for every day on the 5th I will be staying up till midnight and watching L's death. Its my little funeral._

 _Please Review!_


	5. Murderous Memories of Mizuki

**Another chapter! WOO!**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday, Writers block...ugg**

 **Amaya: Anyway I have a poll up on my profile, it's something to descide if after this story is complete should I make a sequel or a new fanfic entirely. I will make a sequel to Into the WorLd of Murder and Apples no matter what but this determines when you want it to come out.**

 **Yuki: In this chapter were going to have L meet Light and witness the almighty tennis match! YAY!**

 **Mizuki: We don't own death note or its characters, Author-chan only owns us (the OCs)**

 **Yuki: This chapter's song is Killing our Memories by Fable**

 **Me: ENJOY!**

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

"At this stage I would like to place cameras and bugs in the Kitamura and Yagami households" L uttered under his voice. Everyone was shocked except for me. We have been going over the tapes and the tails of Raye Penber for hours now and if I have to stare at a screen for one more minute im gonna scream.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki..." Matsuda started. I guess he could be an idiot sometimes but I still think he is awesome.

"I don't see how you could even consider this, if this got out wed have a civil rights scandal on our hands! Wed all lose our jobs" Aizawa protested.

"So you're willing to risk your lives to catch Kira but not your jobs?" They turned their heads to the couch I was lounging at. This always bothered me in the anime, it made everyone there seem way too scared about the stupidest things.

This was greeted by uncomfortable noises. "Ryuzaki" Soichiro started "What are the odds that Kira is in one of these households?"

"Hmm...maybe 10%, no its closer to 5" L clarified.

"Seriously? I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk" Matsuda tried to defend his claim but then came in Soichiro.

"No, even if it's 1% we can not take the risk. I can't say how offended I am to think that you suspect my family having said that, just go ahead with it" Soichiro was a proud father that always made me feel horrible that he died but...I think Mello did him a favor by killing him. If I was in his shoes I would rather die thinking my son is innocent then live to 100 and know my son was a murderer.

"And make sure you install them everywhere, I don't want any blind spots and that includes the bathroom" A bead of sweat was traveling down his face.

"Way to go chief!" I clapped a few times seriously. Can't imagine what he must be going through.

"Chouko, am I right to assume you will help Watari set up the cameras?"

"Sure, about time I get to do something fun" I gave Yuki a hug while she was still camped out on the computer searching through her firewall for any errors.

* * *

It was about 2:00 am right now and everybody in the task force looked ready to collapse and die right then and there. L, Soichiro, and I were watching the Yagami's but I was only watching the person that mattered. Light Yagami. Even though it was through a TV screen I got anxious to see the main character of Death Note. He had perfectly coiffed brown hair that looked like it took hours to do, a tan collage uniform, and in his left hand was the all-mighty bag of potato chips. Then I saw him.

Ryuk.

What? How the hell could I see Ryuk I didn't touch the death note yet! If I find whoever took me to this world Ill have to ask a few questions.

"By the way Mr. Yagami, Watari said that light placed a slip of paper in his doorway to detect if someone came into his room" L indicated.

"Does this make him more of a suspect?" Yagami questioned with fear evident in his voice.

"No, for a 17 year old kid I wouldn't say this kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too" L was so cute in that line!

I let out a small giggle, "And those things were?" I was followed by silence. Damn it I hate being ignored.

Eventually Light did the potato chip stunt which made me bite my hand to suppress the laughter. Once again gaining more looks from the task force. Light showed no further signs of suspicion to Ryuzaki and sent everyone home which left me and L alone. Insert fangirl squeal here. Yuki and Amaya both moved into this floor and were sleeping in the same room. After a while of staring at Light who was wrapping up his "studies" I gained another inquiry from L. However this one left me thoughtful for a moment.

"Why did you choose to stay awake with me?" L asked without taking his obsidian gaze off of the screen.

"Well there are a few reasons. One, I have insomnia so I wouldn't be able to get any sleep even if I tried. Two, I love staying up late. and Three, It's fun to work with you" Crap I didn't mean to say that!

"You do?" L turned to face me and my cheeks were filling with blood. Fuck.

"Y-Yea I do Ryuzaki, just because you don't trust me and we had a rough start doesn't mean that I hate you" Ok Mizuki, get back under control you can't let it slip.

"So you're saying you enjoy my company?" There it was. Holy shit its the face. He gave me a blank face but his eyes showed signs of hopefulness.

"I really do Ryuzaki, I think that if I wasn't as assassin and started off differently we could have been friends" What the hell! Why did I just say that! It just came out.

"Friends?" He smiled. Mother of fucks he smiled. It was the smile that rivaled my sister's own.

"Yes, friends. Akio is the most important person in the world to me and Akishi is like my sister but other her I only have one friend that I don't see much anymore. I guess it's nice to have one..." I was losing my energy to stay awake. I'm tired and I just revealed my secret to someone who could have me restrained and locked away with a flick of a wrist.

"That would make you my first friend Chouko" Ok, I screwed up enough tonight I may as well give it up.

"Mizuki" I voiced in a tone revealing effects of sleep.

"What?" L was confused. For maybe one of the first times in his detective life he was confused.

"That's my real name, Mizuki Kurozuki" Ok maybe sleep wasn't too bad of an idea. Ahh I like sleep, It's like death but without the commitment.

"W-why don't you rest? I can watch the monitors on my own" He noticed my tired behavior? Huh, I know he's the world's greatest detective but nobody usually realizes it.

"Alright" And with that I gave into the dark blanket of sleep.

* * *

 **(L's POV)**

"Friends?" I echoed.

She thought of me as her friend? I didn't know how to respond at first but there was no hiding the desperation of hope from my eyes.

"Yes, friends. Akio is the most important person in the world to me and Akishi is like my sister but other her I only have one friend that I don't see much anymore. I guess it's nice to have one..." I never I needed to care for someone like that. Watari was the only person I cared about and he diddn't really need protecting so this was all new. I suppose since she is telling me the truth this would be the perfect time to get information but I simply went along with it. I also needed energy.

"That would make you my first friend Chouko" What else was there to say?

"Mizuki" She drowsily corrected in a tone showing her battle to stay conscious. Shes telling me her real name? She really trusts me?

"What?" I pretended to be confused. It's not that hard really.

"That's my real name, Mizuki Kurozuki" Huh... Black Moon. It fits her well actually. Mizuki yawned into her hand.

"W-why don't you rest? I can watch the monitors on my own" I stuttered? Why was I acting this way around her and why did her face turn pink what I asked her about the mentioning of friends?

"Alright" And she closed her violet orbs and fell to her side. The only problem was that it was my side. Chouko, or should I say, Mizuki was leaning against my body and making no move to change position. Gradually I let my legs fall to the floor and my back press against the couch we were sitting on. As careful as humaly possible I lifted her head onto my shirt so she didn't wake up with a sore neck an-wait a minute...

Why was I worrying about her sleep outcome? It must be because she thought of me as a friend yes that must be it.

Her fingers clutched my loose shirt and shut her eyes tight. I wonder what she was dreaming about? You know staring at her alert yet peaceful express made the weight of many sleepless nights fall down on me. Perhaps I should sleep as well..." And my head head hit the couch.

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

I was dreaming. It was obvious that I was but this one was the only one I have had for years. A scene unfolded to me. It was a smallish room with grey walls and a grey floor tinted green. My mother stood at the end of the receptionist room talking to the woman who was supposed to take our packages. Next to her was...my father. He had blackish brown, short hair and green eyes. He wore a plain red jacket and a dark green shirt with black stripes. Behind the resceptionest there was an older man with blonde hair and another woman with low cut brown hair. the only other person in the room was a small girl with raven black hair cut at her shoulders and dark purple eyes. This was me at 10 years old.

I was sitting with my legs crossed and the volume one death note manga was clutched in my hands, my eyes sparkling with enjoyment. Eyes that I will never have after this day.

A man with graying long hair and tan-ish skin walked into the room with a bag. He had grayish green pants and a black hoodie. I paid no attention to him with my nose stuck up in the manga that would become my very existence.

He walked up behind my mother and shoved her to the floor. He set the bad on the counter and pulled out a black caliber handgun.

"Put the money in the bag and don't pull the alarm! Or ill put a bullet in someone's head!" He yelled at the receptionest who was raking the cash registed for every dollar they owned. I looked up from my manga but clutched it intensely.

He pointed the gun at my mother was was still frozen on the ground in fear. "Hurry it up or Ill kill the woman!"

My father ran in front of my mother's way and got shot through the heart. My mother wailed in agony but I did not. I threw my manga to the floor and ran at the armed man who shot my father. I bit into his had and listened to the gun clatter to the eventually threw me off and the familiar metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. Delicious.

The man scrambled around like a dog, trying to find the gun. Too bad it was in my hands. He lunged at me and we grappled for the gun. Thankfully it was pointing in the right direction. I pulled the loaded trigger and fired at the man. His shoulder started spewing out blood like Mikami and his pen, spiraling onto the ground a few feet from me. He coughed up the blood filling his mouth and leaned for the gun once more. This time I fired again and hit the center of his skull. Recoil sent my arms in the air and my hands were sore for days afterward. The gun was still in the center of my hands when I realized what I had done. The others looked at me in fear but the thing that haunted me the most was my mother. She tried dragging her husband's corpse away from me. Then the pool of blood that leaked out from the bullet wound crept toward me. The skirt I was wearing that day was soaked in the red liquid and so were my hands. My hands we literally soaked in red. Throughout the whole time I never blinked or screamed, I had perfect control over my actions with a stoic expression.

From then of for the rest of my life I was labeled like a slave.

Criminal

Killer

Murderer

Monster

Demon

I will never forget the words that ruled my life.

* * *

I looked at the blur of colors surrounding my vision forming into something new. huh, usually I only see this one memory then wake up. Well Fuck. It was a dark scenery of a long alleyway. Rain poured down on my back as I tried to ditch the two pursuing policemen A 13 year old me was running down the wet stricken road. A wallet clutched in my hand. Sirens and flashlights followed behind. Seeing my blank expression charge into the cold was brave but I knew that if fate hadn't been on my side today I would have been caught. I door opened up and snatched me in as the cops blindly looked for where I had gone.

Inside the room a hand was muffling my voice as I tried to break free from the grasp. I bit the hand of my savior/captor and elbowed him to get a better look. He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, with a scar running down his neck diagonally. He wore a sort of leather biker vest with a little emblem on the front, seprated in half.

"Who are you?" Young me said with a hushed voice.

"My name is Skiz, and usually when I save young criminals from the cops they don't show their appreciation my elbowing me in the gut!" He replied. Skiz had a deep, gravely voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I sighed, not letting my guard down. I subconsciously reached behind my back and wrapped my hand around the handle of the kitchen knife I brought from home. "Fine, thank you for helping me out" I paused for a second before continuing. "Why did you save me?"

He growled. "None of your business kid. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

I narrowed my violet orbs at his own brown ones. "None of your business..."

The man gave a crooked smile of yellowing white teeth. "Smartass eh? Alright... You remind me of my daughter"

I blinked in surprise that a man like him would have a daughter. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I started moving back towards the silent doors.

"Well! I think I must be going now..." Skiz grabbed my arm roughly, the one holding the knife.

The knife clattered to the floor and I struggled uselessly. "Brat... You want more cash then find me here tomorrow..." Was all he said before shoving me back out into the rainy alleyway.

I had no idea what joining a gang meant at the time. Sure I knew that it was seriously illegal and there was some kind of initiation but I had no idea what it actually was... If only I had just said no, kicked Skiz in the face and ran. I was just too greedy. I could have found other kinds of work... Sure my family would be hungry but I wouldn't have become such a horrible killer...

* * *

"What the hell is this?" A man with short, bright blonde hair and multiple scars called from a tattered leather couch.

Skiz stepped up from behind me. "She said she wants to join the gang..."

The man tched, stepping forward to size me up. For show he flexed his muscles and shoved me a bit. I kept my gaze with his and after an intense staring contest he sneered at me and knelt down to my height.

"Why the fuck do you want in here?" I swallowed my instincts to run and faced this bear of a man.

"My dad died a couple years ago and my mom can't work... Me and my adopted sister need money to live and this looks like the best option..." I showed no change of emotion as the man took my wrist and yanked me forward.

"Yo! Cody! The hell you doing?" Skiz called.

The man named Cody gave a deep humorless laugh. "Little brat says she wants to join this gang? Time for her to show it"

A flash of fear leaped across his dark brown eyes. "Cody come on..." He pleaded.

I looked around the room in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey, Brian, give her the tattoo" Fear ripped across my nerves.

Before I could even say anything I was lifted like a rag doll by Cody with one arm. With Cody's other arm he pulled out a table and swiped off a few cigarettes, empty and half empty beer cans, and a few suspicious colored pills with a swipe and following crashes before slamming me on the table.

My eyes widened in alarm when Cody began lifting up my shirt.

"N-NO! STOP!" I freaked out and thrashed in his grasp.

"Shut up!" Cody snapped and slapped me across the cheek, leaving a fresh red hand print. my bare back was exposed to the eyes of the men in the room while I shook in fear of what would happen.

My bra's back strap was unhooked but that was the only thing they did to my clothes. While I was expecting some pedophile to rape me right then and there I was unprepared for the searing pain that caked my pale skin. A needle was driven deeper into my skin far more then needed, It's ink and needles scorched my skin like a blowtorch.

I screamed bloody murder with tears streaming down my face as I prayed to black out. Sadly I wasn't given such mercy as I had to endure every last second of the needle dragging across my skin without regard of my suffering. A few times bloody had broken from a careless jab deeper and the man doing this cruelty just wiped it away with his dirty arm like he was just messing with a stick in the dirt.

I wasn't finished for about another hour.

I woke up back in my little apartment with Yuki standing over me, her eyes red and face flushed with tears. When I looked in the mirror that same day I saw that my back was now branded with a tattoo of a coiled black snake, hissing from the skin.

A week later when I finally was given a gun I moved on my own. I snuck into Cody's luxurious home to find him drunk with some crying prostitute and blew his brains out, only leaving a hollowed shell of brain matter, blood, and other red substances. I did it with a grin on my face in sweet revenge. I let the prostitute live of course, she even sobbed her thanks to me after she got over her horror before running as fast as she could. The next day it was completely evident that everyone knew it was me.

I had completed the initiation.


	6. Rescue, Rain, and a Light Bulb

**Hi Everybody!**

 **Great to have another chapter up! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one about Mizuki's Criminal past.**

 **Be sure to check out the poll on my profile determining what I should write after this story is done.**

 **Yuki: Death Note does not belong to us it belongs to Tsugumi Otaba and Takeshi Obata  
**

 **Author-chan: Amaya, Yuki, Mizuki, Hasa, and any future OCs belong to me and me alone**

 **Mizuki: This chapter's song is: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**

 **Amaya: Please Review! WE NEEDS THEM!**

 **CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF LOL**

 **Author-chan: I'm going to be going over the people that reviewed and giving them gifts from now on! When I feel like it I will do replies to their reviews!**

 **Thank you for reviewing...**

Carley-Carley-Carley: YAAAS IT EEEZZZ BACK

BloodyRose1979: Awwww thanks! I know I cri every single time! there are two kinds of DN fans. Those who cried when L died and those who cried when Light died. I cried at both time. ONLY LIGHT's WERE TEARS OF JOY HAHAHAHA...im sick arent I...

Nifawiwa: Yay my reviewer has returned from the land of nothingness! AND YES YOU SHALL READ MORE

Veorie: I watched that abridged...XD LOL its was hilarious. Im gonna take you up on your sugjestion and call Light 'Glitter' one of these times :)

rookmoon: I'm glad I got a story you like up. And yes the L in WorLd was intentional thank ya, thank ya very much.

 **Warning: Profanity and Exposure to Light (you see what I did there?)**

 **ENJOY! OR DIE! (jk c;)**

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

As I returned to consciousness I still felt a wave of uneasiness rest on my shoulders. Ah fuck it. I curled my hands into the soft pillow that I clung to during the night. I loved the way it rose and fell with my breathing. Almost as if it was...

HOLD ON

LIVING.

THINGS.

BREATHE.

PILLOWS.

ARE.

NON.

LIVING.

THINGS.

THIS!

IS!

NOT!

A!

PILLOW!

I jerked up to capture my surroundings. I was still on the couch we had been using last night and the TV screens were still on but the "pillow" I had been using was actually a certain detective with a mat of spiky raven hair similar to my own. The pillow I had used last night was L's shirt. And L was wide awake staring right at me.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I got up from my position. I did a small bow to L in attempt to hide my blush but it diddn't work.

"Mizuki-chan what is it? Your face is red" He narrowed his eyes.

"I-Im sorry Ryuzaki, It was not my intention to fall asleep last night" I stuttered. Damn how many times must one girl blush?

"Its quite alright, you see I woke up not too long ago" He drowsily said while getting back into his hunch.

"You...went to sleep?"

"Yes, you looked very peaceful sleeping and I was able to sleep seeing as Light Yagami was resting as well and experienced no movement"

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get some rest. You are only human"

"And so are you"

I hesitated before answering, "So do you have any plans for Light Yagami?"

"Yes, and they involve you"

"Huh?"

"I wish for you to become friends with Light Yagami and try to divulge information about his thoughts on Kira"

"Alright, I did that once before with a Mafia boss so I pride myself in acting, only one thing"

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna need about one hour with disguises before I go, I take no chances"

"Very well"

"L, I need to tell you something"

He looked at me with his gorgeous black eyes outlined with grey. I gotta make sure he gets this next part.

"If you ever make a move to go out in public, I'm coming too"

"What makes you say I would go?"

"Because, the best was to see if Light is Kira is to go and reveal your identity to him, then make him join the investigation"

"That...was exactly what I was planning"

"I told you I'm a good detective" And I already know what you do.

As I walked out the door he looked back and asked me one more question.

"Did you attend Wammys?"

"Nope! But I have heard alot about it" And with that I closed the door to our room and shook Yuki awake, who was currently sprawled across the bed.

"Yuki wake up, I'm gonna go meet Glitter!" Remembering the old name we used for Light. We created it when he made sparkles appear from his potato chip.

* * *

 **(Yuki's POV)**

I lifted my pale eyelashes and batted them to see my sister waking me. But that wasn't what made me gape. It's what was floating over her head.

 _Mizuki Kurozuki_

"M-Mizuki!" I stuttered.

"Yea what is it?" I pointed to the name above her head, etched in red.

"I can see your name!"

"What! You have the shinigami eyes?"

"Yeah! Oh this is so cool!"

"What does it feel like?"

"It feels normal, and all the colors are the same except your name that floats above your head"

"Then...The numbers?"

"You don't have any" I looked at the snoring Amaya. "Neither does she"

"I wonder why..."

I pondered "Maybe its because were not a part of this world and we don't have a scheduled time to die"

"Yea, thats gotta be it"

"Lets wake up Amaya!" As I was about to shake my best friend's shoulder I was stopped by Mizuki's hand on my wrist.

"We shouldn't, L is about to reveal himself to L and that means the Tennis match is a few days later. Amaya needs all the sleep she can get"

"Ok ok..." I pouted.

"And...I may or may not have told L my real name"

"Mizuki!"

"I diddn't tell him your name I was tired and when I fell asleep with him I-" She stopped. Holy crap.

I burst out laughing at the sight of Mizuki's face red.

"Yuki! It's not like that!"

"Y-You...Damn Mizuki you work fast!" I giggled with a sly grin before she hit me at the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare say ANYTHING, I was tired and I passed out if anything It's his fault for falling asleep too!"

"whoa whoa whoa...hold up" I waved my hands in a time out pose.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say you got him to sleep?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeeessss..."

"Aww, thats so cute! I ship you two!"

"Fuck off Yuki!" She yelled.

I simply smiled and recited the song 'Ship Happens' from youtube. "This is my OTP Ill go down with this ship, I ship it!"

"I really hate you right now..."

* * *

 **(L's POV)**

I wonder why Mizuki was acting so embarrassed... maybe she was acting strangely for sleeping on watch.

The time for my plan is almost there...To'oh entrance ceremony is soon so I should prepare the required necessities. I wonder if I should have Mizuki meet Light Yagami today...yes that would be best. She would do well to say pick a different alias rather than her original alias of Chouko Himura.

"Chouko It's time for you to get ready to meet Light Yagami" I called to her. She was currently in her room with Akio.

"Yeah yeah i'm coming..." Came an agitated reply from the black haired assassin.

She went into the room off to the side which housed a restroom. I wonder what she would look like after her disguise...

I took the cell phone from the table in front of us and dialed Watari.

"Watari, I need to find out when the To'oh entrance ceremony takes place"

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

Damn Yuki...It doesn't matter what happened last night I can't get into anything like this! Not with all the shit I've done! Then a thought hit me. Mello. Is this what he felt like? I know what being in the mafia means, It means blood. Lots and lots of blood. And to become the mafia _boss_ of all things in five years from 15 years old...If my mafia life has been hell then his must have been twice as bad. Maybe I could save him too... Yes. Mello deserves to live a good life. He shouldn't have had to die! I will save everyone. Not just L. I will save L, Mello, Matt, and Beyond.

First step on how to save the life of anime characters.

Get a Wig.

To be more prescience It was a light purple wig that covers the left eye rather then the right. Oh yeah I remember this one! Its Touka's wig from Tokyo Ghoul! I love that anime...

I got out some black contacts to go over my dark purple ones. Some people think that you could have brown eyes and be able to put on any kind of color contact like bright yellow and it works perfectly. Nadda. It needs to be of some contrast to your original. because I have dark purple eyes the Black contacts appear exactly like Touka's eyes. Sweet.

I got on a cropped grey T-Shirt that exposed an inch of my stomach. Over that I wore an inky blank vest with pockets and zippers. I got on a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark purple belt that matches my wig. I got out two black, belted boots that went about five inches below my knee. To blend in a got a black skinny skirt that would normally be the size of a school girl uniform but I hate those things, that's why I wore the pants under it. As the last article of clothing I got on a black jacket with a hoodie. Finally, I tried on my winning smile (that was obviously fake) but with my key acting skills I made it look as real as possible.

"Hi my name is Touka Kirishima. Nice to meet you Light Yagami" I smiled at the mirror.

"Now for confirmation" I left the bathroom and didn't bother to pick up my discarded make up supplies.

"Hey Ryuzaki how do I look" I asked the detective who was currently discussing a matter with the task force. When did they get there?

"Your skills will certainly be useful to the task at hand" Was that a compliment? I don't even fucking care.

"Wow Chouko! Nobody would guess that was you! You look great!" Ok now that was a compliment. Thanks Matsuda.

"Matsuda this is not some kind of fashion show! Quit fooling around you idiot!" Aizawa scolded. Ok I've had it with this bullshit.

"Shut up Aizawa! Leave Matsuda alone!" I snapped again! Damn it! That was a yell and now the task force think im a monster! Crap!

"Chouko?" L indulged.

"I'm sorry but I...Don't tolerate bullies" I felt shame burn to my skull but luckily I held my head high and didn't give a shit.

"Why did you lash out at Aihara-san?" L leave it alone please!

"When I grew up my fellow students beat me up and called me a monster for killing the man who killed my father" This was followed by gasps.

"Please elaborate" Soichiro demanded quietly

"I don't want to talk about it but...My dad was killed blocking my mother from the line of fire from a guy robbing a bank. I got the gun from the man and shot him" That last part came out as a whisper. Why do these guys need to know?

"H-How old were you?" Aizawa carefully asked.

"10 years old" And I left the hotel room.

So now Light knows about the cameras, L knows my real name, and the Task Force knows one of my biggest secrets. If one of them tells Light about what happened to me at 10 years old I may just have to kill someone.

The elevator was slowly descending down the floors at turtle speed but It gave my time to think. I wonder how I should meet Light? Maybe I should just walk around his high-school till I find him. I don't care how much I like L and how much I respect him I'm not gonna pretend I love him. Not because it's immoral I don't give half a shit about that. I care about having to come in contact with that asshole and Misa. It may not matter that I don't have any numbers under my name. Misa may kill me if she thinks that I love Light Yagami. Blech. Its like acid on my tongue trying to say that. I better have damn good acting skills.

* * *

Finally! I found it! It was hard to find Light's high school based on looks alone but luckily I have an advantage. Roof Jumping. Its like crouching tiger hidden dragon. I bunch up all my muscles then break into a run. At the last second I jump onto the next roof. It wasn't that hard because here all the buildings are close together. The students were all dressed like Light (gag me) and the girls were dressed in typical school girl outfits but because it was four days until the tests the teachers were letting people dress in whatever they wanted. good.

The campus was a gorgeous one Ill give them that. Like To-Oh there were green grass and a few scattered cherry blossom trees. All the students seemed to be in class so I decided to camp out at one of the Che-no if I was in japan anime or not I was gonna embrace it! _Sakura_ trees. I camped out at one of the Sakura trees and plugged i my earphones till it was over. Ugg... school = pointless. At least the view from up here was nice. The branch I was sitting at had leaves floating down on my head. Wait leaves or flowers or...petals? I dont know. I leaned my head against the bark and scrolled through my song selection. Oh there's a good one. Me and Yuki always thought it was the unofficial theme song for death note.

 **[The Phoenix] [By Fall Out Boy]**

 _Put on your war paint_

 _You are a brick tied to me that's, dragging me down_

 _Strike a match and ill burn you to the ground_

 _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July_

 _Setting fire to the sky_

 _Here, it comes this rising tide so_ _Come on!_

 _Put on your war paint!_

Fall Out Boy was one of my favorite bands. It really struck a cord in me when I heard the song Centuries. (even though the music video makes no sence at all) Then I heard one after the other and I was hooked. Sadly when they were in town I didn't have enough money to go see then legally. Key word being _legally._ Being a swift and athletic criminal has its upsides. Like stealing gems. Disabling cameras. and sneaking into the roof attic to see your favorite band. Ha ha.

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts  
_

 _And hope-to-dies_

 _Silver clouds with grey lining_

And heres the Death Note part of the song.

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back,_

 _You know time crawls on as were waiting for the song to start_

 _so dance alone to the beat of your heart!_

Catch that? Take the world back from a heart attack? One maniac at a time? LoL

 _Hey young blood!_

 _Doesn't it feel! Like our time is running out!_

 _Im gonna change you like a remix_

 _Then ill raise you, like a Phoenix!_

 _Wearing our Vintage Misery_

 _No, I think it Looked a little Better on me!_

 _I'm gonna change you l_ _ike a Remix_

 _Then ill raise you, like a Phoenix!_

Ahh I get goosebumps I swear!

 _Bring home the boys and strap strap metal the tanks_

 _Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks_

 _Because the worl-_

The song was cut off from a loud noise coming from inside the school. A minute later I saw kids leaving the school and I assumed that it was the bell. Wheres light? Shouldn't he be here? Its not like I can miss him I mean a damn shinigami is flying above him! I bet he is home right now and L forgot to tell me he would be home from school.

Wait there he is! I see Ryuk!

Said shinigami was floating down the mass of students. I should make contact with Light. Right as I put my IPhone away I heard a noise that made me go cold. It was a girl's scream.

I lept out of the Sakura tree and ran over to where the noise was coming from. I don't give a shit about L's orders now, I'm not gonna ignore this. I can only hear it because of my increased scenes. On the other side of the school building three boys were crowding around one person. Holy shit I can't believe my luck! Sayu Yagami!

 _"That doesn't matter!"_ I thought. _"I wont let this kind of think happen again!"_

"Hey! Lay off of her!" I yelled. All three boys whipped their heads to me.

"Or what? Ya know you're kinda cute, why don't you join us" The leader smirked arrogantly. Oh fuck now its personal.

"Why would I spend time with three assholes too dumb for their own good?" Ugg why is it when you really need a comeback you can only come up with dumb or mediocre ones?

"Thats it bitch nobody talks to me that way!" Well damn that weak taunt worked. Sweet.

He came at me with a punch aimed right at my head but as Sayu screamed I grabbed his knuckles with my right hand. I elbowed his stomach with my knee and he convulsed onto the ground in pain. Thug number two seemed ever dumber than the first and came over to take shot at me as well. as he launched his left fist at stomach I ducked down and did a swipe at his legs. He went falling on top of the first one.

Thug number three finally decided to take a hint and bolted out to the school yard. I sighed.

"T-Thank you so much!" Sayu choked out.

"It was nothing. I hate seeing weak people picking on others to feel big" I helped her to her feet. She was wearing the beige necked dress and black pants but I could see a long sleeved orange shirt come from the shoulder sleeves. There was a bruise on her cheek and she was holding her right leg.

"Are you ok?" Concern swept over me. I know Light is a psychopathic murderer but I felt bad for Sayu when she was scarred for life. Crap, add Sayu to the list of people I try to save.

"I-Im fine" She lied.

"You're lying. Don't try to lie to me at least, I can scene when people are lying" Thats true I guess but its not some god given gift. Its just small tips you pick up.

"Fine, they kicked me in the cheek and the leg when I didn't give them money" Ok that was true.

"What is a girl your age doing here?" I needed to know if something I did caused her to be here. She didn't come here in the anime or manga.

"I was looking for my brother, I-I wanted to see his school" She choked out. Normally she would be ok but Sayu was someone who hasn't been hurt anytime through her life. innocent. Thats why when she was kidnapped she was thrown into a coma because she was scared.

"Ill take you home alright? We can both walk together" I offered. I did not really want to but this might be a good chance to see Light Yagami cuz I kinda failed before.

"Alright! My name is Sayu Yagami. Whats yours?" She was so innocent...didn't even know that if I was Kira I could kill her right now.

"My name is Touka Kirishima" Damn I love that name. Touka was one of my favorite anime girls cuz shes so bad-ass. Good thing this takes place in 2003 and Tokyo Ghoul comes out in 2015.

"My house is a bit far from here, you sure you wanna help me?" She commented as we began walking. I let her hand rest on my shoulder so the weight on the sprained knee wasn't as bad.

"I'm not some heartless jerk who leaves a little girl to walk home after getting beaten up by a few high-school students" Maybe if I become friends with Sayu then Ill be able to see Light again. Then get information to L.

"So Sayu does your brother mean that much to you, to go see him at his school?"

"Definitively, Light is always there for me when I need help at school and I wanted to surprise him" Poor Girl, good thing she doesn't find out Light is Kira. And while Im around that won't happen.

We walked in silence for about four minutes but then I felt a droplet of water touch my hand. Then another, then another, then-oh shit. It started pouring down rain in about five seconds by some reason. Sayu was getting wet and as I said, I may be a demon but I have a soft spot for good people. I unclipped the black leather jacket from my body and allowed the rain to soak my skin and not Sayu.

"Y-You don't have to do that Miss Kirishima" She had chattering teeth from the cold rain. Oh yeah I forgot right now it was winter. Weird. At least I think it's winter if were following the manga. But who gives a crap.

"No I do, I have experience in the rain..." I trailed off.

"Thank you so much Miss Kirishima" And so polite, this was like the good side of Yuki.

"Please call me Touka" I chided.

"B-but I just-"

"Call me Touka because If you call me Miss Kirishima then I feel like an old lady" That always works. Always has always will.

She gave be a big grin and we set out to her home.

"Were about 15 minutes away right now" Ok, I don't really care. I love the rain. Rain and Snow were my favorite seasons.

About five minutes later I heard Sayu humming. I ignored it for a moment before I realized I knew that song.

"Ignite?" I guessed.

She fixed her soft brown eyes to my fake black ones in shock.

"You know that song?"

"Yea I do, Its the opening to Sword Art Online season 2"

"You like anime?"

"It is my unhealthy addiction" I said, gaining a real laugh from Sayu.

We both began to sing the song that we both know from memory. Sword Art Online wasnt on my top 5 favorites but it was the first one I ever watched and even though the 2nd arc was crap the 2nd season arc 1 was damn awesome!

 _"Mayowazu ni ima mujan darake no sekai wo sono te de uchihanate"_

 _"Koboreta namida no nukimori de yasashisa wo shitta haza na no ni"_

 _Doushite mata kizutsukeatte nikushimi wo umidasheyukundarou"_

 _"kishimu you na itami shitte sono tsuyosa ga"_

 _"itsuka mirai wo yasashiku tsutsumu no darou_

 _"Mayowazu ni ima mujan darake no sekai wo sono te de uchihanate"_

 _"akai namida de oowareta kanashimi wo sotto sotto dakishimete"_

 _"narihibiita shoudou ga hajimari no oto ni kawaru you ni!"_

As we finished and Sayu took a breath we both giggled and smiles. I actually smiled. Damn. I only gave a real smile to Amaya and Yuki. Not even my mom. Now I can't go back on my promise. She will not be put in a coma.

A few minutes later we arrived. How will Soichiro act? Is he home or did L have him stay overnight? It was dark and the moon was bright in the sky. The crescent moon was the most gorgeous phase the moon had to offer. Its a shame it gleamed directly over the roof of a murderer.

Sayu ran to the door and knocked on it. When I caught up with her a pale, fear stricken Mrs. Yagami answered the door. Her face lit up when she saw her daughter and flew into a hug. Light came running downstairs right as the door opened. There he is. Light Yagami in the flesh. I know he is an annoying prick of an asshole but I man this is way different then seeing him on the monitors.

Light ran up and joined the hug as well. Huh, he really did care about his sister. My pity vanished when I was reminded that if Sayu joined the investigation team, even though she wouldn't, Light would kill her with out batting an eye.

"S-Sayu where were you? Why do you have a bruise?" Her mother franticly searched over her daughter. Oh well my turn.

"Uh, Sayu can I have my jacket back? I'm kinda cold" I lied. Im not cold, but any other human being would be. Nonetheless I got the reaction I wanted.

"Who are you dear?" I saw Light's eyes look at me. No doubt wanting to know my name just in case. Too bad asshole!

"My name is Touka Kirishima, now that Sayu is home I should get..." I sneezed. Indicating that I had a cold. I am one good actor.

"No! no dear, please come inside where its dry" I hastily ran inside as Light closed the door behind me. Ryuk now present.

Phase 1 of Plan become Light's friend is a go.

 _~~~~End of Chapter 6~~~~_

 _I hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter! Im planning on making sure that Light and Mizuki have a chapter together and this fits perfectly._

 _Fun Fact: When I just started the scene where Mizuki saves Sayu and the two walk home I looked behind me at the window and saw it was randomly pouring out of nowhere so I had a light bulb idea._

 _REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T I SHALL KILL YOU ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Mizuki: Shes had chocolate hasn't she?_

 _Yuki: Yup_


	7. Foreshadowing Music

**IM BACK! I know you all missed me!**

 **Light: It's been two minutes scene you uploaded the last chapter**

 **Author-chan: SHUT IT IMAGAY!**

 **Light: I told you IM NOT GAY!**

 **Mizuki: Its ok Light, just admit it. We won't treat you any differently**

 **Author-chan: IM HYPER AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AAAAA!**

 **Yuki: When will the chocolate wear off? Shes starting to scare me**

 **Amaya: Please check out Author-chan's profile to vote on the poll for what she writes after this story**

 **Mizuki: We don't own Death Note Aut-*hears shattering noise in the background* HEY I PAID FOR THAT!**

 **Yuki: As Mizuki was saying, Author-chan only owns her OCs**

 **Amaya: As there are no new reviews as of now because of this coming right after the last chapter.**

 **Author-chan: ...dont forget to favorite, follow and review! WOP WOP WOP WOP Wooo**

 **Mizuki: GET BACK HERE! *cough* this chapter's song is: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Warning: Contains Profanity and Music that does not belong to us. ALSO CONTAINS MASSIVE FORESHADOWING FOR MY NEXT STORY!**

 **Author-chan: ENJOY! BWAHAHA! *Starts shooting things with her mini-gun***

"No! no dear, please come inside where its dry" I hastily ran inside as Light closed the door behind me.

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami" I did a respectful bow.

"Light get Sayu something from the first aid kit and meet us in the living room" She ordered.

"Would you like some tea?" This woman was a family mom through and through just like her husband. So yea I could go for some tea. Acting skills active!

"No no.. i'm *sneeze*" Gaining a worried look from Sayu's mother.

"Now dear I'm going to go make some tea and you can tell me what happened" She got up and led me to the couch.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Yagami"

"Its quite alright dearest" And off she went to go get tea.

She returned with a tray for four cups all filled with the aroma of Japanese tea. Yum!

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Yagami"

"No trouble at all! now could you please tell me what happened to my daughter?" She was a worried mother, my mother cared but because of what happened to my dad she just caved in...just like Sayu.

"Well I was coming home my my school and I heard a scream from behind the building. I saw Sayu being attacked by a group of kids and.." Quick think! OH got it.

"Because I'm in the martial arts club I was able to beat the two off and the third ran away" Mrs. Yagami was wide eyed at the girl who managed to fight off two grown males.

"So when I saw Sayu's leg was sprained I offered to walk home with her" She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much for helping my daughter Miss Kirishima"

"It was no problem, I should get going now"

"B-but its raining!"

"Its fine, I like the-*sneeze*"

"No buts, you're staying here until you're parents can pick you up" I froze.

"T-thats not p-possible..."

"Why is that?"

"My parents were killed by a common criminal when I was 16"

"Oh my dear I-im so sorry" I saw Light's eyes harden when I said that. Looks like I just fueled that idea that all criminals should die...

"No its alright"

"Then where are your foster parents?"

"I was put in an orphanage but I...stole some money from a police man and flew to japan when I turned 17. That was one month ago"

"That explains why you look American but have a japanese name" Light commented.

"Then you can stay here until my husband gets back to take you to where you live"

"Oh Mrs. Yagami thank you so much!" I faked surprise and threw my arms around her. I felt her embrace the hug. It was obvious she felt bad for me.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Mrs. Yagami announced dinner. I tried to pull back but Mrs. Yagami dragged me to the meal. My stomach dropped when I saw that an empty seat was next to Light. Instead I smiled a walked over to sit by him gleefully.

"So Touka-san, why did you decide to go to Japan?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"Because before my parents were killed I was at the top my my class and because I was fluent in japanese I got a scholarship to To-Oh university" I am such a good liar.

"Really? Light's going to To-oh as well!" Sayu was completely fine from the accident and was ecstatic to have met me.

"Thats really interesting, It will be fun to see you around campus. Maybe well even get a class together" Light was doing something to me. Just what was it..

"Good, because I am a total failure at making friends" That was the whole truth.

"Why is that? You look like a nice girl" Crap I get it hes flirting with me!

"People don't care. They think i'm a psychopathic emo" Another truth.

"That is ridiculous!"

"They think that just because black is my favorite color and I have purple hair and Black eyes then that makes me some sort of goth" Three truths in one meal! I win a prize!

"I don't think so, it takes alot of courage to change your hair color and I think your eyes are very beautiful" Cunning bastard.

"Thanks" I was cut off from Sayu looking over to the TV and smiling.

"It's Hideki Ryuga! Aw he is so perfect!" I swear I heard Hasa say the exact same thing about Matt when I showed her Death Note for the first time.

"Why is that Sayu?" It was time to make my move.

"Because! Hes the best singer ever!" Ahh a wild otaku! RUN

"Hes a singer? Thats ironic, I write music too" That was partially true. I tried writing music and I sucked but they don't know that. Time for my trusty IPhone!

"Really? Can I hear one of your songs?" And they said I can't read peoples thoughts like Yuki.

"If..if you really want to I could..." Shy. Easy as cake.

"Come on were not gonna steal your music" Light was joking. Hes gonna go for a compliment next, I know it.

I scrolled through my list of songs and made sure they didn't see any of the names. If light saw something called "Death note Theme Song" I dont think he would react well. Then I found a perfect one.

"Now guys, I wrote and sang the songs but please don't laugh at them" I clicked on a song I sang over and recorded. I made sure to cover the part where it said 'By The Fray'

The three listened intently as the music began to play.

 **[How To Save A Life] [By The Fray ]**

 _Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

 _He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_  
 _He smiles politely back at you_  
 _You stare politely right on through_  
 _Some sort of window to your right_  
 _As he goes left and you stay right_  
 _Between the lines of fear and blame_  
 _You begin to wonder why you came_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Let him know that you know best_  
 _'Cause after all you do know best_  
 _Try to slip past his defense_  
 _Without granting innocence_  
 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
 _The things you've told him all along_  
 _Pray to God, he hears you_  
 _And I pray to God, he hears you_

 _And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _As he begins to raise his voice_  
 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
 _Drive until you lose the road_  
 _Or break with the ones you've followed_  
 _He will do one of two things_  
 _He will admit to everything_  
 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_  
 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

I clicked off my IPhone as the song ended. The three had their mouths hanging open in surprise. Light got over the shock quickly and (as I predicted) talked first.

"T-Touka-chan that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" See? I told you he would compliment.

"Thanks, and I didn't really learn anywhere, I teached myself" Now I've got em. They all think im an amazing person with good talent and so does Light. I could see it in his eyes.

"Could we hear another one?" Sayu begged.

She was answered by a door opening and closing. Soichiro Yagami had come home.

"Dad!" Sayu lept from her seat and clung to his shoulders.

I looked intensely into his eyes as if to say _'Pretend like you don't know me'_

* * *

After Mrs. Yagami explained everything to Mr. Yagami he agreed to take me home. As I was walking out of the door I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sayu grinning at me. She hugged my waist considering I was much taller then her but it was still kind.

"Goodbye Touka!" She waved at me before skipping back inside.

"Hey wait a minute Touka!" I hard a distinct male call from the inside.

Light walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. SCORE! Mizuki 1 Kira 0

"In case you need information about the campus. Ill show you around and in exchange I get to hear another song" I hate this guy. It sounded like he stole that line directly from a romantic manga. The only real romantic anime I liked was The Ouran High School Host Club.

"Deal" I waved back at Light and got into the car Mr. Yagami was driving me in.

* * *

"Ok Chouko why the hell were you in my house?" He does not waste time does he?

"Ryuzaki told me to get close to the Kitamura and Yagami families but told me to hone in on the Yagami family in particular"

"He wants you to toy with my Family's affections?"

"I didn't plan on Sayu getting attacked and me staying for dinner Mr. Yagami"

"What is he planning?"

"How should I know?"

"You two are similar Chouko. Both are unemotional, think the laws are beneath you, and you were with him the first time we saw him. You were also alone together last night"

"I am not someone who toys with feelings if I don't want to. I met Sayu on a whim and I really like her ditsy, kind behavior. I just met Light and honestly like his integrity and trusting self"

"Do you promise not to toy with his heart?"

"Yes, I promise"

That was the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. Too bad I don't regret it that much.

* * *

The rest of week I had to be enrolled at the high school but the days only flew by till the last day of school. The only day that remained in my memory was the first day. Tuesday. When I woke up I could only form one clear thought.

I needed to wear a uniform. Damn it.

But on the bright side I was able to make some adjustments. I brought the same outfit Touka wore with Kaneki when he got white hair. It was a dress of some sort but it went down to where the uniform skirt went. It was inky black and the outside was all leather. straps and belts were in random places on the dress but I cut off the straps connecting to the leggings. The boots were black as well.

(Link to Touka's Outfit - clubs/tokyo-ghoul/images/37445899/title/touka-kaneki-fanart)

The sky was just like it was when I left New York. The blue sky was completely covered by a light grey blanket. Not a speck of blue in the sky.

The other students who were bundled up in heavy separate clothing like hoodies and jackets cast me uneasy looks from my purple hair and leather coat/dress. What song should I show light? Maybe Take me to Church. That song has been stuck in my head all day so it must be a sign.

As I pulled out my IPhone I scrolled to find it. Where is it where is it...Then I saw a certain brown hair guy who was wearing what looked to be two jackets and two snow pants on top of each other even though there wasn't any snow. Light.

"Hey Touka!" He said as he approached me.

"Hi Light, I got that song ready for when Lunch rolls around" Talking like the enemy. Gag.

"So Touka what class are you going to?"

I checked the schedule L had planned out for me.

"Reading with Mrs. Ruyan"

"Cool, I have that too"

"It was meant to be!"

I could scene the dirty looks the other girls were giving me but I didn't care. If I was gonna have to pretend like I was in love with a psychopathic murdering glitter asshole then I will lord it over the others who would have surely given me hell if I was born into this world.

* * *

Mrs. Ruyan's classroom was a simple room with symmetrical chairs, the teachers table at the right, a line of computers on the left, and a bookshelf at the back.

"Everyone this is Miss Touka Kirishima. Do your best to welcome her for the remainder of the school year" Mrs. Ruyan announced.

"You will sit next to Mr. Sudou Higachi" Hey that name is familiar...

I looked at a guy with dark brown hair and a black hoodie hung off the side of his desk. Wait now I remember! He was the guy Light thought about killing on the night get found the death note! And he said he is an asshole so shit.

As we broke into groups to work on our project I was assigned to Light because he said he didn't need a partner when It started, and had nobody to help him. It was a book project on 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' luckily I read that book in 10th grade so im good. For the most part.

I had a weird feeling the Sudou was staring at me and when I turned around he tried to make a horrible attempt to look like he was working. Fail.

* * *

When P.E. Rolled around in third period I was beyond exited. I aced everything the teachers threw at me in P.E. so I'm exited to look badass in front of everyone. What? I like showing off in athleticism. We were running the mile and I was given the chance to sit out but I declined. When the teacher told us to start I jogged right behind the football captain who was in first. When we got halfway through the first lap I took off. Running was easy for me considering all I had to do was imagine the cops hot on my tail. In the End I placed first ahead of everyone by a long shot. Sweet. the team captain place 2nd two Light placed 3rd and the rest I didn't give a shit to care about.

After third period was lunch. Which meant that Light had arranged to introduce me to his friends at the beginning of lunch. Half way through we would go under the Sakura tree I was sitting in yesterday so I could show him my song.

I spotted all of the faces that I vaguely remember Light using to hide himself in Aoyama. All the girls there gave me nasty looks and almost all the boys gave me dirty ones. Eventually when we sat down he called out.

"Everyone this is Touka. She just came from America and is enrolling with me into To-Oh university" Light announced.

I began talking to everyone there (unwillingly) when a girl reached out her hand to me.

"Hey you're from america? I was too. My name is Nya Gonzalez" She had dark brown hair in a ponytail and had dark brown eyes to match. She was about the only tolerable girl I met in the whole table. Then Nya waved over another who had short and wavy, dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. "Hi I'm Nya's friend my name is Alexa Gates but I like being called Lex"

When Lex held out her hand for me to shake another girl tried to one up her. A girl with medium sized brown hair and a few freckles smacked Lex's hand out of the way. I turned to her with agitation hidden beneath my blank face. Beside her there was a girl that looked alot like the brown haired girl but had pure blonde hair. To her left was a tall freckled girl with brown eyes and an infinity necklace that hung around her neck.

"My name is Maya Kayal and this is my twin Sara. Thats our friend Hailey" Ok my annoying bitch o-meter is going like crazy.

I saw Lex giving the three a look filled with fire. Ok yeah these girl's are assholes. Time to make Lex's day skyrocket. I turned away from the three and gazed back at the two girls. Nya had her arm around the other's shoulder but Alexa looked like she would kill anyone (particularly the three girls) in a matter of five seconds. But behind her fierce anger I saw sadness deep in her blue green eyes. I looked back to Lex and said something that made Light tense next to me.

"So, do you two like Music?"

* * *

Light was given special permission to eat outside because of his test scores and I made him invite Alexa and Nya with us. I could tell by the hatred in Alexa's expression and the concern in Nya's that those two were close friends. And Alexa hated Those three girls with every fiber in her body.

Alexa wasn't eating anything but Nya settled for an apple she got from Light. I saw Light's gaze linger on the apple a bit longer then necessary.

We sat under the Sakura tree and the picnic blanket Light brought was layed out to look like a final credits scene to a shojo anime.

"Alright Touka lets here the song" Light really liked my music...cool.

"Ok this ones called Take me to Church. I wrote it about three months ago" And I hit the play button.

 **[Take me to Church] [By Hozier]**

 _My lover's got humor_  
 _She's the giggle at a funeral_  
 _Knows everybody's disapproval_  
 _I should've worshiped her sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak_  
 _She's the last true mouthpiece_  
 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
 _A fresh poison each week_

 _"We were born sick," you heard them say it_

 _My church offers no absolutes_  
 _She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_  
 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick_  
 _But I love it_  
 _Command me to be well_  
 _Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_  
 _My lover's the sunlight_  
 _To keep the Goddess on my side_  
 _She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_  
 _Get something shiny_  
 _Something meaty for the main course_  
 _That's a fine-looking high horse_  
 _What you got in the stable?_  
 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_  
 _That looks plenty_  
 _This is hungry work_

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me my deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _No Masters or Kings_  
 _When the Ritual begins_  
 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
 _Only then I am human_  
 _Only then I am clean_  
 _Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _[Chorus 2x:]_  
 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Right when it ended Alexa and Nya both broke into applause and whistles. Light just smiled and another compliment when it was done.

"I swear you should become a pop star!" Light smiled at me and I felt myself give a fake smirk.

"Hey do you have anything rock-ish?" Nya asked.

"So thats your favorite genre?" I giggled. Lex nodded in reply.

"Ok then lets see what I got..."

"How about this one? Its called Breaking the Habit. I wrote it about two weeks ago actually" I sugjested. I know that it was wrong to say I wrote these songs when really I only covered them but ya know, who gives a shit.

 **[Breaking the Habit] [By Linkin Park]**

 _Memories consume like opening the wounds_

 _I'm picking me apart again_  
 _You all assume_  
 _I'm safe here in my room_  
 _Unless I try to start again_  
 _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_  
 _'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
 _Or why I have to scream_  
 _I don't know why I instigate_  
 _And say what I don't mean_  
 _I don't know how I got this way_  
 _I know it's not alright_  
 _So I'm breaking the habit_  
 _I'm breaking the habit tonight_

I wasn't able to listen to the 2nd half because I was interrupted by the familiar sound of a girl's voice.

"That is one of the worst songs I've ever heard" The girl named Maya came from behind the trees and bashed my song.

"Maya piss off!" Alexa shouted. Damn this kinda reminds me of the Arc 2 death note. Alexa is Mello. Nya is Matt. and Maya is Near but the only problem with this comparison is that Near wasn't an insufferable bitch.

"I wasn't talking to you Alexa!"

"My name is not Alexa! Its Lex!"

"Whatever Alexa this is why you don't have any friends!"

This was a huge hit for Lex because she took a step back and closed her eyes. Then I realized something. This girl was me. And that girl was Megan Norcia, my female bully. One day she told me the exact same thing.

"Maya Kayal why dont you go fuck off! And leave Touka ALONE!" Lex was shaking in sadness and fury.

"I'm not talking to you because I want to gosh" Maya was the classic stuck up bitch but why did she seem to be targeting me?

"So Touka wanna come with us, were going to the mall" At this Lex's hands sagged in defeat. I get it now! Maya was trying to make me her friend to get to Alexa.

"No thanks. You see im allergic to bitches who use people as tools of service" I used that line on Megan Norcia before I punched her in the jaw. Ahh memories.

Maya looked at me in shock. Clearly this has to be the first time she hasn't gotten what she wants.

"W-Well fine! Have fun hanging out with the vermin!" and with that she went back to tell the teacher. I don't give a fuck.

"Thank you so much Touka..." Lex hugged me in thanks. I was ok with it.

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur. It was the same routine. I go to school. Talk to Light. Go to First period. then after 2nd I go to third. I run the track. Then at Lunch I meet with Alexa and Nya. We go to the tree. We listen to music. and the rest I don't even comprehend. Its like I already know everything.

The only problem was that Watari picked me up every day. All the kids whisper and point at me. Thinking I was some rich girl.

I wonder how Ill do on the To-Oh entrance test?

 _~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~_

 _HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! It came out right after the last one because I was on a roll dammit! In this chapter I used three songs that all of which I don't own. Please support the original artists._

 _The songs in this chapter and the time where Light said that Mizuki should be a pop star is foreshadowing the next story I'm writing where the main character does just that. Stay tuned for it! I love all of you!_

 _Fun Fact: Alexa, Nya, Maya, and Sara are all real people but Alexa is based off of me. Alexa isnt my real name AND IM NOT TELLIN U WHAT MY REAL NAME IS YA KIRAS! but Maya Kayal is a real person who bullies me throughout my life. Dear god I hope she reads this_


	8. God, I'm not ready

**IM STILL HEREEE AHAHAHAHA!**

 **Mizuki: WE ARE SO SORRY SHE IS GOING CRAZY SUGAR HIGH!**

 **Yuki: Lets just let her type! Whats the worst that could happen?**

 **Amaya: YUKI YOU DUNCE YOU JUST JINXED IT NOOOOOO**

 **Author-chan: EVERYONE! I COME BEARING REVIEWS!**

Veorie: LOL I diddn't know that Hehehehe IM SO USING THAT!

Carley-Carley-Carley: I wanna keep writing that but I will probably do it after the stories I got planned. Thats this one, the sequel, a secret one about the music, and another secret one I can't talk about. IM SO SORRY I TOOK IT DOWN I DIDN'T WANT TO ACCIDENTALLY TAKE SCENES FROM THAT! D: *cri cri* BUT FEAR NOT IT WILL RETURN...someday...

Nifawiwa: Never fear! Read this chapter and your wishes of Wammys will be fulfilled!

 **Review! Its nice to have reviews ^.^**

 **Warning: Chapter contains Profanity and Blood!**

 **Yuki: This chapter's song is: When I'm Gone by Anna** **Kendrick**

 **Yuki: We do not own Death Note! Author-chan only owns us, the OCs**

* * *

 ** _And now we Present to you the mini-story of 'The Revenge of Mello's Murder'_**

* * *

 **Author-chan: AND NOW I WILL PROCEED WITH THE MURDERING OF THOSE WHO THOUGHT KILLING OFF MELLO AND MATT WAS A GOOD IDEA! MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Amaya: CAN I COME!?**

 **Mizuki: Amaya!**

 **Amaya: What? You know I love Mello!**

 **Mizuki: *sigh* fine**

 **Author-chan: AND THUS WE PART!**

 **Amaya: Uhh how are we getting to Japan? Were in New York.**

 **Author-chan: Hmm...I GOT IT *takes out cell phone***

 **?: Hello?**

 **Author-chan: BANE!  
**

 **Bane: Mizu! Good to hear from you!**

 **Author-chan: Bane were about to go on a mission involving lots of blood. If you can fly us to japan by the time the chapter is over then Ill let you appear in a new mini-story taking place in the A/N!**

 **Bane: Deal!**

 ***Plane crashes into the studio* *Bane walks out***

 **Bane: Please board the Hurribane! (see what I did there?)**

 **Amaya: Do you know how to fly a plane? I never saw you fly in the movies...**

 **Bane: Ok, you can make fun of my villan nature, you can make fun of my plans, you can make fun of my mask, but do not question my pilot abilities!**

 **Author-chan: AND OFF WE GO!**

 ***Plane shoots in light speed***

 **(inside the plane)**

 **Amaya: I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY!**

 **Author-chan: of course he doesnt know how to fly a plane! Thats what makes him my best pilot!**

 **Amaya: THAT HAS NO LOGIC!**

 **Author-chan: Mizu Logic is the best logic**

* * *

 **We will continue this mini-story if you request it. Please say yes if you wish to continue and no if you wish for it to be disbanded**

* * *

 **Please Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If you are a Light fan. Exit this fanfic now. You have been warned**

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

It was warm. As if the winter season disappeared at the crack of dawn. The sun shined pleasantly as cool air seemed into my lungs. The Sakura trees were in full bloom. Shedding the pink flowers like pink confetti for the graduates. Light Yagami stood with a pleasant expression and I played the role of a proud and supportive friend.

Amaya woke up early that morning packing. When the task force went home last night I told L my plan of sending Amaya to New York so that way if we die from meeting Light Amaya can return and bring Light to justice.

He agreed.

Amaya wore a lavender wig that went down to her hips. She also had on brown color contacts and wore the complete opposite of what she usually wears. She had a striped black and white shirt that had short sleeves. On top of that she had a black shirt that looked like a corset, only covering her breasts, it had three silver clasps in the center and a frilly end at the waist. Amaya finished it with light blue jeans and black and white sneakers. her beloved hoodie was tucked in her suitcase.

Her name was Tekina Katsura.

And she was about to go to London.

* * *

I was standing next to the door, waiting for L so we could go to the enterance exams. Yuki was next to me and we had a thought exchange.

 _'Yuki, when I get to the ceremony I want you to be nearby alright?'_

 _"Whys that?"_

 _'I need you to help me on the test'_

 _"Mizuki, on the entrance exams to the collage in New York you got a 99/100"_

 _"But I need to get a 100/100"  
_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because L and Light gotta know that I am fit to help the investigation. If I get the same score as L then he won't doubt me if I tell him something to do because I won't look like an idiot"_

 _"Ok, for L"_

 _"For L"_

 _"So how do I get there?"  
_

 _"All you need to do is get next to the door and hone in on both my mind and L's"_

 _"But I only did the one time before, what if I slip up?"_

 _"Yuki, I believe in you"  
_

 _"Ok Mizuki, then what?"  
_

 _"Then If I say I need help with something then I need you to tell me what L got on the test"_

 _"Alright. I hope this works"_

 _"Yeah, me too"_

* * *

I was in Watari's sleek black car with L sitting next to me. He hadn't do anything about his appearance except the shoes Watari forced him to wear.

I was dressed in the same heavy black leather outfit I wore on Tuesday. If L was gonna be classified as a freak then I was gonna get ranked as an emo. Even though I'm not. When we got out of the car most everyone had already gone inside except for a few kids who slowed down their pace to gawk at L and I. We looked similar. The only thing That I changed was the hair. I have another Touka wig at my house so I grabbed some hair paint and I dyed this one black. Ill tell light that I got rid of my "Hair dye" and this was my natural color. And to be honest it was.

The room we arrived in was huge. Literally the biggest room I had ever been in. I went up to get my assigned seat and I ended up...sitting right next to Light. When he smiled at my presence I'm guessing I already captured his heart, maybe not. I brought my right let up to my chest and waited for the test to begin.

"And, Begin!" The administrator announced.

I picked up my pen and opened the packet but I was waiting for something.

"Student number #260 and student number #162 sit properly in your chair"

I diddnt budge. Neither did L. but then Light and L and their little staring contest and I went back to the test.

 _'A, B, A, C...'_

 _'Thanks Yuki!'_

I filled out the test answers to what Yuki described for the rest of the test. I was done is 15 minutes. I waited another minute to close my test so that way I didn't look suspicious.

Light finished two minutes later and we all sat in wait.

* * *

The test was over the the ceremony now began. I sat next to L. People kept eyeing the two weird people sitting like freaks but each person that looked at us, if they were in my view, I shot my famous death glare.

"And now the Freshman Address, Freshman Representative light Yagami, Hideki Ryuga, and Touka Kirishima"

I let out a sigh of relief. L looked at me once and I knew I surprised him. I think that I may have gotten this score without Yuki but theres never such a thing as too careful. L is living proof of that.

L made hushed noises that I knew by heart. He was talking to Light.

When we got on the stage Light went first. However over the years I've gained the ability to use my sharpened hearing to focus on other things and block out he boring as hell speeches. I honed in on the converasation between two people.

"The student who had the highest score is supposed to give the speech right?"

"Yea, but I heard they all got perfect scores for both subjects"

"Seriously? Its hard to believe there are people like that"

I immediately targeted two girls who I knew from the anime.

"I think Ill pick the guy on the right"

"What? You're so weird Kiyoko look at how hes dressed any normal person would pick the one on the left"

Well lady Ill pick the one on the right any day.

Back to the other two extras!

"Man these three are total opposites"

"Yeah, this guy looks like a sheltered genius whos been groomed to success his whole life"

"But the other one...theres something not right about him hes just freakin weird"

Asshole

"The girl next to him looks like she wants to be anywhere but here, she kinda looks like the other guy ya know?"

"I see what you mean, same skin, hair, eyes, who has black eyes anyway?"

"Dunno but I think she looks a little Gothic to be honest, with all that black leather"

"I think It looks hot, shes real gorgeous but she looks so on edge and muscled. Like some bodyguard"

Maybe because I AM one. At least I think I am.

* * *

And here we are... The moment of truth!

"Light Yagami I have some information concerning the Kira case I think you should know" L whispered.

"I won't tell anyone what is it?" Light was cool but I know he was having a fierce battle in his head.

"I want to tell you, I'm L" I snapped my head to look at him.

"Is _this_ what you meant by revealing your identity?" I questioned, Light looked at me in suprise"

"Touka, you knew he was..."

"Yup, lets talk outside"

* * *

When we left the building Light immediately wanted answers.

"I'm L's personal body guard that nobody expects, I was assigned to tail the Yagami household but I didn't mean to run into your sister that day, I swear"

"Yes, Chouko has pulled off her role perfectly" I felt my body glow with pride. A real compliment, hell yea!

"How, are you in the FBI or something?" Light, you think Im like Raye Penber aren't you?

"Yea...not quite" I scratched my head shrugging it off.

"Chouko is actually an assassin know as Wolf but took it upon herself to find me" I looked at L with an expression that said _'You really had to say that?'_

I ignored Light's shocked face and quickly replied "But I've never killed an innocent person before I swear, I only take jobs for other mafia members!"

"And you failed to mention the part where the night we met you hid in through the vents and held a knife to my head" Really L! Really?

"It was a gun to your temple, I wouldn't rick hurting you" I said in my defense.

He ignored me.. again.

"Well Light it was an honor meeting you, lets go Chouko"

I saw people once again pointing at the slick black car Watari was driving. I heard the two boys once again from the ceremony.

"I knew they were related! Maybe they're siblings?"

I closed the car door and looked at the ceiling

 _'I wonder what Amaya was doing right now...'_

* * *

 **(Amaya's POV)**

Its finally time to go! That took forever! When Mizuki and L walked through the door I looked at Mizuki's disguise.

"Touka? You always loved her didn't you"

She smiled back "Always have always will. Ready to go?"

"Almost, could you help me find my IPhone?"

"Sure"

When we were in our room she looked at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Ready for _London_?"

"Yup! To the Airport and Beyond!"

Yuki walked through the door "Wouldn't it make more scene if I said that?"

"You're Right, I just gotta keep calm...Maybe they serve Marsh- _Mellos_ on the flight?" I started up our little saying.

"It would be _Near_ ly impossible right?" Yuki giggled.

"But at least you can listen to _L-_ vis on the way there" Mizuki continued.

"Aha! Akishi remember to _Mail_ us a postcard from the _River_ house or we will _Keehl_ you!" Yuki finished.

"Wow...If L sees us on the cameras were so dead. Oh well" Mizuki ushered me out of the door and slipped a ticket to London in my pocket.

To Wammys I will go.

* * *

It was perfect. I got the window seat to a 7 hour flight first class. Sweet!

I plugged in my earphones and set my playlist of songs that help me sleep. And the fact that I purposefully stayed up till 3am last night to be tired enough to sleep helped.

* * *

I was woken up by the flight attendant to see a black sky with silver clouds We have arrived at London, England.

I jumped out of my seat while grabbing my backpack at the same time. I ran down the hallway before anyone else got out of their seats. The airport was filled with people of all different races. So many people! What was it? Oh yeah these people are all coming back from the holiday.

I took out a fake passport and showed it to the gentleman at the gates. This time it was Tekina Katsura. Cool. The streets were flushed with as many people inside as there was outside. I guess that's what you get for being a tourist destination. I paid the bus and made plans to find Wammys as soon as possible, under the cover of darkness. The bus drove by the streets of London, bright lights flashing by but along with my excitement I felt a wave of homesickness wash over me. How long has it been scene I was away? Three weeks? What if this wasn't like Fan-fictions, and I was just in some Coma back in the real world.

I had no parents to go back to but I had my family.

A big brother, a little brother, a mother, and a father. Even if they weren't blood related they were the best family I could ask for.

I grabbed my IPhone and scrolled for a song to comfort me.

Eventually I found a good one that would help me relax.

 **[Counting Stars] [By OneRebublic]**

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my face is flashing signs,_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
 _Young but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _I feel her love_  
 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive..._

I sighed at the comforting words of the music.

Why does this have to repeat the word burn so much?

The day after I raw away from home I looked at the news and saw that the house I lived in burned down from my father's lit cigar colliding with a bottle of alcohol. My house was gone and underneath it was the ashes of the people I thought loved me. My foster mother cared so much about me but no matter how I look at it. In this world...

Mizuki, Yuki, and I were all orphans

Ill fit right in at Wammys House.

* * *

The forest was dark and cold but I liked it. It was kinda like how I went camping one time. Only this time I was in death note and I wasn't sure if anyone would find me if I died. Well that's comforting.

I had been walking for about three hours now and I guessed it was around midnight. Great.

"Why can't I *pant pant* find this *pant pant* damn *pant* Orphanage!" I gasped.

Then I tripped on a log and went spiraling down a hill that appeared almost out of nowhere. Random twigs and sticks cut me as I rolled down, unable to stop myself.

"AaaaAaaAAA!" I screamed.

Cuts were on my arms and legs, cutting trough the fabric of my clothes. I ditched the wig and the color contacts but still had my normal clothes stuffed in my bag aside from my hoodie. I began to realize what Mizuki, Yuki, and my family would go through if I died. What I would leave behind. I picked myself up and once again made my hike through the woods, trying to find the Orphanage.

"Was it Really worth it though?" I said to myself

"Yea it must be, If I checked into a hotel L would find out im in London"

I laughed out of sheer hysteria.

"Its all about L isn't it"

"If I wasn't doing this then All the people fated to die at Wammys would follow the path...I can't let that happen!"

And then I heard an low, animalistic growl from behind me. A large shaggy creature appeared from the bush. Its yellow eyes locking in on me.

A chocolate brown bear stood before me with teeth gleaming in the pale moonlight.

It let out a roar which caused me to scream and run, like and normal and sane person would. But I knew it would catch up. I needed to find some high ground now! After running for about thirty seconds I sighted a tree easy enough to climb, its capable branches spreading to a rocky shift in the ground. Perfect.

Blood oozed out of the cuts making my presence known to all carnivores in the forest as I began to climb the thick branches. Then it found me.

I charged at the tree and tried to bring me down but I was securely out of the Bear's claws. But then it stood up on its hind legs, leaning on the tree.

It swatted a muscled paw at torso and I only managed to escape in time for it to slash across my arm. I felt a scream of pain bubble from the insides of my throat. Blood spewed out of my system as I clung to the branch with my right hand for dear life.

It tried the hit me again my it only took off the pallet of my shoes. I pulled my left arm up to the branch as blood dripped down my arm, into my eyes. The copper metallic taste of the crimson liquid filled my mouth as it dripped down more and more a last ditch attempt I swung with all of my might to the uproot edge.

I landed on my own two feet and ran with the remaining strength I had. The trees showed less appearance and eventually I couldn't see any trees. All I could see is one big hill.

Well if I'm going to die it might as well be as close to heaven as possible.

I scaled the tree as a line of blood followed behind me. I collapsed as I reached the top of the hill, the last of my strength gone. I turned my head toward the moon and waited for it to end. Waited for god to take my soul. as my eyes closed I could feel someone checking my pulse and heartbeat. My eyes opened for the last time to see a slithouse of a human figure. I could only make out a few worlds before I fell into the black blanket on unconsciousness.

"Shes bleeding too much! Get help! Hey stay with me ok? Wake up! God...Please protect her"

I gave up on those words and slipped away from life, falling into the void of nothingness.

 _~~~End of Chapter 8~~~_


	9. Am I Where I Think I am?

**Wow..YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH HAHAHA**

 **Mizuki: WHERE THE F WERE YOU!?**

 **Author-chan: IM SO SORRY! I COULDN'T FOCUS ENOUGH TO WRITE. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE**

 **Amaya: No**

 **Author-chan: Sorry im not Sorry for that cliffhanger last time**

 **Mizuki: Are you off your sugar Rush now?**

 **Author-chan: Maybe Maybe not c:**

 **Yuki: I'm scared**

 **Author-chan: NU don't be scared! L Tell her not to be sad!**

 **L: Here you go -gives a chocolate chip cookie-**

 **Mizuki: Awww! Thanks L! -kisses on cheek-**

 **-Hears a scream from outside-**

 **Mizuki: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

 **Author-chan: The L fangirls, theyre gonna kill you now Mizuki**

 **Mizuki: Oh fu-**

 **Author-chan: REVIEWS!**

rookmoon: I know! I loved that scene too!/DON'T KILL ME I LOVED WRITING THAT CLIFFHANGER IM SO EVIL :D

Nifawiwa: You voted YES so ok I will continue it for you my little continuous reader!/Lol yeaaaas u know who it was hehehhehehe

Carley-Carley-Carley: CLOSE but not quite lol

 **WE GOT A VOTE YES AND NO OTHER VOTES NO SO HERE YA ARE**

* * *

 _ **And now, the continued story, 'Revenge of Mello's Murder'**_

* * *

 **Author-chan: WE MADE IT!**

 **Bane: I helped!**

 **Author-chan: YES YOU DID! NOW WE NEED A TOUSAND MINI-PLANES TO BOMB THE HQ OF THE MELLO KILLERS!**

 **Amaya: Cant I PLEEEEEEEASE get a katana!?**

 **Author-chan: That depends, whose your favorite author?**

 **Amaya: Nifawiwa, AnimeRANDOMNESS, BloodyRose1979, LawlietLovely, Satche-**

 **Author-chan: -anime sad face-**

 **Amaya: -sigh- And MizuLawliet**

 **Author-chan: WOOT! heres your katana!**

 **Amaya: LETS GO SLAUGHTER EVERYONE!**

 **Author-chan: BANE LETS GO!  
**

 **Bane: I gotta plane for us to use!**

 **-They charge the building and blood spats and screams are heard inside-**

* * *

 **Mizuki: It may be too late but... Warning: Heavy Profanity, Blood**

 **Author-chan: PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND REVIEW OR ELSE THE CAKE GETS IT! -Hold a knife to a cake slice-**

 **L: NOO! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **This Chapter's song is: Bring me to Life by Evanescence**

* * *

 **(Amaya's POV)**

I was dreaming. All I could remember seeing was a little girl with short black hair a blue eyes curled up on a seat in my church. It was me when I ran away from home. Amy Fukiko, the woman who saved me, walked into the room once more and shook the little girl's shoulder.

"Amaya, wake up dear" Her voice was so kind. So innocent and pure.

"Nehh...five more minutes mother..." Younger me mumbled. I was never a morning person.

"Dear, I need to know if this is about you" She successfully woke me up and held the newspaper for me to read.

Younger me's eyes widened as she read the text.

 **House Burns Down, Any Survivors?  
 _After recently calling a divorce, John Tukiko and Lily Tukiko were discovered in their house_**

 ** _as it burnt down. Both were caught having double affairs and were currently in a custody battle_**

 ** _for their only daughter, one Amaya Tukiko age 11. Amaya fled her house the night before the flames engulfed the house._**

 ** _The fire was caused by the combination of John's cigarette tip and alcohol setting the place on fire._**

She looked up at Amy and strangely gave her a hug. Amy didn't know why and I never answered her why. It was because in the rain I thought about going back home and if Amy hadn't saved me from the streets I would have burnt down in the flames.

* * *

I opened my eyes cautiously. Expecting me to be in a white, vast landscape. But I saw an IV with a clear substance being attached to my right arm. on the left I saw another IV pumping in...blood. Memories from last night came flooding into my mind. The hill, the bear, that voice...why was it so familiar? I swear ive heard it before. Then someone slowly peaked into the curtains. A woman with short blonde hair and a white nurse dress with a clipboard came into the vicinity.

"I see you're awake" She pushed up her rectangle glasses and began scribbling on the clipboard.

"Where am I?" I hesitantly asked.

"You're in on orphanage called Wammys House" She gave me a warm smile and my heart fluttered in joy. How should I play this?

"Mam, may I ask something?"

"Please call me Jenna, Jenna Clover"

"Ok Mrs. Jenna, can I ask who saved me last night? I was attacked and I saw someone call for help"

"Hmm? Oh yes...he has been wanting to see you ever scene you arrived here two days ago"

"Who was he?"

"His name was..." Jenna was interrupted by the door opening and closing.

"Ah, he decided to make an appearance" Jenna smiled and went to go meddle with something medical related.

I heard a snap and the aroma of chocolate.

Dear.

Sweet.

God.

The curtain was pushed back once more but this time a very different person came into vision. He had a blonde bob of hair at the top of his head. Skinny but well-toned muscles laced his body and he only wore a black baggy T-shirt and Dark grey pants. What stood out was his eyes. They were a brilliant Turquoise teal, shining in the otherwise simple face turning it into one that is to be reckoned with.

"Y-you're the one who saved me?" I hesitantly stuttered. What do you expect? I was in the presence of my favorite anime character!

"Yea, What were you doing in the middle of the woods?" Mello took another bite of his beloved bar.

"Running from my father"

"Why?"

"He took a knife and scarred me a while ago, so when he came after me again so I ran"

"You're an orphan?"

"I guess so"

"Pretty damn ironic for you to end up here then"

"So do I have the pleasure to know the name of my savior?"

"Tch, It's Mello"

I heard the door open once more except louder. "And his best friend Matt!"

Matt? Hallelujah! Here I was thinking I wasn't in heaven.

The striped 15 year old came into view and sat on the side of the bed.

"Now it's fair we get the name of our damsel in distress" She grinned at my flushed face.

I flipped him off before replying, "Tekina"

"Um..gentlemen... Tekina needs her rest,she was recently attacked remember?" Jenna came back to my side and shooed the two out. The thought made me giggle. Who knew that these two guys who were being ordered around by a nurse would soon become a smoker with a gun and the head of the mafia.

* * *

 **(Mello's POV)**

I couldn't help myself from seeing her when they said she was ok. I fingered the rosary around my neck the day she was brought in and sat outside the door while they all tried to save her life. Damn it why was this girl so stupid to go into the words at night? She only looks about a year younger then me but still!

"Hey Mello, you think she might make it?" Came a calm voice next to him. His best friend Matt was sitting to his right, looking at the ceiling.

"I dunno, all I know is that this girl is a fucking idiot" I growled in frustration.

"Hey going into the woods in the dark kinda sounds like something you would do" He smirked.

"Piss off" I bit my chocolate and thought out what happened in my head. A girl with black hair and blue eyes stumbled across the orphanage on the same night him and Matt were sneaking out. She was attacked by a bear, and was taken to the doctors. One question, was it a coincidence that she just happened to come here? Roger said that nobody could find this place even by accident so...what? Ill just have to ask her when she wakes up.

IF she wakes up...

* * *

 **(Amaya's POV)**

Four days had gone by, four agonizingly boring days. The only pleasure I got came out of talking to Mello and playing video games with Matt. Said gamer even entrusted me with a blue gameboy and we played Pokemon red together. I started off with charamander and Matt with squirtle. Seriously is there even a third choice? Nobody chooses bulbasaur EVER. We both competed to see who would beat to the pokemon league first. Oh course...Matt won...but at least I got to use a gameboy, from my time we scrapped those a long time ago.

By the time the eek was over the nurses let me get out of bed and examine my body. It was pretty normal I guess. Aside from the fact that there was a giant claw scar on my left arm! At least it should be easy to cover up because I never wear short sleeved...anything other then my long sleeved striped shirt and hoodie if I can help it.

I got my clothes again and I was assigned to talk to Roger. Here goes nothing.

"So Miss Katsura, you were attacked by a bear in the forest while running away from your abusive father correct?" Roger inquired.

"Yup"

"You have no living relatives willing to take you in?"

"I don't have anyone except my best friend who lives in Japan"

"Do you have any plans for yourself?"

"I plan on trying to get enough money to go to Japan to live with my friend"

"You know that the next flight to Japan is in a few months right?"

"A few months!? Damn it"

"Hmm...If I were to offer you a chance to take a certain test to stay here for the time being would you agree?"

Holy Shit! Did I hear that right? I can stay here!?

"I would agree without hesitation"

* * *

Finally DONE. That had to be the worst test I've ever had to take. Roger was checking over the papers on his computer with his normal expression. He eventually turned his head to me and I received my scores.

"You scored a 98/100 well done" Woah...I knew I was smart but not _this_ smart. Cool.

"So I can stay?"

"Yes, however we do not have sufficient rooms to grant you your own room so you will be sharing a room with Miss Linda" Oh yea Linda! Shes the one who drew the picture of Mello and Near.

"Sir may I ask what this place really is? All those questions were on things someone in the Detective branch should know"

"Yes I see, this orphanage is originally created to produce successors for the detective known as L" I pretended to be shocked.

"I know him! My friend told me about how he stood up to Kira on the broadcast"

"Yes and due to these scores, you and one other person are tied for the 3rd place as L's successors"

"Is it Mello or Matt?"

"Y-yes it is Matt, Mello is 2nd rivaled to 1st, Near"

"Incredible..."

"One more thing before you leave to your new room, you will need an Alias"

"I don't need one"

"Why?"

"Because Tekina Katsura isn't my real name"

"I-It's not?"

"Nope"

Then I heard the door carefully open and a girl about a year younger then me with brown hair walked in. Is that...

"Ah Linda, right on time. Please give your new roommate a tour" Roger requested.

"Ok! Come on!" Linda's cheerful self pulled my hand out the door.

* * *

This place was gorgeous! It had carefully designed walls and rooms to look like it belonged in a rich guy's mansion. A few younger kids looked at me as we walked by but Linda gave no time to talk. We went through the cafeteria, classrooms, music, and finally the art room. Linda grabbed my wrist and sat me down in a tall chair.

"Hey I was wondering If I could draw your portrait, I have one of all the people here and even if you're not gonna be here for a while I would still like to get your picture" Linda picked up her green notebook.

"Ok sure" And I folded my arms together and Linda began to scribble away at her paper.

"You can look at my other sketches while I work" Linda offered.

I grabbed a yellow notebook and flipped to the first page. It was a comic strip showing Mello tell Near that there was no such thing as giant monsters even when there was one right behind him. The last panel showed Mello running away with Matt controlling the monster the whole time. It really made me laugh.

Eventually Linda finished up her drawing and showed me the finished piece. It was so perfect it looked like a black and white photograph. Showing my medium length black hair and hoodie. Ahh I love my hoodie.

* * *

The room was a descent size with grey flooring and white walls. Linda's paintings and sketches lined the walls all except for my side. My side was right next to the large window and the bed was relative small. But I was ok.

As I unraveled my headphones from my IPhone I scrolled for a song. Only to be interrupted by the door opening and closing.

Our favorite chocoholic walked in with a chocolate bar in hand.

"Hey is it true that you passed the test?" Oh great, more interrogation.

I shrugged and continued to scroll.

He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pressed my arm to the bedpost.

"OW! Mello! Scar arm!" I yelped as pain shot through the scars.

"Is. it. true?" He asked again.

"Yes it is! Now can you please stop questioning me?" I pleaded, unaware that Matt walked in after him.

"So what did ya get?" Matt characteristically pried.

"98/100" I noticed Mello sigh in relief. Oh! Now I get it. He thought that I may have gotten higher then him and there would be another Near situation.

"Hey that's the same as me! Cool"

I mumbled in agreement and went back to my IPhone. The two boys looked at it in interest.

"What song you gonna play?" Matt wondered.

"Hmm...this one" And I clicked on a song I knew. I always thought of it as Mello's unofficial theme song.

 **[You're Gonna Go Far Kid] [By The Offspring]**

 _Show me how to lie_  
 _You're getting better all the time_  
 _And turning all against the one_  
 _Is an art that's hard to teach_  
 _Another clever word_  
 _Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
 _And as you step back into line_  
 _A mob jumps to their feet_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_  
 _Man, he never had a chance_  
 _And no one even knew_  
 _It was really only you_

 _And now you steal away_  
 _Take him out today_  
 _Nice work you did_  
 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 _With a thousand lies_  
 _And a good disguise_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _When you walk away_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _See the lightning in your eyes_  
 _See 'em running for their lives_

 _Slowly out of line_  
 _And drifting closer in your sights_  
 _So play it out I'm wide awake_  
 _It's a scene about me_  
 _There's something in your way_  
 _And now someone is gonna pay_  
 _And if you can't get what you want_  
 _Well it's all because of me_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_  
 _Man, I never had a chance_  
 _And no one even knew_  
 _It was really only you_

 _And now you'll lead the way_  
 _Show the light of day_  
 _Nice work you did_  
 _You're gonna go far, kid_  
 _Trust, deceived!_

 _With a thousand lies_  
 _And a good disguise_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _When you walk away_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _See the lightning in your eyes_  
 _See 'em running for their lives_

 _Now dance, fucker, dance_  
 _He never had a chance_  
 _And no one even knew_  
 _It was really only you_

 _So dance, fucker, dance_  
 _I never had a chance_  
 _It was really only you_

 _With a thousand lies_  
 _And a good disguise_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _When you walk away_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _See the lightning in your eyes_  
 _See 'em running for their lives_

 _Clever alibis_  
 _Lord of the flies_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
 _When you walk away_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _See the lightning in your eyes_  
 _See 'em running for their lives_

As the song ended Matt and Linda broke into applause.

"What? It's not like I wrote that song ya know?" I modestly answered.

"Who cares? That was awesome" Matt whistled.

I turned to Mello who looked from the case to my eyes. He smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"Not bad...not bad" And with that he left the room with Matt close behind.

As I laid my head on the Pillow I looked at the sunset gleaming before me. It's soft orange light giving up the battle to darkness.

Ya know what...I'm gonna like it here.

 _~~~End of Chapter 9~~~_

 _I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!_

 _As an apology I'm doing something special that you're all going to love. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY!_

 _Thats Right I gotta new fic coming out either tonight or tomorrow, either way check up on my profile to see it and It will be awesome!  
_

 _Is it just me or is Mello acting REALLY OC._

 _Fun Fact: I was typing the story and I got halfway done with this chapter but then the internet crashed D: I LOST EVERYTHING SCREW YOU YA WEAK CABLE! D:_

 _Bye! Please check out the new story I'm posting! It's the one about the singer and music!_


	10. Fuck You Glitter

**Woot! Chapter 10 is out Yay!**

 **I posted the first chapter of my new story yesterday night and for those (18 people) who read it, thanks! It won't interfere with this story in the slightest though. Keep that in mind!**

 **Reviews!**

rookmoon. tori-chan: A little bit...but that happens to me sometimes though! O.o

Veorie: Me too lol!

Darcy18: YAY New reviewer! Awwwww thank you! ^.^

 **Warning: Profanity**

 **Please enjoy! Please Review! OR I WILL KILL ALL YOUR MANGAS!**

* * *

 **(Mizuki's POV)**

Come on wheres Amaya? She said that when she got to England and/or Wammys she would call me! What the hell happened?!

As I was pacing around her room I almost missed my IPhone going off.

I scrambled for the phone and saw it was from Amaya. Finally! What took her so long?

 _"Mizuki?_ _Hello?"_

"Amaya! Thank god what happened?"

 _"Well...when I was looking for Wammys in the forest nearby I got...attacked by a bear"_

"WHAT!"

 _"And It got my arm so I now have a permanent scar on my left forearm"_

I sighed before humoring the girl "I knew you liked Mello but I didn't think that you would go _this_ far to be like him"

 _"Har har, anyways I'm now in Wammys! They said I could stay here until the next flight to Japan!"_

"Sweet! Have you met Mello, Matt and Near yet?"

 _"Well I met Matt but not Near and also...Mello was the one who saved me from dying"_

"Aww, looks like we all got our own ships now! Maybe we should pair Yuki with Near! They would be so cute!"

 _"Ehh screw you..."_

"I love you too, I gotta go now, L and light are about to have THE tennis match"

 _"I wish I could be there...have fun! Good luck! Don't die!"_

"You too!" and I clicked the phone off.

Our room was a mess, clothes were thrown everywhere along with different snacks, Watari would be cleaning today despite my protests. My clothes hung on the chair next to the door. Because it would be warmer today I decided to go with the first thing I saw. The clothes Touka usually wears.

It was a blue and black jacket with a white shirt underneath, Navy Blue short jeans, and black boots. Perfect.

I heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. L stood in the doorway with a bored expression on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he walked away from the door.

"Yup, I'm rather exited to see the tennis match" I confessed.

"You should know that this is only to gather evidence"

"I know, but you won't be able to get much because it's natural for humans to want to win so you can't just say he is Kira because of it"

"True..." Was the last word he said on the drive to To-oh. I was busying myself with my phone. As I clicked random I closed my eyes, waiting for the song to begin, whatever it was.

 **[I'm So Sorry] [By Imagine Dragons]**

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds_

 _No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read_  
 _No time_  
 _Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
 _No time_  
 _Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry [x3]_

The song faded into the background as I relaxed my gaze on the leather seating in front of me. I was tense, The song was just something I grew up with. I have listened to it ever sense I was 12 and I loved it. But the first time I listened to it was in my room. at my house. At my home. I miss my home...

* * *

I was walking alongside L towards the tennis match. He was wearing his normal clothes but Light was all decked out for the match. It went by fast. Literally. The ball was like a fuzzy bullet of death! Ok maybe not THAT fast but still!

Just as the two got the match going a huge crowd gathered around. Good thing I got here early.

I looked behind me as I heard a boy that I remembered.

"Senpai! I just remembered where I heard that name before! Light Yagami was the tennis champion a few years ago!"

"Hey! What does that make my Ryuga? Hes holding his own against a champion!" Came a high pitched voice next to my right.

"Hell yeah girl! Where have you been all my life?" I sarcastically gave her a high-five. She would so fit in with the L fangirls.

What I didn't expect was a voice that came from my left. Oh lookie here its bitch with breasts...Insert gag reflex here. "Well It doesn't matter, Yagami is obviously going to win"

"What do you know Tanaka?" I purposefully said her name wrong.

"Its _Takada_ " she was getting annoyed. good. Unlike Misa who was a dumb idiot, Takada was a highly intelligent woman who knew the evils she committed. Or was going to commit.

"Whatever, I personally think Light is was too arrogant for his own good" Oh shit Takada was _pissed_.

"As if I should care what you think. You and that Ryuga are both freaks" Ok thats it!

I grabbed her wrist and stomped my black boot on her formal high-heel shoes. Breaking them. It felt reeeeeally good. You do NOT make fun of a girl's favorite anime character and get away unharmed.

* * *

It ended with Light winning and L losing but I still think that is 100% bullshit. The coffee shop offer still went and we were able to head down to the place where Light makes a fool of himself MWAHAHAHA! *cough*

"One cup of coffee please, Touka is there anything you want?" Oh look whose the gentleman?

"Nothing for me, you?" I asked L.

"No thank you" Once the waitress was out of earshot L began his inspection.

"I see why you like this place Light" I know why too, it sucks. Nah not really but that was a sweet burn...that will forever remain inside my head.

"Yea, nobody can overhear us and people won't give you a hard time for how you sit" Holy shit I forgot about this.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, If I sit normally my deductive abilities will fall by 40%" There it is, my heart melted again.

"Aww, you're really cute sometimes Ryuzaki, you know that?" What the hell? Why did I say that!?

"Cute?" I resisted the urge to scream at L with all my voice and say "YES YOU BAKA!" but I will tame my inner fangirl! HARNESS THE POWER!

"Definitively" He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes and gave that tiny smile.

OHMYGOSHDIDYOUSEETHATHEISSOCUTELIKEANADORABLELITTLEPANDAIWANNAHUGHIMSOBADLYBUTIGOTTAKEEPCALMBUTHEISSOPERFECT!

 _'Ok not even I understood that'_

 _'SHUT UP ME!'_

 _'You do realize you're talking to yourself again'_

 _'Ill have you know that I am talking to the voice inside my head! Tch the nerve of this guy'_

 _'Riiiight..'_

He looked away from my now blushing face and looked over to Light. Ooo heres where it gets awesome!

"So Light, would you like to take something to test your deductive reasoning skills?"

"Why not? sounds like fun" Oh it is fun, for ME.

"Alright then, you can begin by taking a look at these" And he set the photographs on the table.

"Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control prior to their deaths. None of this information has been made public. You can take as long as you want to look them over, please let me know what you think" L nibbled on his thumb lightly and looked for the results.

I knew what was going on in Light's head but neither L nor Light knew that so I kept quiet.

"It would be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others but also control his victims actions. I think Kira wrote these encoding a message for you as well, almost as if hes mocking you" Light started.

"If you line these notes up side by side and take a look at the first letter of every line it reveals a message. Rearranging it like this gives you...'L do you know? Gods of Death love apples" Oh god this is taking longer than I thought. It's like a damn lecture.

"But there are obvious print numbers on the back of all these photographs. Arrange it in that order we get...'L do you know? Love Apples, Gods of Death' That doesn't sound right" No! Really? God I hate this asshole. I don't know why but the way he smoothly lies so efficiently makes me wanna rip his gay head off.

"And based on that It's hard to believe Kira would have wanted you to read it this way" And here it comes...

"That's incorrect. The thing is that there is actually four photographs" L pulled the fake letter out of his pocket.

"When we add this one it reads 'L do you know? Gods of death who Love Apples have Red Hands" This gained a very agitated look from Light. Aww you mad bro?

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with my deduction was perfect" I covered my face with my right hand to hide my smile.

"No it wasn't. The truth is there were four of them, if you had figured that out then your reasoning would have been perfect" HAHA BITCH whose wrong? You're wrong! yes you are WRONG!

"Even though you knew the message was incomplete you decided that there were only three notes. You never even considered that there may be a fourth. What do you make of that?" Bwahahaha! Fuck you Glitter.

"Well I don't think that theres anything in these notes that will lead you to Kira. Besides, everyone knows gods of death don't exist" Insert facepalm here.

"Now tell me if you were me how would you get someone to prove his innocence or guilt?" L's unmoving figure was still curled up on the seat. Thoughts racing in his head.

"I would probably try to make him say something not released to the press. Something only Kira would know" Hmm...If I was an actual person in death note who wasn't Kira I honestly believe I would answer the same as Light, and L compliments Light for getting it so soon. Am I really that smart?

"Truly Amazing. Whats truly incredible is that I've asked countless detectives the same question and it took most of them minutes to even get an answer but you, you immediately thought of a scenario in which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm Impressed. You'll Make a fine detective one day" I remember that when I was watching this for the first time with Yuki I said "God does he ever shut up?" and then when L thought 'You sure talk alot don't you..' I nearly died laughing.

"...so unless I can talk to my father or anyone else on the task force that you're who you say you are then I can't help you" Damn it I zoned out again.

"Uh hello? Member of the task force right here" I pointed to myself.

"Y-Yeah but that's not entirely what I meant" I rolled my eyes at his stutter.

"Actually Light, I am currently working alongside your father and many other senior investigators" Light's eyes widened.

Then his phone went off.

Shit I forgot about this part!

"Light its your-"

"My father! He...had a heart attack" I closed my eyes and hugged my shoulders. I knew he was alive but right now L and Light don't know so I need to act scared. No not scared but surprised. Whatever happens, nobody can find out that I know what happens. If they find out then L will resort to torture like he did with Misa and if I don't tell Light then he will kill me.

Oh god. How am I going to save them?

 _~~~End of Chapter 10~~_


	11. Dimension of Pilot

**Chapter 11!**

 **Author-chan: H-Hi everybody...**

 **Mizuki: Whats up with you?**

 **Author-chan: Well its...ITS ALL AnimePhoenix99's fault! HER FAULT FOR BEING A GOOD AUTHOR!**

 **L: And why is it her fault?**

 **Author-chan: Cuz she wrote this awesome fic called Butlers return and I started reading it in my bed on my IPad at 11:00 and I finished it at 4:30am. And cuz I have insomnia I can't go back to sleep so I'm writing this chapter now at 5am. Oh well. At least it ended nicely. Hell of alot better then Black Butler2..**

 **If you like Death Note and Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) then go read Butlers return. Its complete. AND AMAZING**

 **Mizuki: I may never understand you...  
**

 **?: Yes it seems Mistress Lawliet is going through writing quickly, forgetting her own health**

 **Amaya: Uhh who are you?**

 **Author-chan: BASSY! I'm glad you could make it!**

 **Sebastian: I was told you wanted to make the contract?  
**

 **Yuki: *Eyes Wide* Mizu! You can't do that if you do you'll give away your soul!**

 **Author-chan: Don't worry! I kept spares in my closet of doom ever scene I got into the series in the first place.**

 **Sebastian: As long as I get a soul at the end of this I'll be ok**

 **Author-chan: Yeah, I called you specifically here because I personally feel bad about you losing Ciel's soul then having to put up with him forever.**

 **Mizuki: We have some reviews!  
**

Veorie: I see! Besides whats wrong with stalking?

chloeX15: Aww thanks! Damn finally someone thanked me for my time! And I was inspired for Mizuki by combining my personality along with some of L's and...Levi's from Attack on Titan and finally my own creativity. Yuki was inspired by Shiro from No Game No Life, Near, and my own creativity. Amaya was really inspired off my my best friend who always is there for me (hey I only have one real life friend so lay off me c:), Mello, and Eren Jaeger. Don't ask why.

Darcy18: Same here, I love Mizuki when she was talking to L constantly fighting in her mind to stay calm. Lol.

 **Warning: Contains Language, Blood**

 **Please review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I sat in a chair next across from Light as we sat next to Soichiro. In the hospital.

The dialogue carried out normally while I zoned out, daydreaming about something I forgot.

"Touka?" Came Light's voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh what?" I dumbly responded.

"Are you really an assassin?"

"I told you I was at To-oh didn't I?"

"Yea but if you've killed people then why would the police trust you?"

"Ah silly Light. Almost all of them hate me let alone trust me. The only reason they aren't locking me up right now is because L told them not to"

"Ryuzaki, may I ask? How do you even know she isn't Kira. The fact you suspect me and not someone who has admitted to killed people before hand, who I might add were all criminals, is seriously questionable" Light turned his hair with a swoosh to the raven haired detective next to him.

"Alright Light-kun. You see Touka knows my name" What! L why did you tell him that!

"O-oh I see..." Light looked at my cold eyes and I knew he was working a plan in my head.

I descided to rub it off with humor "So we just need to keep on working to catch Glitter and I'll be cleared once the case is over"

"Uh, Glitter?" Light doubtfully repeated. This is gonna be sweet.

"Yea, did you know that Kira means killer but KiraKira means Glitter. It's really hilarious" Que sweatdrop from everyone else.

Fuck what am I gonna do? He doesn't know my real name or my real face for that matter but I can't keep these contacts in forever. He will know my face and then theres Misa. How will I avoid her? The only time I would see her is if I went with L that day he confronts Misa. So if I get the phone for L then I may be able to prevent her from remembering my name. Got it. But if Light tells Misa to learn my real name she could find me and Id be screwed! Looks like I only have one option... I need to pretend I'm on Light's side.

* * *

L was getting into his sleek black car but I hung back a bit before confirming his thoughts.

"I'm going to walk home, I have alot to think about" And I closed the door and the luxury car sped off.

As I turned around I saw Light standing next to me. Uh-oh.

"Hey Touka, you wanna walk with me?" Now hes gonna pull a Naomi Misora on me! Not today Asshole!

"Sure, I was about to ask you the same thing" Lies. Why am I so good at using them?

After a while of walking and idle chit-chat Light starting to make his move.

"So you really know L's true name?" Hehe time to scare him shitless.

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to kill him" He looked at me with an uneasy expression.

"Say that again?" Here we go!

"I'm not allowed to write his name down right now" Bam Bomb has been dropped and I feel so happy inside.

he stopped walking and looked my in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Write his name? what are y-"

"Don't play dumb Kira. Now I wanna do something I've been waiting to do for a long time" I reached behind my back and pulled out on object Light couldn't see right then. Fear glossed over his face expecting a knife or a gun but I pulled out...

An Apple.

"Think fast!" And I tossed the apple to the Gothic shinigami flying overhead. He caught it just in time.

"Y-you can see him?"

"Yup! Although I didn't think I would be able to just yet cuz I didn't touch the death note but oh well"

"How do you know about it!"

"First off, calm the fuck down. Second, I know that you're Kira and I know all the rules of the notebook including the shinigami eyes. I can't say how I know this but lets just say I'm not from this world. In my world the death note doesn't exist but here I was given the information by the thing that sent me here" I feel so fuzzy inside, watching Light gape in horror. OH the joy!

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know for certain but I trust my intelligence. Ryuk can I ask a question?" My gaze wandered to Ryuk as he collected himself from his laughter. Lol.

"Sure, whadda ya want to know?" His voice was as raspy in the anime. Good I thought his voice might be a bit like the live action. GOD that was a sad movie ending.

"Do shinigami have the ability to take humans from other dimensions to here?" He scratched his head before replying.

"Not that I know of but I think I did hear a rumor about an alternate dimension a while back" I gaped at him. Did he not care to say this in the anime?

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I smirked arrogantly and took the words out of Ryuk's mouth.

"Ya didn't ask" Ryuk was not cackling like a madman. Like when Naomi gave Light a fake alias and Light didn't know why she wasn't dying.

"Light why don't we go to my makeshift apartment/hotel I was staying at before where Ryuk can tell us this little bedtime story" He cautiously nodded in agreement.

"Hmm...Its about thirty minutes to the building so..I got it!" I spun around to face Light's shinigami.

"Ryuk can you fly us there?" Both looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Whats in it for me?" Ryuk cackled until he looked at the contents of my bag.

"You thought I only brought one?" I smirked and grabbed five apples out of my bag.

"Woah, but won't you be seen flying through the sky?" It was always a dream to fly. May as well take the chance.

"Not if you fly above the clouds" He looked at light then the apples as I saw his resolve crumble.

"Fine...but only for all the apples in the bag" I zipped up my backpack that housed two more apples.

"Ill give you all the apples if you promise to fly me and Light to the building and once we get there you will tell us all that you know about other dimensions.

"Deal" Without warning he grabbed my hand and helped me onto his back. It was a weird texture. His back was a straight black that felt like normal skin but the spikes on his shoulders that I clutched to stay on felt like a giant spike. Good thing I grasped two that leaned down for my hands not to come in contact with the other sharp lengths.

He lift his feathery black wings and pushed off the ground. It was amazing. The city looked so beautiful from up here, like a giant light show of color. The vibrant dots of light became smudges as we ascended into the clouds. Clouds were actually different from what I expected. It felt like a cold blast of air and mist each time we passed through.

The moon's silver glow shone apon the grey whisps. Stars couldn't be seen from the light of the city but It was even more beautiful that way.

Cautiously I let my hands loosed on the spikes grip as we drifted. My legs were tight against Ryuk's sides so I knew I wouldn't fall. I spread my arms out to my side and I gave a real smile. I let out a laugh and hollered victory over the sound of wind rushing by me.

I was flying.

Eventually we ducked down past the world of night and landed on the rooftop of a tall building. My old hotel place. Almost as soon as we landed Ryuk soared because upwards to retreive Light. When he arrived I saw that his face was frozen in shock.

"Yo! Earth to Glitter!" I waved my hand in his face as he blinked back into reality.

"Huh, so the all mighty Kira is afraid of heights" This gained a scowl at me but I saw actual amusement in his eyes. If only he wasn't a murderer.

* * *

The room was the same as it was before. Some stray potato chip bags and other junk food lined the floor.

"S-so you made this mess by yourself?" OK keep calm. Like I practiced.

"Nah, I live with my little sister Akio. She knows all about the death note too. We were sent here together" I gotta make sure he believes me but right now with this story Ryuk promised us it should be easy.

I sat on the right side of the couch and Light sat next to me. I pulled my legs to my chest while leaning on the soft pillows.

"Ok Ryuk time for this story" He finished off the 5th apple and began telling us the story.

"Well it started about 400 years ago in Shinigami time at least. In this timeline the human world was as advanced as this period but the death note had never come to the human world. The Shinigami King was bored. Just like I was but He can't drop his death Note because it would be a huge risk if something were to happen the king would need it. So to get entertainment he ordered Me to go to the human world and drop my death note there. It was picked up by a 13 year old kid named Taro Kagami" My eyes widened at the name. That was name of the main character in death note pilot. What did he have to do with anything?

"After a while he turned the notebook into the police and burned it. I stayed with im until he died naturally because I was happier there then the shinigami realm"

Light interrupted Ryuk as He devoured the last apple "what does this have to do with a dimension?"

"It's because they say that the shinigami king sent the notebook into an alternate universe. Not this one"

"So you really _can_ travel though dimensions"

"Yeah, anyway the point is that Shinigami can't control dimensions but our king definitively can" Ryuk cackled.

"So the shinigami king sent me here?" I confirmed.

"Most likely yes. I wonder what old man's up to" He wondered.

Sadly I was about to find out.

 _~~~End of Chapter 11~~~_


	12. Good Evening, Your Majesty

**Chapter 12 sweet!**

 **Author-chan: I'm getting into a good habit with writing and now I have an awesome way how to update!**

 **Amaya: So did you finally get some sleep?**

 **Author-chan: I got some sleep...after staying up till 11:00 *troll face***

 **Mizuki: I may never understand you**

 **Author-chan: GOOD I AM GOING CRAZY WITH HAPPINESS AHAHAHAH!**

 **Yuki: Manga Partay! WOOHOOOOO!**

 **Amaya: CEEEELABRATE GOOD TIMES CMON!**

 **Mizuki: Am I the only normal person here!?**

 **Sebastian: Young Mistress it is time for the reviews**

 **Mizuki: THANK GOD A NORMAL PERSON! *glomps Sebastian***

Nifawiwa: O.o yeah I didn't think of that...hehe. But ACTUALLY In the official manga the ending of Black Butler 1 then went to book of circus SO TECHNICALLY SEASON TWO never happened c: *happy dance* / I feel bad for him too! Naww...my poor widdle butler / GOOD SHARE THE GLORY! / Yeah It was hilarious :D and the whole thing with the pilot death note story being a different dimension literally came on a whim

chloeX15: Me too! I can't wait to get to the part with Misa in it! ... .. ... Ok that was weird. But yeah when Misa comes In there will be plenty of opportunities for LxMizuki things! YAY MISA IS USEFUL FOR SOMETHING!

Darcy18: It's da best ever :D xD

Shailene: A new reviewer! OH so THATS what nightcore is...GOTCHA

 **Author-chan: Please remember I don't own anything except my OCs!  
**

 **Yuki: Idea! *whispers in Author-chan's ear***

 **Author-chan: Enjoy this chapter and if you Review I'll have Sebastian give you a hug!**

 **Sebastian: Yes, my lord.** ** _-Thinking- At least she isn't as annoying as Alois..._**

 **Yuki: Aww! Author-chan! Sebastian called you a better master then Alois!**

 **Author-chan: Thank you Bassy!**

 **Sebastian: How...did she...**

 **Author-chan: I MADE HER A TELEPATHIC ALBINO! THAT'S HOW! :D**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I was standing in the middle of a black void, he only thing I could see was a long staircase winding upward. Cautiously I followed the candle-lit path until I reached a black door. With all my strength I pushed open the door and walked into a room reminding me of a throne. I had a tattered grey carpet trailing to the chair with many lit portraits and candles. But I wasn't able to establish much before I rest my eyes on the being in the chair.

"I see you discovered alternate dimensions for yourself. I can say I'm impressed" It said in a voice that was very unemotional but sparked with interest.

I turned to see a being that looked like a mixture of a creepy pasta and a marionette

It had a body completely black but with a few limbs white and red. The head was shaped like a human but it seemed broken in half. The right was in normal place but the right side was crooked and attached by a few red strings. The arms were grey and bone-like with only three fingers on the hands. There was no legs that I could see, only a black cloak with red stitching. The hands had red strings spiraling down his fingers to the floor. Needless to say it was scary as hell but I kept my cool.

"My name is Zeeron. I am the Shinigami King" OK what? This was the shinigami king? Maybe I should bow? Yeah ok.

"I-its an honor to meet you your majesty" I bowed. He only cackled in humor.

"Come on that's not necessary. If Anything it would be my honor to meet you" He grinned in a way that reminded me of the Cheshire cat but oh well.

"Why is that?" He laughed once more.

"Because you're the only human who has managed to survive this long" Wait.. WHAT!

"S-survive this long?" I quoted.

"Yep! Ive sen't about three different groups to your position and they all either freak out or run to the human known as Light Yagami, and get killed"

"So were not the first people you sent?"

"Nope! But you're all the best so far"

"Cool I guess...so can you explain the whole dimension thing to me?"

"Alright. So before I begin you should know that your world is the original one. Others that formed over the years are mere duplicates"

"Ok so how does this work with death note?"

"A few years ago I was bored, just like Ryuk was and I desired to try and have some fun with the human world. I dropped the death note of Ryuk and by my order he went to that world to see what would happen"

"He never told us that..."

"He can't he has no memory of anything that happened in your world because I took his death note and gave him a new one. Rules from the death note can apply to shinigami as well when I am involved. Except I accidentally created two so that is how he got two death notes"

"I assume you don't want me to tell him this?"

"I'd be helpful"

"Alright, please continue"

"So when Ryuk dropped his death note in the human world he did so in japan. The one who picked it up was a man named Tsugumi Ohba"

My head snapped up "Yea I thought you would know who that is. Anyway, Tsugumi was too afraid to use the death note but he realized he wanted to do something with it. And thus he created the manga you call Death Note with his friend Takeshi Obata. I really liked it. The characters were all very unique and it settled my boredom for a while but about one month ago I got bored again"

"I believed that it would be more interesting if I got to see the events actually take place so I created an alternate dimension of the manga. However this pan failed when the notebook dropped I realized it was the Death Note Pilot story and it soon ended. So I was bored again"

"Um if you don't mind my asking, hat happens to the death note world after the story is over?"

"It simply goes on. The characters that live keep on living and the ones that die stay dead. It would progress how it would in your world. In other words it does not end when the story it over"

"Thats good..."

"Yes now when I created the death note universe again it was the right story. So I was able to watch the events take place as the anime. I was pleased with my success and I finally wanted to change the fate of the story"

"So you sent us to the death note world"

"No I sent I girl and a boy who ended up stealing something and being killed by Light Yagami so that was boring. I tried again and this time the two girls I sent were Light supporters so when they found him and told him everything that is to come it got boring and ended up with Light Yagami winning. I hated that. Finally I sent you three in with high hopes. And I'm so happy you succeeded so far!"

"I'm understanding it a bit now, so what do you want us to do?"

"Well I've already seen what happens when Light Yagami lives and wins so that's boring now. I chose you because you all hate Light Yagami and want him to lose. And you want L to win"

"So you want us to save L?"

"That is up to you, you can save him if you want I just request that you make sure that the story is changed"

"Ok I can do that! Can I tell any of the death note characters this is a real place?"

"Uhh...you can tell him I guess but the actions do have consequences. If you cut off the story too early It would be boring so please don't do that"

"Fine, I'm not planning on telling them for a long time"

"Yes one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Well I can only send you back to your own world when the story has run it's course so you can't go back until then"

"Damn it. Can you at least tell me what state our bodies are in?"

"Can't do that but I can tell you that you can't die in your world while your minds and souls are here so you're good. Also you can't age in your world"

"So now I must send you back to consciousness. Good Luck! And don't die!"

As soon as he said those last words the world went dark and I woke up in my room at L's floor.

What the hell have I gotten myself into...

* * *

I was finished explaining Yuki and Amaya about the dimension game and why we were here. There were all but happy to hear we were safe in our bodies and free to do whatever we wanted to the story.

"I can't wait to see the look on L's face when we tell him the truth about this place" Yuki giggled.

"Remember we shouldn't tell anyone anything unless ABSOLUTELY necessary" I scolded.

 ** _"Fine, just remember that I have a plan to save Matt and Mello but it involves telling them the truth"_** Amaya commented over the phone.

"Well just prolong telling them the truth until the last minute you can ok?"

 ** _"Ok, I'll try but if it comes down to either saving Mello and Matt or keeping the story interesting I'm choosing the latter"_**

"I agree, So talk to me when you get the chance ok Amaya?"

 ** _"Gotcha. Guess what, right now I'm playing GTA with Matt and I told him I had to go to the bathroom to talk to you so I gotta go, Bye!"_**

"Bye!" I clicked the phone off and turned to my little sister.

"Hey Mizuki? Is it wrong for me to think that I would wanna stay here instead of going back to our world" She admitted.

"Not really...but just remember that we still have our mother and she is really worried about us right now. Besides we don't really have a choice to stay here"

"Alright, I just want a place that I belong in and Even though I miss mom I feel wanted here with helping L install things into computers"

"We will find a place for you to belong in. I swear we will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

As I held her hand I immediately regret saying that because where else would someone people call a freak belong? Other then with a bunch of other freaks?

And the biggest freaks are here, eating cookies, constructing puzzles, Finding chocolate, and playing GTA.

 _~~~End of Chapter 12~~~_

 _Hey guys! I know this one is kinda short but it's mainly a filler. The 2nd Kira will be introduced next time so make sure to cover your faces! (God this sounds so cheesy and dumb UGG)_

 _Fun Fact: I just finished my Attack on Titan chapter 2 before I wrote this so I've written alot today. Thats why I don't want this to be so long xP_


	13. TV is Dangerous

**Chapter 13 is now up!**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

 **BB is haunting this chapter...**

 **Author-chan: Oh well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Reviews are what keep me happy ok? AND DAMN IT EVERYONE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY!**

 **Sebastian: O.o**

 **REVIEWS!**

Nifawiwa: Yeah! I loved that arc as well! It's something I thought up on a whim :)

rookmoon: *takes deep breath* Ya see, When Zeeron told Ryuk to go drop the notebook in the DN Pilot world he used his own notebook. And if you haven't read 'Death Note How to Read' Then the Pilot ends with that notebook being burned in a fire. Ryuk was annoyed his death note was destroyed so when the Zeeron told him to go to the actual death note universe with Light and all he stole Shidoh's notebook so that way in case the notebook got burned again he would still have an extra.

ShaileneScarlet: Aww thanks! I really love it when you guys like my story! And You will just wait and find out! Although I can safely say that the pairing to come up latest is the NearxOC because In my opinion Near is the most Socially Inept person in DN but I still love him c:

 **Author-chan: I do not own death note! AND TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS HAPPY I HAVE GIFTS!**

 **Author-chan: -gives Mizuki Death Note *Another Note*-**

 **Mizuki: Thanks! This was the last one I needed!**

 **Author-chan: -gives Amaya new IPhone-**

 **Amaya: Hell yeah!**

 **Author-chan: -gives Yuki XBOX1-**

 **Yuki: Yay!**

 **Author-chan: I have a gift for you too Sebby!**

 **Sebastian: You did not need to get me anything...**

 **Author-chan: Yes I did, and I order you to accept the gift!**

 **Sebastian: Yes, Young Mistress**

 **Author-chan: Good! -gives Sebastian a small box with a bow-**

 **Sebastian: -A black kitten with blue eyes is inside- A kitty!**

 **Author-chan: Awwww, Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Where were you last night?" Mogi questioned as I stepped into the room.

"Don't...ask..." I rubbed my eyes, noticing that small bags began to form under my eyes though not as prominent as L's.

"Well now that you've bothered to wake up you need to know that a previous FBI agent named Naomi Misora has gone missing" I snapped my head at L, all lethargic energy gone.

"Hmm" I tried to cover up my obvious recondition of the name but failed miserably.

"How do you know who she is?" Matsuda and L both interrogated. Great...may as well tell the truth!

"She put a good friend of mine behind bars" This certainly got L's attention.

"Was it Backup?" He timidly asked. Almost shivering at the memory of him.

"Yeah... I miss that jam obsessed genius" I sighed. It was true he always had my sympathy because if you had to walk around with a constant reminder that everyone dies then I'd go crazy too.

"Um who are we talking about?" Matsuda you don't wanna know.

"Beyond Birthday, a.k.a. Backup or BB. Number one murderer in the world until Kira showed up" I giggled.

"Is that how you knew about me?"

"Nope! But I believe I should give you a fair warning that Beyond will be VERY important to the case..." Theres the warning lets see what they make of it.

The remaining hours we spent looking over things about Naomi Misora but I didn't help, my excuse was I didn't want to find the one who put a good friend in jail so they let it slide. Meanwhile I was on the couch listening to music, planning out things in my head. When did Beyond die again? oh well I'll check to see if hes still alive later...

The song I scrolled onto randomly almost made me sigh in pleasure.

 **[L's Theme] [Death Note Soundtrack]**

As the melodic tunes echoed through my body I felt lighter and clearer, it made me think about all the things about to happen... I forgot abuot Naomi's death completely but I suppose it's for the better. I plan of saving Beyond and I wouldn't put it past her to shoot him if she sees him. Plus she would be delaying it because Light would kill her either way.

What happens next? Oh yeah the part where Aizawa thinks she committed suicide. In fact I vaguely heard him say that exactly over the sound of my earphones.. then something important was supposed to happen, wasn't it...Uh-oh.

The second I came to a conclusion Watari came into the room with a worried look on his elderly face.

"Ryuzaki, something seems to be happening on Sakura TV"

 ** _*BEEP*_** _"In other words all of the reporters and cast here are now Kira's hostages, aside from that we have no personal obligation to share this message with you"_

 _"I assure you this is not a hoax and that Sakura TV is not airing this for the purpose of sensationalism"_

"Kira's hostages? What is this?" The task force wondered.

 _"Four days ago our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes, after a thorough examination we have no doubt these tapes are from Kira himself"_

 _"The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who had recently been arrested. And as predicted, at the exact time that Kira had specified both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday"_

L was acting normal, well normal for him, and showed no signs of fear but I knew how to see under his mask because I have been watching him for years. His tone did not show fear but I knew he was scared "If what they're saying is true then it is certainly something only Kira could do"

 _"Kira has instructed us to air the 2nd tape today at exactly 5:59pm. And we do intend to comply with his demands. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira"_

Mogi was getting a bit anxious when asked L for confirmation "T-this has to be another fake don't you think?"

"I doubt it...I'm pretty sure even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low" Matsuda countered.

 _"And now the video"_

A white background with a messy font spelling 'Kira' appeared on the screen.

Shit.

A shuffling noise was heard from the video before sound was heard. The person (who I know is Misa) even cleared her throat before talking. Seriously? What an amateur!

 _"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18 at exactly 5:59pm as I requested then the time is now 5:59 47...48...49...please change the channel to Taiyo TV the news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00"_

This was met my gasps and 'how could hes' from the Task Force aside from me and L. Yuki was actually in her room right now reading manga.

"Change the channel back, and I need you to bring us another TV Watari, no make it two" L ordered.

 _"...I will present you with another victim, my next target is NHN TV commentator Koazumi Aizumi who will appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Kira"_

"Ryuzaki?"

"Change it to channel 24" I could hear his voice rising. He was getting scared, there was nothing he could do to stop the deaths.

The channel indeed showed a man being lifelessly held by a coworker. As soon as we saw it L told us to change it back with a lower voice. Sadness perhaps? Only I could read his emotions well but I suppose the other may hear it too.

 _"Now that you've seen proof of my powers you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira"_

L's head snapped up with a asserting voice, one you don't hear often "Stop this broadcast!"

The other tried scrambling around the phones, trying to contact someone but it was futile. Eventually I saw Ukita run to the door and out to the hallway, ignoring our pleas to reconsider. A deep emptiness filled my stomach as he left the hotel. I knew he was going to die and it was all my fault. But I can't just say I knew he was going to die, then everyone would know my secret. Nonetheless I felt cold...colder then before.

I walked over to L's right. A few strands of his raven black hair hung in front of his eyes, to hide his emotions but I don't care. I placed my left hand on his right, that was balancing himself on a chair. His other hand was up to his face, furiously biting his thumb in frustration.

My hand was rather cold but what shocked me was that his hand was freezing. He gently lifted his hand off of his knee and took mine. He held it with a death grip. God was he really that terrified? I had no idea...

The echos of the TV rang in the room. Filling it with lies.

 _"...The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice"_

 _"I have always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies"_

 _"I intend to create a new world, a perfect world free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission we can make it happen and as long as nobody tries to catch me then I promise that the innocent will not die"_

 _"Even if you don't agree in me I ask that you don't publicize your beliefs in the media. If you can do that you will be spared"  
_

 _"All you have to do now is be patient. I will create a better world that we can all enjoy"_

 _"Say goodbye to the world as you know it"_

 _"Soon we will have a new world ruled by benevolence and kind-hearted, honest people"  
_

 _"Try to imagine it"_

Sorry but I can't. Because It's impossible.

Then on the screen we saw a police car skid to a stop. Ukita climbing out and banging on the glass doors. He drew his gun before freezing, almost in pause, and dropping to the ground. Dead.

L tightened his grip on my hand with closed eyes. Oh god...what have I done...

 _"As you can see someone has just collapsed outside the door live from the Sakura TV building"_

L let go of my hand that now looked like it had cut off circulation. He lowered his thumb to his knee and went back to looking at the screens. Then I heard Aizawa.

"Ukita...damn it...Kira did this..." He made footsteps to the doorway before L stopped him.

"Mr. Aizawa. Where are you going?" L was breaking down. I saw it. Instead of a few strands he purposefully make his spiky hair fall over his eyes. Although I could only see it, I saw he was slightly trembling.

"Where do you think? I've gotta go there!" Aizawa don't let emotions get in the way.

"Think about it! If you go you will be killed!" I barked back.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and watch TV!?"

"Aizawa please..." L mumbled.

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name...So how could this happen!" Aizawa yelled.

Matsuda stepped next to me while talking "The aliases and fake police IDs were worthless! What are we gonna do L? You don't think Kira has our names already do you?" Matsuda moved backwards again and I stood there watching over the conflicted detective.

"Thats a definite possibility. However if that's the case you'd think it'd be easier to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially I deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill...but from what we've seen...I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face" L continued.

"All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station or is somewhere close by, In a place where he can watch everyone who enters the building. Perhaps we-"

"If Kira is in the area then isn't that why we should get down there!" Aizawa screamed.

"For all we know he could have just placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we rush down there unprepared all of us will be kil-" L was interrupted by Aizawa gripping his shoulder. Something snapped inside me and I placed my hand on the blade I keep hidden.

"Wasn't it Y-" He was cut off from me holding my black handled dagger to his throat. I don't know why I was acting this way so I just rolled with it. The next words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Let go of him you dumbass!" he quickly retracted his hand before catching a glance at L. Oh god I forgot...He was making no move to conceal himself and was shaking in a way everyone could see was from grief and fear.

"Chouko please lower the dagger" He asked in a quiet voice, trying to mask the hurt in his tone.

I lowered the blade on his throat before an idea sparked my head.

"L I can go there!" I threw off my jacket and appeared in my 'work clothes'

"Chouko no!"

"Trust me on this!" And I dashed out of the hotel room.

After parcoreing down the stairs I arrived at the garage we kept some vehicles in. Please be here, please be here, please be here..OH YES!

My eyes fell on a black motorcycle.

Time for me to interfere with the story.

 _~~~End of Chapter 13~~~_

 _I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is already written and will be coming out tomorrow so keep watch for it!_

 _Also, did ya like the subtle LxMizuki moment where she protected L from Aizawa? I liked writing that c:_


	14. Midnight Moments

**CHAPTER 14 SWEET!**

 **Sebastian: Reviews. -Turns back to petting his kitten-**

Nifawiwa: I'm glad you love it! yes I'm planning on writing that either next chapter or the chapter after that

Darcy18: OHHOHO If you like the LxMizuki moments then you're gonna LOVE this chapter :D

ShaileneScarlet: U LIKE FLUFF!? WELL I HAZ THE FLUFF!

 **Ya know the drill, I don't own death note**

 **Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I knew that by now people would have noticed a speeding black motorcycle driving inside the roads towards Sakura TV. Hopefully I left in time for Mr. Yagami to see so he didn't crash the building.

Eventually the TV station came into view as I braced myself. As soon as the motorcycle came in contact with the glass I jumped off and expertly skidded to a halt. Only my bike didn't look to good...

A guard stood there with a dazed look on his face as he pulled out a gun. I grabbed the Kunai I kept at my belt and threw it towards the man. It pierced the gun and he just stared at me like he had seen a ghost, or in this world, a shinigami.

"Take me to where the tapes are so I won't have to torture for information" I might not be the tallest person in the world but when i'm mad while wearing my wolf mask people think their worst nightmare comes true.

He viciously shook his head and led me upstairs to see the fat pig Demegawa.

"Hey Asshole! Give me the tapes or I'll kill you!" I pointed my dagger at his sniveling face before shaking his head no.

"I-I can't Kira will kill us!" I smirked behind my mask.

"Well good thing I can kill you alot more painfully then Kira!" I bared my hand outward and let it fall on his throat. See my 'work' gloves come equipped with sharp claws resembling the wolf essence even more, but when I wanted something I just give a little scratch down the neck and I get everything.

"F-Fine! I'll get the tapes you Wolf!" Did he think that was an insult? If so then I think my little sister can give better ones then that. A few drops of his blood landed on the bag, hopefully none got on the tapes.

* * *

"L, I got the tapes" I muttered as I walked out of the room.

"Good, are you hurt?" Came the still terrified voice of L on the other line.

"I'm fine. L , I can get outside the building by myself, you don't need to send anyone to me" I assured.

"How will you-"

"Remember who I am? I'm Wolf, the assassin who always wears a mask"

"Right, we should at least send you a vehicle to help you escape"

"Don't do that, it puts me at more of a risk. Just trust me ok?"

"Alright..." And I clicked off the flip phone I borrowed.

The midnight air was warm and busy. People were obviously staying clear of this building and...of me. I know that right now I was terrifying with this wolf like figure on so I used that to my advantage. With my mask secure around my head I dashed off to the nearest building. I used the alley way to jump/climb onto the roof using the burglar skills I picked up over the years.

The rooftops were nothing like below. The only light I was focused on was the moon. A gorgeous crescent glow engulfed this side of the world. The jump between buildings wasn't too far apart, Ill be ok.

With a deep breath and ran off the roof and jumped. All weight limits seemed absent as my feet were off the ground.

I landed stealthily and proceeded doing it again and again until I reached the hotel.

* * *

I walked right into the room like nothing happened while everyone just stopped and stared at me. Good old Matsuda was the first one to speak.

"Hey Chouko are you alright?" Matsuda offered me a hand but I rejected it. I didn't really like physical contact. Wait then why did I hold L's hand when he was scared?

"L here are the tapes" I handed him the bag.

"Thank you for what you did Chouko, I can honestly say that I didn't think of doing what you did"

"Well that's the difference between you and me L, you wanna follow the law but you consider breaking it for the greater good. I agree with you on your style of being a detective but I can realize when something can be done with the law and when something can't so let me tell you police officers. We will be breaking the law ALOT during this investigation" I said before I turned back to L who was shocked by my speech.

"And um...I'm sorry for for leaving without telling you the plan" I scratched my head. Then I heard a small voice come from next to me.

"You apologized? Holy crap! You never apologize to anyone...even me" It was Yuki. Oh god I know where shes going with this...please don't say it please don't say it.

"You must care about L alot" she smiled as she said EXACTLY what I didn't want her to say.

 _'Your telepathy is a real pain in the ass sometimes you know that?'_

 _'Yes, but only to you'_

I ruffled her long white hair before approaching my room.

"Chouko!" I heard L call before I left.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Why is there blood on this side of the bag?" Oh shit...

"I didn't kill anyone!" I yelled quickly before closing and locking the door.

As we laid on the bed Yuki looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in her blood red eye.

"Did you?" She smiled.

"I really didn't, just severely injured" And on that note we both fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a dark room. Was I dreaming again? Then I realized Yuki sleeping next to me and I was still in our bedroom, it was just still night.

As I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep I heard something that was the cause of waking me up. It was a low whine, followed by a bump. What was it? It was quiet, quiet enough that none but me with my advanced hearing could listen. I left the bedside still in my assassin clothes and went to find the noise.

I made my way to the living room with the screen still on

I saw that the chair L was sitting in earlier was replaced with a couch. What shocked me was seeing what was happening _on_ the couch.

L. He was curled around himself tightly, making tiny noises of pain and thrashing his head side to side.

He was having a nightmare.

I quickly ran over and shook the detective awake. He jerked awake, eyeing me with those dark charcoal eyes of his before daring to speak.

"Mizuki why are you awake?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me what you were having a nightmare about"

He strained to force the words out of his throat like they were poison but I can't let it go. If I don't then if he goes back to sleep he will dream about the exact same thing.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you right?"

"Correct"

"Fine...I was dreaming about Ukita. I was standing in a building I knew from when I was a child. Ukita was there and he died of a heart attack but I couldn't move... but then It went on to my-"

He tried to say the next part but I knew what he was talking about.

"Your parents..."

He snapped his head towards me before looking down at the floor. Uhh...maybe I should try cheering him up like I cheer up Yuki.

"Wait right here"

I tiptoed to the kitchen area where Watari usually cooks and looked for something in the vast pantry of sugar.

"Come on where is it...there!" I noticed a jar of coco powder next to a box of cookies. Without hesitation I grabbed the jar and set it on the counter. I then got out a jug of milk and a measuring cup. If I remember right this should be how it turns out.

I poured the milk into the measuring cup to a certain amount then left it in the microwave for a little bit. When it was warm I dropped a good about of chocolate powder in the mix before turning the microwave back on. The finished product was just what I needed.

I took a metal spoon and gently stirred the drink until the light brown surface appeared under the pearly sheet of bubbles. Perfect.

If you couldn't guess already, its Hot Chocolate.

When I walked back over to L with two steaming mugs he look downward again. I sat down next to him on the couch and laid the tray on the table.

Dear god I hope this works.

"Here, this is what I give to my little sister when shes upset" I handed him a mug. He looked at it in surprise then back it me.

"Its not poisoned you know"

He looked back at the cup and took a cautious sip. He eyes widened to the size of diner plates as he hastily took another sip afterward. Yes!

"This is very good..." He commented as he was about done with half of his cup. I already drained mine like a shot glass.

"Thanks, Hot Coco is about the only thing I can make though" I admitted with a smile.

"So do you think you can tell me the rest now?" He cringed but less so when he began to talk again.

"Yes, I... witnessed my parents death"

"If it makes you feel any better I'm an orphan too"

He looked at me "But you said you only lost your father"

"I did lose my father in the way I described, however when he died my mother fell into a deep depression. I try to keep her alive but she can no longer go to work, I provide for my family along with Yuki helping me sometimes. My mom died a long time ago, all that is left in an empty shell that eats and sleeps"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not, I can tell. Just go on with the nightmare please..."

"Alright, the part that terrified me enough to cause a disturbance was that I, saw you...dying in front of me. I was powerless."

"Me?"

"Yes. As I said before, you are my only friend"

I closed my eyes and let go of my emotions. Because what he just said felt like I was a puzzle that had one piece missing, and those words was the final thing to make me feel whole.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and slowly began to speak.

"L, Don't worry. I'm not gonna die"

To my surprise he just stayed still. He made no effort to push me away.

"How can any of us be sure?"

"I'm sure that we're not going to die"

"...Mizuki?"

"Yes L?" I let go of the hug but a slight blush lingered on my cheeks.

"Do you think I'm right about Light being Kira?"

"I would have to say yes..."

"Good. Because I think that you will become the only one who thinks so"

"Guess I will..."

"I apologize for waking you" He stood up and hovered above where I was sitting.

"I'll forgive you if you can go back to sleep" L turned back to face me.

"What?"

"It's 11:00 right now. If you can go to an actual bed and sleep then I'll forgive you"

He hesitated before answering "Alright"

"Really?"

"Yes, I have gone over the tapes many times and I think this may be the only time I will have spare time to sleep" He made his way to his room and I followed him.

The room was identical to mine except not a single thing was out of place. He awkwardly made his way to the bed and rest his head on the pillow. He only laid there not doing anything to induce sleep so I decided to step in.

I walked over to his side and took the blanket covers. I cautiously laid the sheets overtop of him and he looked as though he had not ever slept in a bed. Which he probably hasn't.

As I was about to leave the room I stole a glance at him. He had wide eyes, terrified ones, he took off the emotion mask as soon as he thought I left the room. But I could tell by his eyes that he was scared to go to sleep.

What the hell...

I made my way back to the bed side but this time I walked around the side and layed nest to L on the bed. He looked at me with his normal expression before preparing to speak.

"You said you slept peacefully when I was next to you on the couch. I don't want anyone, especially my friend, have nightmares when I can prevent them" He gazed at me indifferently before he gave that little smile and closed his eyes.

I guess even the strongest of people are only human after all.

Because the next thing I knew I was in a quiet, peaceful sleep.

 _~~~End of Chapter 14~~~_

 _Ok so this chapter was almost all fluff and it was so fun to write! After I wrote chapter 13 I immediately went onto this one...so I hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. I Got My Ticket For Beyond Birthday

**Hi everyone! Mizu here! chapter 15 SWEET!**

 **I've estimated that the ending of arc 1 will take place somewhere between chapters 25-30 and this story WILL take place in Arc 2 as well!**

 **For future refrence I**

 **Sebastian: Young Mistress your guest has arrived**

 **Mizu: Yay! Thank you Sebby!**

 **Ameko: Hi Mizu!**

 **(For those who don't know, Ameko helps Mizu with writing)**

 **Mizuki: Hey you forgot the reviews!**

Nifawiwa: I honestly don't know! xD I usually zone out during language arts...maybe I'm just awesome that way but yeah your review made me feel so loved! There won't be an overabundance of these chapters but there will be some in the future! I swear by it!

Darcy18: Like I said, "We're only human" And thanks because L is surprisingly an easy character to write...the hardest to write has to be Mello because I don't want him to scream and cuss at every little thing that goes wrong but I can't get rid of his aggressive side either :P

Veorie: Fluffy as Yato's fluffy fluff scarf!

ShaileneScarlet: I loved the part with hot chocolate...and It just came randomly to the top of my head!

 **Ameko: We don't own death note!**

 **Mizu: We only own our OCs!**

 **Ameko: IMPORTANT! We're thinking about writing a sequel to this story after Into the WorLd is done! What do you think of THAT!**

 **Mizu: Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Thank you Light" L shook hands with said Kira customarily.

"No problem, I wan't to catch Kira as much as you do Ryuuga" So you wan't to catch yourself?

"It's not Ryuuga, It's Ryuzaki here" I spoke up from the couch.

"I'm Matsui"

"I'm Aihara"

"I'm Asahi"

"I guess you can stick with Touka if you want"

"Yes of course, then perhaps I should call myself Light Asahi?" Why does he sound so innocent when he's such a horrible person. To see a horrible person is to be a horrible person.

"Yes please do, to keep things simple from this point on I'll call you Light" L paused "Ok lets get back to work. You can start from looking over all the things we have collected. I would also like you to examine these videos. They were sent to the TV station but were never aired. For security reasons you're not permitted to take notes and all materials must remain here"

"I understand" Light said indifferently.

"We will begin now" Light pulled out the tapes in the bag.

"Um Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"Why is there a bit of blood on these tapes?" Everyone looked at me.

"I scratched a guy's neck one time people! One Time!"

* * *

"So what do you make of that Light?" The thing that really made me love L aside from the obvious reasons was the fact that he always pulled up a test on Light's behavior, causing him to get annoyed.

WAIT DID I JUST SAY I LOVE L?

"It's hard to say for sure but there might be a person out there with Kira's power" OK! I'm not paying attention anymore...why did I just say that I love L? That's stupid!

 _'Well maybe because you do Dumbass!'_

 _'OH GREAT Here I was thinking I got rid of you'_

 _'IM YOU! YOU CAN NOT GET RID OF ME'_

 _'Fucking fabulous...'_

 _'Maybe you're just thinking you love L because of what happened this morning!'_

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _It was warm and cozy. Two words that I usually never really see in my vocabulary but they were the perfect words to describe what I felt right there._

 _I didn't want to wake up from wherever I was._

 _But sadly my keen hearing detected a click and my eyesight went from black to dark red in a split second. Oh fu-_

 _I jolted awake to see Yuki standing near the door way holding her IPhone. No doubt she was..._

 _taking. a. photo._

 _She laughed like a madman while running away to our room, no doubt locking the door so I won't kill her._

 _I was sleeping in a bed. I was sleeping in a bed with L... I WAS SLEEPING IN A BED WITH L!_

* * *

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 _'Go away'_

 _'Fine but I will be back!'_

"I would like you to play the part as the real Kira" Wait what part am I at?

"Huh? Me, as Kira?" Ok now I get it.

"Yes, you're the only one I can think of who would be able to pull something like this off. At any rate we don't have time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to be aired on this evening's national news?" Ryuk cackled loudly though nobody could see him. I was also trying to fight back the bubble of laughter from my throat.

"Touka would you please summon Akio? She may be of help making the video" L requested.

"Um, whose Akio?" Light scratched his head in confusion.

"My little sister. Shes an expert of technology, mainly computer hacking but she will be able to help" I left the room to go get Yuki but I found her walking out to the room in first place. Oh yeah, telepathy.

"Hello Light Yagami" she monotonously voiced. Yuki always talked this way in front of people she hated or was scared of.

"H-hi" He stuttered. Clearly he wasn't expecting a girl like Yuki to be on the task force.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Way to be blunt about it Light.

"I'm twelve years old" All the other members looked shocked. Did I not tell them or something?

She set to work on the video and Light went off to write the script.

* * *

"Hey Ryuzaki does this look ok? I think I managed to make it believable"

"I think you've done an excellent job, however if we don't omit the part where it says 'You're free to kill L' then I'm gonna end up dead" Light just laughed it off.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured if I was him I would demand you be killed. I was improvising... feel free to change it to whatever you like" I hate this douche-bag...

"Alright, sounds good. Akio the script is ready. I'll leave everything up to you"

* * *

The video was perfect. When Yuki and I watched this episode for the first time we always thought that the format in the response video was hilarious. The original video was in a fancy cursive font of _'Kira'_ with a background being yellow and sparkly. This video we made had a clear Black background and the font was in L's Gothic font spelling out _'Kira'_

I knew that Misa was being a little fangirl brat at the time so it's only a matter of time before...

Wait...it's clear that we are following the anime continuity so, what happens next? I get Misa makes the video but when?

Oh fuck, I forgot!

* * *

Three days later and I still haven't remembered what was in the video. There was that scene with L getting all scared but...

Damn it why can't I remember?!

Then a Gothic lowercase _w_ appeared onto the laptop. Ok hears the message but...UGG I should have swallowed my pride and asked Yuki what happens.

 _"Kira, thank you for your reply, please do not worry I will follow orders and do as you say"_ Geez even though I hate Kira I can tell Misa is just an obnoxious otaku.

 _"I really wan't to meet you. I don't think you have the eyes"_ Wait...Oh shit I remember now! This isn't good!

 _"But you don't have to worry, I would never try to kill you. That's a promise"_ I was standing right behind L's chair looking down at him. Even though I couldn't see I knew that his eyes were reduced to pinpricks in fear. Unknown to me I was shaking a bit in fear as well.

 _"Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing, you'll think of something. And when we meet we can confirm out identity by showing out shinigami to each other"_

Met with outraged cries of confusion from the task force I was the only one who knew what was going on.

Without warning L threw his hands in the air and let out a scream. He gasped for air a bit before falling onto the floor. I caught him just in time as he lay there hyperventilating in my arms.

"L! Are you ok?" I desperately asked.

"S-sh-Shinigami?" He backed away from the TV screen like it was infected.

"Am I supposed to believe that? That shinigami actually exist?" Dear god where does the time go? I gotta get Yuki out of here!

* * *

About five minutes into the events that followed L's scream I was able to slip away unnoticed with Yuki in hot pursuit.

As soon as I closed the door we broke into conversation.

"Oh fuck Mizuki we forgot!" She panicked.

"Its alright lets just try to figure out what to do next?"

"Well Misa is going to be put under suspicion either tomorrow or two days from now so I gotta leave before then!"

"Fine, lets just make sure we can get you to California by tomorrow"

"But you're gonna need to fly with me"

"Lets just get some essentials packed"

* * *

The rest of the day for us was getting everything ready. I chose my familiar Purple Touka wig for myself and Yuki was able to pass as Hinami.

(Look up a picture of Hinami Tokyo Ghoul)

When we walked out of our room with the cosplay on everyone's head looked to us.

"Touka, Akio, why are you wearing disguises?" Ok here we go.

"We need to go" Stick to the truth, stick to the truth.

"Where are you going?" Matsuda wondered.

"Well we can't really say" I admitted.

"Can you tell us anything?" Light exasperated.

"Nope! All I can say is that no matter what happens, try to trust us"

Nobody tried to stop our leaving when we closed the door thankfully. But when we left I felt a bit...empty. Like I just left something important behind.

...Or maybe some _one_

* * *

The flight was a roller coaster of emotions. The style of the airport reminded me of the airport we arrived at. If this was the real world we would be flying home. My mother would be waiting at the apartment for us. Her expression as blank as ever. The only time she sowed emotion over the past years my dad has died it was when we were about to fly to japan. Clutching me in a hug, trying to give me last minute instructions.

Was it weird that I didn't miss her?

When we got on the plane my stomach flipped to see we were sitting in the same seats we were sitting in the flight to japan. Damn it why are these coincidences happening?

Maybe some music could help me out. Yeah that sounds good.

Hmm...a song that relates to the situation that can also help me relax. Oh I got one.

I scrolled my fingertips across the cold glass screen of my phone to the tab reading...

 **[Who We Are] [By Imagine Dragons]**

 _Up in the morning_

 _Up in the evening_  
 _Picking down clocks_  
 _When the birds come out to eat_  
 _Oh to eat_

 _Up on the mountain_  
 _Down in the king's lair_  
 _Pushing these blocks_  
 _In the heat of the afternoon,_  
 _Oh afternoon_

 _We were never welcome here_  
 _We were never welcome here at all_  
 _No._

 _It's who we are_  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _So won't you save us_  
 _What we are_  
 _Don't look clear_  
 _Cause it's all uphill from here_  
 _Oh._

 _Up in the attic_  
 _Down in the cellar_  
 _Lost in the static_  
 _Coming back for more_  
 _Oh for more_

 _Out with the reason_  
 _In with the season_  
 _Taking down names_  
 _In my book of jealousy_  
 _Jealousy_

Well isn't that ironic? The book of Jealousy...kinda reminds me of the death note

 _We were never welcome here_  
 _We were never welcome here at all_  
 _No._

 _It's who we are_  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _Because it's who we are_  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _So won't you save us_  
 _What we are_  
 _Don't look clear_  
 _Cause it's all uphill from here_

Are there any people back home who would miss us? Hasa and Skiz would miss me...Nobody would miss Yuki but Amaya actually has a good family even if they aren't related by blood. Aren't crazy people supposed to be people nobody misses? I guess so.

 _Oh._

 _They say we're crazy [7x]_

 _They say we're..._

 _Crazy_

 _It's who we are_  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _Because it's who we are_  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's all okay_  
 _Doesn't matter if it's not our day_

 _So won't you save us_  
 _What we are_  
 _Don't look clear_  
 _Cause it's all uphill from here_  
 _Oh._  
(They say we're crazy)

I guess I'm crazy for breaking a psychopath out of prison.

 _~~~End of Chapter 15~~~_


	16. Beyond's Chains Part 1

**Eyyyyy 16! WOOT!**

 **Ameko: For those who remember a few chapters back, I mentioned that we had a story going up about death note and music...welllllll...We scrapped it.**

 **Mizu: But not completely scrapped it I guess. Were still making that fic but We're redoing it so its better c:**

 **Ameko: AND IM IN IT :D**

 **Mizu: Yes..Yes you are Ameko...**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

forever100: I know it was adorable!

ShaileneScarlet: Yeah, but despite what most everyone thinks. Death Note world is NOT all happy fangirl times. Its scary.../ My favorite song? Hmmmm well thats tough because Music is a BIG part of my life...Id have to say a tie between My Demons, The Phoenix, Who We Are, and You're Gonna Go Far Kid. But a bunch of other songs like Immortals, Diary of Jane, Counting Stars, Warriors, Take Me to Church, and the Mighty Fall are all in 2nd because they are all great. I usually dont list songs I _like_ in my top ten. I list songs I LOVE... THAT TOOK A LONG TIME

Darcy18: Yeah! My FAAAAVORITE Jam-obsessed serial killer EVER!

 **Mizu: Please Enjoy the chapter AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

It was hot. In California I quickly learned that most everything is HOT. And I liked colder places that you very much.

Remind me to never move to California.

Yuki sat next to me with her disguise clasped onto her body. What people in this age didn't know is that out "Disguises" were actually Tokyo Ghoul cosplay. I was Touka and Yuki was Hinami.

From a visual standpoint we looked and acted like we were no more then people going to go visit a relative in prison.

Not like two people about to break a serial killer out of the prison.

I swapped my black contacts with some red ones. With my black hair styled I looked like a female version of Beyond. I wore the classic outfit of Touka, underneath the guise I actually wore my assassin clothes with the claw gloves securely in my bag.

The asylum was a classic white color with barbed wire at some top sections. The building had two glass doors in the center leading into the receptionist. When we got out of the prison bus I checked to make sure the bike I had hidden the night before was still safe in the underbrush. It was.

Stupid I know but the bus isn't going to just let some girls and a convicted serial killer have a ride back to town. The bike was a custom large one with two seats but Yuki and I found out a way to dive away safely with three people.

The inky black sky was disrupted by the glow of the prison. Nobody was around for miles, it was a barren wasteland. Perfect.

When we entered the room it smelled like clean cotton, the lights were well-working and the layout looked...professional.

"Yes how may I help you?" She woman at the desk asked?

"I'm here to see someone" I put on a look of determination, like I had just worked up the nerve to come here in the first place.

"I see, who is it you're visiting?" I ran my finger over the lid in my bag.

"He went by the name of B-Beyond Birthday?" My voice stuttered at his name. I know I looked like him but I needed to play the part.

Her face went a bit pale at his name when she typed something in at her computer.

"May I have your name?"

"My name is Rebecca Ryuzaki. My files won't be in on the computer, I was born In japan a year before"

"And who is that?" She pointed to Yuki. I didn't really need to change anything about her cosplay. All I had to do was not use the color contacts because Yuki already has Beyond's eye color down.

"She is my niece, Sora. I wasn't able to hire a babysitter and I needed to see my brother tonight before the plane tomorrow"

"I understand but we don't have a real place for her, we have no real waiting room you see"

"W-would she be allowed to stay with one of the staff groups then? Someplace with computers? Sora gets very twitchy when there isn't some kind of electronic to look at"

"Sure! Lets see whose open..." She typed something into the computer. Next to be I saw Yuki's eyes harden with concentration. I knew what she was doing.

"The control room said they would be happy to look after her for the visit" Success!

A guard accompanied us to the control room where all the buttons and systems of Inmate information was kept. Hell yeah.

Now I know what you're thinking. "A realistic receptionist would NEVER just let any old kid into the control room!"

And I reply with "Have you forgot Yuki is telepathic?"

Not only can Yuki read thoughts, she can also _send_ them. So the receptionest was probibly thinking this while it happened.

* * *

 _"My name is Rebecca Ryuzaki. My files won't be in on the computer, I was born In japan a year before" (This is Mizuki talking)_

 ** _"That sounds ok, her files won't be there. I should trust her"_** _(This would be Yuki in the receptionists head)_

 _"And who is that?"_

 _"She is my niece, Sora. I wasn't able to hire a babysitter and I needed to see my brother tonight before the plane tomorrow"_

 ** _"I understand, babysitters are hard to get, I should take sympathy on Sora"_**

 _"I understand but we don't have a real place for her, we have no real waiting room you see"_

 _"W-would she be allowed to stay with one of the staff groups then? Someplace with computers? Sora gets very twitchy when there isn't some kind of electronic to look at"_

 ** _"Kids Sora's age love electronics, I completely get her situation. I need to find a place for Sora. The control room sounds nice"_**

"Sure! Lets see whose open..."

"The control room said they would be happy to look after her for the visit"

 ** _"I just did a good thing, these girls look so innocent. They must be telling the truth"_**

* * *

I swear, note book of death or not, I think Yuki's telepathy is the coolest power _ever_.

The control room had three guards on the wall with two men in uniform staring at the screens. They all looked towards us with confused and anxious expressions.

I looked to Yuki with a hopeful look, I gestured for her to go along with the plan.

Here was the big "IF"

* * *

 **Yuki's POV**

My hand grasped the brown wig I was wearing and let it fall to the ground. My long white hair flowed to the ground. I felt my body tence in anticipation. This was going to hurt.

I raised my hands to my head and focused on the large room. My crimson gaze swept across every person in the room except Mizuki. I took a deep breath and spoke out with my normal voice.

"My name is Yuki Kurozuki" Lets do this.

"This is Mizuki Kurozuki" Introduce the control's real names.

"You have all been working very well" Start with a positive thing target can relate to.

"Two girls appear in the control room you are stationed at" First action.

"They give you promises of a well-deserved break" Promises of thing target desires.

"You accept happily" First command.

"Yuki Kurozuki goes to the control pad" Second action. Remember to use real name or known name.

"The cell holding a man you call Beyond Birthday is shown to Yuki Kurozuki" Second command.

"You give the cell code for Beyond Birthday to Mizuki Kurozuki" Third command.

"If any colleagues ask you what is going you you reply that a young girl lost her mother and is waiting for her to pick her up'" Precaution.

"After the cell code is received by Mizuki Kurozuki you ignore any events that happen during the next 15 minutes" Amnesia.

"Once 15 minutes are up you forget Yuki Kurozuki and Mizuki Kurozuki were ever in your presence" And finally...

"After you have forgotten about Yuki Kurozuki and Mizuki Kurozuki you feel so enlightened that you do not report any happenings of this occurrence throughout the rest of your lifespan" Done.

The effects were instant, the staff looked lax and tired while stiff at the same time, waiting for the commands to start.

"Hello everyone! You guys look like you're great at your jobs! If you help me out I can make sure you get a good time-off!" I cheerfully began.

"We would love to help you. We really do need a good break" The first staff member near the monitors agreed.

I wobbled over to the screens with all the buttons. The second worker types a few digits into the computer and a not so clear picture of Beyond appeared. It didn't really look like him, his black hair was covering most of his face so I couldn't really see him.

"Here is the code. It's 1306" Mizuki remembered the code and took the card held in front of her. Wait...1306? Thats ironic! Like death note number **13** Another note and Death note came out in 20 **06**. Awesome.

They all started smiling and acting pleased with themselves. I knew it was the command starting to kick in.

Once everyone gained a glazed look in their eyes I nodded to Mizuki. She started taking off the long T-shirt and baggy jeans she wore over her assassin clothes.

While she was doing that I sat down in a spare chair near the desk and began to work my way through the firewall like I had practiced. The wall was actually easy to beat, nobody usually breaks an insane person out of an asylum so usually they are almost child play.

Once I hacked into the network I started pulling up Beyond's files. They were all about the LABB murder case so I only clicked the general file that was labeled **'Beyond Birthday'**

I hit delete on all of the files and set up my baby. My prize masterpiece. I call it a blank. It basically eats away all previous records of BB ever showing up at not only this asylum but any. The way it works is that It latches onto the data of anything to do with BB then consumes it, leaving it blank. Ahhh my gorgeous little blank drive.

Once I installed blank I went to the video feed files that contained what happened. I took out my 2nd flash drive that housed footage from two months ago at the same prison. This way it looked like nothing happened at all.

The click of Mizuki's claw gloves being strapped onto her hands came to my hearing. She gave me a thumbs up and left the room quickly.

I slumped down into my chair and prepared for the headaches.

Oh god no matter how awesome or powerful my telepathy is it never stops hurting! Last time I tried this was when I was about to be sent to Juvie for pushing someone off of the bleachers and them getting a broken leg.

It took about a week until the pounding in my head finally went away.

I can only imagine how much this shit is gonna hurt.

 _~~~End of Chapter 16~~~_

 _I hope you liked seeing the full extent of Yuki's telepathy! ITS BADASS I KNOW!_

 _Fun Fact: I'm creating a new fic soon! It's replacing the older one about singing and this time Its gonna be really realatable to Beyond. It's called Who We Are. Go read it when it comes out please_

 _Please remember to Review! I'm serious when I say that because It makes me feel really nice_


	17. Beyond's Chains Part 2

**Chaaaaapter 17! PEOPLE!**

 **Mizu: Hey everyone we were wondering if any of you like attack on titan (shingeki no kyojin)**

 **Ameko: Cuz' were writing an AOT fic alongside this one and we are very proud of our work! Go read it if ya like AOT!**

 **Sebastian: Young mistress the reviews are here**

 **Ameko/Mizu: Thanks bassy!**

Veorie: Very. And whats wrong with being insane? :D

forever100: Aww thanks! And yeah I do know that I make a few spelling mistakes but I can't really check it over because I type the first thing that comes to mind fast

Veorie: Lol, Advil xD

Darcy18: So close yet so far! I know right? That whole headache thing comes from real life where I get them from doing a few specific things :P (NOT FUN)

chloeX15: Definitially! Beyond is the funniest DN character ever! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE AMAZING THANK YOU FOR DRAWING THESE PICTURES *cri happy tears*

Nifawiwa: HOORAY! I LOVE LE BB

forever100: Thank you for this review it makes me feel happy!

 **Mizu: O.o**

 **Ameko: Holy shit thats alot of reviews...I FEEL SO LOVED!**

 **Mizu: Please remember to check out our other fanfictions!**

 **Ameko: AND REVIEW! OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

My black leather boots clanged against the flooring as I ran to my destination. The cells were all very secure and white but I knew I had to find one in specific.

I looked over to the numbered doors and followed my trail. I could practically feel my heartbeat intensifying with every number.

 _1258..._

 _1259..._

A few guys clashed on the door to see the new person draped in black speeding down the hallway which would have freaked the fuck out of a normal person.

 _1262..._

 _1263..._

I wonder what all these people did to get in here? Most actually _were_ insane but I still feel a bit bad for them.

 _'This kinda reminds me of SCP Containment breach, oh wow that game was awesome! It is the definition of an experiment gone RIGHT'_

Wow...Here I am going on a life or death mission to rescue a murderer and all I can think of is how it relates to an indie horror game.

 _1279..._

 _1280..._

Ya know, if everything goes to plan Light may end up here. He will either be here in a straight-jacked or in the obituaries.

 _'But what about the OVA?'_

I slowed my pace for a second, shit I forgot! Damn that OVA...It basically ruined my happiness of Glitter's death!

 _1294..._

 _1295..._

Concentrate Mizuki...I'll just think about that loophole after I save Beyond.

Speaking of which look whose cell I found.

 _1306..._

I peered inside the white door to indeed find him in a jacket, up against the corner. He looked so broken and defeated but still capable and tense, I like him already! I inserted the key card through the slit and the red light turned green. I shoved the door open with strength before turning to look at Beyond. He was staring at me with wide eyes, I don't blame him.

"Beyond Birthday please don't ask questions yet I'll explain when we're safe. All you need to know is that I am here to save you" I reached out my gloved hand to help him up but a fat lot of good it did when he was still in the jacket.

"Don't move" I slashed my claws down the jacket, shredding it in tears. I proceeded in getting the jacket off of his body while he stood there silent as ordered.

I pulled him out of the door and ran down the hallway once again. The run was easier this time while I knew I had beyond with me, safe. The inmates we passed all gawked at us, terrified or enraged that one of their own was getting out. Beyond was loosing energy fast that once we got to the control room it took his all not to pass out.

"Yuki lets go!" I called for my sister who was clutching her head in a dull throbbing pain.

"Ok!" I saw her crimson gaze linger on Beyond the entire time we were walking together. The lady at the receptionist desk was typing something on her computer screen, clearly distracted.

Beyond and Yuki were behind the corner while I prowled closer to her on all fours. I closed my index finger with my middle one and jabbed at a spot near the neck. The woman closed her eyes and fell softly into my hands. I laid her head on the desk before rushing back to Yuki and rushing out of the building.

"Yuki did you get the cameras?" She was still in pain but chocked out confirmation.

The motorcycle I hid in the ditch laid there for our arrival like a noble stallion. Beyond climbed behind me while Yuki sat in my lap. Now this is where I'm forced to say 'Kids don't try this at home' because I have been using motorbikes and motorcycles ever sense I was 15 and have become quite an expert if I do say so myself.

I twisted the gas and it revved to life. It shot ahead once we got out of the ditch, climbing to the safest limit of speed it could take. Once I started driving on the clear highway due to it being around two am I was able to think.

First off, Yes! Operation Beyond's Chains is almost a success!

Secondly, I gotta get Yuki some Advil or something

Thirdly, HOLY MOTHER OF FLYING FUCK I'M SITTING NEXT TO BEYOND EFFING BIRTHDAY!

And yeah I think that's all I got.

Now the important reactions...How am I going to get L to cooperate with Beyond? Those two are like oil and water.

Maybe I'll have to use some blackmail...yeah just a tad like 'L if you don't let Beyond work with us I'll tell everyone your real name'

Seems reasonable to me.

* * *

I closed the door to the cheap motel I rented the day before and prepared for the questions.

"Ok, answers please" Beyond started. His voice was different from what I guessed. It was like L's but less monotone and a bit deeper. And I sadly had to admit...it was pretty attractive.

"Fine. Now I'm going to explain everything to you , plus some other things that will surprise you so please hold all questions till the end" He crouched on his seat before I began. I took off my mask and his eyes flicked upwards to the space above my head. God it was so cool!

"I won't bother introducing ourselfs because you already know our names. We know that you can see the names, Yuki can as well. We're currently working on the Kira investigation with L and Kira himself. We know all about the LABB murder case and what you planned on doing" I paused before getting the big one out of the way first.

"The reason we saved you from the prison is because in a few weeks you would have died if you stayed in there. We know this because...well we know about everything that has happened and is going to happen in the Kira investigation including who Kira is"

I nodded to Yuki and she pulled out a book from the backpack we left inside. This certain book had a black cover with a pinkish cross with a glitter asshole wielding a scythe on the front page. Thats right.

 ** _Death Note_**

 ** _1_**

 ** _Shoen Jump Advanced_**

 ** _Tsugumi Ohba_**

 ** _Takeshi Obata_**

"What the hell is this?" Beyond questioned the said manga in his hand.

"That my dear BB is death note. And this one is going to take some serious explaining"

* * *

After I told him about the manga and the anime and how we got here he was...shocked to say the least but he definitively believed us. Maybe it had to do with the fact that everyone else had lifespans under their names and we didn't.

"Ok so assuming that I believe you, what do you wan't from me?" Beyond crossed his arms childishly.

"Well we want you to go on this task force" Boom, bomb has been dropped.

"And work with L? no fucking way"

"I thought you might resist so we have some leverage for you" I got out the item from my bag. Beyond's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Jam!" He lunged for the strawberry substance and I let him snatch it out of my hands.

"Also, You should know that on this case if it follows the planned story line L is gonna end up dead" He snapped up from his delicacy with anger filled eyes.

"WHAT!? First this guy kills me then he kills L? I wanted to kill him!" Beyond looked like he was pouting which would have been adorable if he wasn't pouting about murder.

"And if you save L then that means he would be in your debt. Also, if you help me out I'll let you kill Kira with me" He looked up in thought.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal"

"Yay!" Yuki glomped beyond while he currently was scooping jam out of the jar.

"What are you doing?" Beyond wasn't asking threateningly but it was more..curious.

"Hugging my favorite Death Note character" I laughed at the hilarious scene of Beyond just awkwardly sitting there while Yuki hugged him.

* * *

 **L's POV**

"Ryuzaki there seems to have been a break in at the California state asylum" I flicked the screen to the link Watari sent me and indeed it opened up that there was an escape at the site.

No...

I scrolled the page quickly to see who got out and what I saw almost made me groan in frustration.

Indeed there was only one escape but the staff had no recollection of a break-out.

Considering that Mizuki left a week ago without telling us where she was going and that this kind of professionalism occurred at the place backup was being held, plus the fact she said she knew and befriended backup grants about a 92% chance she was behind the escape.

For the first time in my life I pray that I am wrong.

"Watari I will look into this matter afterwards, I must resume my current work"

I was crouched on my chair staring at the camera in Aoyama, watching the people flow in and out the streets. It reminded me of when I met Near and was forced to step outside my comfort zone.

Light appeared at the corner of the screen with a rather large group of people around him. I wonder why he was with so many people-

The opening and closing of the door interrupted my thoughts.

"IM HOME DARLINGS!" It was Mizuki.

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Did you miss me?" I strode into the room and crashed onto the couch.

"Where were you Touka?" He does NOT waste time does he?

"Well I think that you should figure that out in about ten seconds" I checked my imaginary watch as the task force looked at me like I was crazy.

I saw Yuki step into the room with BB holding her hand. The task force was plain confused but L's eyes widened as recognition spread across his face.

"Um Touka, Who the hell is he? And why does he look like Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"My friends may I introduce to you, Beyond Birthday"

 _~End of Chapter 17~_

 _I hope you enjoyed! AND BEYOND IS FINALLY HERE! HORRAY FOR BB!_

 _I'm planning to make some awesome scenes of humor with Beyond Birthday so be prepared for that!_

 _Fun Fact: I'm posting the first chapter to a new fic today or tomorrow that is about Beyond's sister, music, and a good ol fashioned Love triangle! LxOCxLight :)_

 _PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE BB SLIT YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP c:_


	18. Blackmail Is Sweet

**Sorry for the lag!**

 **Mizu: It took us a while to update because we were having alot of fun writing our other death note story and our AOT fic**

 **Ameko: AND IM THE STAR In the otehr DN fic :3**

 **Mizu: yeah whatever, REVIEWS!  
**

Takako: The japanese word for Black Moon is spelled differently then Mizuki. However the name Mizuki does mean Black Moon. Same thing with Amaya and Yuki. Your statement is invalid Taka, You have lost this argument.

Veorie: I saw that in a meme! it said 'LIGHT YAGAMI IS GAY' 'The butterfly belt buckle says it all' xD LMAO

Aqua Lilly: YOU MAY!

 **Ameko: BEYOND GET IN HERE!**

 **Beyond: Why am I here again?**

 **Ameko: A reviewer wants a hug!**

 **Beyond: ...ok shes kinda cute *Hugs Lilly-chan***

 **Lilly: Thank you BB! *kisses cheek***

 **Ameko: Beyond Birthdays first kiss everybody**

 **Beyond: SHUT UP!**

chloeX15: It really is! I'm very proud of my work!

i'm awesome at singing: I don't really understand what you're saying...

Nifawiwa: Awwww thank you Nifa-chan! I love you! My current reviewer!

 **Mizu: Wait did we just sell beyond's first kiss?**

 **Ameko: I think so...**

 **Mizu: Damn it now we're acting like the host club...**

 **Ameko: *Hums theme song* I see you come, I watch you go...**

 **Mizu: Thats all of the song I know (get it? It rhymes!)**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

The shock rippled through Soichiro at the mention of a serial killer's name. The other task force members were clueless about who he was but oh well.

"Touka...W-What is he doing here?!" Soichiro pulled out his gun and aimed at Beyond.

He only gave a creepy grin, "Is that any way how to treat your guest Soichiro Yagami?"

"Um, who are you exactly?" Mogi stuttered.

"I already said his name is Beyond Birthday...Who may or may not be a convicted serial killer" There was the bomb. The horror glazing everyone's faces was pleasing.

"Backup why are you here?" There was my favorite little panda-man!

"To help with the Kira investigation. After Touka so kindly broke me out of prison I felt I had a debt to be repaid" Yuki was currently clutching his arm the whole time Beyond was in the room. It wasn't creepy or anything, Yuki just looked up to Beyond like a big brother.

"I think we should explain everything once Light and Matsuda return don't you agree L?" I advised with a sly look in my eyes.

"Alright, Also I have instructed you to call me Ryuzaki. Why do you continue to address me as L?"

"Well I like the way it sounds. Thats just about it" I took Beyond's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Watari, Can I please have one or two jars of strawberry jam?" I asked the old man preparing L's sweets.

His eyes widened at Beyond for a minute before opening one of the cabinets and pulling out the jars I requested.

"Thank you Watari! Have a nice day!" BB was eyeing the jam hungrily and I have to constantly smack his hand away from eating it before we got back to the room.

"So what is your plan Touka?" He reached for the jam, _smack._

"We need to find a guy that looks like L" Beyond laughed his awesome laugh before pointing at himself.

"No way! You're to awesome to die!" He gave me puppy dog eyes and looked at the jam.

"Awesome enough to have the jam?" Awww he looked so cut-NO! Bad Mizuki, BAD!

"Once we get inside the room I guess" He did a little happy dance that was seriously adorable. huh, In the manga he usually never acted like this...maybe because he was trying to stay in character.

* * *

The room's tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Beyond was oblivious to everyone's stares as he scooped jam out of the jar happily.

"Light Yagami is arriving shortly" L refused to look at the jam-obsessed murderer on the couch which ticked Yuki off a little bit.

I leaned over and tapped Yuki's shoulder. It was our signal to communicate by mind.

 _'Yuki I need you to tell beyond something'_

 _'Ok, what is it?'_

 _'Tell him not to make any signs about him not having a lifespan'_

My mind went silent as I waited for glitter to arrive.

The creaking of a door broke the silence.

I turned around to witness Light stepping into the room staring at Beyond like everyone else. Matsuda followed quickly behind him.

"Alright now that you two are here I can explain" Light sat down at one of the chairs and the rest of the task force turned to look at me.

"For those who were not here, this is Beyond Birthday. He was the number one serial killer in the world until Kira showed up. Beyond has been locked up in an asylum for many years until just recently I saved him" Everyone looked like they were ready to kill me in an instant, except for L of course.

"My reasoning is that as I have stated before, Beyond is my childhood friend and I didn't want him to die. BB will also be of great help on the investigation because before Kira showed up, Beyond was actually L's successor" Light's gaze shifted on the spot.

"I have promised BB plenty of things in return for his help so he will not murder anyone unless you give him a reason to" I lowered my voice at that last part.

"Any questions?" Yuki chirped beside me.

"Where will we keep him?" Soichiro gestured to BB who just finished his first jar of jam and moved on to the second.

"I'm still here you know" Beyond growled. Holy shit he could be scary when he wants to... I like him already!

"You can share our room, sense Akishi is in London" I grinned.

"No I will not approve of that" Woah whats up with L?

"Aw come on L! Please?" I begged.

"No. And did you just say that Akishi was in London?" Oh fuck.

"Hehe..did I? Um...I'll talk to you later about it"

"Back up I request that you leave the room for now" Beyond did a sarcastic bow and moved off from the room.

As soon as he left, all hell broke loose.

"Are you serious? Am I the only one who realizes that Touka just bought a serial-killer into the task force?" Aizawa shouted.

My concentration was slightly foggy after being awake for so long but I stood up to counted anyway, "Excuse me for trying to help!"

"To help? You've broken the law several times! With your skills you could easily be helping Kira!"

"Aizawa calm down..." Soichiro failed miserably at his command.

"Well I have people that I want to protect and Beyond happens to be one of them!"

"You're a murderer Touka! And with your past it would make perfect sense for you to believe in Kira!"

"Don't you dare say that ever again you piece of sh-" Aizawa raised his hand and shot of pain flew across my face.

I fell backwards and felt my back press against something hard. My violet gaze traveled up to a wooden bookshelf that was shaking from my sudden contact.

It then tipped downward and headed to the ground...

It was about to crash on me.

I tried standing up but it kept getting closer and closer. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain to follow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see L standing there trying to hold it up. I immediately got out of the way and rolled out from under.

Once I got out L let it fall to the floor with a large crash. He was breathing heavily from the now straining of muscles, while all I could do was gape in shock. Was L always able to do that? I know that he is a master of caporia and went into the spar with Light but I never knew he was strong enough to hold a giant bookshelf like that.

"Touka is not Kira everybody..." L regained his crouched posture.

"Because she knows my name, even if she didn't she could have easily killed me on the first night we met. Aizawa I would like to talk to you for a moment" Wait no!

"No L, It wasn't Aizawa's fault" L turned to look at me with those inky orbs of his.

"But Touka, he struck you" I laughed a little bit before looking back at him.

"In my profession I have been shot, impaled, beaten, and tazed. If I couldn't handle a little slap like that then what kind of assassin would I be?" Wait a minute...I have an idea!

"Touka you have no idea how sorry I am, please forgive me for my outburst" Aizawa bowed.

"Luckily, I know the perfect way how to repay me" L sighed and prepared for the worst.

"And how is that Touka?" I looked at Yuki and she smiled in happiness from my idea.

"I want permission to go to AnimeJapan!" I spread my hands out above my head.

"Um, Touka? What is AnimeJapan?" Light asked from his seat.

"AnimeJapan is one of the largest anime conventions in Japan. I want permission to go with Akio" I could tell this was NOT what they were expecting.

After a moment of silence L spoke from his chair, "When is it taking place?"

My eyes sparkled and I gave L a big glomp like Amaya used to do to me.

"Thank you so much L! I promise I wont try and kill anyone!"

* * *

After the matter with Aizawa was resolved L led me to where Beyond was relaxing. In my room...ok...

"Backup" L called him awake.

He shot out of his sleep to gaze at the two of us.

"I have come to list the terms for you staying on the task force" Ugg great, more business talk.

I sat next to Beyond on the bed while L crouched on the chair in front of us.

"Beyond if you are to stay here as requested by Touka then you will have to be on watch 24/7" He shifted his gaze to me.

He stood up from his chain and took out a pair of handcuffs. No way! you cant be serious!

L clicked one cuff on my left hand and handed me the other. I sighed and moved over to BB.

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned as I clicked the other wrist on his left.

"Look at it this way, at least you're not chained up with L" Beyond shivered at the idea.

"Good point..." He conceded.

"Now I have returned back to where you said that Akishi is currently in London?" I scratched my head.

"Well first off she is only gone because if something goes wrong and we all die, she has been given instructions to report back to japan and provide evidence of who is Kira" L contemplated this for a moment.

"Basically she is your plan B?" I looked at Beyond.

"Oh the irony..." Get it? Plan B? Plan BB? Beyond Birthday? Ah forget it...

"Touka please stay focused" L woke me from my thoughts.

"Ah ok, Yes she is our plan B" Come on get back on my train of thought.

"And I take it she is currently at Wammys?"

"Yup! From what she told me, Mello and Matt have really taken a liking to her" I smiled.

L stood up and walked to the door but before he left he looked back at me, "Also, are you alright?"

"What?"

"You were nearly crushed by a large bookshelf" Beyond reminded me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine...and L?" I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a nice hug.

I whispered into his ear, "Thank you for helping me"

 _~End of Chapter 18~_

 _As the contents implied, next chapter Mizuki, Yuki, and Beyond are all going to an Anime convention! :D_

 _I got that idea because in september I'm going to my first anime convention! My parents run things like drill events and stuff so because they use the same building every year for an event the people there are good friends with my dad. AND AN ANIME CONVENTION TAKES PLACE THERE_

 _So my dad got us free tickets! YAY FOR DAD!_

 _Please Review!_


	19. AnimeJapan

**Heeeeeeereees Mizu!**

 **Ameko: AND ME DAMN IT!  
**

 **Mizu: Yes, yes and you too**

 **Ameko: Sorry about the lack of updates! (I don't even know what Author Block is and I feel like a noob x.x)**

 **Mizu: Well..Reviews I guess?**

Veorie: I know! I'm very lucky! I'm taking alot of pictures so maybe I'll talk about my time here?

Aqua Lilly: Yeahhh...I'll get back to editing that part in a bit...hehe

Carley-Carley-Carley: :DDDDDDDDDD I agree completely

i'm awesome at singing: Ohhhh, Ok thanks

Mewmew: Nuff said. c:

Nifawiwa: YEAAASSS LETS BEGIN! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

chloeX15: I love him too! For the real life anime con I'm going as L and my best and only friend is going as Beyond. WERE SO EXCITED!

 **Ameko: O.o Well that was alot of reviews...**

 **Mizu: Yep! And now...**

 **Ameko: ARE YOU READY FOR FLUUUFFFFFFFFFFF?**

* * *

 **(Warning: Contains refrences to Attack on Titan, Full Metal Alchemist, Black Butler, and Many other anime shows. If you don't get the refrence then I'm sorry. This is MY fanfiction!)**

 **Mizuki's POV**

The same day I went online and searched up when the con was taking place. Three days from now? Aw shit... I hope I brought the right cosplay!

Luckily in the suitcase most people use for clothes we used for cosplay. Aside from my Tokyo Ghoul stuff I have Attack on Titan, Black Butler, Full Metal Alchemist and...death note. I threw away the death note cosplay the moment we arrived in this place so I only have the three...

Sense Beyond was chained to me I'm forcing him to go. We were dressed like we usually are but Yuki and I were already wearing the colored contacts of our cosplay. I was going as Levi Rivalle from Attack on Titan and Yuki was going as Edward Elric from Full Metal alchemist, but we had the costumes in a bag. Due to a special surprise for later we were going to be dressed normally for half of the day.

No matter how much I pleaded Beyond refused to wear the Sebastian cosplay from Black Butler... Damn it.

 **(YEAH YEAH I GET THAT THESE ANIME SHOWS HAVEN'T BEEN INVENTED YET BUT I WANTED THIS SO WORK SO LAY OFF ME!)**

"L! We're ready to go!" I ran out to the living room dragging a very reluctant Beyond Birthday behind me. Yuki hugged us as we arrived but everyone else just looked embarrassed.

"Are you sure this is the only way you'll forgive Mr. Aizawa?" L was annoyed to the bitter end but fuck if I care! I haven't been to an anime convention sense I was 15!

I put my hand on my hip and smirked happily, "Absolutely positive"

He sighed once more before Watari opened the door to the hotel.

"Bye L! I'll see you later!" As we passed through the hallway I noticed some other people in cosplay going to the con as well. We even rode down the elevator with a group playing the host club.

After getting pictures with the twins and Tamaki, Watari took us out to the car and we drove to the convention center. Beyond rolled his eyes from boredom.

"Cheer up Beyond!" This only agitated him further.

I decided to leave him alone in his emo corner to talk to Yuki who was tapping her DvD case anxiously.

"So what are we gonna do first?" She said, blinking her amber yellow contacts.

"Well I think we should check out the q&a panel for attack on titan. I have a few questions in mind already" I laughed manically in my head.

"Me too!" Yuki smiled.

"That takes place... right after the masquerade! How convenient!" I said as I looked at the con pamphlet.

"I got the DvD ready!" Yuki whispered, making me snicker. What I "forgot" to tell L is that Yuki and I are planning to take place in the masquerade.

And we're gonna _win_

* * *

 **(At the Masquerade)**

The stage was huge but the viewers numbers were even greater.

"Hey Mizuki? Think we can win this?" I gave her a nice smile and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a white collar shirt with a black vest plastered with buttons. She had her long white hair flowing behind her lazily, only a few red stitched pins held it off the floor. The jeans she wore were tattered and ripped blue jeans held together with multi-colored belts.

"Yeah we can! This song hasn't come out yet on YouTube so they're gonna go crazy!" I on the other hand wore a black tank top covered with a grey Capri jacket. I can't really do anything with my spiky black hair so I jut left the ebony pokes where they were. My jeans were black skinny jeans that hugged my legs, not needing anything to hold them.

"Alright... I trust you!" She had already given the song and the background to the stage director and they were about to go on.

The announcer sounded from the stage, "We now have Touka Kirishima and Akio Kirishima with an origanal song! We bring you, Ship Happens!"

We walked onto the stage with a microphone in each of our hands. I stood on the left side and Yuki stood on the right. Our hearts were beating out of our chests but we kept a cold gaze on the audience. I took a deep breath ad listened to the techono opening to begin.

What was once made by the youtube name of TheBestAMVsOfAllTime is now ours.

"I got this feeling at like 3am while watchin netflix" I started. Yuki nodded and played the next verse.

"I drew some porny fanart and I wrote some smutty fanfic!" Ironic my little sister said that line but on well.

"Can't help it I just think that they would make such a good pair" We were both tapping our feet to the music, alternating between lines.

"In canon they have never met" We stopped tapping.

We turned around and smiled to the crowd for the next line, "I don't care! I ship it!"

"I don't care" Then came the next little...bit...

"I know that they are siblings but I think there's somethin' more" Wow. Saying that next to my sister. Sister of the year, mwa.

"If she were dating that guy they'd be banging I assure!" We waved our index finger in a circle.

"The third scene in the recourse pack, come on look at the stare!" We flatted our hands, pointing to the screen which showed the video off the internet.

Then came something we ACTUALLY ship, "Twincest can't really be that bad!"

"I don't care! I ship it!" The crowd was going crazy, we could see the reaction when mentioning a ship some people love.

"I don't care!" This next part we did a bit of editing.

"You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space"

"Lets start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate" Normally in the video showed pictured of LxLight so we just replaced it with Some ErenxMikasa pictures.

"Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks"

We both sang together, "This is my OTP I'll go down with this ship!"

"I ship it!" We cut off the song short and the lights went dark.

* * *

Welp. Looks like I was right.

"We won!" We both yelled at Beyond was was chained to the walkway the moment we saw him.

He fell backwards a bit and we had to unhook the chain quickly before he killed us.

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I swear the next chance I get I'm going to kill-" I handed him a jar of the red treat.

"Jam" Was all I said before he snatched it out of my hands and unscrewed the top.

"You are forgiven" And then he started scooping out the jam with the underside of his hand.

We walked around alot that day, going to a panel, bought some merchandise, and taking pictures with people. Basically it was the 2nd best day ever.

You can't really beat the day you meet your favorite anime character.

 _~End of Chapter 19~_

 _I'm sorry if this wasn't satisfying...It was just really hard to write out that section ok?_

 _The song "Ship Happens" Belongs to TheBestAMVsOfAllTime. Go watch his stuff. Especially the Diary of Jane amv for death note. WELL EDITED I SAY!_

 _The reason I was so slow with updating is because I just got into FullMetal Alchemist and I finished the show in two days. Haha. And now my friend got me into soul eater. So yeaaahhhhhh...Death The Kid is awesome!_

 _PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL TAKE OVER BRITANNIA!_


	20. Silent Tears

**Ahh! SOOOO Sorry it took so long to update everybody! School is starting soon and I'm getting a bit stressed but I will still write chapters as much as I can!**

 **Mizu: And I've also had to deal with a certian red-eyed voice in my head who won't leave me the hell alone!**

 **Ameko: Not my fault! You're the one who keeps on talking back!**

 **Mizu: ...Just do the reviews**

i'm awesome at singing: I thought about it once but then the next day the ending was spoiled for me...Ugg...

Nifawiwa: :) I'll admit that I enjoyed brotherhood more then the original...DON'T KILL ME

chloeX15: Yeah! About around chapter 8 I started watching no game no life (LOVED IT) and found a few relates between Yuki and Shiro (Yes Sora is the big brother Shiro is the cute little sister) But I think Yuki is a bit more lighthearted and emotional

rookmoon: Yeeesssssss

ShaileneScarlet: Only me.. :3 I love the part where it says "You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space" also "Twincest can't really be that bad!" Cuz I ship Hikaru and Kaoru...

 **Ameko: Please enjooooyyyy**

 **Mizu: And review!**

 **Ameko: If you do we'll introduce more characters to the A/N!**

* * *

 **Light's POV**

Everyone was gathered around the living room discussing the Aoyama and Shibuya investigations but I was only half listening. I needed to find out what to do about Touka.

She was currently sitting in a seat next to L with that... murderer chained to her wrist. I know that I can't kill him because Touka said she deleted all files on him so if I were to find out his name somewhere in files here it would only raise my suspicion. I'll have to kill him after I get rid of L.

But Touka...she knows everything about me up to including things about shinigami. But she hasn't told L anything from what I can tell otherwise I would either be arrested or asked to present the notebook. So is she a Kira supporter? She hasn't made any move to help me or hurt me so she may be neutral. Still, having an assassin who only killed criminals could be a great asset.

I'm not one to deny that her skills are incredible. Being able to break into a security brimmed asylum without leaving a trace just proves her professionalism. To have such an attractive ally would be desirable.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a beeping coming from L's laptop.

 _"Ryuzaki, Apparently Sakura TV has just received another message from the second Kira. It was postmarked on the 23rd"_

The image of the word Kira appeared on the screen.

 _"I'm happy to say that I have found Kira. To all the people at the television station and the police department, I'd like to thank you very much"_ What?

 _'I-Impossible! Where in Aoyama?'_ The thought hit me. _'His shinigami...it must have seen Ryuk and picked me out of the crowd... No! No theres no way he could have known who Ryuk was attached to. I checked repeatedly that no one was following me...'_

 _'But then how could he have seen me?'_

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

"This is a disaster if he found him" Aizawa stated, standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, it most likely means that the two Kiras are cooperating with each other" Soichiro calm yourself.

L hesitantly took the plate his tea cup sat on cautiously and stirred some sugar into the mix while talking, "At this point I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. The second Kira is only saying that he found him, nothing more. He may not have made contact yet" This was followed with thoughtful 'hmms' from around the task force. "Now that it's come to this..." He took a light sip of the tea. "...We have no choice but to communicate a the police directly with the second Kira"

I pulled the chair I brought in from the dining room closer to the group. "You want to send a message?" Matsuda questioned.

"Yes. The police need to reach out to the copy cat and offer him a deal. We need to negotiate with him to see if we can get Kira's real name" Ryuk let out a cackle in front of Light but maybe it was about time I tried to earn his trust.

"It won't work L" All heads turned to me.

"Please elaborate Touka-san" Thanks Soichiro.

"It won't work because if I was the second Kira I would be so caught up with finding him that the message would only fuel my obsession" Matsuda looked at me with a skeptic look in his eyes.

"How do you know that Touka?" Matsuda asked from his seat.

"Because I know what it's like to be a fangirl" May as well just get it out there.

"A fangirl?" Soichiro was confused beyond belief.

"Yes. It may not look that way but I am actually a fan of anime and manga thus why I wanted to go to the convention. You could ask any anime fan ever and they can say that they obsess over their favorite characters. Well this other Kira is more than likely a female fangirl who is obsessed with finding Kira" Light looked shocked. Can't say I blame him but it was still hilarious.

"However if your theory is wrong we still should call him directly by the police earning even the slightest chance he cooperates with us" Damn you L! That was my moment!

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Ok, just saying that what I think"

* * *

"Hello" I heard light enter the room but didn't bother to look at him.

"Oh come in, you're timing couldn't be better actually. We just received a new video message from the second Kira" L picked up the remote.

Light set his bag on the counter and looked over to L, "Huh? Wow that didn't take long"

"Yes. I believe it's the last one. Well...take a look at this" L clicked the remote and the video played.

 _"I've decided to stop searching for Kira. And I'd like to thank the police department for their advice. However I still plan to help Kira in his mission and I hope that, In time. He will come to see me as an ally. I will start by punishing criminals that Kira has yet to judge. Also, I will share my power with others who I feel are worthy and I will encourage them to do the same. Together we'll make this world a better place"_

L flicked off the TV and spoke in his normal voice. "After watching this I can only think that Kira and the second Kira have managed to make contact" Ha! Take that Light...

"What makes you say that?" Wow can nobody else see that murderous look in his eyes? Just me?

L turned to look at Light. "Oh come on... didn't you sense it? I was sure you would come to the same conclusion I did after watching this once through"

"First consider how determined he was to meet Kira. So why the sudden change of heart? Now he wants to punish criminals that Kira hasn't? And all he wants is for Kira to see him as an ally? That just begs the question, why didn't he do this to begin with? I'm guessing that he never thought that far ahead, he probably met Kira and was told which criminals he'd be allowed to judge. I suspect the purpose of this message is to hide the fact that they met" Bravo L! Bravo!

"I see...what I find really strange is that it's unlike Kira to be so careless" Yeah. You WERE careless.

"That's true..." L licked the sticky glaze off his fingers, "But are we to believe that Kira made a mistake this time? Or is this his way of letting us know that he made contact. It would be an effective means of provoking us. The idea of their union is very threatening. However this is one less reason to suspect that Light is Kira"

Soichiro gasped behind me. "Ryuzaki what do you mean by that?"

"If Light is Kira I don't think this is the message he would have had the second Kira send us, it doesn't fit" Yeah but It's even more out of character for him not to deduct that the message said the two made contact in the first place.

"He would have made the second Kira go through with his plan and have me appear on TV. Then deny that they ever made contact letting the second Kira shoulder the blame for my death" L licked the chocolate off a doughnut in front of him. Making a little noming noise that was almost the cutest thing I have ever seen, second to his smile.

"Ryuzaki. I think you're mistaken. I would never do that if I were Kira" Light was straight up _glaring_ at L now for ruining his plan.

"Why not?" Is it just me or does L sound a bit out of character in this part...

"Well if you're L and I'm Kira I'd already know your personality pretty well. L would never agree to appear on TV no matter what threat he was facing and he wouldn't allow someone to die in his place" Ok I can't stand any more of that annoyance.

"Have you forgotten about Lind L. Tailor?" I spoke up from my spot next to L. Beyond was sitting in the Kitchen eating jam while being under surveillance so it was ok but Yuki was sitting somewhere behind me.

"I haven't forgotten about him but that was different" Light jeered.

"How? Just because L is trying to catch Kira does not make him a saint. I would even describe L as slightly evil" I smirked in my mind because that was how Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata described him in the Death Note 13: How to Read. "Slightly evil"

L looked at me with a strange look of hurt in his eyes. Wow was it that bad of me to say?

Soichiro took no notice and looked at Light saying that he didn't like Light saying 'if I were Kira' But I wasn't paying attention to that. I was looking at L who was wearing a depressed facial expression stirring tea.

"I'm sorry dad but the only reason I'm comfortable saying that is because I'm not really Kira" Poor Mr. Yagami... Mello kinda did him a favor by killing him. At least he died thinking his son wasn't Kira.

"That's a good point" L kept on stirring his tea, "You're not Kira. That is, It would be a problem if you were Kira because...I feel like you are the first friend I have ever had"

I felt my heart snap. It's remains sinking in blood to the pits of my stomach. Was Light still the first friend he ever had? Was L lying when he said that he thought of me as a friend? Probably...what was I expecting?

My facial expression hardened and I just stood there blankly. That is, Until Light started talking.

"Yeah, I know what you mean the two of us have alot in common" Light nervously replied.

L took another sip of his drink, "Thank you"

"And I have missed having you around at school. We should play tennis again soon" Light assured casually.

"Yes, we should" I walked out of the room without a sound as soon as L said that. My body moving numbly out of the vicinity. I vaugely heard Matsuda asking if I was ok but I didn't process it until I closed the door and curled up on my bed.

A few tears fell silently down my face in sadness.

 _~End of Chapter 20~_


	21. Pocky!

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

 **Mizu: We've been typing a new Code Geass FanFic that was really fun to write so yeah...**

 **Ameko: Now due to convenience Mizu woke up at 6am**

 **Mizu: You call it convenience, I call it LUCK!**

 **Ameko: Ok so, last chapter we ended it off with setup for a HUGE LxMizuki moment but we are NOT writing about said moment in this chapter**

 **Mizu: Instead we're going back to the land of Tea, awesome weather, and demon butlers! ENGLAND BITCHAS!**

 **Ameko: DENIED! AHAHAHAHAHA! FOR IN MY SLUMBER I DID SEEK REVIEWS!  
**

rookmoon: Wow...That question made me stop and think...BUT YES! AAA! Fun Fact: When I was in elementary school I called it "Penitentiary" cuz it sounds like elementary but penitentiary actually means a jail or a prison

chloeX15: NP! Yes! The english dub is really good but I prefer subs for that series c: I WATCHED THE LIVE ACTION! Im so glad that L was able to kick Light's ass but it was sad when he died...*Sobs into a L Plushie*

Decipherify: Yes... Poor Mizuki indeed

 **Mizu: We have a special guest star here today! We started this chapter on the 7th so what better person to introduce then someone who hates that number with all his SOUL**

 **Ameko: The one, the only, Our favorite character from Soul Eater! It's Death the Kid!**

 ***Crowd cheers***

 **Death the Kid: You just had to invite me on the 7th didn't you**

 **Mizu: Yup! Besides what were you planning to do today?**

 **Death the Kid: Hide in a corner to escape people saying it was the 7th...**

 **Mizu: You're even more OCD in person...I love it!**

 **Ameko: Screw that! Hes more Sexy in person!**

 **Death the Kid: Please get me out of here!**

 **Mizu/Ameko: NEVER! MWAHAHAHA! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Amaya's POV**

How long has it been sense I came to Wammys? I think it was 50 days or something.

And oh how I have enjoyed myself.

At first it was difficult getting around with the scarred arm but soon enough I thought it looked badass. I talked to Near a few times when Mello wasn't looking and he was actually a good person. Just very quiet. The only time I had a moment with him was when Mello and Matt were going to class, I snuck off to Near's room and we solved a puzzle together.

I wasn't a big puzzle person but solving it with one of your favorite anime characters makes it a hell of alot more enjoyable. That is until Mello found me and dragged me away before glaring at Near angrily. It was hilarious actually. Even when Mello wasn't in the Mafia he was still fit with thin muscles hidden from view.

Oh, how do I know this? Fun story actually.

* * *

I growled in frustration, stalking down the orphanage halls to find the exercise room. Being beaten wasn't something I liked even if it was a mother fucking bear. So maybe I should return to the gym. Just in case something happens where I need to defend myself. I opened the door, expecting the room to be empty but found a specific blonde near one of the punching bags.

So now I'm alone with Mello. Thats right fangirls, BE jealous. You know you are.

"Uh, hi?" I weakly waved my hand in his direction.

He just rolled his eyes and got back to what he was doing. I took some of the gloves for myself and started my way on the punching bag just like Mello. Or so I thought.

"You're doing it wrong" Came Mello's voice.

"How am I doing it wrong then o' mighty Mello" I sarcastically replied with my hand on my hips.

Mello walked over to me and took the boxing glove closer to my face and the other hand slightly downward. He moved back over to his that was only a few feet away and demonstrated. He shot out his fist at the bag which could obviously do more damage.

I tried to copy and after a few tried I nailed it. Mello sent his trademark smirk but it felt more...happy and less arrogant. Wait. It's probably because he was better than someone else again. Eh, I would act the same.

* * *

And thus began a little routine every week.

I was currently sitting on Matt's bed listening to Imagine Dragons music while he played Alien Isolation below. (LOVE THAT GAME SO MUCH! SEGA YOU DONE GOOD) Mello walked in after a while and ripped the earphones out of my ear.

"Ah! Mello what the hell?" I asked as I tried lowering the volume that blasted through the buds.

Mello ignored my statement, instead he just locked the door behind him and spoke in a low voice.

"How do you feel about sneaking out tonight?" Sneaking out?

"I'm in. Matt?" Matt paused his game to avoid Mello turning it off.

"You know I am. When are we leaving?" Matt grinned deviously. Now this is why I love talking with Mello and Matt. They talk in a, for lack of a better term, street way but it's still intelligent. Unlike the grammar error speech that every other normal person talks like.

"We're leaving at 9:00" He took a bite of his chocolate.

Matt went back to his game. "Great! That gives me plenty of time to play!"

I gave up listening to music and ended up watching Matt play and saving him once by killing a boss he was having trouble with.

* * *

The moon shone brightly against my striped hoodie as we ran into the front yard. Matt scaled the wall first, gripping onto the sides. Mello went next easily but he stayed at the top to help me if I needed it.

I turned his offer down and climbed the fence myself. Mello seemed agitated by my choice but he also seemed like he had...a respect for me wanting to do things on my own.

I landed on the ground with a thud and we stared at the road to the city.

"Alright guys, lets g-" Matt was cut off by an angry scream from inside the house. Roger stood halfway out the window yelling at us.

"Run for it!" Mello called as we broke off doing just that.

* * *

We ended up in an alleyway after running to catch our breath. My lungs felt like they were on fucking fire! But I still stood up anyway.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked between breaths.

Matt grinned before looking down the street to a market store. "We're going to get chocolate"

I face palmed, "Seriously?"

"Quit your bitching you can get whatever the fuck you want at the store too" Mello muttered in my direction.

The store was huge. While Mello ran off to find chocolate I went to find a specific treat that would make Matt and Mello's life a living hell.

Pocky.

Only problem is that I can't seem to find any damn pocky!

I searched the rows of sweets and chocolates for what I desired when I felt a hand grab my ass.

I spun around to find some teenager looking at me hungrily. Oh fuck.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?" I snapped but he just smiled with lust glazing his eyes.

"Hey calm down, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a little fun" Bullshit!

I stepped back to glare at the boy but my efforts failed when he grabbed my hand and held it behind my back.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I tried throwing him off but only managed to land a blow in my stomach. He winced in pain but a second later he brushed it off.

Suddenly he was pulled back onto the floor, moaning in pain. I fell down onto the floor too but I only stared at a scene. Mello was beating the hell out of the guy who touched me and Matt was sending a death glare that rivaled Mizuki's.

Thankfully Mello stopped kicking the guy's face in but just started biting at his newly acquired chocolate bar furiously.

"What did you try to do to our Tekina?" Mello growled at the boy.

 _Wait..Our Tekina?_

"N-Nothing..." The boy shook in fear.

"Hey, you ok?" Mello held out his hand which I thankfully took.

"Yeah...thanks" I brushed myself off and stared at the boy who now looked like he had been scarred for life.

"What's going on here?" a market worker demanded.

* * *

All four of us were now in a small room. "Now...just what were the four of you doing?" the market clerk asked as he sat down in a chair.

Matt spoke first. "Well. This guy." Matt pointed to the boy. "Was sexually harassing our friend"

"NO! It wasn't me! It was the blonde with the chocolate!" He blamed and pointed at Mello. Ironic considering that even though Mello was in the Mafia, Mello never acted like someone who would ever do that with anyone.

"Stop trying to fucking blame him. This guy is actually a close friend of mine. It's 3 against 1 you know" The boy reached up and grabbed my collar but before someone could intervene I elbowed him in the jaw.

"Don't touch me pervert" Mello smirked at the scene. Obviously enjoying me bringing this guy pain.

"Alright then, lets just calm down. There will be no more Violence" Too late. "You boy, will be getting a phone call home"

Mello was enraged at the clerk. "What!? Thats all that he gets?"

"Mello it's ok. I'm fine and I don't care" I tried him down.

"Now dear, is there anything I can do to say I'm sorry for this incident?" Lightbulb!

"Can I have a box of pocky?"

* * *

We we're walking back to the orphanage when I unboxed the pocky and took a bite out of one stick. About three sticks in Mello reached over and tried taking one. I held the chocolate goodness out of his reach.

"Tekina I saved your ass back there, you owe me" I contemplated my options.

"Fine. You can have one." I paused and twirled a stick between my fingers. "If you can win the pocky game"

They both stared at me like I had grown a third eye or something. "What the hell is the pocky game?" Mello narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know? Ohhhh this is gonna be fun" I got an evil look in my azure orbs. "The Pocky Game is where one person holds the pocky stick between their teeth. Another person take the other end and they slowly inch up the stick until their lips touch. First on who pulls away looses" Mello and Matt look like they are about to die. I love this game so much!

"Tekina?" Mello closed his eyes.

"Yes Mello?" I held the pocky stick end in my mouth.

He turned to me. "I fucking hate you" Mello closed his mouth into the other side off the stick and bit his way up to my lips. His lips on mine was such a nice feeling. They were dry but full when pressed into my own. Realizing that Mello would die rather then lose I decided to break it off.

Mello smiled deviously as he took one of the pocky sticks for himself in victory.

But what I keep on trying to stomach is that it felt like I had a victory myself.

Because what I will never tell anyone...was that Mello just stole my first kiss.

 _-End of Chapter 21-_

 _SWEET! WE GOT THE FIRST MELLOxAMAYA MOMENT! YAY!_

 _When I was writing this chapter I kept asking myself 'Would Mello do this is that situation?'_

 _The answer is yes! Mello would do anything to win. ESPECIALLY if there were chocolate involved._

 _Please review! a new chapter is coming out soon!_


	22. The Diary of Jane

**I told you I would be updating soon!**

 **Mizu: Still tired...**

 **Ameko: Still Exited for this hyped LxMizuki chapter! YAAAYYY**

 **Mizu: Please enjoy it!**

 **Light: I don't like this chapter...**

 **Mizu: AND ANYONE ASK YOU BOI?**

 **Light: I also don't need to be asked**

 **Mizu: Why the hell do you hate it?  
**

 **Ameko: I think it's because the truth about L's feelings to Light are revealed.**

 **Mizu: O.o Yeah that didn't sound Yaoi at all...**

 **Ameko: Fine then! THIS STORY CONTAINS NOT A DROP OF YAOI! IT HAS NONE! NONE YAOI DOES NOT HAVE!**

 **Light: *Reads chapter* Wow this sucks. You're both pretty bad writers...**

 **Mizu/Ameko: GIVE ME THE DEATH NOTE!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Into the WorLd of Murder and Apples chapter 20**_

 _"That's a good point" L kept on stirring his tea, "You're not Kira. That is, It would be a problem if you were Kira because...I feel like you are the first friend I have ever had"_

 _"Yeah, I know what you mean the two of us have alot in common" Light nervously replied._

 _L took another sip of his drink, "Thank you"_

 _"Yes, we should" I walked out of the room without a sound as soon as L said that. My body moving numbly out of the vicinity. I vaguely heard Matsuda asking if I was ok but I didn't process it until I closed the door and curled up on my bed._

 _A few tears fell silently down my face in sadness._

* * *

 **Yuki's POV**

Mizuki walked off to her room silently. I saw the thin break of utter despair on her face as she passed me and I knew what had happened. Mizuki thought of L as a friend and he just basically said that he didn't care and that Light was his only friend. I glared at L before I could successfully hear his thoughts.

 _"Seeing as there is no more work to be done the task force can go home"_

Looking into his thoughts made my blood boil. He wasn't even wondering about where Mizuki went!

About two minutes passed until the task force left the building leaving only L, Mizuki, and I in the hotel. Without a second thought I walked up to the raven haired genius and slapped him with as much force I could muster. A red hand print painted his face.

"That hurt...Akio why did you do that?" L rubbed his cheek.

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white. "L! Why did you say Light was you're only friend! Did you even consider how that would effect Mizuki?" I used her real name because L already knows it.

"Please explain" He stared at me from the chair.

"Mizuki said that she thought of you as a friend right? And you said you thought of her as one too! Well now she thinks that she means nothing to you!" L was confused beyond belief.

L picked up another doughnut before talking. I reached over and snatched the doughnut and the box of sweets. I set it on the table a few feet away.

"It seems I have no choice but to pay attention" I swear one of these days I'm gonna get back at him.

"Mizuki has only ever had me and Amaya as real people she can trust. Amaya is gone so that means right no she doesn't have a friend! When she became friends with you, you became her only friend! She is sad that you don't like her! You Damn Baka!"

L just stared at her with wider eyes then usual. Ok time to find out what he's thinking...

* * *

 **L's POV**

I just stared at the enraged albino with wide eyes. Mizuki was depressed because of me?

"Would it help if I talked to her?" I suggested.

Akio nodded and pointed to her room. I was drawn back to my thoughts. Even if she did see me as a friend she would not leave the room because of it... right?

My knuckles lightly tapped on the door. "Mizuki?" I asked.

"Go away!" Came a voice from inside.

My instinct was to obey her when Akio appeared behind be a shook her head. She pointed to the door once again before going to another room.

I pushed of the door as silently as I could when I felt a knife fly past my head. It wedged into the wooden door so I will need to come to that later.

My problem now is Mizuki who was curled in a ball in the corner.

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I felt my body go cold was soon I the first few tears left my face. Why did L lie to me? Why did he say he was my friend? What was there to be gained!?

 ** _Maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings at the time?_**

 _Thats stupid and you know it._

 ** _Hey! It was you who said he was only human right? Humans have emotions!_**

 _He has emotions all right. He loves candy! And justice! I don't think he can love other human beings!_

 ** _Watari?_**

 _An exception. Watari has been with L forever._

 ** _Well sorry, maybe if you just listen to some music you can calm the fuck down._**

 _Good idea...voice inside my head._

 ** _Why thank you!_**

 _Go away..._

I pulled out my Iphone and scrolled the song selections. one of my tears landed on the screen clicking a song. The song was nice so I should just go with it.

The song was origanally hardcore and rock. But I found someone who made it more depressing by taking out all the screams and replacing the guitar with piano.

 **[The Diary of Jane New Version] [By Breaking Benjamin]**

 _If I had to_  
 _I would put myself right beside you_  
 _So let me ask_  
 _Would you like that?_  
 _Would you like that?_

 _And I don't mind_  
 _If you say this love is the last time_  
 _So now I'll ask_  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _Do you like that?_

 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _So tell me how it should be._

 _Try to find out what makes you tick._  
 _As I lie down_  
 _Sore and sick._  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _Do you like that?_

 _There's a fine line between love and hate._  
 _And I don't mind._  
 _Just let me say that_  
 _I like that_  
 _I like that_

I heard someone knock on the door lightly. No matter what I do not want someone to see this pathetic self of mine. "Go Away!" I screamed.

 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _As I burn another page,_  
 _As I look the other way._  
 _I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _So tell me how it should be._

Despite what I said someone still came in through the door. Without a second thought I grabbed the throwing knife at my belt and threw it to the door without looking at who the person was.

 _Desperate, I will crawl_  
 _Waiting for so long_  
 _No love, there is no love._  
 _Die for anyone_  
 _What have I become?_

 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _As I burn another page,_  
 _As I look the other way._  
 _I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._

As the soft voices of the song faded away the person who entered the room sat beside me. I looked up, expecting to see Yuki but instead found L peering at me with those eyes.

I didn't have time for this..."What do you want _Ryuzaki?_ " I spit out his alias like poison.

"Mizuki I would like to know why you left the room when I said Light Yagami was my first friend" How idiotic are you L? Genius? My ass...

I turned to fix my violet gaze on him with anger clouding my expression. "I'm sure Akio already told you L. Because you lied to me when I trusted you" I looked down once again.

"Mizuki I was lying" L was trying to be comforting? Well you fail at this department L!

Half-tempted to kick him to the ground I growled sarcastically in his direction, "Gee! Thanks for your honesty!"

'Not to you. To Light. Light is not my friend, I was merely saying that to see if he would feel guilty about trying to kill me" I blinked. Was he really lying to Light? "I'm sorry I upset you Mizuki" L sounded genuine.

The cogs began turning in my head. He was telling the truth, I got upset over a misunderstanding.

I wiped the lingering tears out of my eyes before trying to look at L with a straight face. "I-im sorry I misunderstood you L. Please forgive me"

"Mizuki there is no need for you to be formal" Before I could think I gently closed my hands behind his back into a hug. I was so relieved that he was lying that I couldn't process what I was doing.

"Thank you L..." A smile made its way onto my face as I looked at L's shocked expression. "Hey L. Can you promise me something?"

L returned the hug and like the last time it was very stiff but natural. "Yes Mizuki?"

"Promise me that you won't die. And that you need to know everything I do is to keep you alive" His eyes closed regrettably and I know why. It's because he is planning to die at the end of the case.

Nonetheless L leaned his head to my ear and whispered, "I Promise Mizuki"

And I was going to make sure he kept that promise.

I tipped my head upward and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Blush spread across my face like wildfire when I tapped my lips to his cheek and it seems that L had the smallest amount of blush on his face as well.

"Thank you...Lawliet"

* * *

"Hey Light!" L smiled and waved Light over to the shaded bench we sat under. And besides, Yuki checked this morning when he was examining evidence. L does not think of Light as a friend and thinks of me as one. That is all the proof I need.

Light shooed the bitch with breasts Takada away before walking over.

"I hope shes not upset" L mentioned Takada.

Light fixed his gaze on L only. "Never mind that, are you sure it's ok to be here? Didn't you say you were afraid to appear in public?"

"Yes but then I realized that as long as you're not Kira I should be safe" L continued. "The fact of the matter is that you're the only person on the outside who knows me as L. Also if I am attacked by common criminals, Touka is my bodyguard " And here is the best part! "In the unlikely event that I die in the next few days I've instructed your father and everyone at headquarters to assume the you are Kira"

I knew that Light was cursing at L for taking precautions. "Besides, you told me yourself you missed having me around at school so I figured why not come back here for a little change of pace?" The worst part is that Light doesn't feel guilty. At all. "As long as nobody kills me collage is alot of fun"

"I have to admit, without you or Touka around an intelligent conversation is hard to come by" Oh Light you flatter me...NOT!

L stood up from his crouched position. "Hey do you want to have some cake with Touka and I in the cafeteria?"

"Sure. I have a break now anyway" Light started walking with the two us us close behind.

"Hmm that's perfect. I'm find of craving shortcake right now" L muttered.

I smirked at Light's actions. "I kinda want some strawberry cheesecake. Thats one of my favorite deserts"

"Well lets hope they have it..." Light commented.

Suddenly a high-pitched voice came from behind us. "Light there you are!"

OH GOD NOOOOO!

 _-End of Chapter 22-_

 _Review! For LxOC Moments!_


	23. L is a Pervert

**Really tired, Bleck**

 **Mizu: ENOUGH ALREADY!**

 **Ameko: CAN'T TALK! WE'RE TOO HAPPY FROM ALL THE REVIEWS! :D**

Decipherify: Don't Worry! This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG Fanfiction c:

Darcy18: That's why we have Body Pillows! xD (Also! Congratz on finishing Place Crash! It was a great story! BASEMENT WORTHY!)

Aqua Lilly: Tekina

Carley-Carley-Carley: xD And I'm totally not pretending I'm dancing with L in my room...Yup...Cuz that would be insane...

Nifawiwa: It's perfectly fine my lovely Nifawiwa! I'm glad you're reading all my others :D Love ya darling!

Darcy18: I said in the beginning that Beyond was sleeping, chained to his bed in a locked room

chloeX15: I know now how I want to die!

Carley-Carley-Carley: Yaaaaas! TIP! Whenever someone insults you just say "You're just jealous because the voices talk to me"

ShaileneScarlet: Probably either White Chocolate or Chocolate... *Mello Approved*

LolaCarlile: I try and post it as much as I can because when I start a chapter I finish it the same day/ I can write a 2,000 word chapter in 2 hours so I try and publish as much as possible. If it helps, No story is left un attended for longer than a week

ShaileneScarlet: xD Yes! WHO DOESNT LOVE POCKY!? IT'S FAAAABULAAAAASSSS *Like Lelouch! c:*

god of all: I'll try!

 **Mizu/Ameko: O.o**

 **Ameko: We shoulden't skip doing reviews, otherwise they all pile up**

 **Mizu: Like awesome fanmail**

 **Ameko: OH WELL!**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE HER EXIST?!

The one and only Misa was standing like a bimbo just a few feat in front of me. "I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd come by to see you!" Yeah, who wants to bet that her 'close' is on the other side of Tokyo?

"Oh! This must be a friend of yours! You look so different...unique!" She leaned forward to examine L.

"And who is...this..." Misa scrunched up her nose at my presence.

I stepped closer to the model and held my hand out casually. "My name is Touka Kirishima. Please to meet you Misa Amane" She looked confused as the words above we didn't match what I say

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here with my Light?"

"I'm technically not with him. I'm with my friend" Misa's expression changed in a heartbeat. From anger and jealousy to pure ignorance and joy.

"Yay! It's so nice to be in love isn't it!?" She took my hands and jumped up and down excitedly.

My heart stopped. "What?" I lowered my voice to monotone.

L finally made the bright idea to intervene. "You are mistaken Misa Amane. Touka and I are good friends. My name is Hideki Ryuuga" She flicked her gaze above his head to read the words I knew were there. _'L Lawliet'_

"Hideki..Ryuuga?" I think that this right here is the dumbest thing she's ever done. For fucking obvious reasons. Light stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to shut her up. "Yeah, he has the same first and last name as the famous pop idol. Pretty Bizarre huh?"

L started doing that laugh/rape face grin that was seriously staring to creepy me out.

"Heh, Light?" A bead of sweat rolled down Light's forehead. "You're a lucky guy. Ever sense the august issue of 18 I've been Misa's fan" I started giggling to myself while the other two just looked surprised.

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" I was grinning internally because of what happens next.

Eventually the large group of fangirls and fanboys gathered around giving praise and asking for autographs until...

"No way! Somebody just touched my but!" L move his hand slightly downward in fake embarrassment.

"T-This is an outrage! Taking advantage of the situation like that is unforgivable!" L ran in front of Misa.

L put on an 'A-ha!' look of determination. "I will catch the criminal!"

I flicked L on the nose and smirked at his reaction. "Oh Ryuuga! You're so funny!" Misa started laughing with the rest but I just looked at the sight of L slipping Misa's phone into his back pocket.

A woman with black hair and a green business outfit broke through the crowd. "Misa it's time!" She grabbed Misa's hand and dragged her off. Remind me to get that woman a gift basket later for getting rid of the blonde idiot.

Once Misa was out of sight and the three of us all stood together L suggested we go back to get the cake. Light declined and walked to the "bathroom"

Right on cue I heard a catchy japanese song coming from Misa's phone.

L: 1 Kira: 0

I tuned out the rest of the conversation to think. Now that Misa is going to be confined I'll have to talk with Amaya and schedule a time for her to return. Although she could just stay there...no that's not good. She said she wanted to help save L and I might need her. I already have a plan going o about that but it's already a big risk.

I'll have to make her return around the time Light goes into confinement so I could call her tonight. Amaya won't be happy...from what I've heard she is having an awesome time there and is great friends with Matt and Mello.

I almost missed the crucial part where L lowers his phone and tells light that Misa has been arrested in suspicion for being the 2nd Kira.

 _-End of Chapter 23-_

 _Sorry for the short chapter guys. I have a HUGE writers block and decided to post this before I am unable to type any more_

 _Bye! I hope you have an awesome rainy day!_

 _Review! For Perverted L?_


	24. I'm So Sorry

**YEAH! NEW CHAPTER! WOO!**

 **Ameko: The next few chapters will have a few boring details that we skip over... Sorry everybody!**

 **Mizu: We will be skipping the majority of Light's confinement and the fake execution plan to speed things along**

 **Ameko: It'l start back up at the point where L and Light are handcuffed ok?**

 **Mizu: But this chapter is all about Amaya and her two "companions" :D**

 **Ameko: Next chapter however will start at the handcuffing! Beyond will also be more present in a hilarious thing he pulls on Misa xD hehehehe!**

 **Mizu: MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Ameko: Because who doesn't want to see that blonde barbie bimbo get humiliated by our Jam-Obsessed lovable Beyond? :D  
**

 **Mizu: I just realized again...All my favorite anime characters have black hair! (With an exception of Edward Elric, Mello, and Matt c:)**

 **Ameko: Cuz black hair is...SMEXY!**

 **Mizu: Hell Yeah! We got Death the Kid, L, Levi, Lelouch, Sebastian, Ciel, Beyond Birthday, and Kaneki!**

 **Ameko: but having Albino hair is awesome too..**

 **Mizu: Add on with Juuzou Suzuya, Death the Kid (stripes!), Kaneki (Kaneki 2.0), Soul Eater Evans, Snake, Near!**

 **Ameko: SO MUCH SMEXYNESS I CANT HANDLE IT! It is just too overwhelmingly badass and attractive!**

Darcy18: Perverted L is the best L c:

Carley-Carley-Carley: xD Lol, ALLLWAYS!

chloeX15: xD That would be AWESOME! I saw an epic rap battle between Edward Elric and Eren Jaeger... IT WAS AWESOME! Eren called Levi "The hottest babe in the core" xD LMAO!

rookmoon: UGG ANNOYING AS FK

FireFox25 (chapter 6): I know! I love this story too!

FireFox25 (chapter 14): THAT IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TOO! It makes me think of Yato's fluffy fluff scarf...or the fluffiest blanket in the world...

FireFox25 (chapter 23): Can't wait for you to review more! Yay for new reviewers!

god of all: I'll try!

 **Ameko: For those who haven't read our Code Geass fanfiction, we have some exciting news...**

 **Mizu/Ameko: NEXT FANFICTION WILL BE FOR KUROSHITSUJI! :D**

 **Mizu: Kuroshitsuji = Black Butler for all yall uncultured american swine...**

 **Ameko: We will start writing it after arc 1 of this story ends!**

 **Mizu: If any of you have some questions or requests that need answering, review or send me a personal message! I always respond!**

 **Ameko: ALSO! IF any of you have a good OC base that we could use for the Black Butler fanfiction then we would love to use it!**

 **Mizu: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Amaya's POV**

 _*RIIING* *RIIING*_

 _'Maybe if I just pretend I'm asleep they won't call back...'_

 _*RIIING* *RIIING*_

 _'Ok...Still keeping my hopes up fo-_

 _*RII-*_

"WHAT!?" I yelled into my phone.

 _"Geez, be quiet! I'm calling you for a status update"_ The static filled voice of Mizuki came from the other end.

"Fine. Whats going on that is so important.. THAT YOU WAKE ME UP AT 7:30!?"

 _"Light and Misa were just put into confinement"_

A shiver ran down my body frantically. They were already in confinement? Then that means...

"S-So I'm going back?" I replied shakily into the phone.

 _"Yeah...I'm sorry Amaya but you do realize you're seeing them again right?"_

"I know but... I'll have to cut my ties with them otherwise they would find out who I am"

 _"They ARE_ _geniuses"_

"Alright... When is my flight?"

 _"T-Today..."_

"Today!? What the hell!?"

 _"It's either today or in two months!"_

"Fine...I'll go tell Roger"

 _"Good girl, See you when you get back!"_ The line went dead after she cut it off.

I was leaving so soon... Wait, No! I can't let my feelings get in the way here! If I don't go then L might die...That is NOT happening!

But... I wish Mello and Matt could come with me...

* * *

"So you're leaving for Tokyo?" Roger's bored tone was filled with some disappointment.

I shuffled uneasily from my position. "Yes...My friend was able to get me tickets for today's flight"

Roger sighed. "It's a shame really. You are one of the brightest students here. And out of every staff or student member here you have been the only one to keep Mello somewhat under control" Me? The thought made me smile a bit. "When is the flight?"

"It's in an two hours, the airport is a fair distance away so if a car could come somewhere within ten minutes I would be grateful" I tried to avoid a a certain topic before Roger brought it up.

"Mello and Matt will miss you" My knuckles turned white from gripping the strap of my backpack too hard.

"I'm gonna miss them too..." I trailed off. Why was Roger acting this way? Usually he hates kids.

He fixed at me with a sympathetic gaze. "Have you told them you're leaving?"

"N-not yet..." He told me that I should tell them, to leave without warning is unforgivable.

Sad this is that I knew that, I was just too scared to face them like this.

* * *

"uh..Guys? C-Can I come in?" I knocked on the door of my friends.

"Sure! I just got Mortal Kombat X!" I opened the door to see Matt on the floor with the grin, the screen showing one blue-clad ninja and the other yellow-clad. Sub-zero and Scorpion. Mello was just eating chocolate like always on the bed.

I took a deep breath before spitting the words out of my mouth like poison. "I'm leaving today"

They both stopped everything. Matt froze his menu scrolling and Mello stopped at a piece of chocolate nearly in his mouth.

"WHAT!? You're telling us this NOW!?" Mello growled angrily and my statement before walking over to me.

"I didn't know! My friend from Tokyo just called and said that there was a plane today and they paid so...I need to go now..." My voice crumbled at the last few lines.

Matt was the first to stop yelling as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I returned the hug with tears threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

I stood outside the orphanage front gate with my backpack leaning on a single shoulder. The song I listened too was "I'm so Sorry" By imagine Dragons. Fitting don't cha think?

The black staff car was nowhere to be found as I stared at the grey blanketed sky, not a single speck of blue in sight.

Suddenly I heard the door opening and closing quickly. I turned to see a familiar bob of golden hair and those determined blue eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Mello...I'm sorry" I clicked said song off from my IPod and shoved it in my pocket.

"No, I should be sorry. You leaving out of the blue like this is kind of a blow for me but it wasn't right of me to get ad like that" It was so uncomfortable to see Mello act so depressed when In the anime he always acts with hatred and passion.

It's what made me do the unthinkable.

I walked to Mello and gave him a tight hug. He was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. I leaned my head on his black T-Shirt which smelled of chocolate. I could her him mutter a few indistinguishable words before a few droplets of water hit the ground. Luckily we were under an overhang.

The car drove to the building and signaled to hurry up.

"When can I see you again?" Mello asked as he pulled away from my embrace.

"Not for a long time Mello...I don't know" Lies. I knew exactly when. In roughly 5 years and 2 months.

"In that case..." Mello stepped back and reached his hands on his neck. I almost gasped when I realized he was taking off his rosary necklace. The long, red and white beaded necklace with the silver and red cross at the end. He held it in his hands fondly before wrapping it around my neck.

"When I see this necklace again I'll know it's you. Good bye Tekina" The driver beeper his horn and I was forced to run down the steps and into the vehicle. Not before I spun around to look at Mello in the distance.

Once that all too familiar teenager left my gaze for good I stared at the rosary Mello had given me. It's silver glow blinding my vision but I didn't look away. As the first few tears left my face I could only feel the empty pit of my stomach growing bigger and bigger.

The day I see Mello again I'm gonna buy him something...Something big..and Chocolaty...

* * *

"Akishi! You're back!" Yuki's arms glomped me in a welcome hug as I entered the building.

I returned the glomp by squeezing the life out of her before smiling and greeting my past friends.

"Chouko!" I glomped said violet eyed assassin with happiness before her gaze traveled up to my chest.

She grinned deviously before putting her hand on her hips. "Oh-ho-ho! What is this? Is is a parting gift? Perhaps from a certain Marsh-Mello?" A blush formed at my cheeks.

 _"Touka"_ Came a serious voice from the chair. Well obviously. He is probably worried that they would start asking who this Mello person is.

Welp. Too bad, So sad.

 _-End of Chapter 24-_

 _Hey Everybody! Hope you all enjoy the chapter! It was pretty easy to write because the scene where Mello give his rosary to Amaya is one of the few scenes I plan ahead of time. A couple other DEPRESSING scenes I have planned out that is going to make you all seriously hate me c:_

 _I mean when I got the idea I got depressed! No I did not CRY because when I cry you know that my entire family has been murdered and I have been tortured, branded and raped... Or L died..._

 _Now! About my Kuroshitshuji fic next time I gotta ask a few questions._

 _1) How many Kuroshitsuji fans out there have watched Book of Circus? (YES OR NO! HAVENT FINISHED THE SERIES YET! D:)_

 _2) Would you rather the fic take place at the Circus era or the season 1 and 2 era? Keep in mind that writing it from the start of season 1 and 2 would be very hard for me to write because I DO NOT DISCONTINUE STORIES! I either finish them or I take them out of the public views._

 _3) Calling all the artists! Is there anyone who would be willing to help me draw the picture for this fanfiction story? This will most likely take place in Circus Era so I have my Mizuki OC for that, all planned out!_

 _4) This Kuroshitsuji fic will be containing the circus era and the OVA book of Murder! :D I hope you enjoy! The man OC will be Mizuki Kurozuki Obviously c:_

 _In case you don't know already, My specialty is writing the normal plot and timeline for an anime I love. But I add in my OC character Mizuki and I see how she would effect the plot. It ending up in a shipping but it never ends in marrige or fankids because I just think it's kinda creepy... Oh well._

 _If anyone has any sugjestions for a fic idea let me know but you should know that the next fics will be based on these next anime in order... Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, FullMetal Alchemist. :)_

 _WOW That was long! Sorry that took a while but at least we have everything out of the way... If anybody has any other questions to ask me they can just send me a personal message or review it in the description below (lol)_

 _Bye!_


	25. Sexiest Fistfight EVER

**Ameko: You fucked up Mizu!**

 **Mizu: It's not just my fault! You help me write too!**

 **Ameko: I DONT CARE! YOU'RE the one who posted the chapter for We Are The Warriors in Into the WorLd!**

 **Mizu: SORRY OK!? DAMN IT WAS A MISTAKE!**

 **Ameko: Mistake my ass!**

 **Mizu: Fuck you!**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS**

Darcy18: Thanks? Im sorry..

Carley-Carley-Carley: Thank you...

Aqua Lilly: I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A CHAPTER FOR A DIFF FANFICTION! D: D:

KainVixenheim: I love it too! IM SO SORRY

WildfireDreams: Yeaaahhh...

rookmoon: *cries* IM SORRY

chloeX15: I LOVE THIS PICTURE! I POSTED IT RIGHT AWAY THANK YOU CHLOE!

FireFox25: Yeahh..Thats the REAL chapter

* * *

 ***Goes to and managed the story of Into the WorLd***

 **Mizu: wait a momento...**

 ***looks at reviews***

 _ **'100 Reviews'**_

 ***Bites Tounge***

 ***Starts playing party song recorder***

 **Mizu/Ameko: GUYS WE MADE IT!**

 **Mizu: 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Mizu: IM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW HOLY SHIT!**

 ** _"Boy...that escalated quickly...I mean that REALLY got out of hand fast"_**

 **! 100 REVIEWS !** **!OMG...**

 ***cries***

 **HOLY SHIT WUT!?**

 **#DontTouchMeImFamous**

 ***cries***

 **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

 **THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!**

 **I MEAN REALLY 100 REVIEWS!?**

 ***criesagain***

 _ **"SMOSH, SHUT UP"**_ **Ok rant over ;)**

* * *

 **(TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY EDWARD ELRIC!)**

 **Mizuki's POV**

"Are you sure this is necessary Ryuzaki?" Ligh- no... _Innocent_ Light raised his handcuffed hand in question.

L raised his as well. "This is as difficult for me as it is for you"

"So is this what you men't by being with him 24/7? Looking at you I never would have guessed, are you on _that_ side of the fence Ryuzaki?" Ugg. And the Yaoi fangirls go WILD! *Kill me i'm suffering*

"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to, ok?" Despite his protests Misa still fumed with anger.

"But Light belongs to me, I don't wanna share him with you!" I growled animalistically next to Misa.

I fixed my violet gaze on her...blue eyes? I dunno, her eye colors change. "Misa, do you think he wants to be in this position? L certainly doesn't"

"Yeah right, why don't you just hook yourself to Ryuzaki? Then we could both enjoy ourselves!" If she says one more word I swear I will slit her throat..

"Wait a minute...If you two are together 24/7 how are we supposed to go on dates together?" THATS IT! GIMME MY KUNAI!

L was bored as always when he replied. "You two can still go on dates but it would have to be the four of us. I would appreciate it if Touka came along with us so if the need arrives, she can stay in your vicinity"

Misa's expression changed instantly. "That's perfect! We can all have a double date! Me and my Light and you and Touka"

"M-Misa! It's not like that!" My eyes widened at her exclamation.

What bothered me about this scene was that L said nothing...He didn't deny the concept of me liking him in that way...

L really needs more sugar...

"So wait, you're saying that light and I are going to kiss in front of you two and stuff?" Be quiet...

"I'm not telling you to do anything but I suppose I would be watching" L shuffled uncomfortably.

"That's so gross! You really are a pervert aren't you!?" L can I kill her? pleeeeeeease can I kill her?

L groaned. "Light..Please make Misa stop talking now"

While Light tried calming Misa down I tried zoning out but snapped back into reality when Aizawa started pushing Misa out of the door.

I felt as if I had just found a million dollars.

"So Light...Are you serious about her?" What L said made me giggle a bit. It sounded hilarious that the unemotional detective said things like that.

Light shook his head in annoyance. "No. Way. Like I told you both before, it's completely one sided"

"Then could you at least pretend to be serious for the sake of the investigation? There are two things I know for sure about Amane. One is that she is involved in this and two, she loves you" It sounded like L was hosting a dating game...

"You want me to be intimate with her to gather information? I'm sorry but I can't toy with a woman's feelings like that...What if it were Touka instead of Misa? What would you do then?" Did I just see L twitch at that comment?

"If Touka had the knowledge of Misa Amane then she would not be so easily fooled by such movements as 'Love'. It is most likely we would be unable to crack Touka's secrets" Aww! Thanks L!

"Ok, Touka how do you feel about this? Because I woulden't want to toy with Misa's feelings. Especially not yours. What do you feel about this?" Umm Light?

"First, what do you mean by Me especially?" Light glanced away from me and shook his head in forgetfulness.

"Nothing..."

* * *

The task force building was so much more impressive when you actually see it. However the security systems were annoying. Because I refuse to take off my metal ear clippings and my various weapons I ended up having to break into the system to get in. (Which L wasn't too pleased with to say the least)

We were all sitting in the room of destiny, fate, and everything else that all boils down to one thing...

The fistfight.

"Maaan This has got to be the lamest date I've ever been on. Even if it's a double date!" Misa's boredom echoed through the room.

I growled. "Misa, If I say that this is a double date will you shut the fuck up?"

"Yes! It shouldn't be that hard to admit the truth!" Just ignore her Mizuki..Just ignore her...

Then I realized L hadn't said a specific thing yet... "Hey Misa, are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" I pointed to the delicacy across the table.

"Cake makes you fat, if you wanna impress people then you shouldn't gain weight Touka-chan" Chan? KILL. ME. NOW.

"Actually I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain" L tapped his head lightly.

Misa leaned forward. "So now you're calling me stupid? Fine then, I'll give you the piece of cake if you both agree to either keep to yourselves or leave me and Light alone!"

"Even if we leave you two alone we would still be watching on surveillance cameras, so it wouldn't make much difference"

"You pervert! Touka why are you into this guy?" My eye twitched as I pulled back from grabbing the cake.

As I set the cake on my lap I looked at Misa. "One, It's not like that. It could never be like that Misa. I have killed people, criminals or not. L is a detective and the only reason he didn't lock me up in the first place is because I know his real name and wanted to help catch Kira. Now it may have something to do that we both admitted that we're friends but still" Light looked at bit shocked at the mention of 'friends' but kept his mouth shut.

"So you said you're friends? Kyaa! That's so cute!" I set down the cake on the table and reached the side of my leg. My silver throwing dagger (Kunai) rested in my palm.

"Misa if you say that I love L one more time I will turn you into a dartboard!" My death glare sent a chill down her spine before I sunk back into my seat with the plate of cake firmly in my hands.

As I took my first bite of the delicious substance I heard a small whine to my right. Low and Behold, L was looking at the cake like someone just killed his puppy.

Oh FUCK he was adorable!

I scooped a piece of cake onto the spoon and waved it in the air teasingly. This made L scowl with sheer anger. Well shit you do not mess with L's sweets.

I fit the piece into his mouth with a smirk. He ate the piece gleefully and reached for more. Sighing, I used the fork to cut away half of the cake and handed it to him.

"Thank you Touka" He gave one of his infamous smiles that nearly made me explode.

That was when that annoying ass Light interrupted us. "What's wrong with you? I thought that moving here was supposed to help us catch Kira you don't seem all that motivated to me" Oh crap it's time!

"Not motivated...you're right. Actually I'm depressed" He did the little head tilt thing that activated the voice inside my head.

 _'If you don't kiss him right now I'm gonna kill you'_

 _'NOOO! I thought you died!'_

 _'I'm never leaving! MWAHAHAHA!'_

 _'great. Now The voice in my head wants me to kiss L. What is this a fanfiction?'_

 _'You realize how many fangirls would kill to be in your position right now...'_

 _'Well then screw them! I'm not kissing L!'_

 _'What if Light and Misa left the room and all the cameras turned off. And L kissed_ you? _'_

 _'I would kiss him back. But that situation would never happen!'_

 _'More like you're too scared to kiss him!'_

 _'I'm not too scared! I just know that L would hate me afterward!'_

 _'No he wouldn't! Didn't you see how he acted when Light and L were handcuffed? He got agitated when Light showed feelings for you!'_

 _'STOP TURNING THIS INTO A ROMANCE!'_

My thoughts were interrupted by L flying past me and crashing into the wall. Light sailed behind him.

Shit I missed the beginning!

When L kicked Light back into the other side of the room a felt a dot of liquid touch my lip. when I fingered it I saw a bit of red on my tip of my finger.

NOSEBLEED!?

Then as I realized what was happening I ran in front of the two and received a blow of my blocked arm. Light had tried punching L's face but my arm blocked his way.

"T-Touka?" Light's stuttered reply came from in front of me and I whirled on him angrily.

"Light! Stop trying to pick dangerous situations like that! Idiot!" I slapped his cheek, giving me a rush of happiness and adrenaline before I turned to L.

"Idiot! You keep making my job harder to protect you when you start getting into fights like that! Fighting is my job!" Instead of hurting him even more I flicked him on the nose before stalking away.

Once I safely got to my door I slammed and lockedd it before I let the blood trickle down my face.

DAMN THAT WAS THE SEXIEST THING IVE EVER SEEN!

 _-End of Chapter 25-_

 _Hope you all enjoy the first part of the marathon I have planned! In celebration for the 100 reviews I'll be uploading two more chapters on follow-up days tomorrow and two days from now! Hope you all like it!_

 _ALAS WE ARE COMING TO AN END WITH THE FIRST ARC OF DEATH NOTE! (The thought makes me smile, IVE MADE PROGRESS! :D)_

 _So now, have a grey, dark day._

 _What?_

 _Just because I say dark doesn't mean bad. Come on, darkness is awesome! JOIN THE DARK SIDE, We have cake!_

 _L: Cake?_

 _...I think L just joined the dark side..._

 _Please work up on those reviews! My goal is that at the end of this story I will have 200 reviews at least! So lets strive to that goal people! ONWARDS!_

 _Mizuki is OUT!_

 _(ALSO! The Kuroshitsuji fic will be a bit slow with updating, just so you know...And the ending with have two different paths. One good end and one bad. One where EVERYBODY DIES and other where EVERYBODY LIVES!) MWAHAHAHA!_


	26. Kisses From A Lawli-Pop

**I'M FINALLY BACK!**

 **Mizu: School is such a bastard...**

 **Ameko: Anime makes high-school and school in general the center for awesome stuff...Soul Eater, Fate/StayNight, Death Note, I can go on...and on...**

 **Mizu: Bleck...ANYWAYS!**

 **Ameko: Now that we have returned from the land of sorrows and bitter disappointment we have another chapter!**

 **Mizu: And as we draw closer to the end of arc 1...We may be getting some shocks with LxMizuki...**

 **Ameko: Que the Kira Laugh!**

 **Mizu/Ameko: AAHAHAHHHAGEEEEAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ameko: Yup. We're totally sane.**

 **Mizu: Reviews!  
**

chloeX15: IKR?

Veorie: PREACH IT!

FireFox25: Aww Thanks! And..YUP! THAT WAS PLANNED! :D HAHAHAHA!

Carley-Carley-Carley: Dual Ending?

Blackshadow390: Me too! (Even if my family doesn't know...)

rookmoon: CAKE c: And the mix up...I'M SORRY OK!?

Aqua Lilly: That was on purpose...It was boring and we all know what happens...

Darcy18: Yaaas! MelloxAmaya is one of my favorite shippings I've created!

Decipherify: Indeed...Blonde bitch...

jnk1234: As often as I can but from now on it will always be posted on either sunday or saturday, I may have time for more than one chapter but it's not guarenteed

 **Ameko: DONE! Now on with the chapter!**

 **Mizu: After this is over we're watching the next episode of Akame ga Kill! We're on episode 3 and LOVING IT**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I quickly walked back into the investigation room after I finished cleaning up the nosebleed to find Light asking L if he was motivated. Shit the Yotsuba Arc!

"Ah, Touka how fortunate of you to join us. Light, please explain what you found" L spun in his chair back to the computer while Light looked to me.

I raised my hand to silence him. "That's not necessary, I heard everything. I just came down here to see if I could be of any help"

L glanced at me with interest. Ah damn it did I do something wrong?

* * *

"Hey chief! Oh, you too Mogi, I've got some great news!" The doors slid open to reveal the sullen face of two men. "I don't know how he did it but Light has a theory that Kira is somehow connected to Yotsuba!"

"Yotsuba? That's probably it, good work Matsuda" Oh so we're here now...

Soichiro sighed before looking to the other policemen. "Kira has been offering bribes to politicians. If they don't pursue him then he won't lay on hand on the police. In other words, the police has given into Kira" Shocked gasps followed the room but I stayed still on my chair next to L.

"S-So what does that mean for us?" Aizawa's stuttered reply came from my side.

"It means that for us to stay in the task force we must give up our positions as police officers" I never understood what was so incredibly horrible about this. If they resigned but caught Kira alongside L the Japanese police would be _begging_ to take them back. And did they never even consider that L set something up for them? Seriously...

 _'Maybe it's just for the plot...'_

 _'Oh hey! How ya doing?'_

 _'Not bad, Although it get's boring whenever I can't talk to you'_

 _'I feel so loved...'_

 _'Ha, ha very funny. You really should be paying attention ya know'_

Wait... crap what happened!?

Snapping out of my thoughts I saw Aizawa in his closed eyes monologist mode. Him muttering about how he said he was going to catch Kira. So if I'm right, Watari will be coming on in just a couple seconds...

 _"Ryuzaki. Early on in the investigation you told me specifically that if a task member were to lose their job under any circumstances, I should make preparations to make sure that their family's financial future was secure. If you recall, a trust fund was set up specifically to help that very purpose"_

"This is not the time or place Watari" L was completely unfazed by his little secret being revealed.

With a smile on his face, Matsuda came closer to L's side. "There you go Aizawa, Isn't that great news?"

But Aizawa was the opposite of pleased. "Ryuzaki...I assume that was sort sort of test to determine whether I would stay or not?"

"Huh? Come on Aizawa, That's not tr-" Matsuda was cut off.

"No. Actually it was. Now I'm curious to see what you will do?"

"Fine then. I was hesitating on my offer before but now I've made up my mind! I quit! I hate Ryuzaki and his way of doing things! I hate how you can trust crimanals so easily too!"

Fuck you asshole.

* * *

The rest of the night was just boring registrations and contracts that I sat out of as long as I could.

Little did I know that it was so boring that I fell asleep from the remainder of sunlight.

When I came to my senses I could see L sitting alone at his chair doing work.

"Are you still awake?" I asked. L turned slowly to my gaze and nodded in response. "You really should get to bed L..."

"Why do you say that?" L questioned.

I shook my head slightly and walked over to him. I gripped my hands on the side of his wheeled chair and started driving him to the stairs.

"Mizuki. I need to ask you something" I stopped instantly.

By now we were at the luxurious green couch and I sat down slowly. "Ask away I suppose"

L got out of the chair and crouched next to me. He looked into my dark violet eyes before muttering words that tore me apart.

He leaned closer so his face was now only a few inches away from mine. "I may die during this investigation of Yotsuba. The chance of death is higher then that of before so in case I die I would like to do this first" And with that he closed the gap between us.

My eyes widened in shock as L's soft lips locked in my own but eventually I melted into the kiss. It was no longer then five seconds before L released his grasp on me and looked at me as unemotional as ever.

"L-L...Why did you..." I whispered uncontrollably in pure surprise.

"I apologize for kissing you unexpectedly. For the past two or three days I have felt I wanted to do that for some odd reason" He sounded so cute when using logic...

Before he could speak another word I wrapped my arms around him and planted my lips on his once more. Without any hesitation he embraced my move at once, embracing me as well. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for passageway which I gladly allowed. L tasted sweet...Not like chocolate but more like the smarties candy I had as a kid. We both gasped for air to look at each other's expression. Numb from pleasure It took me a minute to register the sight.

L was blushing. L Lawliet. Had a pink dust across his cheeks. Let that sink in for a bit why don't you.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I won't let you die" Those unemotional black eyes of his were speckled with an unknown feeling.

"Why don't you want me to die?" I rested my head on L's soft white shirt and whispered the answer back.

"Because I love you..."

"...Lawliet"

* * *

I kissed L Lawliet...I kissed L Lawliet...I kissed L Lawliet...If I kissed L Lawliet then what the hell am I doing here!?

These were the only thoughts coursing through my brain as I sat on an unfamiliar couch wearing the most revealing outfit I've ever had to wear in my life.

If the subtle hints didn't tip you off already, then you should know that I am a part of the team to save Matsuda who got himself stuck in the Yotsuba headquarters.

When I get back to the hotel I will personally murder L...

Just I was deep in thought planning out my revenge plot I saw a "drunken" Matsuda come through the doorway.

"Wooah!..I-haaii am soooo drunk...haihahiii everyone having funn? goood..." He walked to the balcony and slid open the glass doors and stepped onto the flooring. "Now everyone...It's time for the Taro Matsui show! Haha!" Matsuda climbed up onto the railing and started walking in a sloppy balance.

While the others made worried noises, Misa and I both egged him on.

"Get back inside! You're drunk that's too dangerous!" Matsuda waved off the business man as he flipped onto his hands.

A chorus of worried, angry voices filled the room up until Matsuda slipped and fell off the railing.

His echoed scream followed by the gory sound of his "body" hitting the concrete sent everyone into a panic. Once the girls were escorted out I immediately flew into a bathroom and stripped my body of the ridiculous sky blue stripper outfit to change into a black cropped T and a leather jacket followed with some black jeans.

Like I said. I'm going to kill L the second I get back to headquarters.

 _-End of Chapter 26-_

 _Awww! That was so damn cute!_

 _THATS IT EVERYBODY! THE SHIP HAS SAILED! YAAYYYY_ _So that's it! L and Mizuki are practically a couple now :D_

 _School... I have some news...There is a hurricane storm coming our way so school might be canceled on Monday or Tuesday! If it is canceled then you can expect another chapter soon!_

 _All the Potterheads out there! LISTEN UP! I'll be giving you a special gift on December 13 this year (If ya don't know, December 13 is the birthday of Mizuki) where it has something to do with Harry Potter fanfiction.. But I won't tell you what it is yet! :D Think of it as a Christmas present to all my fans out there c: Because the gift will last from December 13-25 and if enough people like it, maybe it will go beyond that c:_

 _And if you're not a Harry Potter fan...then go read the books right now, until you do we can never love each other..._

 _One more thing for the potterheads out there...If you've read a good, LONG, HP fanfiction that's HarryxOC and is COMPLETED, could you tell me? PLEEEEASE?_

 _Now I need to say just a few more things. The Kuroshitsuji fanfiction will not be finished all in one go! I'll probably stop writing and go on a break right after the doll case, ok? It's because writing fanfiction takes up alot of time...And because I would rather finish this series instead of trying to write 3 fan fictions at the same time..._

 _We are almost done with the first Arc everybody!_ _The thought that I'm almost halfway done with my first fanfiction and the overwhelming support I've gotten from all my readers is just incredible...Thank you all so much._

 _To celebrate I have a little dare for all you creative people! I want an awesome name for the people who read all my fanfictions! Ya know like...Harry Potter has Potterheads and Cheryl Cole has Soldiers and Katy Perry has Katy Cats...Something like that!_

 _The one who submits my favorite supporter name will get..._

 _A spot in the A/N and also will be added to the story for a chapter as a side OC character! HOW AWESOME IS THAT!?_

 _...Pretty Damn awesome ya jerks_

 _The winner will be announced on the final chapter of Arc 1!_

 _So until next time my friends, Goodbye!_

* * *

 **INSPIRATIONAL QUOTES FROM MIZULAWLIET 1#**

 _"People are like slinkies, basically useless but ever so amusing to watch fall down stairs"_

 **THE END**


	27. Just As Planned

**Mizu: Hey Everybody**

 **Ameko: *Sobbing in the corner***

 **Mizu: D-Dont mind her, she's just sad and scared for L**

 **Ameko: I AM NOT!**

 **Mizu: Uh-huh**

 **Ameko: Fuck you**

 **Mizu: Well..This is the day**

 **Mizu: The day of epic timejumps**

 **Mizu: And it's gonna be a special super long chapter(s)**

 **Mizu: So we have reviews!**

Veorie: IKR? Always. After all this time. Always.

chloeX15: Kiki's is kinda cool! GG!

Aqua Lilly: These are pretty good! But I write other stuffs too...D: so I woulden't want something specifically for death note... BUT I will take one of your options as a name for people who only like my DN series!

jnk1234: Look up.

FireFox25: Look up.

rookmoon: INTERESTING

Nifawiwa: It's ok! I've missed you! HA! yup! *THERE IT IS* *THERE IT IS* *OH MY GOSH* *THERE IT IS* lels. Thnx! I thought I was doing a crappy job! xD

ShaileneScarlet: L approves of the cake c: EVEN THOUGH I have happily ever after wedding endings I think I may make a joke about their wedding having 20 wedding cakes! c: Hmm.. Tsuki mob... I LIKE IT

FalconV: SSSSSCCCCIIIIIIEEEENNNNCCCEEEE! GG! I like it!

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

The familiar tingling sensation of firing a gun filled my body as I aimed from the helicopter L was piloting. As it successfully hit the tire and sped into the bridge side I grinned with accomplishment.

"L! I got him!" There sat L in his seat who nodded in acknowledgement, giving me a chance to think,

The days that followed up after L kissed me were strange. I gave L hugs now and then, even kissed him on the cheek as she described how he was both L, Coil and Denerve, but we had not told the task force or anybody that when everyone went home and when Light was chained to his bedpost I was visiting L to talk and kiss.

It was here that I experienced some of the best moments of my life.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _L's arms wrapped tightly around me as we sat there on the couch, looking out the window._

 _I gave L a peck on the cheek that made him blink in confusion.  
_

 _"What's wrong L? You seem troubled" L stated at me blankly before answering._

 _"It is because that despite your guarantees that you will not let me die, I am still almost certain that I will"_

 _My hesitation caught in my throat before talking back. "L I need to tell you something. Yuki, Amaya, and I all have a plan to save you. So just don't try to act out of turn to save yourself. Let me save you for once"_

 _"If that is what you wish..."_

 _"It is..."_

 _L closed his eyes at let his unemotional mask crack. "I love you Mizuki..."_

 _"I love you too"_

 _"Beautiful moon..." I heard him mutter._

 _"What?"_

 _"That is what your name mean, correct? Beautiful Moon?" I realized what he was saying and snuggled back into his shirt._

 _"Yeah...I always forget that..."_

 _"Your name is true... You shouldn't forget that. You are a beautiful moon" I blinked at L's words._

 _"Hmm, who knew you could be such a flirt?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up from the couch and walking to my bed._

* * *

What? Just because I said that 'I sneak into his room at night' you assume we're doing something like that? Sick minded perverts! The lot of you!

The helicopter crashed into a halt as the police surrounded Higuchi's car. This was it then.

L's orders at the police were drowned out as I turned to look at Yuki and Amaya who were sitting in the back of the helicopter. Amaya's black stare rivaled Yuki's depressed one as she looked back at me sadly.

Yuki was in a depression because I had snuck Beyond out of the hotel two nights ago on our plan to save L. Beyond surprisingly liked Yuki as much as she liked him after all.

Oh great now you're thinking about pedophilia? Ugg, you disgust me.

No not in a creepy way, like a brother-sister kind of way.

"This is it then?" Amaya's shaking tone rang clear around the chopper.

"Yup. Remember, no mistakes" They nodded and turned back to look out the window.

Just as I looked back at the front seat I saw the notebook clutched in Light's hands, frozen.

Then he screamed.

His scream was truly painful. It almost made me feel bad for him...until I realized how much pain he brought me and all the people around me.

Good thing our plan wasn't to stop Light from touching the book.

"Light are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah..Just shocked at seeing the monster" Bullshit. I thought as Light started clicking on his watch.

While L was distracted by the outside view I gripped my hand on Light's wrist, stopping him from finishing his blood-soaked name.

Despite Light's rage filled gaze I kept calm and nodded to Light and let go of his wrist. Light looked at me with triumph and relief. Maybe he didn't want to kill me? In his eyes I'm on his side because I could have just told L about the death note so this was areal nail in the coffin.

Light now trusts me.

As soon as I thought the next lines I heard Higuchi collapse outside and Light give that red-eyed smirk. He and I thought the same thing in unison.

 _'Just as planned'_

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **Mizu: That was short**

 **Ameko: Yep.**

 **Mizu: Well IM SORRY!**

 **Ameko: We want the importance of episode 25 to be played out in one full-length chapter!**

 **Mizu: SO EXCUSE ME If I don't want to write the saddest moment of my life in some half-ass job**

 **Ameko: SO ABOUT OUR AWESOME CONTEST!**

 **Mizu: I've got my eye on a certain name but I won't say it yet c:**

 **Ameko: Remember! The contest ends on Halloween!**


	28. A Black Parade

**Mizu: Here we are...**

 **Ameko: Everybody, this is the last chapter to be posted for Into the WorLd for a while...**

 **Mizu: Today is the end of Arc 1...**

 **Ameko: It will come back in about...maybe till October 1st**

 **Mizu: We will be writing chapters for this in that time but it will be saved. So there will be about 4 chapters on hold for posting**

 **Ameko: So sit back**

 **Mizu: And try to enjoy...**

* * *

 **Mizuki's POV**

I sat in the chair next to L as Aizawa started rattling off the rules of the death note while L was content with stacking several empty coffee creamer cups on top of one another.

Usually I would be bored, listening to music, or with Yuki and Amaya but now...at this moment...I just felt empty. Blank. Like all the life has drained out of me.

"Rem, wasn't it? That's your name, the white thing over there?" L called softly.

"Ryuzaki, isn't it a bit rude to call someone a white thing?" And once again, normally I would laugh at Matsuda's comment but I kept silent on L's left.

"What do you want?" Rem's female voice responded.

At this time I tried to force my body out of the room and upstairs to Yuki and Amaya. I felt like I didn't want to but eventually I crawled my way up to our room.

"Mizuki! Hows it going? Can we activate the plan yet?" Oh yeah, we have a plan in place...almost forgot that...

"Not yet Yuki...Not yet..."

I didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next time I walked downstairs was around the time when Misa started killing again. I was horrified to find out that I walked in on the worst time. The time when Rem realizes that she will kill L with her notebook.

As soon as Rem left the room I silently followed her into a spare room.

"What do you want?" Rem asked as I closed the door.

"You can't kill L. Please don't do it Rem" Rem looked back at me with her yellow cat eyes.

"Why not? If I don't, Misa will die" My violet eyes locked with her's as I growled at her.

"You care about Misa...I care about L the same way. I can't let him die!" Rem hesitated at my words, a flicker of pity flashing through her gaze.

I gathered all of my courage a began what I had been planning ever sense Light regained his memories. "I have a plan that both gets us both what we want. Misa will live and so will L"

"But in your plan this will upset Light. He will stop at nothing to kill him so your efforts will be all for nothing" My hand clenched in determination.

"Do you remember what happened with Higuchi and a man named Taro Matsuda when Matsuda flawlessly faked his death?" Rem nodded.

"This will be the same thing. L will appear to be dead in front of Light, and Misa will not be killed" Rem shook her bony head.

"In the end, Misa will die if I-"

"Misa will die no matter what if you don't listen!" I snapped.

After a moment of shock, Rem replied. "What are you talking about Mizuki Kurozuki?" I flinched at my full name. I haven't even told L my last name, only Mizuki.

"This may sound crazy but...I know what is going to happen at the end of it all. No matter what you do, Light is going to loose. If you trust me and help me then I can save Misa"

"Show me proof"

I took a deep breath. "I know about Jelus and how you met Misa Amane. I know about it all" Rem's eyes widened at the mention of Jelus.

"Alright. I belive you. Now tell me what happens to Misa"

"In the end Light is caught. L and many others die but Light is killed no matter what. Misa commits suicide after his death"

Rem choked out a few indistinguishable words. "A-And if I help you, Misa will live?"

"Yes"

She sighed. "Fine. Now what would you have me do?"

* * *

Rain pounded on the roof like drums. L's messy hair was pulled down slightly as he stared at the gray-black sky.

"Mizuki, What are you doing here?" He asked as I walked up to him in the rain.

"I came to tell you something..." I muttered.

L sighed. "Before you explain... I must ask you something"

I leaned closer to hear him clearer. The words he said after nearly killed me.

"Can't you hear it? Can't you hear the bell?" I heard a _*snap*_ inside me. It was as if the barrier I had barricaded my heart with years ago when my father died, shattered into pieces.

I couldn't stop the silent tear to trickle and mix with the raindrops.

With a small prayer, I lifted a shaking hand and drew back the ebony curtain of hair from my ears. As nothing could be heard I was about to sigh in relief until...

 _*BONG* *BONG!*_

I could hear it.

Though it was so soft, so quiet it may have been a whisper. I still heard it.

I heard the bell...

"Y-Yes... I can hear it" More tears kept streaming down my face, still unable to notice the salty tears from the freezing rain.

"Good. It has become quite distracting as of lately. I'm glad you can hear it too. Perhaps it's a church, maybe a wedding or..."

"A funeral" I stated firmly. L turned to look at me, depressed.

Just like the tears, I couldn't hold myself back from tightly gripping L's shoulder.

"Mizuki?" As L asked that question I let out my voice in shaky intervals.

"L...I need to tell you my plan for saving you" L was clearly surprised that I actually had a plan for saving him. "I just...I need you to trust me"

"Mizuki...You're the only one in the world I trust" L kissed me softly on the lips.

After he kissed me I led him back inside to the steps where L and Light were supposed to have that scene...(Ugg yaoi gag me)

"Ok now...Rem you can come out now" Said Shinigami stepped out of the corner and I fixed my violet gaze on the two.

"Heres the plan..."

* * *

The screens went white, the lights went red,

and so did Light's eyes.

"Data deletion? What the hell's going on!?" Aizawa's outraged cry filled the _Silence._

L sat firmly on his chair. "I told Watari...To make sure to erase all information... in the event that something were to happen to him"

"If something were to happen...could it be?" Matsuda muttered.

"Where is the Shinigami!?" L's calm voice was riddled with fear in more ways than one.

"I-I don't see it!"

"Everyone! The Shiniga-"

Illuminated...by the red glow of the emergency lights, the falling spoon seemed to be a beacon of a falling rose petal. The way that L fell off of his chair was just as slow in real life as it was in the anime...

But I was faster.

Just as L hit the floor I caught L at the last second instead of Light. My violet eyes were wide and terrified. L was dying silently, honorably, not pathetically begging like Light will be.

He reached a fidgeting hand to my ebony trestles that were now drenched in wet tears.

Every minute passing L's eyes closed more...and more...and more...

until they shut.

"L...Hey...come on L...w-wake up!" My shaking voice was quiet in the _S_ _ilence_ of the room.

"What happened...what's going on?" The task force's scared tones was all that was said.

Until I screamed.

It was a blood-curling scream of pain and loss. Tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. Only after my lungs felt like they were on fire did I try speaking.

"L WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS! WAKE UP!" I uselessly shook the body in my arms that was still warm.

"T-Touka...Calm down, let's just find out what happened" Light offered me a fake sign of sadness.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! L! L WAKE UP! PLEASE! DAMN IT PLEASE WAKE UP L! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU L! YOU CAN'T GO NOW! L! L!"

"LAWLIET!"

There was nothing.

Not a sound.

A pin could be heard in the _Silence._

"L-Lawliet?" Matsuda stuttered with me.

"Lawliet...please...don't leave me alone again" My voice was desperate. But in a matter of seconds My lips were on his, my salty tears filled the gaps of air.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"Ryuzaki...We've gathered here for your private funeral. The public has no idea you've gone. We will make it appear as if you're still alive. This is not over yet. We will work with policeman from around the world. I swear to you. We will catch Kira and avenge you...So you may rest in peace" Soichiro's words were empty for I felt nothing at all, nothing out of the ordinary.

As I stood with a formal black dress and shawl, draped across my shoulders I felt normal, in fact I was tempted to play a song from my IPhone.

Yuki was gripping my arm so tight I felt like I would loose circulation. Yuki wore a black blouse and a grey frilly vest, along with her own black jeans. Amaya was silent like me, wearing a black dress that had long sleeves and black leggings.

I felt like we were all going to some parade...a Black Parade...

That gives me an idea.

I reached inside the dress pocket to reveal my onyx IPod. All of the task force looked at me as if I was crazy.

"F-For those of you who don't know...I love writing music...I was going to show this new song to L on the night he died...He told me he was looking forward to it...I want him to hear it...please..." Everyone nodded eagerly.

"I-It's called...The Black Parade..." I clicked the play button and let the device fall on the ground above L's coffin.

The My Chemical Romance piano opening gave me some comfort as the lyrics began to play.

As the funeral related words encompassed the dark corner of the cemetery I could feel my fists clenching at the song that hit close to my heart.

Matsuda was full-out crying now, at the devastating lyrics.

"I-I didn't know you wrote music Touka..." Soichiro stuttered.

"Yeah. I do...I've been writing this one for about three months...I never thought it would fit so well with this..." Light was stunned at the gorgeous song.

"I think L would appreciate it Touka..." Like I care what you think, bastard.

* * *

As Everyone left, and Light departed as well, Yuki, Amaya, and I were all standing around the grave.

When we heard a voice from behind a tree.

"That was a lovely song, Mizuki" I sprinted into a hug as I gripped L tightly.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Yuki did a cry of victory from beside me.

"I'm glad you liked it L" I kissed L on the lips. When we broke apart I turned to see the shocked faces of Yuki and Amaya.

"Wow Mizuki! Took you long enough!" Yuki burst out laughing while Amaya came and whispered something into my ear.

 _"I approve"_

I giggled a bit before hugging L once again.

"So...Did you write that song for me Mizuki?" L lifted his thumb to his lips thoughtfully.

"No. It's just a song that was made in our world. I still wanted to play it though... Because that's what this is, isn't it?" I pecked his cheek.

"A Black Parade"

* * *

 **END OF ARC 1**

 **MCR! HELL YES!**

 **Who doesn't love The Black Parade? (PEOPLE WITH NO SOULS)**

 **So yep! L IS ALIVE! HUZZAH!**

 **I hear you reviewing now**

 **"OHHHEUUU YUSH! HOW EZ OUR BELOVED PANDA ALIVE!?"**

 **And I reply with,**

 **"ILL TELL YA LATER!"**

 **I'm so happy to get this far in my writing...It's truly incredible to have made it though with some people sense the begining..and I just hope that we will always be together with me writing and you reading and reviewing. Thank you so much...This is so great...**

 **"We'll carry on"**


	29. The Butterfly Effect

**Ameko/Mizu: WE. ARE...**

 **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKK**

 **Mizu: Get Hyped my friends!**

 **Ameko: BECAUSE WERE FINALLY BRINGING THIS SERIES BACK!**

 **Mizu: And just in time for our Panda's Birthday!**

 **Ameko: And oh the reviews we have! 139!**

 **Mizu: So it's time we reply to all the new ones... *passes out***

 **Ameko/Mizu: AND GOOO!**

Veorie: I love it too! My very first MCR song!

FireFox25: I KNOW RIGHT!? THE BLACK PARADE IS AWESOME

Darcy18: Interesting theory. And now I'm wondering why Maleficent didn't just slip Sleeping Beauty some kind of thing like that xD AND HOORAY!

Pikamewgirl: Perfect timing am I right?

chloeX15: Wait no longer!

Nifawiwa: Well you'll find out today! :D

kronoan (chapter 1 he got here late xD): Thanks!

kronoan (chapter 2): I'm glad :)

kronoan (chapter 5): No problem!

kronoan (chapter 6): CHOCOLATE IS BADASS!

kronoan (chapter 7): It was my pleasure! :D

kronoan (chapter 10): One is good, one is ok.

TotalSebbyFangirl: Definitively! THIS SONG IS PLAYING AT MY FUNERAL. *quote in my future will* "Play The Black Parade, ok c: haha" And I'll write that in pretty soon! I just need to find that sexy mortician c:

Deathe: xD YES! Even though I'm not a fan of that overused "married and or kids" thing, I'm writing that in somehow xD

MissFangirl888: HES MINE TOO! I know right? WE CAN DRUG HIM AND TIE HIM UP IN A BASEMENT TOGETHER! :D (You get the tranquiliser, I'll get the large box, and we can become the Yanderes we were born.. to be...to deserve... uh BATMAN!)

MissFangirl888: haha I am mean cX But seriously, I would rather die then let L die.

 **Mizu: ^.^ Ahh It feels good to be back**

 **Ameko: We actually have friends here!**

 **Ameko/Mizu: SWEET!**

 **Mizu: *Looks up* I see THAT hasn't changed...**

 **Ameko: And without further ado**

 **Mizu: Arc 2 of Into the WorLd of Murder and Apples!**

* * *

It was a cold. Dark. Chilling place. Darkness enclosed me on all sides. I could feel my mind slowly become insane from the awful quieting desolation. I was isolated, without anyone here to help me. I was scared.

But then again, I woke up in a cold sweat to be greeted by the unemotional, yet concerned face of my boyfriend.

L Lawliet.

"What...What happened Lawli?" I muttered dropping his hated nickname.

"You seemed to be having a Nightmare. Odd, considering we both don't see them often" His calculating voice chimed on the bed.

I slightly shook my head. "Maybe it's because we're out of the continuity..." I advised.

"Mizuki... You do realize Arc two starts today right?" a small silence was greeted between us before I snapped.

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of bed like one of those internet cats as I ran to my closet and pulled out a skinny skull sleeveless shirt and a shiny black leather biker's jacket accompanied with some tight black jeans.

No way! It had only been a week sense L 'died'. How had that happened!?

Sadly the answer was staring me right in the face. Almost as easily as I had faked L's death.

The Shinigami King.

I growled and sped out the door of our nice apartment, nodding to the 'good lucks' and 'look out for Glitter!' 's that came my way from Yuki and Amaya.

The moment I gripped the railing to the stairs and parkor'd my way down I started thinking once again about L's death. Looking for any kind of flaw that could have gone wrong. Up to the point of persuading Rem.

* * *

 _"Mizuki? Why is the shinigami here?" L asked on the stairway in which I had helped clean him off from the rain._

 _Rem fixed her yellow cat-like eyes on L. "I am here to guarantee Misa's safety L Lawliet" L flinched at being called his real name by someone other than me._

 _I broke up the little stare down the two were having. "Ok now I have a plan for everyone here to get what they want. So no questions until the end. Onl talk when I asked you something. Got it?" They both nodded._

 _"Rem. You hate Light Yagami, correct?" I asked the bone shinigami._

 _She nodded. "Yes. I despise him for how he uses Misa for her eyes and nothing more."_

 _"Well Rem i'm with you there. So let me say right now that I'm-" I was cut off from someone clearing his throat in the doorway._

 _Thankfully it wasn't Light, but Beyond who was standing there._

 _"Oh hey BB. What's wrong?" I asked but he had his gaze fixated on the Shinigami, and she had her eyes trained on him as well._

 _When I realized why he was staring I came between the two like I had with L and Rem._

 _"Beyond. All eye-related questions till the end please" He growled menacingly in response but kept quiet, sitting on the staircase, looking up at me._

 _"So as I was saying... My plan is to slip a heavy tranquilizer into L's tea and as he will appear to be dead I'll just have to be the one to catch him, not Light, to ensure he doesn't hear how his heartbeat flails unlike death where it would slow down. This drug is seriously complex where the heartbeat with still pump blood but that sound will be incredibly quiet. Watari has already been briefed on this so when I get to see your body alone we'll just swap it for a dummy" I grinned._

 _"Any questions?" I called out to the shocked trio._

 _L nodded to me. "How do you know so much of this?"_

 _Beyond lightly chuckled beside me, knowing it was time for him to know just like I told him._

 _"L, I'll explain that all to you when we get to the apartment and everything goes to plan. Are we good?" A frustrated L complied to my plan._

 _Just as I was about to leave I heard Beyond's insane, deep, yet childish voice call from Rem's side. "Um now can I start asking questions?"_

 _"Sure! I'm interested to see how this all goes myself" Beyond groaned and pointed to the doorway._

 _"Oh fine..." I rolled my eyes and dragged L's hand with me to the door._

* * *

Hmm.. nope it looks like there really isn't any way Light can find out it was fake. Sweet. I ran into the apartment complex's garage and lifted my leg over the cold, black leather seat of my motorcycle.

As I inserted my black and white keys into the slot and started up the socially hated vehicle I sped along the streets to the new Task Force headquarters. I never knew why people always hated motorcycles... Ever sense I got to ride one with Skiz back in the real world I absolutely loved the way it rumbled beneath my skin, like I was riding some kind of tiger.

The minute I got onto the high way my phone started buzzing feverishly. Once the light turned red I held the phone to my ear and heard Matsuda's voice on the other line.

 _"Hey Touka! Instead of going to the task force building today we're heading over to the Chief's house!"_

 _"Gotcha. On my way"_ I turned left on the highway while looking at the directions from my phone.

I feel so bad for poor Sayu... but oh well. Maybe now I could try and do something to save her...

I guess there really are problems with being a part of the new L.

Honestly I couldn't even believe my ears when he told the task force that Light and I should be the next L. When he did I felt like now I would be Light's main target but luckily after two days of L's 'death' I went back into his room and told him that I was just giving off a Grammy-winning performance. Light trusts me completely now...

* * *

As I let my motorcycle's growls settle down in the Yagami's driveway I was shocked to see another car pull up right beside me. Sayu.

"Oh hello there. Are you a part of the task force?" She asked kindly. Oh God she had grown so much... Her once long pony tailed hair and been cut like Amaya's before she dyed it dark blue three days ago. While she used to wear pink girly dresses, she now dressed like a smart teenager with a light blue vest and a striped undershirt underneath a soft pink blouse along with some black denim pants.

"I guess you don't remember me without the wig on..." I smiled softly, an act I didn't do often.

She looked confused before I looked back up at her. "Don't you remember the girl named Touka?" She gasped in recognition before walking up speedily and pulling me into a fond hug.

 _ **A Tiny butterfly flapping it's wings today...**_

"Touka! It's so good to see you again!" She grinned.

"It's good to see you too Sayu. You've grown so much!" I looked her up and down.

She laughed before gesturing for the two of them to get inside as the sun was going to set soon. Damn It I really need to stop going to bed at 6am...

As her bright, shining eyes caught me off guard I felt a familiar pang at what was going to happen to her. As Sayu opened the door she turned to face the task Force sitting in the living room.

"I'm home" Sayu called, closing the door.

Misa instantly shot up on the spot and waved her arms like an idiot. "Hey! Hows it going!?" She smiled.

Mrs. Yagami was over serving tea to everyone and Sayu brought attention to me as soon as I walked in. "Welcome home, we were just having tea. Oh and who is this young lady?"

"Mom? Do you remember Touka Kirishima? The girl who saved me in the rain all those years ago?" She mischievously grinned.

"Yes..?" Mrs. Yagami answered.

Sayu put her hand on my back and pushed me forward a bit. "Well here she is"

"Oh my goodness! Miss Kirishima you've changed so much!" I scratched the back of my head.

"To be honest I've always looked like this. I was just wearing a wig at the time..." I admitted.

Mrs. Yagami either didn't hear me or didn't care because just the same she threw her arms around me as if I was her loved one coming back from the war.

"It's great to see you again Mrs. Yagami" I gave her a fake smile and sat down on the couch next to Misa due to there being to unoccupied seats left (for a good reason).

It was just now that Sayu's friendly yet intelligent voice noticed the others on the couches. "Oh Light, Misa. It seems like it's been forever you two! Missed you guys..." She walked over to Matsuda's side.

"Aww! We missed you too!" Misa's annoying voice called.

Sayu leaned down to get a better look at Matsuda. "You must be... Mr. Matsuda, right?"

"O-Uhh That's me!" Matsuda stuttered.

"Wow it's been a long time. Thank you for always taking such good care of my father" She thanked respectively.

Matsuda gained a tiny blush at her words. "Geez Sayu... Y-You're all grown up. A-And pretty...Last time I saw you, you were this big" He gestured with his hand.

Misa's bubbly laugh broke the tension. "Hehehehe! Matsu! You're face is going bright red!" She childishly pointed to Matsuda.

"I-It is? Ahhh-uh I mean, no way!" Matsuda tried covering up his mistake.

Soichiro's glasses flashed a dark, shadow of protectiveness fell over his face. "Well you can forget it. I'll never let Sayu marry a cop" He growled.

"That's right. I'd never want that for my daughter" Mrs. Yagami agreed.

Misa giggled at Matsuda's disappointing feature. "Aw man... And I never even got the chance to propose or even tell her I like her! You're too cruel to me Mom and Dad" Matsuda sighed.

Sayu leaned closer. "Anyway. I think you'd be a good catch Mr. Matsuda"

"W-What!? You really think so Sayu?" He stuttered.

She closed her eyes and gave him a smile. "Yep! In fact, I was thinking if you were a little younger, I would have considered going out with you sometime" Matsuda moaned miserably and let his head fall of the table, anime tears rolling down his face.

Light too this time to interrupt. "I guess my little sister is all grown up, isn't she?" Misa agreed with him happily. "No kidding! She's already way more mature than Matsu!"

Misa jumped up and clung to Light's arm. "But of course Light hasn't changed one bit! You're just as wonderful and handsome when I first met you!" With Misa's bright smile and closed eyes he turned his head to me and mouthed 'please help me' I smirked at light's problem and paid more attention to Sayu who was leaving the room.

"You've already got a career and everything. Make it official. You should stop living together secretly and just get married already" Sayu closed the door behind her as she went into her room.

"I think that's a great idea!" Misa pointed to Sayu.

Ryuk cackled behind Light, only I was able to see him though seeing as how nobody had touched Light's notebook yet. "Hehehe! A heartworming scene from the most unfortunate family in the world..."

Just then Soichiro's phone started buzzing and I knew what was about to happen. Instantly I got up from my seat and walked over to Sayu's bedroom on the second floor. I knocked politely before Sayu opened and stood in the doorway.

"Yeah Touka? What is it?" I worked up my courage and grimaced.

"Hey do you think maybe tonight you could stay at this house? Not go out tonight?" I pleaded.

She looked at me confused. "Why's that?"

"I don't know.. I just have a bad feeling" She laughed.

"Just a feeling? Why should I cancel my plans for a feeling?" I sighed.

"Because when I got a bad feeling, you were attacked and my boyfriend was killed" She stopped laughing instantly at my words and looked at my solemnly.

"Oh Touka... I'm so sorry..." She muttered.

"Just please, for me?" Sayu sighed and nodded in agreement.

Well that's one thing. But then theres always the next.

 _ **May lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now**_

 _-End of Chapter 29-_

 _Mizu: We're finally back!_

 _Ameko: Please give us your feedback in the reviews below! We will answer any comments, questions, compliments, flames, anything! In the review A/N!_

 _Mizu: So until then!_

 _Ameko/Mizu: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	30. Mello and Near

**Ameko/Mizu: I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE LAND OF SORROWS AND BITTER DISSAPOINTMENT!**

 **Ameko: It's finally fking here!**

 **Mizu: *sigh***

 **Ameko: And I honestly smiled teared up a bit that so many people reviewed to the last chapter!**

 **Mizu: So let's get started!**

Nifawiwa: IM BACK BITCHES! I know! It's been about a month... thank you, thank you and... YOU'RE WATCHING TOKYO GHOUL!? I AM DOING IT RIGHT!

Pikamewgirl: Hell yeah!

Haruna Shikaio: The Hurricane wasn't a refrence actually... BUT I FRICKEN LOVE THAT GAME! You're the reason I got back into watching episode 5 (oh god the feels) AND I SHALL GIVE YOU MOOOOORE!

FireFox25: Naawwwww thank you!

 **Ameko: YAY NEW PERSON** Rileyyheartt: I do that too! Seriously all. the. time... And I've asked that question too... Hmm I think that it's the name you were given when you were born, and if you get married then it changes. But legally changing your name wouldn't work because what kind of a shinigami cares about politics?

Veorie: LOL xD I was actually thinking a bit of the game Until Dawn (love that game) AND YUS I'M BACK!

TotalSebbyFangirl: INDEED! That is why I update in the first place c: OH HELL YEAH BLACK BUTLER WORK YOUR SEXY MAGIC! ...right? I think I have an idea of what it stand's for... hehehe

candyisyummy83: you shall see...

Ella: O.o *looks* I think you may have been a day late... BUT WHO GIVES A FU*K! And question answer... yes.

 **Ameko: And now with that all out of the way...**

 **Mizu: ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

"Touka! We're leaving!" I heard Matsuda's voice call from downstairs.

Sighing I gave Sayu one last hug before speeding downstairs to get my black leather coat. "I told you not to call me that anymore. Aliases are important and I feel much more comfortable if you call me Chouko again" I growled.

"S-Sorry Tou- I mean Chouko" Matsuda scratched the back of his head.

"Come on you two!" Soichiro forcefully shoved the both of us out the door to his car.

"But what about my damn motorcycle!" I cried. Reaching out toward my bike.

Soichiro grimaced. "You can come pick it up later Chouko!"

"NOO! SEXY!" I called after my sleek black motorcycle, reaching out my hand longingly.

* * *

As we drove down the road Soichiro refused to tell anyone anything as we sped down the road in his bright silver car, I however knew everything. It was only when a comfortingly chilling darkness settled in the sky did e reveal any information to the three of us.

"A kidnapping? Involving who?" Light asked his father in shotgun while I sat in the back.

"They got director Takemura of the NPA. Not sure who's behind it" Soichiro replied grimly.

Matsuda, who is sitting the right side of the back seat, leaned forward to speak. "Ah, damn it! As if we don't have enough on our plate already with the Kira case"

Soichiro's car screeched to a halt and we, rather badass I might add, raced out of the car in a flash to the tall white/grey building of the task force.

Once we arrived in the large room we were confronted by the rest of the task force.

However I wasn't paying attention in the slightest, I could only wait and see how it all played out. Because if I know one thing it's that Sayu was origanally going to be outside on the streets doing some kind of shopping when she was kidnapped, she won't be touched as long as she stays inside that house. But that just begs the question...

Who will Mello kidnap in her place?

* * *

The next day wen't by in a blur, L and I both agreed for me now to call him on any circumstance other then death.

As I walked back into the task force room I noticed that everyone was in position. Four on the couches, Light and Soichiro sitting in two chair at the computers, perfect.

Hastily, I scooted in another chair from the sideline and sat next to light, listening in on what they were talking about. As I was just about to figure out where we were at a certain blonde bimbo walked in wearing an obviously revealing pink dress.

"Light, I'm going to be a good girl and sleep by myself toniiiight!" She trilled, feeling accomplished by making the four men sitting at the table blush.

"Ok Misa. Goodnight" Light called, obviously annoyed.

As the pink dress skipped away I turned back to Light who had his sudden breakthrough. "It just occurred to me... we're not the only ones in danger here! Our families are at risk!"

As if the great irony god called down from his perch, Soichiro's phone started buzzing feverishly. "A call from the director's cellphone...It must be the kidnappers!" A ripple of shock echoed through the group at Soichiro's words. "Quick! Aizawa!"

"Got it! Tracing..." Aizawa put on his pair of headsets along with Ide as they tried to find the signal.

As Soichiro flipped open the cellphone and held it to his ear, he answered "This is Yagami" He stated plainly.

 _"Look, about trading the director in exchange for the notebook? The deal has been canceled"_ It was here I listened to the glorious voice of Mello for the first time.

 _"Takemura is dead"_ The task force, minus Light and I, all gasped in shock. It was here I noticed that Light's eyes were starting to take that reddish hue of insanity.

"You bastards! What did you do!?" Soichiro outraged into the phone.

 _"The deal is only cancled though regarding the director. The new deal is this..."_ I was clenching every muscle, praying that they didn't take Sayu.

 _ **A Tiny butterfly flapping it's wings today...**_

 _"The Notebook, for Akishi Kishina"_

Akishi Kishina. That is an alias...

 _ **May lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now...**_

Her real name is Amaya Tukiko.

 _-End of chapter 30-_


	31. Monsters Who Abduct Children

**Mizu: *dies in a corner***

 **Ameko: WE ARE SOOO SORRY!**

 **Ameko: Mizu here had a 103.8 fever over the weekend and couldn't write anything and nowduring the week we found out that the fever wasn't actually a real fever at all. It was just a fever that came before the big deal. It's this stupid hand and foot disease where little red dots pop up and they HURT.**

 **Mizu: Buuuut Good news time...**

 **Ameko/Mizu: It's contagious! :D**

 **Mizu: So we get to chill at home, do my homework here, and have a shit ton of time to write fanfiction c:**

 **Ameko: Now that that's out of the way... REVIEWS! BWAHAHAHAA!**

FireFox25: Lol! And now you shall know!

JaceSienna98: Totally awesome... *Inner Starkid comes out* AND IT'S GONNA BE TOTALLY AWESOME! (Sorry couldn't resist)

Pikamewgirl: I dunno. LETS FIND OUT

Nifawiwa: Well yeah but that's gonna get explained a bit into this chapter. And yeah I fking hate life... bleck

ELla: You sounded like the doctor for a second.. hehe xD "What!?"

Decipherify: WHOVIANS FTW! hehehhehe I'm evil that's why c:

Omega to Alpha: Ohhhhhh owwwwww ehhhhhhhhhh fk you. (I get it)

candyisyummy83: I can't say I have xD lol. Yeah and WE ALL HATE YOU KIRA!

 **Mizu: Now let's get started!**

 **Ameko: Oh yeah. Also we were able to watch all 25 episodes of Blue Exorcist in less then three days.**

 **Mizu: NEW RECORD  
**

 **Mizu: ALSO IM IN LOVE WITH THAT SHOW NOW :D  
**

 **Ameko: NOW (not then) We can get started!**

* * *

I was walking down the streets leisurely, thinking of how I would be able to see Mello again. His treasured rosary hung reassuringly on my neck. I hadn't parted with the necklace from the moment I got it. Hell I even kept it by the bedside when I slept. I guess it was the fact that Mello trusted me with such an important piece of his life to me, that I took great care of it.

Ruffling my newly dyed hair I came to a bench I took seating at, waiting for a bus to drive me back to the new hideout we had bought a few days ago. Time was fucked up for all of us in that flat. It felt like no more then a week has passed sense L's death was faked. But I had now been assured it was five _years._

Earlier today, while I was enjoying the messed up turn of events I decided to make myself look new. After all. New arc, nee hideout, why not go for something new. A beautiful word really...

So I grabbed some spare cash Mizuki earned from the Task Force and left for the city. The first thing I did was go to a place call Taku's Barber Shop where I shifted my normal black hair that matched Mizuki's to a different, Navy Blue look. Like Ciel Phantomhive. Then when I was satisfied with the color I requested that she cut my hair. In any kind of way, I didn't care.

My new hairstyle was pulled into a loose tie at the back, letting my now shorter hair lie down to my shoulder blades but with two separate sides taken out and cut sharply. Needless to say. I was pleased.

Looking in the mirror I didn't look like Amaya Tukiko anymore. I looked like anyone I wanted to be.

I could be funny, sarcastic, sexy, smart... anything I want.

And now, as I sat down at this random, rusty bench in the streets of Japan, I felt alive.

After sitting at the same damn bench for ten minutes I groaned and stood up from the place I was rooted to. Anything beats waiting. Maybe this me is impatient.

Soon I came to an abandoned street way where there wasn't a single living soul around. I just realized that it was in fact eleven pm. How did I not notice that?! Oh yeah, I was shopping at some kind of Japanese store all day until it closed. Even buying some kind of sculpted bird feather bracelet. There was that little feeling of having something that is born to resemble freedom, adorning my skin that made me feel free. Maybe this me is sentimental...

Smirking to myself I came to a darker way from the street that I remembered traveling down in the daylight. It was a well known shortcut to the new hideout. Shrugging my shoulders I made my way inside. This me is probably adventurous.

The dark shadows caressed my body as I traveled down the concrete, in between the dual brick buildings at my sides. But there was still this little feeling. The feeling of imaginary lasers drilling into my head. The feeling of being watched.

That feeling consumed me until I broke into a run, sprinting down the long, winding shortcut...

Just as I was able to see the light. The light of shops and bars still open at this hour I felt a cold hand go over my mouth while a wet rag accompanied it. The smell of chemicals filled my nose as I let out a tiny, feeble scream as I stomped down on the foot of my attacker. The attacker who I presumed to be male let out of groan of pain but still held on. Just as I felt myself loosing consciousness I could only make out one thought...

 _'This me has been kidnapped'_

* * *

I couldn't feel anything. I could only see. And what I could see was a dark black skin clouding my vision. Am I asleep? As I cautiously waited there I could feel a growing sensation on my face. Like something was tightly tied there to stop my field of vision. I jerked my hands as much as I could but my tired body was still loose. It was here I gained a bit more aware of my situation.

Ok, So I'm tied up, I can't move my hands or legs and I can't see shit and I'm lying on my side on a stone cold floor. Greeeaaaat.

"Hey boss. She's awake" A rough voice came from my front... or back... I don't know.

I heard some kind of noise of confirmation to some other side of my body.

"You think she's the right one?" A new voice joined in.

"How should I know?" The first one replied.

"You were the one who got her dumbass!" Just as I expected some kind of brawl to ignite I heard a strangely familiar voice join the fray.

It was an attractive male's voice, somewhat deep. "Here's a brilliant idea! Why don't you just ask her?" A few murmurs of agreement sounded from the multiple people in the room. I heard the echoing of heavy military boots come toward me.

Bracing myself I clenched my mouth shut. "Are you Akishi Kishina?" It asked. This one was coming somewhere above me but again sounded familiar... Damn it! These stupid drugs won't let me concentrate!

As I held my tongue the voice let out a growl and kicked me in the stomach, sending me against a wall that was a few feet away.

I cringed in pain as I felt the aftermath of the powerful blow. A bit of blood dribbled down my mouth that I spit out, disgusted. But Instead I was reduced to sitting there in horror as I no longer felt the comforting rosary draped under my clothes.

A sharp gasp of surprise came from two places in the room as I as approached yet again. This time, the voice that kicked me held my by my beloved striped hoodie against the wall, upright. As the chin was lifted lightly off my neck I knew the voice was holding it in his hand.

"Where did you get this!?" It demanded.

It must have been then the drugs decided to wear off because I instantly knew why that voice was familiar... why the other one was too...

"M-Mello?" I asked hesitantly.

The voice loosened it's grip on my hoodie and gave a disbelieving reply.

"Tekina!?" It asked.

I nodded weakly as my blindfold was instantly ripped off my head and I was exposed to light. Once I adjusted to the glare I was able to see a familiar bob of golden blonde hair in front of me, coupled with lightly tanned skinned face. On this figure's body was gleaming black leather from top to bottom but what really made me stare was the familiar, striking cobalt eyes. That incredible teal shining with ambition.

Mello.

He proceeded to freeing myself from the bands around my wrists and legs so that I was able to move. Stretching myself out dramatically I cheered. "Freedom!" And pulled Mello into my powerful bone-crushing hugs. Mello returned the embrace and pulled me away after we greeted each other for the first time in what Mello felt like five years.

Once we pulled away Mello hit me upside the head, annoyed. I rubbed my head in response as he growled at me.

"What the hell Tekina!? It's been five fucking years! You never even _tried_ to contact us!?" He snapped.

Chuckling to myself lightly I grined at the pissed off blonde. "Ahh... I missed you too Mells" He closed his eyes at Matt and I's nickname.

Oh Shit! Matt!

Looking to Mello's side stood the familiar redhead who now adorned his signature stripes.

"Matt!" I cried and ran into his arms. Matt grinned and laughed while hugging me. That bright, sunshine filled laugh that always made me feel better.

As I had my long overdue reuinion with my two friends, uncaring about the confused glances from Mello's men in the room, it felt like I was complete once again.

"So you're working with L?..." I grimm voice came from Mello who was grimacing at his conclusion.

"Yeah..." I admitted.

He closed his eyes. "How long..."

"Ever sense day one. I've been working with L. But now that he's dead I work from the shadows" Mello growled once again.

"You could have fucking said SOMETHING!" Mello accused viciously.

I scoffed. "Well what should I have said!? 'Oh hey guys! Just wanted to point out I'm working for the man you try to succeed, can I have a bite of chocolate?'" I mocked.

"Tekina we were terrified that you were killed by Kira!" I got a sly grin on my face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Aww did you miss me?" To my shock Mello just laughed lightly to himself and nodded. "Yeah.. I guess we did"

As a real smile formed on my lips I walked over to him and lifted the rosary from my neck and fastened it onto his. He looked at it as if it were his life line and gave me the tiniest smile.

Oh it was great to be back.

* * *

I stood there groaning as Mello re-applied the restraints and blindfolds but whispered something in my ear before he left.

 _"Remember. This is just for getting the notebook. Once you're traded over we'll see each other again in Japan. Ok?"_ I nodded. Mello got up and left to explain the situation to his lackeys as I just sat there bored. Once the commotion died down Mello told me about why he kidnapped me and because I already knew everything I just nodded yes and let him tie me up again in the end. Matt was keeping me company for a while until Mello came over and told him that some guys were betting for his 3DS.

I took this time to reflect on all that's happened. And how it was going to affect the future.

Only one thought formed in my mind just like before when I was first being drugged.

 _'I'm not gonna let Mello and Matt die...'_

 _-End of Chapter 31-_


	32. Don't EVER Touch Amaya's Chocolate

**Ameko: WE'RE BACK!**

 **Mizu: BACK WITH MORE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

 **Ameko/Mizu: This chapter is dedicated to** tehg2000! **I know it's late but have a happy birthday!**

 **Mizu: EVERYONE! 3! 2! 1!**

 **L: Happy Birthday to you *eyes your birthday cake***

 **Mello: Happy Birthday to you! *checks if the cake is chocolate***

 **Near: Happy Birthday dear tehg... *plays with dominos***

 **Matt: Happy Birthday to you!**

Nifawiwa: Kewl. You are psychic! And I'll try to keep them alive! D:

Pikamewgirl: XD Naiiiiice!

FireFox25: awww! Well here you go! (And yes. Ciel is a badass)

tehg2000: Happy Birthday!

 **Mizu: Please Enjoy and remember to review! If you do we all get internet cookies!**

 **Ameko: ONWARDS**

* * *

I fidgeted in my chair as I was desperately thinking things over in my mind... Mello was Amaya's friend in Wammys house... why the hell did Mello kidnap her? But luckily the realization hit me fast.

 _'Amaya just dyed her hair! And got it cut! Mello must not have known what she looked like... But Amaya is wearing the rosary that Mello gave to her so if he sees that then he'll know it's her. If and when he calls back to remind me of the exchange Amaya must have agreed to become his hostage. I'll just have to play along and all of the events will fall out into place...'_

The only thing that scares me... Is if Light picks up on something while it happens...

As if on cue, Soichiro's phone started ringing from a call. I picked it up before Soichiro was able to and brought it to my ear.

"This is Chouko" I replied in my natural monotone.

 _"Akishi has finally arrived. It's about time"_ I smiled internally. If Mello didn't care he would have said something like 'your friend'. Not Akishi.

"So I take it that she's unharmed? Trust me. You seem to know alot about me so lets just cut to the chase. Where will we make the exchange?" I could practically hear the smirk on Mello's voice.

 _"Come to L.A. By yourself in two days and of course... bring the notebook"_ I groaned.

"Ugg I hate that place...way too hot...I prefer my locations to me a bit more mellow..." While I kept my facial expression hidden I could tell that Mello was now aware that I knew who he was.

 _"Do I need to repeat myself?"_

"Oh course not. I'll be there soon" I hung up the phone and turned to the shocked face of the task force.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"W-Well... Your friend has been kidnapped... and you're taking it like it was nothing..." Matsuda shakily replied.

"Oh please. Remember, I was an assassin. I think this will be Akishi's... seventh time being kidnapped!" I answered cheerily.

Light glanced at me. "So your giving up the notebook?"

"YeP" I said happily, making a popping noise at the P.

Light sighed and turned back to his work. He knows that if he says we shouldn't hand over the notebook it will be a very Kira-like thing to do... So i'm pretty much set.

I was about to take my leave right there but I remembered just as I was getting up that Near was about to call Light for the first time. I can NOT miss this.

"Chouko I understand that your worried about Akishi but we need a plan!" Light called, being careful with his words.

"A plan? Tell me. If it was Sayu kidnapped there instead of Akishi would you be able to follow through?" Light grimaced and glared at me halfheartedly. "Because the answer is yes..." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

Light gave me one of his Kira death glares that said 'stop talking before you give something away!' and I fought back with my own murderous glare that made Light flinch. This one said 'don't give me fucking orders or I'll murder you'

The brunette took this time to turn around in his chair and type at the computer when I could practically see a light bulb go off in his head.

He reached for his phone and started dialing a number. A number that I now recognized to be... the FBI...

When it was answered he spoke normally into the phone which already had the voice scrambler.

"This is L" Light spoke naturally. Claiming that title of his sent a chill up my spine. No you are not L. You're not even one of his amazing successors so stop fucking saying that...

Muffled dialogue was hidden from the phone as the FBI agent spoke somewhere else.

"I've already heard, what investigator John Mackenrow or rather Larry Connors had to say to deputy director Yagami in regards to the notebook and the Kira case" Light wailed off. "Will you help us with the investigation into NPA director Takemura's murder?"

 _"I see, well..."_ The voice trailed off as it was handed to another person.

Light looked at the black landline for a bit before words were spoken once more.

 _"I am pleased to meet you at last... L number 2..."_ It was here I heard Near. Nate River. For the very first time. And hearing the beautiful successor's voice coupled with the desperate shock on Light's face made it ever so enjoyable.

"Number 2? What do you mean by that? Who is this?" Realization washed over the faces of the task force as they started getting it.

 _'There's really no point in trying to hide it. We are a new organisation known as the SPK or Special Provision for Kira. It was established to find and capture Kira without the help of L. Furthermore seven of our top members already know of L's death"_ Light's brain was working so scattered that I barely had time to relish in the joy of the next few words.

 _"As for myself, I am at the center of the SPK... You may address me as N..."_

* * *

I was currently just sitting on the couch of Mello's hideout. After convincing Mello's superior that I was on their side I was finally able to walk around. I was sitting next to Matt who had kicked his feet up on the end table to play the newest Pokemon game.

"So Mello... who the hell is this chick? How do you know her?" Mello glanced over at his boss... Ross? Rob or Roy.. Rod.. I dunno, something Ross-ish.

"Tekina wen't to the orphanage that I told you about. Even if it was only for about half a year. She tied for third place with Matt so she's a genius like us..." I sarcastically grinned and looked over to Mello.

"Ah Mells, You flatter me!" Mello rolled his eyes and a smirk formed on his face.

"Yeah but you're the only one from Wammy's who doesn't have an alias" I scratched my head nervously. Welp, better now then later.

Pulling my attention away from the beautiful early release copy of HeartGold and SoulSilver I looked at the blonde. "Actually, Tekina isn't my real name"

"What?" Mello said calmly.

"Tekina Katsura is just an alias. Nobody except my two best friends know my real name" Mello and Matt looked at each other, confused.

"Not you two!" I chuckled lightly before turning back to the game.

I noticed some kind of flapping noise behind me and I turned around for a split second to see a certain shinigami standing over, looking at us. His body was covered in bandages and was shaped sorta like a giant butterfly in a cocoon. Sidoh.

Turning back around to not draw attention. I fixatedmy hearing in the room to detect Sidoh's voice. Not hearing him talk I was instead drawn to the sound of the death note moving. Sidoh plucked it out of Mello's hands and dropped it on the head of... Snyder? I think that's his name.

"T-The notebook just flew..." Mello stuttered.

Ross turned to face his second in command, turning his attention away from the two hookers he had at his sides. "It's a notebook that kills people, I'll believe anything at this point"

I was mentally counting down to three at why Snyder would snap.

 _3...2...1..._

On cue the blonde suit-wearing man fell off his chair and started stuttering at the 'monster' in front of him. "W-Who the hell is he!? The one in the freaky costume!? WHO THE HELL IN H-HE Hehe!" Sidoh sighed.

"If you don't want them to think you're crazy, have them touch the notebook..." Snyder gulped in fear.

"H-He says you can see him if you touch the notebook!" Snyder stood and held the book in the couch area.

Ross contemplated his lackey's outburst before deciding. "Come on guys... touch the book" And one by one they all let their fingers touch the pages. Mello's leather gloves hand touched right as mine did, even Matt's hand unenthusiasticlly fumbled for the book.

The effect was instant. The mafia bosses and lackeys all drew their guns shooting at the monster. Only Matt, Mello and I stayed silent... That is, until Matt broke the awkward silence in a truly Matt way.

"YES! My Resident Evil fantasies have finally come true!" He cheered, looking up at the Shinigami.

"MATT!" I yelled.

After a moment of hesitation, Matt answered. "What?"

"Not the time!" I called. Trying to stifle my laughter.

* * *

Sidoh was currently munching on one of Mello's chocolate bars happily. I basically tuned out the entire conversation as I glared heavily at the Shinigami. Chocolate is my favorite food of all time! I don't care if he's fucking godzilla! NOBODY steals my chocolate and lives to tell the tale...except Mello...

I sighed and reached for my next chocolate bar seeing as how mine was stolen by an asshole shinigami. What I didn't know was that Sidoh had finished his chocolate bar and was now reaching for my own. When he managed to pluck it out of my hands I bared my teeth at him, hissing like a cat.

I'm not really sure how I was able to but I managed to spring up from my chair and land on Sidoh's back, madly reaching for the chocolate.

"AAAH! CRAZY GIRL ON MY BACK! GET HER OFF!" He screamed as he started flying around the room, crashing into walls.

"GIMME BACK MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" I demanded and started to pull on the bandage wrappings on his skin.

"AAAAHHHH! STOPPIT!" The shinigami pleaded, distracted. Giving me a chance to leap forward and snatch my chocolate away from the thieving god of death.

I landed back on the floor with a groan, curled up around my well-fought and well-deserved chocolate bar.

"Nobody... touches... my fucking... chocolate..." I panted as I got up from my curled position and sat back next to Matt, ignoring the stares from everyone in the room minus Matt and Mello who had previously seen what I would do for my chocolate.

Matt decided this was the time to bust out an old memory of Wammy's house. "Oh please, that shinigami got off easy. One time she kneed some guy in the gut for trying to eat one of her pocky sticks"

I sighed happily, savoring my sweet victory (no pun intended). "Ahh Memories...beautiful, beautiful memories..."

All the time I was unaware that Mello was just looking at me with a real smile. And nobody, not even Kira himself, could make Mello sad at that one moment. Because he had finally found Tekina... One of the two only friends he had in the world.

 _-End of Chapter 32-_

 _Mizu: I loved writing that one scene with Amaya's chocolate xD_

 _Ameko: I think we're gonna have some flashbacks later... Just maybe..._

 _Mizu: AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT NEAR IS HERE! FINALLY!_

 _Ameko: REVIEW!_

 _Ameko: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL SICK AMAYA ON YOU AND SAY YOU STOLE HER CHEESECAKE!_


	33. Return To Los Angeles

**Mizu: Heyyy Everybody!**

 **Ameko: As of now we will be halting the updates of our other fanfiction for Code Geass to fully focus on this one so expect many more chapters to come!**

 **Mizu: And now...**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: I know! I love making them! xD

FireFox25: I love Yuki too... xD And don't worry. We will be touching her character again very soon! :D

Pikamewgirl: HA! Yes. Just yes. Levi does not approve and yet I do c:

 **Mizu: UGG I WANT MORE TIME!**

 **Ameko: O.o?**

 **Mizu: I wanna write more fking chapters! BLECH!  
**

 **Ameko: *glances nervously in her backpack***

 **Mizu: Yo... Ameko?**

 **Ameko: *sighs*** _ **'It's for the readers...'**_ ***thinks***

 **Ameko: *takes a bar of chocolate out of her bag***

 **Mizu: *starts making Pterodactyl noises and hisses at Ameko***

 **Ameko: Ok. I think this is the human emotion known as fear...**

 **Mizu: *eyes go red* CHOCOLATE! HAND NOW PLEASE!**

 **Ameko: *tosses it in air***

 **Mizu: *catches and devours it in one bite***

 **Ameko: OH FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE!? *hides behind war bunker***

 **Mizu: *super saiyan mode activate***

 **Mizu: I AM THE HOPE OF THE FANDOMVERSE! I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE L FANS AND ALL OF THE WAMMY BOYS! ALLY TO L! NIGHTMARE TO KIRA!**

 **Ameko: ENJO- OH SHIT! *dodges wrath***

 **Mizu: AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

* * *

As I stared at a shocked Light I felt a certain respect and happiness grow inside of me. It was almost as if I could feel Kira's life coming to an end.

 _"I told you that we wouldn't rely on L but that's a bit of an understatement. The FBI and the CIA have explicitly asked for me to lead the investigation. Not you. However, the SPK has been enraged by the director of the NPA's murder and feel something must be done"_ Hilariously, I bet Near doesn't really feel anything... Ironic.

 _"After reviewing the information I believe that solving this case could lead to the arrest of Kira. As such I am willing to lend you my full support..."_

Light went silent after that comment, his sharp mind trying to find out the details of 'N'. I wasn't the only one who noticed as Near responded just after I came to the right conclusion. _"Is there a problem L?"_

"N-No... It's just that following the death of Takemura, The second in command's friend was kidnapped by who we believe to be the same people" I growled at Light's sloppy cover up. 'Second in command?' bullshit. Near knows that L has no second in command so he will obviously pay more attention to me... No matter... In fact if near focuses more on me then I should be able to contact him without the task force knowing.

"The same people have arranged a trade in Los Angeles" I smirked as Near muttered his response.

 _"A trade? The... friend in exchange for the Notebook I presume? Understood. I'll have a team on standby in L.A. but for now we will be working on a need-to-know basis. Also I can monitor the city via satellite. Or..."_ He paused. _"On second thought I'll let you have full authority on this, L"_

The line went dead and Light lowered the phone back into it's position.

Finally! I'm back in business!

* * *

I opened the door to the large apartment tiredly. With L's generously large bank account we were able to rent a new place for as long as possible. Here we had three seperate bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room all in one roof. Surprisingly I was new to such luxury. The old building I had was wrecked and cheap, and I only got to enjoy some of the hotel rooms we had before that for when I slept (and even that was rare) so I was more than satisfied.

Yuki, Amaya, Beyond, L, and I all got to stay here, hidden from Light and anyone else... for now.

Beyond and Yuki were sprawled over the couch playing video games and I could see some perfect improvement on the dark-haired psychopath. The asylum where he was kept took a major toll on Beyond. I had been forcing him to spar with me for an hour every single day with combinations of threats, coaxing, and jam. I discovered the peak of his abilities and needless to say it brought a bit of a smile to my face.

I smirked as I approached the occupied couch and tapped Beyond's shoulder. He muttered something in responce and left his full attention to the new copy of Resident Evil 4. Yuki and Beyond were taking turns controling the main protagonist and I had to wait until Beyond was defeated by the Regenerador to get his attention.

"What. Is. It..." He growled.

"Hello to you too... And I need you to tell everyone that I'm going to Los Angeles for a bit. Amaya got kidnapped by Mello instead of Sayu and I gotta go pick her up" Beyond let his messy black hair fall onto the back of the couch to peer at me upside down with his crimson orbs.

"Have a nice flight. And if you ever mention L.A. again I'll slit your throat" I snickered at his threats and went into my room to get my bags that I pre-packed the second day into hiding.

Laying on the single bed was L going over every single manga book I gave to him, trying to find a plan to save Matt and Mello.

He looked up at me as I entered the room and kept his unemotional face as he gestured for me to come forward.

"Yes?" He kept silent and pointed to a page. I identified it instantly. It was the seventh volume... nearing the end of the book...

He was reading about his death.

"This is what would have happened to me if you didn't save me..." He muttered.

I nodded in response, my voice caught in my throat.

No matter how many times we had done it (not that much to be honest) he was still awkward and stiff whenever I pulled him into a hug. And now was no different as he lowered one of his legs and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

He shifted his head and whispered something into my ear. What he said chilled me to the bone but still let my blood flow with a warm happiness.

Giving L a quick peck on the lips I grabbed the suitcase filled with clothes and other travel items and left the door quickly.

 _"You saved my life Mizuki... It's time I get to save yours. Please... Don't die"_

These words repeated in my head as I walked down the hotel hallway. I closed my eyes and let it echo in my thoughts one last time before I opened my violet eyes, laced with cold steel. I stared dead ahead at the elevator on my side as I replied to absolutely nobody.

 _"I will.."_

 _-End of Chapter 33-_

 _Mizu: SHORT CHAPTER! MUST WRITE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Ameko: Please review! Oh damn it I DESERVE REVIEWS FOR WHAT I'M PUTTING UP WITH!_


	34. The Notebook Exchange

**Mizu: MEJIDSFJSOKCMX**

 **Ameko: She's still on a chocolate high. I'm so so sorry...**

 **Mizu: REVIEW! REVIEW NOW! OR I'LL KILL YOU! MWAHAHAHHAA!**

 **Ameko: Reviews!**

Darcy18: YUSH! I LOVE HIM! :D And L is so cute c: Ameko: NOOOO *gives al chocolate back* SHE CAN'T HAVE ANY MORE! D:!

Pikamewgirl: he he It was supposed to mean, she will LIIIIVE!

FireFox25: Hmmm That would be fun to write! xD Maybe I could do that for kind of Christmas thing...

Kimi Saruby: Well at least you're here now! :D ME too! (lol) Really? Well now you've found a good one then! :) And Near... Damn do you have something to look forward too! I absolutely love Near and already have an extreme character development planned for him that I've written a few rough drafts for him c: I think his development will show in two or three chapters... :D And yes he IS alive. Wammy (Watari) is currently In Wammy's house right now starting a bit of his retirement

candyisyummy83: YAAAASSS WHOVIANS UNITE! No I have not... Sadly.. :( But I've been caught up in watching Sherlock, FMA Brotherhood, and DW Season 8 c:

 **Mizu: NOW ENJOY!**

 **Ameko: AND LET US BEGIN THE WEEK OF FREQUENT UPDATES!**

 **Ameko: Also here's a little tip at how I actually look. When I was in a car driving home yesterday I leaned my head oout the window and while wind was blowing in my face and I narrowed my eyes I came to the realisation that my face (not my hair, height or gender xD) looks just like Sherlock Holmes... (BBC) Same eyes and face shape... I am pleased with myself c:**

 **Ameko/Mizu: REVIEW!**

* * *

I was wearing no wigs, contacts, or anything to conceal my looks so that way Mello's lackey would be able to find me. I was dressed in some of my more casual attire. A dark grey shirt lay on my top, half covered with a red and black flannel. I also wore some red and black converse and some tight black jeans. Basically I dressed as casually as possible for me so that way Amaya's descriptions would be accurate.

Sure enough some guy wearing a suit with long-ish blonde hair came up from behind me at the air port moving walkway.

"Miss Himura..." The voice whispered.

"One of the kidnapper's friends I presume?" The man behind me flinched but nodded nonetheless.

"You're going to board flight C33 I have your tickets right here. It leaves at gate 18"

I stretched. "Alright then. Hope you don't mind but I call the window seat" The man looked at me with utter disbelief as how lightly I was taking the whole experience.

As I approached the gateway and boarded the flight we both chose our seats but (like I said) I got the window seat. Wasting no time I pulled out my IPhone and received a vocal warning from the man next to me.

"Put your phone away now..." I rolled my eyes and brought my deluxe black and blue headphones I bought last week. Switching it on shuffle I waited for a new song to play. What came up make me grin in recognition. The song was 'War of Change' by Thousand Foot Crunch.

Just as the song was ending the man tapped my shoulders and I was forced to remove the musical transmitter with comfy earmuffs.

"I have a message for you" He showed me the literal transmitter from his suit pocket. "Put this in your ear" I nodded with agitation clear on my face for being interrupted from my music.

However, my anger vanished as I heard the voice of one of my favorite anime characters once more.

 _"Himura. You should know this already but I'm the one who kidnapped your friend. Right now you are the only one who can hear my voice. Listen very carefully..."_

Oh I am Mello, I am...

 _"I have no interest in your friend's life, nor yours for that matter. The only thing that matters is one thing. The notebook. As long as you follow my instructions no one has to die. I've set this up so we can both walk away satisfied. Play along and there will be no problems"_

I smirked. When Mello said 'play along' he put extra emphasis on the words, like a higher voice pitch and a raised volume. And I could hear his voice falter slightly when he said he had no interest in my friend's life. He does know, and he does care. He's just trying to get the notebook.

And I'm gonna let him.

* * *

As I made my way across the dusty desert area I groaned loudly.

"IT'S SO FUCKING HOT!" I screamed to the empty air.

Almost as if those words were the password the ground opened up to show me an underground staircase. Cheering slightly I ran inside to escape the heat.

Inside was a tiny little area that showed something that caught my eye immediately.

Amaya. And she was smiling at me as if to say 'bout time you got here!'

"Well, well well, you're looking good. I like the new haircut. Kinda looks like Ciel Phantomhive!" I grinned. She laughed, must have come to the same conclusion as me when she got it.

A man wearing a gas mask came from behind her with a gun and shot at the bulletproof glass several times. Amaya didn't even flinch.

"The glass is bulletproof understand? This place used to belong to a crime syndicate. They used to make trades just like this. We've made a few modifications as well... Slide the notebook through here. once that's done I'll release the lock. Then we both step back and spin the glass door. The notebook will end up on my side and the girl in yours. However if you don't agree to this trade I'll shoot your friend through this opening" I made a circle gesture with my free hand that means 'get on with it'

I hauled the briefcase I was carrying into both of my hands and clicked open the briefcase. Once I took out the notebook I let the briefcase drop the the floor with a loud crash before sliding it over to some unknown corner.

"Now insert the notebook halfway into the slot" I smirked and did as the instructions said and he took out a fancy pen.

"I'll be testing the notebook now..." I nodded.

After scribbling down some guy named Jack Miller into the notebook he waited for about one minute until a voice picked up from inside the room.

 _"C4, The target is dead"_ Mello's voice echoed as gas mask guy chuckled. "So it really is the real thing..."

"Yeah, Yeah It's a notebook that kills people. Now hurry up we got no air conditioning in this hellhole!" I snapped, gas mask guy must be looking at me like I'm insane but nonetheless he took the notebook from the table and whirled the latch on the left side. Amaya literally skipped out of the tiny cage ad to my side. Before we left I managed to pass on a message to gas mask.

"Hey! Gas Mask guy! Tell Mello that I knew he cares about Tekina. And that I give my highest regards!" The man stopped and stared at me blankly until a voice came from a speaker inside the room.

 _"I'll make sure to mention it... Until next time... Tekina"_ Amaya did an over dramatic bow to the air and replied happily. "See ya around Mels!" And we both left the underground area.

Turning back to Amaya's downcast face of not being able to see her beloved friend for a while I grinned cheekily. "So? Developing a case of Stockholm syndrome eh?" At this she laughed and shoved me playfully.

Now time to watch some missile fireworks!

* * *

I was walking down the streets of Los Angeles, wincing at the heat. Great. Now Beyond, Mizuki, Yuki and I all hate Los Angeles. All we need is a master thief stealing L's secret candy stash hidden away here and we'll all hate the damn place. I was apparently 'returned' from my kidnappers yesterday, buying a ticket to Los Angeles no more than an hour after I got home.

I needed to find Mello and Matt again.

After doing ten minutes researching through the manga books I was able to find the panel where it says where Mello's base is located. And after I got that information I looked up what section of L.A. it was located at and simply flew there on a plane alone. I was getting closer. From my years of growing up in New York there was always that feeling I got when I knew I was treading dangerous territory.

It's kinda the cigarette buds lacing the streets, empty bottles springing from trash cans, and the sights of half-naked hookers that tells you that you should get the fuck out before you get mugged or raped.

So naturally I was in the right place.

Approaching the outskirts of the town I found it. It was a broken down stone warehouse.

Mello's hideout.

Feeling cheeky I wen't up to the door and gave an adorable little knock.

Silence fell in the aftermath until I heard someone lean next to the door.

"Who's there!?" It demanded. And lets just say it sounded a good deal like a certain chocoholic I might know.

"Girl Scout cookies!" I cheered with sarcasm. The door flew open, standing there was Mello who stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Oh come on it's called a friendly greeting you idiot" And I threw my arms around the mafia boss who returned it after he got the message.

After I familiarized myself with Matt and Mello I slumped down on the couch, grinning. I wonder if I'll be able to help Mello with his base exploding?

* * *

I was sitting with everyone who lived at the apartment excluding Amaya because she was currently in Los Angeles right now with Matt and Mello. We were gathered in the living room with me sitting with my legs crossed on the end table.

"So... Why are we here again?" Yuki asked me.

"Shouldn't you be able to read my mind?" I retorted in which I got an easy answer.

She crossed her arms "Meh. I like to be surprised"

"Anyways. We're here to discuss a certain albino who has joined the picture..." At this Yuki snapped her head up before realizing what I meant.

"Right now L and I have been working on a way to make sure that the ending happens flawlessly and that Matt and Mello survive. In order for this to happen we need to have Near on our side. So we need someone to contact him" This was met by a comment from Beyond.

"So what you're saying is that we need to go talk to him?" The ex-murderer analysed.

I nodded. "Yeah. Now, I'm busy with the task force and if something goes wrong the task force will know and never trust me again. L is supposed to be dead so that puts me out of the picture and I don't think Near would react well to an old friend he knows to be a murderer contact him so that leaves..."

And all eyes trained on the red-eyed girl in the middle of the room.

"No. fucking. way..." She growled.

 _-End of Chapter 34-_

 _Mizu: WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE! AHAHAHA!_

 _Ameko: Tomorrow we will be going a bit more in-depth to our lovely little detective (Near) And adding a tiny something new to his character... heheee_

 _Ameko: All I can say is that next chapter is going to be directed by Steven Moffat._

 _Mizu: *lightsaber fighting Sherlock Holmes in the background*_

 _Ameko: KEEP IT DOWN! Oh and if you don't get the Moffat thing... look it up..._

 _Mizu: *giant explosion in the background* DAMN IT MIZU IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT THE PSYCHOPATH OVER THERE DO IT QUIETLY!_

 _Sherlock: I'm not a psychopath. I'm a highly functioning sociopath. Do your research._

 _Mizu: *dies of fangirling*_


	35. Nate River

**Mizu: I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK! AHAHAHAHHAAA!**

 **Ameko: SOOO SORRYYYY**

 **Mizu: WE ARE NOT HAVING THE EMOTIONAL SCENES THIS CHAPTER**

 **Ameko: Why?**

 **Mizu: Because we want that chapter to be a whole, successful one ok? OK? okaaayy? GO!**

Pikamewgirl: Indeed...

FireFox25: Thank you! AND I CAN'T WAIT AS WELL! BLECK! *dies*

candyisyummy83: ME TOO! YAAAYYY! I LOVE SAO! I think Sailor Moon is gay... xD I Don't know what The Closer is... I prefer L and Kira God Complex Intent c: Not Veronica Mars or Roswell... And Books? I AM THE BOOKWORM QUEEN! PJO IS AWESOME! Harry Potter IS MY FAVORITE BOOK SERIES OF ALL TIME! Divergent and HG ARE BEAUTIFUL! (Believe me, so am I... xD)

 **Mizu: REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE MY 25 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! MWAHAHA!**

 **Ameko: We'll get into THAT later... AND NOW ENJOY! MWAHAHHAA!**

* * *

Why. Me. What did I do huh? Did I do something I was unaware of? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!?

These words repeated in my mind as I glared menacingly at the glass building in front of me. From the moment I was sent into this world I made up my mind that I never wanted to see New York ever again. And guess where I am now? New. Fucking. York.

Number ONE on my 'Life Hates Me' list was that I had to use my long range mind influence to convince them that I was actually 18 years old instead of a 16 year old. I _still_ have a tiny headache even if I barely used it.

Number TWO on my 'Life Hates Me' list is that I couldn't sleep the entire flight here.

And the cherry on top is that I have to be the one to talk to the annoying little sheep...

WHY. ME?

Gritting my teeth I pushed open the dual double doors and took in the scenery. The entire building was empty from what I could see and was just like those stereotypical office buildings, minus the people. There was three walkways, one leading to a staircase, the other to a random room, and the third leading to a hallway.

At the end of this hallway was the SPK itself.

I smirked at the hallway cameras that followed me as I made my way down the walkway. They knew I was coming so what the hell right?

The door at the end was sliding double doors that opened menacingly as I stepped on the sensors. As those doors whirred to life and retreat my wake I was exposed to an incredibly familiar scene.

Standing in these doors were a group of people I had committed to memory.

Halle Linder. With her black and white formal pantsuit and light blonde locks cut medium down her back. Rester and Gevanni were both standing on her opposite side, looking like they had been stranded at the gym for a month and then given some kind of formal suit matching Linder's.

They all instantly drew their guns as the unfamiliar girl entered the room.

"Who are you!?" Halle demanded.

I feigned surprise at this and got the reaction I wanted. Rester and Gevanni had flashes of uncertainty in their eyes for drawing at a young girl. As soon as I saw what I wanted I broke off my innocent mask and smirked.

"You know, this is one reason I hate America. Shoot first, ask questions later for everything...shameful!" I sarcastically mocked my own country.

"Who. Are. You" Halle repeated.

I stretched casually before answering. "Hmm I guess you can call me Akio. Alias of course but oh well. I'm here to see Near" I folded my arms as the three flinched at my tone.

"I believe you are looking for me?" Came a voice next to the computers.

My eyes fixed on what I first assumed to be a small ball of white light on the floor until I saw it move. Clad in white, soft clothing that resembled pajamas. A curly mess of pure, snowy white hair. Pale skin that was nearly the same shade as his hair. With piercingly familiar black eyes peering out from under that angelic hair.

Near.

I was shocked to say the least. Watching him on youtube and reading about him in books could not hold a candle to how it felt seeing him in real life.

However my shock lasted for about two whole seconds. After my flail I let one hand rest on my hip sassily. "Pleasure to meet you sheep. I was sent here to make contact with you so... so far so good right?"

His expression was unchanging as he analysed me with his cold, black orbs. "Who sent you if I may ask?"

"Wow, 'If I may ask?' That has to be the most polite thing I've heard sense coming here. Good job! And to answer you. I was sent by my sister" Near frowned lightly at my answer, obviously not what he was wanting from me.

"Are you working for Kira?" Near asked quietly.

I started walking towards him and the SPK tightened their grip on their guns. "Lower your guns!" Near commanded yet still keeping his voice cold and quiet.

"To answer your question. I am not working for Kira. I honestly hate the asshole" Near narrowed his onyx eyes a bit and I didn't slow down from walking towards him.

"And can you prove that to me?" I smirked once again as I was practically leaning over the short teen.

I let one hand twirl around in his curly mess of hair and leaned lower until my mouth was brushing against his ear.

"Oh, not really. All you have is my word... Nate River..." I could feel his breath hitch in his throat as I spoke these words. Nobody must have said his name in years.

As I pulled away from the small detective I was astonished to see a tiny speckle of blush dust Near's cheeks. Dear lord... the sheep has EMOTIONS!

However, even as the blush settled on his face I could see his eyes dilate in shock and fear. The other members of the task force looked after me confused and unsure.

"What did she say? Near?" Halle questioned his superior.

My smirk never left my face as I left the room. Because I was able to make the little sheep blush.

 _-End of Chapter 35-_


	36. Near's Torment

**Mizu: Alright peoples... I think I've finally come down from my chocolate high...**

 **Ameko: Fking finally...**

 **Mizu: We kinda need to ask you guys something... How many of you have seen Noragami?**

 **Ameko: Don't ask why we're asking... Just answer plz... c:  
**

 **Mizu: REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: I know! It's so damn cute! Yeah! Because until the end nobody knew his real name... c:

Pikamewgirl: xD I AM DOING IT RIGHT! Yeah I didn't really celebrate thanksgiving this year... hehe

tehg2000: At the very end of the anime where Mikami tries to DELETE Near and the SPK he writes down Near's name. You can see there where it says 'Nate River' lso in Death Note 13: How to read it shows his real name in his character description

FireFox25: I KNOW! LOOK AT THIS CHILD! LOOK at his blushes, look at his little eyes just HOLY FK NEAR IS ADORABLE!

candyisyummy83: hehe me too... YAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS! PJO Is a close second to HP for me xD (UGG NO WAY! SERIOUSLY 4 IS ONE OF THE BEST IN THE SERIES! D:) In Harry Potter my favorite character is... Harry Potter... xD Don't judge me! And in PJO my favorite character is a tie between Annabeth and Percy. Yeah yeah I love the main characters. I still love them! Oh yeah, I also love Artemis. She's my favorite greek goddess c:. And In Death Note indeed it is L... But after L all the Wammy Boys are one big tie. I LOVE THEM ALL! :D

Haruna Shikaio: Well here you go! :D AND IT'S HERE! And I try to update as much as possible c:

 **Ameko: Get yer tissue boxes**

 **Mizu: Get yer Near plushie**

 **Ameko/Mizu: AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

 **Mizu: Speaking of which...**

 **Ameko/Mizu: WE JUST PASSED 200 REVIEWS! YAAAAYYYY! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!**

 **Mizu: To celebrate I'm gonna have another chocolate bar! *chomp***

 **Ameko: NOOOOOO! *hides behind bunker***

 **Mizu: *silent* ...**

 **Ameko: Uhhh *peeks out of base***

 **Mizu: ... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! *Theme song***

* * *

 **Fun fact: John Cena likes anime! xD He's into a show called Fist of the North Star. Lol.**

* * *

I awoke with a start. My eyes groggily trying to adjust to the blurred colors of dark. I had awoken from a recurring nightmare about witnessing L's death and I couldn't stop it. Feeling slightly paranoid I reached out my fingers to where I would expect L to be lying. Instead of finding his comforting presense with that familiar white T and baggy Jeans I felt cold empty sheets.

Trying to focus more on my surroundings I came to notice that L was nowhere to be seen. Still dressed in a baggy pair of a black shirt and pants I made my way out the door to the living room. Sitting on the couch was L. Staring at his laptop.

With the silent skills of an assassin I made my way to his side undetected. Only when I tapped his shoulder did he turn around to gaze at me with those obsidian eyes of his.

"Hey. What are you doing this late?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and nodded to the screen. On it was a file we downloaded from the Wammy's house database only L and Watari had access to. On the screen was a picture of Near. But instead of how I've come to know him, in this picture he looked so much younger. After side scrolling and skimming the page It said that he was only twelve when the picture was taken.

"Searching through your successor's files huh?" I confirmed as I sat next to him on the white, comfortable couch.

"I was thinking..." L muttered.

I scoffed in response. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about or am I going to have to ask you?"

The ravenette sighed and looked at me unemotionally. "I was remembering when I first met Near..."

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" I inquired and L flinched.

"Bingo huh?" L nodded. "I will tell you this. The first time I met Near he started to cry" This shocked me beyond belief.

Near? Cry? As in show emotions? I honestly didn't know that was possible. The only time I remember him showing emotions was when he lightly smiled in victory.

"I won't ask for details because I know how you feel about it. But I know you Lawliet. I know you miss him..." Looking downward so that way L's messy black hair covered his eyes L muttered a "yes" in confirmation.

I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him tightly, giving him a peck on the cheek that lasted for about ten seconds. "L... What if I said we could bend the story... just a little bit..."

"...And go see Near again?..."

* * *

I was sitting alone in my apparent bedroom. It wasn't much but I suppose the SPK thought it was necessary for me to sleep. How silly...

The room contained nothing more then a queen-sized bed with grey covers and sheets, and buckets of loose toys that scattered the floor. About an hour ago I had decided to try and sleep as I couldn't do anything more for the investigation at the time. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep...

...I was still thinking about that girl...

Akio Himura. The enigma that had crashed into my investigation at one of the worst times, just after most of the team was murdered not five days ago.

My questions of that girl had enrolled into taking over my entire mind. Who was she really? Why did she come to me? Why did she leave so soon? Why did I have an increased heart rate when she leaned closer to me? And above all...

How did she know my name?

The only person to know my name was Mr. Wammy and... L...

Just mentioning that name brought me into a horrifying, returning flash back.

Oh God no... Please not now... I muttered to myself as I was reminded to what I can prove to be... the worst day of my life.

* * *

"What was that!? Roger? What did you just say!?" The blonde successor clad in black demanded from the elderly man who sat with a grim look as he made a praying motion with his hands.

I myself was putting together a puzzle L had sent to me as a birthday present two months ago and had been saving for a while. It was a large, 200 piece puzzle with a large black, Gothic L in the corner.

"I'm afraid L is dead" Roger's words sent the largest rush of pain through me that I hadn't felt for years.

No... No that's not true... L can't be dead... L CAN'T BE DEAD!

I tried as best I could to keep my unemotional mask secure on my features but feared that something might have gotten through. L can't be dead. He promised me! He promised me that he would come back! H-He promised!

As hard I tried I could not suppress the memory from resurfacing into my mind as freshly as if it happened just yesterday.

* * *

A small little boy, no more than the age of twelve sat alone in a library trying to put together a laughably easy 75 piece puzzle with different designs of a snow covered hilltop. The boy himself looked like he had just reawaken from sleeping in ten feet of snow. This boy was me.

Just as the final piece fell into place there was a voice standing above me.

"Impressive. I heard you just started this puzzle fifteen minutes ago..." I looked up to see where the voice had come from. Standing above me was a tall, pale man with spiky black hair that covered his eyes. He wore a large baggy white T-shirt and even baggier blue jeans. A haunting remembrance came to my head as my eyes widened in fear.

"B-Beyond?" I stuttered.

The tall man shook his head. "No. Backup is currently in an insane asylum in Los Angeles. Trust me, you are safe" It was only now did the man shift so I could see his eyes. Instead of the haunting blood-red eyes that flicked to above your head these were shockingly black with a grey outline...

...just like mine...

"Who are you?" I asked. Not caring about if it was rude or not.

He scratched the back of his neck with pale fingers before answering. "I am L"

These words caused my eyes to widen for the second time today. "You're L?" I gawked in surprise.

The man... No... _L_ nodded in confirmation and leaned down to my height. It was only not I noticed that one hand was behind his back, hiding something from view.

"You are Nate River correct?" I nodded instantly. This was the man I was supposed to be the successor of after all.

"I was wondering why you choose not to play with the other children? Even Mello and Matt converse with each other from what I've heard" I lowered my snowy head a bit in shame. Had I done something wrong?

"I just don't like the others. I much rather prefer to be by myself" L's unemotional eyes flickered downward to the finished puzzle.

Looking up a bit more I stared back his matching onyx orbs. "D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Nothing at all. In fact I am stunned how much of myself I see in you, that's all" My normally cold heart flooded with unnatural warmth.

It was here that the hand he had behind his back was brought to light. I was expecting some sort of form, or test. But instead... Was a little toy robot. The robot itself was not too big or small and was painted with orange, red, and black colors.

"I had noticed you prefer to be alone so I brought you this. I deduced you might enjoy it" My hand, for the first time in my life, was shaking as I reached for the toy. Nobody had ever given me something like this before. Before I came to Wammy's I was living in a run down area with an alcoholic single father until he died in a car crash. I didn't even care about him so I felt nothing.

But here. Right now. I felt pure warmth and joy. Absolute happiness. Clutching the toy to my chest with squeezed shut eyes I cradled the tiny robot as if it were my life line. Tears welled in my eyes as I carefully set the robot down after cuddling with it and now I threw my small pale arms around the loose white T-shirt in front of me and snuggled into the warmth of L's skin. There were no words to describe how I felt. So all I could choke out was...

"T-Thank you L..." As more tears spilled out onto my cheeks and dampening on the clean, white T-Shirt.

* * *

As the flashback faded away I could only remember that I needed to stomach my absolute horror. Picking the finished puzzle up over my head I let it fall to the floor. As each piece hit the floor it sounded like every piece was a tear I could not afford to shed. As much as I didn't want to, for the first time in a while I felt sorrow and one more emotion...

Anger...

I was angry at L. How could he do this? How could he abandon me? I was alone and scared now. L was the only one who ever cared about me. He was like an older brother. Even as I admired Mello at least five times a day I could tell plainly that he resented me. And now that L is gone I'm all alone again.

Through invisible outrage I managed to blankly say just one line.

"If you can't solve the game, If you can't solve the puzzle... Then you're just a looser..."

* * *

But even as Mello ran back to his room and packed his bags and left. I even heard that Matt convinced Mello to take him along with the excuse of their lost friend Tekina and how devastated they were when she left.

However I was not a part of anything else that day. My anger had subsided and had left only pure sorrow in it's wake. I was dead-set on keeping together the most important things I had. That was this puzzle, the toy robot that L gave me all those years ago, and his legacy.

Once I gathered each and every puzzle piece I had locked myself in the single room I owned and set myself down onto the single bed. With nobody here to see me or hear me I let my mask fall for the first time in four years as tears once again stained my face. My hands shakily covered my face as tears bled through the cracks. My whole body was shaking in grief as words echoed around my room. But the most promininent ones made me sob loudly most of all. A part of me had been destroyed that day. My only friend. The great detective. Was dead.

 _L is dead... L is dead... L is dead..._

After hours of this vocal torment that felt as if it would never end I just felt like that half of my heart that snapped off was now reforged with steel. Unemotional protection seeped onto my face... My pain-filled cries were finally silenced.

But the tears kept falling down my cheeks... And the loss and sorrow still remained.

 _-End of Chapter 36-_

 _Mizu: Please remember to review! It means alot to us!_

 _Ameko: Also if you're one of those guys who hate Near... then sucks for you because I love him c: Now fk off and let me go cry_


	37. That's Why I Smile

**Mizu: WERE BACK AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAA!**

 **Ameko: I'm really pleased with how the last chapter turned out. I was worried I wouldn't get any emotions working c:**

 **Mizu: DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! WOPWOWOWOPOWPWOPWOPWOP**

 **Ameko: She got into the chocolate again... ugg... *Sitting behind Wall Rose***

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: Yes... My little sheep... :c And go watch it... right... now...

thecatleader: c: Well here you go! :D Aw hahaha! Lol, just remember to keep updating your own story, people must want you to update too :)

candyisyummy83: IKR!? I LOVE NEAR SO MUCH! Yeah! It's like a slightly altered mirror! O.o Wait... Hounds of Baskerville... lemme check something... *google, google, google* O.o ohhhhhh nuuuuuuuuuuu I SHALL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING! NO I WONT! And I will! Bye! :D

FireFox25: Awww thank you! It really is my strongest writing power. Yeah that's the thing! I'll get into that later... *bows* lol, yes she needs a crying partner

 **Ameko: *still hiding behind Wall Rose* Yeah, I'd like to talk about last chapter for a bit right now...**

 **Ameko: In almost every fanfiction I've ever read, authors want their stories to be taken seriously so they try to add some tear-jerking moments. There is nothing wrong with this as I do it too. But what I've seen every single time with novels, short stories, x readers, and hell even one-shots... Is that the only way people seem to know how to make someone cry is to kill off a character. I always try not to do that so yeah...**

 **Ameko: Useless rant. END.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizu: SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JÄGER!**

 **Ameko: OH COME ON THIS WALL ALWAYS FAILS!**

 **Mizu: MWAHAHAHA! REVIEW OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHHAHAHAA!**

* * *

L and I were currently going over the mangas and figuring out a timeline for when the Kira supporters would strike the SPK building. Three days ago was when I witnessed the whole ordeal with Near. The following morning I had contacted Yuki to ask how things were going and to my great happiness she was welcomed into the SPK after a test of her intelligence and knowledge. The part that shocked me most of all was how Yuki said that Near blushed whenever she teased Near and hugged him. I honestly have no idea why Near had just now gotten a tad bit embarrassed by real affection.

However yesterday L had been one to get Beyond's attention for us all to have our own little meeting. We all agreed that L and I were going to be meeting Near the moment he arrived in Japan. We had everything planned out perfectly and had even gotten Beyond in on doing a small job for us. However all that was just about doing more training to increase his physical potential and fighting abilities.

By now we had filled out the timeline up till when L had 'died'. The timeline was literally all about measuring when everything happened and when everything else was going to happen. And by now I was pretty satisfied with myself.

So nothing truly horrible can happen right?

Right?

* * *

"Hey Near?" I asked as I leaned over the barricade of building blocks he had fortified himself in.

The young detective similar to me looked up with those grey-black eyes of his. "Yes Akio?"

"I was wondering something... You said you're only 7% certain that the Second L is Kira right?" Near nodded silently as he continued to build his fortress. "Well there's two things I wanted to say. One is that I was actually working with L before he... died... and that I also worked with who is now known as the second L..."

This caught Near's unemotional attention quickly. "I will ignore that fact you waited till now to tell us this and instead will ask you this... Do you believe that The second L... Light Yagami... Is in fact Kira?" I looked at him seriously.

"To be honest... I think that Light really is Kira. All the evidence points to it. After all, Light was the primary suspect chosen by the real L. And me, my sister, my friend, and L all agreed that Light is just suspicious by nature. He is a practiced liar and one of the best actors I've ever seen" Near contemplated this for a minute before standing up from his little castle and walking over to his chair.

"That settles it then... I think I'm now 36% certain that Light Yagami is Kira..." I gaped in shock.

"You trust what I say? That easily?" I narrowed my crimson orbs to slits.

Near looked at me over his shoulder, his pure cotton hair swaying a bit in my direction. "Yes... I don't understand why but I do feel like I can trust you. You have not told a single lie ever sense you came in here minus your name" Near muttered.

I growled hatefully at the blush slightly forming on my cheeks. "I still hate you..."

Just as I walked to his side, pulling up my own chair I was baffled by how Near was flashing one of his rare smiles. Even if some people say his smile was creepy the one thing I just couldn't bring myself to do was honestly hate that childish little break in the unemotional mask.

Focusing back on the task at hand I ruffled my hand through my long, silky white hair that ran down to the middle of my back.

As much as I hated it, I could not deny that I had grown attached to the cold, unfeeling detective over the past three days. However much I hated him I still didn't want him to die. Maybe my small attachment had flowered from the small bits of emotion he showed me that I couldn't see in the anime. Like when I pulled him into a hug to whisper his name in his ear and he blushed, and when he had looked at me with a feeling of respect when I had shown the SPK proof I could be trusted, and now when he blatantly smiled at me out of pure fondness...

But even after all of that I still hate him.

Maybe I'll never know why.

 _-End of Chapter 37-_

 _Ameko: Just a tiny little filler chapter, don't worry a full length one will be posted tomorrow c; Tomorrow I think will be the day that we get just a bit more Yuki x Near stuff in and then the Supporters will attack SPK building..._

 _Mizu: REMEMBER! GO REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! DO IT!_

 _Ameko/Mizu: JUST DO IT! YESTERDAY YOU SAID TODAY SO JUST! DO IT!_


	38. Message From Kira

**Mizu: SO SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY! D:**

 **Ameko: We we're both gone watching this awesome comedian named Jim Gaffigan. Seriously hilarious xD**

 **Mizu: My favorite part was in the beginning where Jim had his intro comedian on stage... I forget his name but one of his jokes was about Harry Potter so c:**

 **Ameko: We would have wrote a chapter at our planned time at getting back to the house (10:00pm) but... here's what happened...**

 **Mizu: I was tired af so my sister was driving on the way home. When we got to our neighborhood entrance there were police all at the right road. Turns out we had to go the 20 minute long way round and when we eventually got there, not a single police man in sight.**

 **Mizu: Turns out a motorcycle crash happened on the right and a van chrashed on the left and just as the first guy told us to go they were just about to leave! WHAT ASSHOLES!**

 **Ameko: Anyway ENOUGH of that... REVIEWS!**

FireFox25: Yaaas The two little black-eyed detectives c: And Neki (Near x Yuki) (That's what I call it) is one of my favorite crack shippings c: AND GIMME THAT CHOCOLATE! *gets held back by Ameko*

Nifawiwa (c32): Because I love you so much Imma do every one of our reviews c: SCHOOL BE ANNOYING! Yaas Amaya, Matt and Mello are an awesome team! Also... Tekila? O.o Never really knew that... xD Oh well. Wait... What language do you speak? AND YAY BEYOND IS AMAZING! Lol. My (only) friend Allie is actually a Light Fan but we never really fight about it. Her cousin that lives with her is one of those ultra-obsessed-to-the-point-of-it-being-annoying L Fans and they fight ALL THE TIME. But then Allie's 2nd non-otaku cousin comes in and just says "NEAR" Then they all both start fangirling over the little sheep c: I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!

Nifawiwa (c34): LOL. And yeah, I really wanted to just paint Near that way for a bit. The point is that around the time when L 'died' Near lost all his emotions forever. Even when he sees L again he really won't be able to go back to the way he was before. So he's basically scarred for life. In fact, those flashbacks he got were the first time he thought about it for YEARS... c: And I dunno... I am certifiably insane... Narcissistic, Suicidal, Masochistic, anti-social...la la la xD AND YAAAS SHERLOCK 4LIFE! Lol I'm actually watching The Hobbit in the background where Martin Freeman (John Watson) plays Bilbo c:

Nifawiwa (c35): YAAAAS YUKI! MY LITTLE TSUNDERE! XDDDDD AND I SHALL GIVE YOU MOOAAARRRRRRRR

Nifawiwa (c36): Look to the one for c34 xD And I'm with you. I love how he is so unemotional and I plan on those two chapters plus one more to be the only emotional-Near chapters there... c:

Nifawiwa (c37): Nah. She was a bit less harsh at the begining but she did say that her least favorite character was Near... HOHOHO LETS SEE HOW FAST THAT CHANGES! HEHEHEHHEHEHEE!

heyitsvivi1: I actually didn't.. xD Believe it or not I actually took ideas for Yuki's character from Sora (No Game No Life), Touka (Tokyo Ghoul), And Soul (Soul Eater)... But It was only small things like a bit of Sora's smarts, Touka's Tsundere-ness and Soul's protective-ness... Lol xD

candyisyummy83: THANK THE ALL-MIGHTY GODS OF FLUFF! XD Yeah. Fking irony... I KNOW RIGHT!? I'M JUST SCREAMING AT MY IPAD "UGG YOU IDIOTS OPEN YOUR EYES YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!" Yeah Aizawa has just always had a big stick up his ass... And now I'm just waiting for you to watch the Reichanbach Fall... Oh my...

Rookmoon: GOOD! You have just helped me in doing a speecial something... HEHEHEE!

 **Mizu: O.o... wow...**

 **Ameko: THANK YOU ALL FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! :DDD**

 **Mizu: NOW WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY...**

 **Ameko/Mizu: LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

My plan to fly to New York was delayed due to one, certain, factor.

The raid on Mello's base.

Obviously I would be asked by Light to kill Mello in the raid but I would just have to make up some excuse how I 'Was sadly unable to kill him. He MUST be dead in the explosion' or some kind of shit like that...

I was standing around the Task Force headquarters, leaning my weight on the table. Light was standing right next to me listening in on a message from Kira. Or as Light and I know... Misa.

"Can...Can you prove that you are the real Kira?" Soichiro asked tiredly. Stress from the entire investigation beginning to show.

 _"Now that there are others using the notebook there's no point in predicting killings in order to identify myself. They could just as easily kill the same targets. But don't worry, I've already taken this into account. I've sent you something that will clearly prove to you that I am Kira... It's my own notebook"_

Honestly I was surprised Misa was able to come up with such a convincing script. Either she's gotten smarter or Light just typed out a planned page of lines.

"What do you mean?" Soichiro questioned.

Kira's distorted voice came through. _"The notebook I've sent you gives me the power to know a person's name just by seeing only their face and you will be able to gain that same power. Do you understand?"_

"Y-Yes..." Soichiro stuttered.

 _"Please stay calm and listen carefully. I've gathered information from the FBI and other sources that on November 10th at exactly 11:59pm arrangements have been made so that all known associates of the mafia will die"_

Matsuda gasped sharply in surprise. I looked at him with my cold violet glare and he quickly turned quiet. _"It's already been written in my notebook so it's impossible to make any changes. You will not be able to prevent these deaths. I already know their location, I will hand over this information along with the notebook so remember... November 10th 11:59pm. That's when it all happens. That moment is the best and only chance for you to get the notebook back. It's up to you..."_

As the call cut off connection I was left in silence, A deathly nagging feeling was tugging at my heart desperately.

What if Amaya is caught in the explosion?

What if I can't get to her in time?

And what if... Something happens and they all die?

 _-End of Chapter 38-_

 _Mizu: I'm soooo sorry for the super short chapter. I'm just so caught up in school and other shit like that I can't write... I promise you all a super long chapter about the Mafia raid as soon as possible!_

 _Ameko: Until then... Reviews would mean alot to us..._

 _Ameko/Mizu: BYE!_


	39. Names Revealed

**Mizu: FINALLY! WE'RE BACK!**

 **Ameko: NO MORE SHORT CHAPTERS! MWAHAHAA!**

 **Mizu: Seriously. No more short chapters. We're fking done with those...**

 **Ameko: To make up for the shitty job we did with chapters last week we're gonna be giving you all normal-length chapters whenever we can!**

 **Mizu: AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT OUR CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

 **Ameko: OHHHHH YES! THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

 **Mizu: Wanna know what it is?**

 **Ameko: Well we're gonna talk about it later so shut up c:**

 **Mizu: REVIEWS!**

FireFox25" Yeah... xD lol *Chases after* GIMME GIMME! CHOCOLATE! HAND! NOW!

candyisyummy83: Lol xD I recommend that your chapters should be between 1,000 and 2,000 words long c: It helps move along the story and only takes an hour to write! :D

Nifawiwa: Lol. You deserve it! :D And I'm SORRY! I'm so so sorry... :C xD Never do daaaaat! 2 weeks is the max for giving hiatus stories. But ya know, at the begining it's cool to get a good schedule up and get adjusted to working chapters into everyday life c: And OMG YES! I have plans for a Noragami fanfiction, Doctor Who Fanfiction, Harry Potter fanfiction! UGG! IT'S SAD! Y U DO DIS SCHOOL!? Yeah... ugg even though I hate her you still can't deny the power of yandere... Dx Lol I actually don't like her that much but I do think that I pity her... ALOT. I mean Light used her and never loved her. And Light was Misa's world. I just feel bad for her... :(

purpleshapeheart: WELL HERE YA GO! :DDDD

 **Ameko: HERE!**

 **Mizu: STORY! READ IT!**

 **Ameko: KYAHEHAHAHAHAAAA!**

* * *

I was sitting leisurely on the couch with Matt and Mello at my sides. Matt was playing Super Smash Bros and Mello was snapping off pieces of chocolate. Unexpectedly, I heard Matt give an awkward cough and turn to the two of us. He stretched and stood up on his own two feet.

"Well guys, I gotta go out to get some cigarettes. Anyone need something?" I sighed at Matt's smoking habit. Even though I didn't approve of him doing it I knew there were more important things that could damage his health.

"Yeah. I'm running out of chocolate... Get me some more will you?" At the mention of chocolate an idea popped into my mind that made me grin in happiness. I stood up and leaned towards the redhead's ear.

Matt chuckled lightly at my request before giving an assuring nod that my request would be fulfilled.

As I set back down on the couch Mello looked at me questioningly. "What'd you ask him?"

I hummed lightly. "Not saying. All I can say is that you're gonna like it"

"Yeah whatever..." Mello rolled his eyes.

I turned to look at the blonde lightly, he had finished his chocolate bar and the empty silver wrapper laid crumpled on the floor.

"Mello. I'm serious. You're going to like it. It's for damn meth or something..." I muttered.

Mello fixated his piercing, teal eyes on me. "I know. I just don't care right now..."

I frowned at his attitude. "Well, who spit in your chocolate today huh?"

I took his growl as a sign for me to shut up, but immediately dismissed the sign in total.

"Mello tell me what's wrong..." Sighing heavily Mello stood up with a start and pulled me off the couch with his leather-gloved hand. Avoiding the suggestive looks from his lackeys, he took me off into a private area.

The room was a sort of hallway with barely any lights so I could only barely see where I was putting my feet. Stopping abruptly Mello turned to me.

"Look... It's nothing too horrible ok? I'm not on drugs, I'm not contemplating suicide. I'm just uneasy, alright?" I smirked.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not true. You're scared about something" Mello's gaze flared at being found out.

I rest my hand on my hip. "Bingo huh?"

Mello looked downward. "Yeah ok? Fine. I'm worried about you"

"Y-You're worried about me?" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am... It's just that... Well, I was the one who joined the Mafia. Matt never really joined but only showed up to help me out. We started this on our own accord, but you... I kidnapped you Tekina! You could have died!" My eyes widened at Mello's confession.

I wrapped my arms around the chocoholic and held him close to my chest, Mello returned the embrace equally.

"Mels...I'm not going to die. I'm in this with you till the end" Mello's golden blonde locks swept past my forehead as we held each other tightly.

"Why? Why are you doing this..." I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the embrace.

I smiled. "Because you're my friend Mello..."

Mello looked at me with an unseen softness and fear in his beautiful eyes.

"L-Listen Tekina... Just in case I don't get another chance... I'd like to say that... Well I need to say...that..." He stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked.

Mello sighed. "I need to say that I lo-" Mello's voice was cut off by a chorus of gasping and choking noises in the main room.

Oh... my... God...

I forgot about the raid on Mello's hideout.

"Damn it!" Mello cursed as he broke into a run down to the main hallway.

As we were able to see the main living room there laid several bodies, lifelessly sprawled on the floor.

Mello starting running hurriedly again as he moved two steps at a time up the metal staircase we me in hot pursuit. The mafia leader glared behind him as he eyed the notebook.

"Roy! Skyer! The notebook is under Rod's body! Bring it to the surveillance room upstairs!" Mello called to the two men.

As our footsteps echoed loudly through the room, Mello opened the metal door to the surveillance room shooing me inside before him.

"Tekina! Go hide over there! Mello pointed to underneath the table with two rows of computers on them. I nodded reluctantly and shuffled my body under the desk. Mello approached the desk and took a device I couldn't see from my position. However, when Mello sat down in the grey, metal chair I could easily see it.

The explosion trigger.

What I didn't know was that he held two identical triggers. As Mello pushed his thumb onto the first one I covered my ears to block the noises of explosions in the air.

"Don't move! I've just blown up the two entrances to this place. This will be your only warning. The next explosion will take out the entire building, as well as all your men inside... So you better do as I say..." Mello threatened.

The bright screens flickered on with static, showering the room in a white light. The swat member in the room approached us slowly and removed his helmet. A pang hit my heart as I knew it was Soichiro Yagami.

Mello chuckled darkly. "Yagami again huh? Maybe I should've killed you when I had the chance... History repeats itself! But I never dreamed in a million years that i'd be bargaining for the notebook with you again..."

Soichiro began reading the letters off Mello's name.

"M...I...H...A-" I couldn't take letting Soichiro finish the name so I called out as fast as I possibly could.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Luckily, Soichiro follower my request as stopped reading off Mello's name.

I came out from the darkness of the table and shielded myself in front of Mello.

"T-Tekina...?!" Soichiro called in disbelief.

"Yeah ok? It's me... Don't.. Don't hurt him..." I desperately pleaded.

"Why should I help you Akishi? Or should I say, _Amaya!?_ " I flinched at being called my real name.

I shut my eyes quickly and prepared for the worst.

Soichiro flipped open the death note and lift his pen to the paper. However, he was only able to do so much as I heard a voice call behind him.

"AMAYA!" Came a hauntingly familiar voice.

Mizuki stepped into the light, still making sure her shield was kept on her head to stop Soichiro from reading her name.

I nearly cried with relief at seeing my best friend.

"Chouko step back... Don't interfere with this!" Soichiro ordered.

"LIKE HELL I'M DOING THAT! DON'T YOU DARE WRITE HER NAME!" Mizuki had unleashed her fury upon Soichiro but the stressed father only showed real fear at her anger before turning back to the book.

"Step out of the way right now and I won't write your name..."

Mello's voice came from behind me. "Tekina... No, Amaya... Please step out of the way..."

I glared fiercely at Mello and slowly, carried my legs out of the way.

"Mello... You understand that I know your name now right? If you surrender now I give you my word that I won't kill you" I knew that Light was practically screaming in his head for his father to kill Mello but luckily Soichiro was unlike his son in just about every way.

Mello's eyes turned cold. "Yagami..."

"Don't move!" Soichiro scribbled fiercely on the paper. "I've written down your first name! It will only take me a second to write your surname!"

The blonde sighed. "I'm truly sorry... For what it's worth I give you _my_ word that I never wanted to kill you" He lowered his head.

"But tell me Yagami..." Mello lifted his head and fixated his cold teal gaze on him. "You've never killed someone before, have you?"

Mizuki's eyes widened as she knew what was about to happen next. She sprung out of the way just as the 'dead' man on the floor reached for an Uzi gun and repeatedly shot Soichiro through the chest.

I nodded to Mizuki and she nodded back as she ran out of the room to look like she wasn't here in the first place.

"Hozay! The notebook!" Mello commanded the lackey who made his way to Soichiro and tried to pry his hands open, but I knew he was still alive and wouldn't let go of it any time soon.

Mello grasped my hand with an iron cold grip and handed me a gas mask that laid on the floor. I secured the mask on my head as Mello did the same. Just then, footsteps echoed through the hallway as the rest of the task force arrive in swat gear.

"Deputy Director!" Matsuda called. Almost materializing in front of the group, Mizuki appeared once more to act as if she hadn't let him get shot. The dark haired girl pulled out one of her knives and stuck one through the man named Hozay.

Mello and I stood there, staring at the task force until Matsuda made another choking sound.

"It's all over Mello! Put your hands in the air and surrender!" a task member barked before I could hear

"A-Akishi?" Matsuda's strangled voice called my name in disbelief.

Mello looked at me with ultimate fear glistening in his eyes as he reached for my hand. I took it in mine and our fingers intertwined as a tear rolled off my cheek...

Just as Mello pulled the trigger.

 _-End of Chapter 39-_

 _Mizu: Woooowwwwww_

 _Ameko: Reeeeaaalll Niiiiceeee_

 _Mizu: I bet everyone's screaming, wondering if she died or not c:_

 _Ameko: Yeeeaaahhh. :(_

 _Mizu: So the Christmas thing!_

 _Ameko: Better start advertising now!_

 _Mizu: We're going to be posting chapters like crazy for the whole month of December!_

 _Ameko: And..._

 _Mizu: WE'RE WRITING AN ATTACK ON TITAN CHRISTMAS CAROL! :DDD_

 _Ameko: It's coming out.. well, on Christmas so stay tuned! :DDD_

 _Mizu: REVIEW EVERYONE!_

 _Ameko: IF WE GET ENOUGH REVIEWS WE'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE A FULL LENGTH CHAPTER TOMORROW :D_

 _Ameko/Mizu: Byeeeee!_


	40. Agreeing With Light

**Mizu: Lol I loved writing that cliffhanger last chapter xD**

 **Ameko: You all got so upset Kyahahahahaaaa!**

 **Mizu: REVIEWS!**

thecatleader: xD Lol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter then c:

Darcy18: I! I! I! I'm! STAYIN ALIVE, STAYIN ALIIIIIVE! And go do that right now... Seriously right now.

FireFox25: DAMN YOU BUNKER! *scratches at bunker* I WILL BREAK YOU!

candyisyummy83: heheheee *death glare* No problem! c: Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Pikamewgirl: xD Lol I think we all need to take a pokemon sometimes...

Nifawiwa: HELL YES! This has to be one of my favorite chapters I've uploaded so far c:

 **Ameko: SO MANY REVIEWS! :DD**

 **Mizu: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! It means sooooo much to us! c:**

 **Ameko: SO LETS GET RIGHT TO IT! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I was standing unemotionally in the group of the task force. The smell of medicine and bleach waft into my lungs. The hospital room was filled with only the sound of the heart monitor and Light's desperate words as he clutched his dying father's hand.

Guilt ripped through my chest as I knew that Soichiro was in his death bed because of me.

"L-Light..." Soichiro weakly muttered.

"Yeah dad? It's ok I'm right here!" Light's act was making me sick. Here his father is dying and all Light is thinking about is asking how to kill Mello without the others finding out.

Soichiro's red eyes moved sluggishly above his head. "Light... I still have... the shinigami eyes... the shinigami told me that I can't see the name... of people who own a notebook... But I can still see the numbers above your head"

I knew that Light had taken precautions and was hiding a notebook in his shirt to keep his memories but still sacrificed his ownership.

"Soichiro, Of course Light isn't Kira! Don't waste your breath ok?" I sat lower to Soichiro's gaze as he looked at me.

"Chouko..." I smiled as he refused to say my name. "Promise me something..."

I nodded. "Anything"

"Promise me... To protect my son..." Guilt was now not only ripping at my chest, but devouring me alive.

"I promise..." Just then Light took out the death note quickly and shoved a pen into his father's hand.

With fake hysteria he let crocodile tears flow down his cheeks. "Dad! You know Mello's name right!? Write it down! With the last of your strength! Don't let him beat you!" But it was too late.

The glowing red hue had already begun to fade from his eyes, leaving a dull grey hue.

Yes Soichiro. I promised to protect his son. But this isn't the first time I've lied and it won't be the last.

At least he died happy.

* * *

It was exactly 1:00am in the morning when I decided to take action.

Light's bedroom was locked as it should be but with my tools of the trade (A toothpick and a paperclip I found on the desk) I could unlock the door.

I closed the door behind me, trying to keep this as quiet as possible. But once the door was shut I started clapping my hands to wake up the sleeping brunette in the bed.

Light awoke with a start, his eyes wide at the rude awakening. "C-Chouko? What are y-you doing here?"

"Well I think I'd first like to congratulate you on your brilliant acting. You were able to keep up that look the whole time you were trying to get Soichiro to write Mello's name. Truly admirable" I smirked.

He sighed. "It was necessary..." The bed sheets fell off of his top layer revealing a well toned chest. While my face remained as it was earlier I couldn't stop the pink tinge from dotting my cheeks. It was the first time I had seen something like this after all.

Light noticed how the action was effecting me and I could practically see the plan forming in his mind. "Get a shirt on..." I growled.

"Oh but from your reaction you certainly like what you see..." He purred seductively.

I scoffed, making my way to his closet. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and threw it on his coiffed brown hair. "Nice try. Lemme guess... I'm going to fall head over heels for you then turn into another one of your chess pieces? That's your plan isn't it?" Light's eyes remained as innocent as he could although I could see agitation in his gaze.

"I would do no such thing..." I let out a small chuckle just as light slipped the loose T shirt over his head.

"Light, you should learn something. Not every woman in this world has a thing for brunettes" I sarcastically remarked.

The murderer's eyes widened at how I was unaffected at his plans. I wonder what he's actually thinking right now...

* * *

As I awoke from my sleep with a start, it took my eyes a minute to adjust to the setting the room was set into. Chouko stood in the center of the room, clapping her hands to get my attention. She was dressed in a short-strap grey T-shirt and short shorts made of a soft black material. I couldn't take anything else in as I tried to assess the situation.

"C-Chouko? What are y-you doing here?" I stuttered from the fact I was still half-asleep.

Her voice was not menacing or deadly as she talked, just unemotionally sarcastic with a hint of threatening like she always talked. "Well I think I'd first like to congratulate you on your brilliant acting. You were able to keep up that look the whole time you were trying to get Soichiro to write Mello's name. Truly admirable" She smirked, leaning on one hip.

"It was necessary" I was shocked internally at how she was genuinely congratulating me... What was she planning?

As the effects of sleep were chased off I came to the realization that I was only half dressed, still wearing the pants from the earlier day.

 _'Maybe I could try and get her to work with me. Up till now she's been neutral... I need to know if she's on Kira's side or not... This will be easy...'_ I thought as I 'accidentally' let the top covers slip from my grasp, revealing something for her to see. My action had a perfect effect on her stoic face as pink dotted her cheeks even though her face and eyes were normal.

"Get a shirt on..." She growled. Denial eh?

"Oh but from your reaction you certainly like what you see" I suggested. To my ultimate surprise she just scoffed and yanked a loose red T-shirt from the hangers and tossed it to my head.

She smirked. "Nice try. Lemme guess... I'm going to fall head over heels for you then turn into another one of your chess pieces? That's your plan isn't it?"

 _'Why is this not working! How did she know that?'_ I viciously though internally as I kept up my act.

"I would do no such thing..." I slipped the clothing over my exposed chest as she laughed lowly.

"Light, you should learn something. Not every woman in this world has a thing for brunettes" Her coy remark made my mind whirl with thoughts.

 _'She knows all about the death note and that I'm Kira... She's a skilled thief and assassin who killed only criminals and she's even brilliant! Having her as an ally may even seal my victory over N...'_

"So. What did you really come to talk about?" I muttered.

Chouko pulled up a chair from the corner of the room. "We both know I know your Kira. We settled that I while ago. And I think It's time for me to step out of the neutral zone..."

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well you should know that my best friend Akishi is currently with Mello. I don't know if she's alive or not but I do know Mello is alive and well" I clenched my teeth at the thought of the criminal.

Swallowing my anger for the mafia leader I turned to look at the violet eyed ravenette in the room. "Your point?"

"My point is that if you cut off your hunt for Mello then I'll give you a couple more tips on N" What!? How does she know about N? "Before you ask. I can't tell you how I know. Just accept that I'll help you if you help me"

A thought bubbled into my mind. "Why do you want to let Mello go?"

"I have a debt I want to repay. He saved my best friends life five years ago, now that I save his then we're even. Got it?" I shifted nervously under her death glare.

"Fine. So if I never try to find Mello ever again then you'll tell me what you know about N?" I clarified.

She grinned like a fox at my words. "You have my word"

I nodded to the dark haired assassin, reaching out my hand for her to shake. "We have a deal" Chouko returned the shake and I got to feel her smooth pale skin against mine.

"So now that I won't hurt Mello... What do you know?" She fixated her violet orbs onto my own brown ones.

"N really is Near, a spitting image of the picture. Near and Mello come from Wammys House. The two of them were indeed the best in the orphanage but eventually Near was chosen instead of Mello. Near was recruited by the FBI to form the SPK and it was eventually created. However, once Mello got his hands on the notebook he killed off almost everyone in Near's team"

My eyes widened at the small bits of new information such as most of Near's team being gone. Sure I knew that he had hit the SPK but I had no idea they had taken such a huge loss... This could be useful...

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention a very important thing..." She trailed off teasingly.

I twitched, obviously agitated."And that is?"

"Near knows that you are a liar..." Shock rippled through my veins.

I swallowed the disbelief forming in my mind and narrowed my eyes into slits of red. "Well then... I'm going to have to kill Near... As fast as possible..."

Chouko grinned. "Good luck glitter!" She called, bringing up that childish name from years ago. And just before exiting the room the assassin looked back toward me.

Suddenly her demeanor changed from childish and smart, to deadly and vicious... Like some kind of wolf. "And remember..." She growled.

"I am _nobody's_ chess piece" And with that she closed the door to my room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

 _-End of Chapter 40-_

 _Mizu: YAAAY CHAPTER 40 BITCHES!_

 _Ameko: I bet you were all wishing that this chapter says weather Amaya and Mello are alive or not... HA HA! THINK AGAIN DEAR READERS! For that information will be revealed at a later date!_

 _Mizu: I'd like to say how happy I am at reaching 13,600 viewers! I never thought so many people would love reading my story and it just means so much..._

 _Ameko: Also, we checked out the list of top reviewed stories on death note and we found our story at the top of page 7! WOO!_

 _Mizu: This just means so much to us that it's just one of the best things that's ever happened to us... Honestly, I'd love to thank each and every one of you! :D_

 _Ameko: Remember to review everybody! :DDDD! They're the reason we got to page 7 in the first place! And if we pass 250 reviews we'll give out a special extra long chapter! So remember to do that!_

 _Ameko/Mizu: BYEEE!_


	41. Mello's Scar

**Mizu: WE'RE BAAACK!**

 **Ameko: Someone needs to apologize...**

 **Mizu: Hehe oh yeah right... I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I just completely forgot because I was kinda... well...**

 **Ameko: *whispers* She's getting into Vocaloid**

 **Mizu: SHUT UP! *cries***

 **Ameko: It's the Truuuuuth~!**

 **Mizu: Just... Fucking Reviews already...**

Darcy18: O.o yeah xD It is kinda hilarious. Mizuki's just like "NOPE!"

candyisyummy83: YeP! I'll Try!

Nifawiwa: Trust me it's ok! My (New) friends is actually a Light fan and we both agree it's a good thing so we don't have to share L (Like we do with so many other characters...) Lol yeah... Bout a month ago my 'best' friend ratted me out an embaressed me so I was happily alone for two weeks till I met Allie! She's damn awesome c:

Nifawiwa: xD And I've been waiting for someone to ask that! :DDD NOW I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS 3k WORDS EACH! MWAHAHHAAA! Starting after this one! xD Lol here ya go for the new chapter! C:

AnimeGurl202: Thanks!

FireFox25: XD Well you can find out this chapter! :) Thank yoouuuuu But right now we're at 14k :D *tilts head at Fox leaving the bunker* *bunker explodes* "Noo!" *We both salute together* "THEY WERE SO YOUNG! THEY HAD THEIR WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF THEM!"

purpleshapeheart: Awww thank you! And Here it is!

Pikamewgirl: NOPE! Cuz I'm just that evil! MWAHAHHAHAA! And this is it... I think anyway...

thecatleader: xD Well It's alright. I reread shit too... Like the Harry Potter Books! :D

 **Ameko: Kakunin shi, ki no shō o tanoshimimasu**

 **Mizu: Google Translator says! "Review and enjoy the damn chapter"**

 **Ameko: Oh yeah! I actually forgot another thing...**

 **Mizu: What is it?**

 **Ameko: You really don't remember?**

 **Mizu: No... What the hell are you talking about?**

 **Ameko: It's December 13 you idiot!**

 **Mizu: O.o HOLY SHIT IT'S MIZUKI'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **Ameko: xD Let's bring her back here!**

 **Mizuki: Wow... It's nice to be in the basement again...**

 ***lights go on***

 **Ameko/Mizu: Happy Birthday To you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday To Mizuki! Happy Birthday to youuu!**

 **Mizuki: SWEET! *dives into the random cake***

 **Ameko: Uhh Mizu you forgot a review...**

 **Mizu: O.o of Fuck.. here... what do we got...**

Kairi4ever16: Lol yuuuusss C: AND YES! I SHALL BUN HIM IN HELL MWAHHAHAAAAA And uhh what? *stares at chocolate* ... ... ... ... "CHOCOLATEE!"

 **Ameko: DAMMIT NOOO!**

 **Mizu: MWAHAHAHAA! THANKS TO THE CHOCOLATE I'LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER DURING THE WEEK! WEEE!**

* * *

A deadly ringing in my ears was the first thing I was able to process. Just that feeling of someone drilling my skull open with an ice pick. What I could comprehend next was a stinging sensation in my lower left arm that left a trail of fire. Ironically it was the same arm that I had gotten scratched by that damn bear. Those claw scars faded a good long while ago though...

Any attempts at remembering anything other than getting attacked by a bear was blocked in my thoughts as all I knew was pain. A dark, blinding pain.

I hazily felt a voice to my right.

The voice was familiar of course but I could still barely make it out with the ringing in my ears.

"Mello! Tekina! Where the hell are you!?" The voice called.

Matt... That name flashed in my mind just and I tried to lift my less damaged right arm to make some kind of sign. A few stray pieces of stone and wood slid off the scratched, striped hoddie I wore as I signaled Matt over to me. I hazily opened my eyes to take in anything I could. But just as I managed to do even that, I faded into darkness once again.

* * *

After driving back from the store with the chocolate and Tekina's little gift I was shocked to see the mafia hideout in ruin, debris dusting the area.

I bolted out of my red camaro the moment I drove up to the desecrated land. "Mello! Tekina! Where the hell are you!?" I called desperately to the silence.

A tiny sign of movement caught my eye as a familiar grey and navy blue striped hoddie moved weakly to get my attention.

"Tekina!" I sounded, running to the side of my friend. Her previously scarred arm was bleeding steadily. Half of her body was covered by fallen stone and wood. After shifting some of the shit weakly I could see another sight that nearly made my heart stop. Mello. My best friend for more than ten years was unconscious, half of his face and torso was bleeding just like Tekina's.

Scooping both of them out of the rubble I watched with wide eyes as Mello regained consciousness.

The first words that came out of his mouth made my lips curl into a weak smile of relief. "Matt... You're always...fucking... late..." He muttered as his eyes squeezed together in pain.

"Ok Mels... Just hang on ok? I'll get you to my car... Just, can you sta-" I was cut off from the injured blonde below me.

"Where.. Where's Tekina?" He weakly asked in concern.

"She's right here Mels. Reckon she looks better off than you" I smirked.

Mello opened his piercing blue eyes that were filled with pain and hurt. "Get her... to the damn car... first..."

Knowing that argument would be stupid at this point, I cautiously pieced up the now blueette in my arms and jogged over to my red camaro. I set her down in the backseat, not caring about the blood that dripped onto the badge seats.

The moment she was laid onto the leather I rushed back over to get Mello.

His form was now letting out small screams every few moments in pain.

"Come on Mello... Ok here we go" I spoke reassuring nothings to the chocoholic as I helped his bleeding form stand. The moment he stood, his body leaned on me for support and I was able to set him in the passenger seat of the car.

As he made a rough impact with the car I noticed that Tekina had woken up. Her left arm was bleeding less, I noticed now her wound was shallow and lesser than the deep gash on Mello's body.

I floored the gas pedal and we sped off to an abandoned apartment nearby. I looked behind me for a few seconds to see Tekina. Her wound was long forgotten to her now even though it still bled lightly.

"M-Mello!" She cried in shock of seeing her friend in agony.

Oh Mello... What the hell did you do...

* * *

Fear shot through my body instead of pain as I opened my midnight blue orbs for the second time. Taking in the scenery I was able to detect the gamer redhead in the front seat, driving like a crazy person. And to my great dismay, I saw Mello, letting out screams of pain as blood flowed down his side.

"M-Mello!" I leaned forward to examine my friend.

Matt looked to me for a few moments before speaking with worry lacing his tone.

"Tekina! Look under the passenger seat! There should be a first aid-kit somewhere in there!" I nodded and leaned down to expect the conents of under the seating. To no surprise I found a couple empty shotguns and pistols with two empty cartons of cigarettes before I clasped my bleeding arm around the small white box with a red cross.

"Get out the bandages and try to stop Mello's bleeding!" He commanded with a serious, stern voice that I could never imagine would voice from the light-hearted gamer.

I practically ripped open the container to see the medical supplies. Just as I could make out the materials, Matt accidentally hit a large rock in the road making the car jerk upward for a brief moment, scattering the contents of the first-aid kit.

I dropped to the floor of the camaro and scavenged around for the bandages. When my cobalt eyes landed on the clean white bandages, I snatched it off the floor instantly. Shakily leaning forward in the jagged movement of the car I looked toward Mello's wounds.

Unrolling a strip of the bandage I looked at the Mello. His teal blue eyes flashed toward me for a second and in that second I could see what was laced in his usual determined, cold gaze... suffering, worry, and regret.

Without thinking twice, I zipped off the leather vest that hid Mello's chest. His bare skin was shown to me as I honed in at the blood flowing down his side. Just as te first strap of tissue circled his chest, Mello's small screams were broken and he lot let out no resistance to full on noises of pure torture. Tears welled in my eyes as he kept screaming.

"I know! I know it hurts Mello but just bear it ok!? Come on stay with me!" I repeated to my dying friend.

As I finished bandaging his upper chest I reached behind me for anything else that could help. As if It was a gift sent from God himself, two more bandages of the same size as the other came into view at the floor. I scooped them both up and turned my attention back to Mello.

His screams did not lower any more as I began to wrap the bloody area around his shoulder and to his neck. As his screams of suffering kept filling my head I looked at his face once more before I would need to wrap it.

Almost as if Mello's tormented screams weren't braking my heart enough, when I looked up to see his face, a shiny line of a tear was visible on the clean side of his face.

"Ok this is the last one! I promise! This is the last bandage!" I tried to reassure him.

Gritting my teeth I began to wrap the final bandage around Mello's head. Wrapping the first line around his forehead before leting it take over the entire half of his head, covering one of his eyes.

Just as I finished the final bandage, tucking it into place, I heard Mello's chorus of screams silence.

Fear glazed through my body as I lightly pressed my head to his bandaged chest. After ten seconds of terrifying waiting I was able to hear the feint noise that nearly brought tears of relief into my eyes.

The sound of a beating heart.

"H-HEY! Is he alive dammit!?" Matt called furiously from my right.

"Yeah! He just blacked out" I replied.

Now that I knew Mello was going to live I was able to take in my surroundings. We were driving down the road in a populated area with a few shop lights still on at 2am or whatever time it was...

"What... the hell happened!?" Matt demanded.

I sighed. "The Japanese task force. They got us. The task force had us surrounded... Mello and I blew the hideout to escape certain death... I think... I think Mello tried to protect me..."

Matt looked into my eyes, blue meeting green. "Does that surprise you?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing... Nothing..." He muttered, turning back to the road.

A chilling thought hit me. "Hey do you have any idea what we should do next?" I asked.

"I got an apartment room close by. They're in debt to the mafia and won't ask wuestions if we tell them that the bandaged people we're staying with destroyed the mafia hideout" I sighed in relief.

I looked upward to the inky black blanket of starlight, wondering what I should do next.

 _-End of Chapter 41-_

 _Mizu: I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Ameko: Please remember to review! It means alot to us!_


	42. Sleeping In A Dirty Motel

**Mizu: WINTER IS HEEEEREEEEEE**

 **Ameko: AND DO NOT FEEEEAAARRRRR**

 **Mizu: FOR WE SHALL BE POSTING CHAPTERS EVERY. SINGLE. DAY!**

 **Ameko: WOHOOO! REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: Well I mean he got half his face and torso scorched... yeah it fking hurts... xD And I will definitively do that!

FireFox25: Haaaaapy Birthddaaaaaay tooo Mizukiiiiiii :D And there's another thing I'm doing today as well! hehhehee And really? I'll be sure to dedicate that chapter to you then!

Kairi4ever16: Poor Mels... *cries* And yes indeed! They are TOGEEETHEEEER HEHEHHEEE And I like it too! Even though I got off my high earlier... :(

tehg2000: I mean I just miss my... vocaloid... CHOCOLATE! *eats chocolate like a savage*

candyisyummy83: Yes I am sad too. And I did NOT kill Amaya although I was SERIOUSLY considering it... And It's Mello's Birthday too? COOL! And I'm sorry, I planned the next chapter to be a little fluffy chapter about my new shipping... Lawzuki! And... MORE FKING CHOCOLATE *OMNOMNOMNOM*  
YOU GET CHOCOLATE! I GET CHOCOLATE! EEAAAAAVERYBODY GETS CHOCOLATE! WEEEHEHEHHEHEEEE! Thank you! Bye!

Nifawiwa: Awww thank you! O.o I am a white snake? Interesting... And oh shit I can't watch it. Someone spoiled the ending to me and the ending is pretty... IMPORTANT And I will not fking spoil anything for you... :) Me tooo! One of my favorite little reviewers!

MadamMandarinPear: I am now aware of this... O.o

Skittles1000: xD Mells Bells Lol and... I KNOW RIGHT!? I HATE WRITING MY CHARACTERS IN PAIN! But I'm sadly good at it too... :)

 **Mizu: AWWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *2p mode activate***

 **Ameko: SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND WE NEED TO HAVE A VERY LATE BIRTHDAY!**

 **Mizu: Oh yeah... EVERYONE! PRETEND LIKE IT'S STILL DECEMBER 13th!**

 ***Lights go off***

 **Mello: Ah shit... I hoped I'd never see this fucking place aga-**

 **Ameko/Mizu: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Mello! Happy Birthday to youuu!**

 ***Sebastian wheels a giant chocolate cake out***

 **Mello/Mizu: C-CHOCOLATEEE! *both dive in***

 **Ameko: Well that was fun! Also It seems as of lately we're having more and more things to get addicted to...**

 **Mizu: Yeah I mean I'm trying to finish Fairy Tail but I'm only on episode 143, I just got into Zankyou no Terror (Terror In Resonance), And Now I'm getting into Corpse Party... wow...**

 **Ameko: xD Anyways... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Mizu: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! WOOOHOOOO THE CHOCOLATE'S KICKED IIIINNNN!**

* * *

As Matt pushed open the double doors to the cheap motel I took in my surroundings. The floor was a white tile speckled with cracks but relatively kept, the walls were an oak wood paneling with spiderwebs in the corners, and a small waiting area lined the right side of the wall.

The cashier, a large man with graying brown hair and fearful blue eyes, snapped his head to us like a missile locating it's target the moment we walked in.

An unconscious Mello was leaned on the shoulders of Matt and I, his bandaged figure exposed for any and all to see.

"W-Who is- Is that one of... That's one of the Mafia Bosses! I told you I'll give you money next week you hear me!?" The cashier raged in fear behind a registration desk.

"Listen. This guy right here just blew up the Mafia hideout. Thanks to these two guys right here, you'll never have to deal with the Mafia ever again" Matt spoke seriously to the man.

His eyes widened in an untrustworthy relief. "H-How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You said it yourself! This is an Ex-Mafia boss. You think that he blew himself up just to rent of a cheap motel!?" Matt growled.

"W-What do you want then... K-Kind sir- a-and lady?" He added, looking at me.

Matt used his unoccupied hand to shuffle around in his pocket. He pulled out some green bills and slapped them on the table. "Don't tell anyone we checked in here and we're good. Ok?" The man nodded hastily, grabbing a key from a rack under the table. Handing it to Matt he nodded and spoke the room number 332C to Matt.

We made our way down the next Hallway, up some rusty metal stairs, and on to the second floor walkway. When we approached the door I swung it open after I unlocked it with the silver keys.

The room was a badge hue with dirty carpets and and brown walls. Inside were two beds, a bathroom, a tiny closet, and a couch in the middle of the room.

Without hesitation we let Mello's bandaged form slump down on the scarred brown leather couch. About a minute of silence later Matt turned to me and asked a question I had not thought about yet in all of the time sense we escaped the rubble.

"So how's the arm looking?" My widened gaze fell down to my left arm. The same arm that had previously been scarred by a bear's claws was now harboring a blood stained gash going from just above my elbow to the middle of my forearm. After staring at it my eyes widened in fear of what happened to me. Only now that I was paying attention to the wound it just now started to flare up in a stinging pain.

"Fuck Tekina... How do you not notice these things?" Matt muttered as he retreated into the bathroom to look for something I did not know of. I sat down of the spare bed and slowly, gingerly, removed my beloved torn hoodie that was now missing half of the lower left sleeve. I looked on in sadness at the loss of my cherished piece of clothing before remembering that Mizuki had a few extra sets of the same article back at the apartment.

Matt approached me, sitting on my side, while holding out a bare hand to me. I extended my fleshy arm to him and he closed his eyes in regret.

"Now this is going to seriously hurt, ok?" I nodded, trying to smile reassuringly but the moment I made the gesture I didn't know who I was reassuring.

Matt pulled up a plastic cup of clear water and held it over the edge of the mattress. He tipped the water down my charred skin, sending bee stings up my nervous system. I grit my teeth as I attempted to bear the pain.

After the last few drops of water slid off the skin Matt pulled out an extra bandage he must have found in the bathroom and began wrapping my arm.

Gritting my teeth was no longer sufficient as I was feeling the same pain that Mello felt. It was not like the cleansing water that merely stung greatly... It was like going through the explosion again and again, this time with skin still damaged.

I had let out a few small screams by the time he has finished binding my arm. When it was all manageable in clean white cotton I was able to look Matt in the eye again.

He put on a goofy smile for me as he scratched his head nervously.

"W-What is it..." I muttered, surprised at the gamer's return to his normal behavior.

"I was just coming to the realization that I have no shitting clue what we should do next..." I rolled my eyes at the embarrassed confession. Matt stood up from the bed, chuckling softly as he went to go clean up the large splash of water on the carpet.

Turning my head, the old, used, bed and pillows looked suddenly desirable to me as I gazed at it longingly.

"Hey Matt?" I called after the redhead.

"Yeah?" He responded after coming back into view.

My eyes drooped. "I think I'm gonna try to sleep... 'Kay? Just... wake me up if Mello regains consciousness" I muttered.

Unknown to me, Matt had childishly twined his middle and index fingers together behind his back. "I promise"

And with those words my face hit the pillow. Almost instantly dragging me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

As I cracked open my teal orbs to the world I was aware of a horrible pain shooting daggers into the right side of my body. Summoning up as much strength as I could, I turned my head to the side. Memories came flooding back into my mind as I glared at the white cotton bandages.

How long had I been out? A day? two? I had no idea. But all I knew was that I royally fucked up.

As more and more visions of last night's torture came flooding back to me I hazily remembered that it was Amaya who had been bandaging me, desperately saying sweet reassuring nothings to me while trying to save my life.

So she isn't dead? Well that's one thing I managed to get right I guess...

Every five minutes I tried to muster energy to get my stiff limbs to move. I was lying down on a brown leather couch in a place I assumed was a hotel room.

About fifteen minutes later I was officially leaning on the side of the couch with my head high in the air. Just as I was about to find some way to move my legs off the couch I heard a distinctively male voice riddled with concern above me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" The sarcastic comment came from a certain redhead with orange goggles who was perched above the couch with crossed arms.

"Matt..." I muttered.

He smirked at my weary figure. "Come on Mels you're not going anywhere for a good long while... Just lay back down alright?"

Growling words at m best friend I reluctantly lowered my body back onto the couch, wasting those minutes of work. He came around to face me and fiddled with something just outside my view.

I became only half aware of a clean cloth wiping the underside of my forearm. By the time I knew what was happening I felt a small prick of pain in my arm. Flinching at the sting, I lolled my head to my side despite my heck's screaming protests to see an IV with two hanging packets of a red substance, one in use, the other just swaying lightly.

As I felt the blood pump into my veins I locked eyes with the green-eyed gamer in confusion. "W-Where did you get this?"

"Not important. Listen while you were passed out I cleaned your flesh so we don't need to go through that hell again. You really owe us this time Mels" At the mention of an 'us' my gaze widened.

"Where's Tekina?" I questioned as strongly as I could but just doing that left me light-headed.

Matt flicked his head to the side. "She's fine. Just taking a bit of a rest after wrapping you up last night. She got off alot better then you..."

I closed my eyes. "Good..."

After a few moments of silence I decided to ask a question that had been nagging me ever sense I had gathered what was going on.

"Do you think she hates me for it?" Right now I was confiding my deepest worries in my best friend and all I could do was pray he didn't spill my secrets.

He let out a small laugh that made me narrow my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Mels you may have a crush on her but you know nothing about chicks..." He chuckled.

I groaned, rolling my eyes at Matt. "Yeah, like you do?"

"Hmm... Fair point. But Mello you gotta know that I don't think she's gonna get that upset over this. In fact she didn't even realize she got burned on her arm until she had finished taking care of you. So you can stop doubting her ok?" He reassured me.

I smiled lightly as I wished for sleep even though I had just woken up. "Yeah... I guess..."

And I fell into the black void of dreams.

 _-End of Chapter 42-_

 _Mizu: Eyyy guysss!_

 _Ameko: It was pretty fun writing this chapter :)_

 _Mizu: Remember, we got a sweet bit of L x Mizuki fluff in the next chapter so be prepaaared!_

 _Ameko/Mizu: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_


	43. Love You For A Thousand Years

**Mizu: HEEEYYYYY**

 **Ameko: Good to be back everyone!**

 **Mizu: Let's cut right to the chase here and start going over the reviews!**

Pikamewgirl: I would really love to do that! But I'm not sure I'll get all the time in the world to do it... But I'll definitially try! After all, Near is shown celebrating Christmas in the SPK

FireFox25: Indeed! Horaaayyyy! And here you go so wait no longer! :D

Kairi4ever16: WOOTWOOT! And Hmmm I wonder if I could do that... It's just that if I did it would be a short story with only like... ten chapters or something because I DONT want to start writing another full-length story. Plus after I finish this story I need to finish my attack on titan fic and THEN my Code Geass fic... wow I'm busy...

 **Ameko: We're getting alot of Corpse Party love huh?**

 **Mizu: You said it... I guess it would be fun to go into Heavenly Host...**

 **?: Yes! Come give me someone new to play with! Heheheheheheheeee!**

 **Ameko/Mizu: NO. WAY.**

 **Sachiko: SURPRIIISSSEEE BITCHES! I'M HE- *She stares at Ameko*  
**

 **Ameko: ... Are we related or something?**

 **Mizu: I can totally see it! The long black hair, the red dress with her red stitches jacket, the murder, the insanity...**

 **Sachiko/Ameko: SISTER!**

 **Mizu: And on that note!... Sachiko, take us off!**

 **Sachiko: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! KYEAAHAHAHAAAA! *We all go off to kill Kizami***

* * *

I was hunched over on the couch, dialing Amaya's number over and over again but only getting a voice mail. I had acted calm and collected, and I was even all those things while striking a deal with Light the other day but now I was a nervous wreck. Was she alive? Did Mello save her? Is Mello dead? Or... Are both of them dead?!

These thoughts coursed in my mind as I was unaware of two unemotional eyes peering at me from the open doorway.

"Amaya please... Oh God please pick up, pick up, pick up!" I repeated desperately.

A voice came from behind me that made me jump in a shock. "You know, calling her over and over again won't solve anything"

When I turned around I was faced with L standing, looking down at me. His messy dark trestles were blown to the side like always, but he had a few new pieces of hair covering his eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do!? I just.. I-I don't know..." I stuttered endlessly.

L sighed but eventually climbed onto the couch and just stared at me while speaking. "There isn't anything we can do but wait Mizuki... Trust me, I care for Amaya as well. She is a good friend, but I have faith in Mello to keep her safe"

Just then, a new voice joined the fray, speaking from the right doorway and out of sight even though I knew instantly who was talking.

"You know, I have something alot better then faith..." Beyond's voice called from the right as he came into view.

I locked my violet orbs with his bloody crimson ones. "What do you have?"

He gave a creepy grin. "I have Mail Jeevas's phone number"

"H-How did you get Matt's phone number!?" I asked in disbelief.

"I sent a little untraceable message to Yuki in the SPK. I asked if she was able to hack into Near's files of Wammy's house to get Mail's phone number and she got it for me in less than four minutes" He smugly replied.

I stood up and pulled Beyond into a quick hug. Damn, I don't even have to see behind me to know that L and Beyond are having an intense staring contest right now.

That smug look in Beyond's eyes practically said, _'Hell yeah, You're girl is hugging me out of sheer gratitude! Take THAT L!'_

Before things got too annoying and televison-like I pulled away and raced back to my phone.

"What's his number?" Beyond answered with the number committed to memory as I brought the phone to my ears.

The horror of the buzz tone filled my ears just until I heard a person finally answer. It was Matt.

 _"W-Who is this? And how did you get my number? Or wait... Are you that chick from GameStop? Listen, now is a really bad time..."_ His voice sounded like a chorus of angels because I knew that at least he was ok.

"Matt. This is uhh... What was her alias... Tekina! This is Tekina's friend from Japan. I want to talk to her!" I demanded.

Matt went off the line for a split second before I heard a voice that literally brought a single tear to my eye.

 _"Mizuki! Oh damn It's good to hear your voice again!"_ The sarcastic voice of my closest friend rang through the device.

"ME!? It's good to hear _my_ voice again!? Fuck, Amaya what the hell happened!? Did you and Mello get out of the explosion!?" I immediately questioned.

She laughed lightly. _"I got off well, just a burn down my arm. I'm pretty sure It'll leave a scar but I don't really care. And as for Mello..."_ Her voice trailed off.

"W-What, What is it?" My usual unemotional witty voice was filled with concern.

 _"He got burned. Badly. Just the same as he did in the manga. I've never been so terrified... But he's ok. He's been hooked up to an IV ever sense we got to this cheap motel. We're gonna be staying here until he heals so we wont be in danger for a while"_

I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're ok... just call me before you make any new moves ok?"

 _"Roger that. Bye Mizuki!"_ And the line went dead.

L's voice came from behind me. "From what you said I take it they're alive?"

"Yeah..." I let a small smile glaze my features as I relaxed into the chair. "They're alive..."

* * *

Beyond had went to bed a couple minutes ago and I had no clue whether L was asleep or not. Right now I was sitting down on the couch with my earphones inserted safely through my ears as I played music. Other than music, I was surrounded by all thirteen volumes of the manga, studying endlessly.

I had a cheap notebook with a blue front opened to the middle pages, scribbled with my messy handwriting. Notes, tips, and extra details were dotting in sectioned areas of the page with crossed out ideas for saving Matt and Mello.

This had been my routine for whenever I had time at night. Dark bags had begun to form under my eyes from the sleepless nights but I didn't stop. Someone could think I was going overboard, that I didn't need to do these things. But surprisingly it takes actual effort and planning to come up with these ideas.

The previous song had just ended and just as I was about to scroll for a newer one I felt a slender, pale hand halt my own from the scrolling.

I looked up to lock gazes with my lover as he spoke with a kinder voice than normal. "You need to get some sleep. Relying on bouts of insomnia and those... Monster Energy drinks is bad for your health..."

"You have no right to say that. You stay up late at night all the time!" L lifted his thumb to his mouth and nibbled softly.

"That is correct but I spend my time going over smaller cases. You already have the plan to save those two and you know it..." I turned my head with a small _'tch'_ and refused to reply.

L blinked, picking up my phone in that wonderfully weird way before taking out my earphones. The music paused and I whipped around to face him again.

"L! What the hell!" I growled menacingly.

The panda merely sighed and took the earbuds out of my ears, setting them on the couch. "Alright then, Mizuki I will be honest... I worry for you. You need to stop working so diligently like this every night..."

I fixated my famous death glare onto him. "You have to be the world's greatest hypocrite, you know?"

"Mizuki. Please listen to me. Isn't there anything you would wish to do other than work?" I dropped my death glare expression and shifted into one of thought.

An idea sprung to my mind that made a small blush adorn my cheeks. No not _that_ you bloody perverts.

"Well... There is one thing I would like to do..." I muttered as the blush only grew.

L gave that adorable smile at his victory. "And what would that be?"

I fixed my gaze to L with a serious expression betrayed by my blush. "I want you to dance with me"

L's gaze slightly widened. "Pardon?"

"You. Me. Dance. Now" I grinned at his expense.

Swallowing, L nodded before standing up from the couch and taking my hand. Just before I stood up with him I took my phone and held it as we walked to the center of the room. I moved the end table against the furniture so we would have the room to move freely. Finally, I lifted my phone to my sights and picked out the perfect song.

 **A Thousand Years - By Christina Perri**

As the peaceful music began to play I set the device on the table and took L's hand in mine. Strangely enough, I only knew how to dance this well from watching the moves on Black Butler but I had a good idea of how it worked. L was however, an acceptation. He shifted his body into a straighter posture, in which I thought was impossible for him to do, and got into a perfect position of the dance. He linked his left hand with my right and left right hand rest on my waist.

While the words began to play, L and I began to sway with the music in no particular style, just moving slowly and carefully.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone,_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

This song made me think of my love with L. How much I cared for him, how scared I was to loose him, and how I was determined to be there for him while he was all alone... And most of all...

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

How we didn't care where each of us were really from, and just relied on each other for the support we never had.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_

As our bodies swayed with the beautifully sad music I was reminded by the words of how I faced death by trying to save him from the mapped out fate. And I survived, I was able to beat the fate of his death.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

And even though I have no idea what will happen when the story ends I just know that I want to be with the man in front of me forever. L, with his incredible voice of monotone that only I could hear the hidden loneliness and protectiveness hidden within the tone. His eyes of dark obsidian that I could loose myself in so easily. The way he acted with such a strong purpose of justice... All of these things made me love him even more.

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I have always wondered what love felt like. Not like the love I felt for Amaya and Yuki... But more like the love I knew my parents had before it was torn apart. The kisses, the smiles, the laughter... I always thought it was fake. But now I know that it is real. And it can only be real for a split second in your life... So I just can't miss it before it flies away.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

As the music ended L pulled me into a kiss, and right there I knew... That I wanted this moment to last forever.

 _-End of Chapter 43-_

 _Mizu: DAMN I'M GOOD AT THESE SCENES!_

 _Ameko: HELL YEAH! BRAVO! BRAVO! *blows tissues*_

 _Mizu: No but seriously, I heard this song for the first time about two months ago and ever since then I've had this moment playing in my mind for AGES and now It's finally here! YEEESSS!_

 _Sachiko: Hmm... Hey who was that guy with the red eyes?_

 _Ameko: Oh him? That's Beyond Birthday. My brother._

 _Sachiko: I have... A big brother?_

 _Ameko: BEST DAY EVER!_

 _Sachiko: REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I'LL DRAG YOU INTO HEAVENLY HOST! KYEAHEHEEEHEHEAYEHAHAAAAA!_


	44. Christmas Party Setup

**Mizu: Heeeeeyyyyy Guys!**

 **Ameko: SOMEONE needs to apologize!**

 **Mizu: Yeah sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I was doing some last minute Christmas shopping and then I had to wrap presents and by that time I had gotten a major writer's block. Soooooo bleck**

 **Ameko: ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

Pikamewgirl: I really will TRY to write it... I'm just not promising anything. And to me... That is an answer never to be solved...

Kairi4ever16: ME TOO! Aww thanks! I always pride myself on giving good tear-jerker moments even though I'm scared nobody will react the way I want xD And yeah I loved writing that LOL!

Nifawiwa: XD And yeah I love Mello x Amaya too. I just think their relationship is VERY well-developed with alot of awesome moments! :D And xD If you ever come to Heavenly Host I'll strike a deal with Sachiko to leave ya alone for a bit. We're pretty good friends actually! And the fact that Ameko is her sister does sweeten the deal...

FireFox25: Thaaaaaankkkk youuuuuuu And yus Oh Beyond you cheeky little bastard... xD

 **Mizu: Now that that's out of the way WE CAN PROGRESS!**

 **Ameko: UGG JUST START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

 **Mizu: I'd like to thank all of you for the continued support you've given me! Let it be known that right now, WE HAVE OFFICIALLY BROKEN 100,000 WORDS! :D**

 **Ameko: Yeah, yeah great JUST START THE CHAPTER!**

 **Mizu: Please remember to review my fa-**

 **Ameko: REVIEW! OR DIE! ENJOY! DONE!**

* * *

"Heeeyyyy Near?" I asked the albino in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Akio?" He replied in an bored, annoyed tone. I had been bugging him at every opportunity that came my way. However now that I think about it I don't know why. Oh well, maybe because it's fun?

I grinned like a fox. "I was wondering, when we do find Kira what do you think you'll do next?"

"Akio, first of all it is not a question of when we find Kira. It is a matter of catching him. Because based on your information and my deductions, Light Yagami is in fact Kira. And to answer you... I suppose I will take over as the new L" I heard another small click of his Lego structure base.

Sighing, I leaned over the small little barricade. "Alright then. Although it was incredibly good I can still tell you're not telling the full truth~!"

He refused to fixate his cold grey eyes upon me but I knew he was surprised at my comeback. "Impressive... May I ask how you knew that?"

"My big sister is the master of emotional masks and keep in mind I was working with your mentor beforehand..." Yeah that's right. I told Near I was working for L. I didn't really see how it could hurt anyways... Now Near has trust in me that I'm not a suspect.

"I suppose you're right... I was wondering, you mentioned another person though... A 'friend?' of yours?" Damn I let Amaya slip too? I really need to get better at this.

I sat down on the floor, curling my legs up to my chest when a thought hit me. "I think you might actually know her!"

Near actually looked up from his construction at this. "What?"

"I believe her alias at the time was... Tekina?" The sheep's eyes flashed with recognition.

"The girl from Wammy's...?" He muttered.

"Yep!" My voice cheered quietly. "She was actually working for my sister and L the whole time there! She was only there to stay hidden in case something went wrong so she could convict Kira. Although from what I've heard she got pretty cozy with Mello and Matt, am I right?" I knew I was right. But it was so much fun to have Near keep on talking like this.

Near pulled his frozen gaze away from me. "Yes. She helped me solve a puzzle once, but of course Mello came and dragged her out of the room in jealousy"

"Yeah that sounds like Mello... Hmm... Ya know Near..." I looked at his mischievously.

The angelic detective sighed. "What is it..."

"In just a couple more days it will be Christmas! Do you people want to celebrate it?" I called to the other SPK members.

Near looked at me with a questioning stare. "Of course we will celebrate Christmas. We always celebrated it at Wammys and I must admit it is very fun. It is the only few days that L always joins us in"

This comment filled me with shock. "Seriously? That's so cute! I would have loved to see L in a little Santa hat!"

"A small game we played there is called 'Secret Santa' I would hope for everyone present to take part in it also..." Wait what?

No fucking way! You're telling me that _Near_ is a fan of Secret Santa?

The confused voice of Rester came from my right. "Near, I understand that Christmas must be an important holiday to you but we are still the SPK. We should we focusing all our days to catching Kira... Right?"

Before Near could answer I turned to look at Rester. "Oh come on Rester! Stop acting like bloody Scrooge! Christmas is a holiday where I guarantee that even Near will be able to smile. Wouldn't that be nice? To just intercom L-Kira and say 'Sorry, We should stop working for a bit we're playing Secret Santa' I could even get my big sister to make sure the task force celebrates it too!"

"Y-You could do that?" He asked, surprised.

"Definitively! I could intercom them right now, why not?" I smiled.

Rester scratched his head. "But honestly... It is quite a childish game..."

I turned my whole body to face him. "You know a great man once said, There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes!"

And on that final note I whipped out my phone and dialed Mizuki's number with a cheeky grin plastered on my face.

 _-End of Chapter 44-_

 _Mizu: Just a little setup for the next few chapters!_

 _Ameko: I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _Mizu: Yep! Tomorrow WE GOTS ALLLLL THE MELLO x AMAYA IN THE WWWWWOOOOORRRRRLLLLLDDDDDDD_

 _Ameko: So remember to review! OR I'LL CANCEL THE SEASON 2 OF ATTACK ON TITAN!_


	45. Merry Christmas!

**Mizu: MEERRRYYYY CHRISTMASSSS!**

 **Ameko: IT'S THE BLOODY 26th!**

 **Mizu: O.o...**

 **Ameko: Ugg You're ALWAYS late...**

 **Mizu: Shit... ANYWAYS! REVIEWS!**

thecatleader: Hmmm... No not really... It's a fking shame though.. That would be hilarious! xD

Nifawiwa: ME TOO! Wait... I already know... And I'm not familiar either but I've read about it a bit... And yeah I'd murder me too... And puuuuhleeeeeze that scary shit is my specialty!

Kairi4ever15: Yeah I could see him liking it c: Near is just cute like that :D

FireFox25: Well here it is! And we'll be sure to do that!

Pikamewgirl: Nahh... (I wish) But it is in fact in development and it's coming out sometime in 2016! :D

ArmCannos34: Mellama... I LIKE IT! We got Lawzuki, Mellama, and Neuki (Or... Nearuki... or Neaki... o- nevermind)

tehg2000: Awwww Thank you! And I assure you that by no means is this better then the actual anime and manga... I'm not that good... AND YOU'RE POCKET IS A FAILURE! *devours* But in all honesty... REALLY!? The... BEST!? I'm flattered... But have you ever read the story... wait I got a better idea...

 **Mizu: And because once the winter break is over I wont be able to post chapters daily. SO! I'll give you a few awesome stories that are FAR better then mine that you can read! They are honestly the best stories. EVER.**

Shinigami Child - By Lillian Edwards - Completed

A Lost Butterfly - By xXMidnight-ShadowXx - Completed

Subtract, Add, Unite and Conquer - By Miss Bright - Completed

Life Is Beautiful - By Blackhooded001 - Completed

Mad World - By Blackhooded001 - In Progress

Fallen Angel - By Legion'sKryme - Completed

From Two Separate Worlds - By BloodyRose1979 - In Progress

 **Ameko: xD Aweeeessooooommmeeeee**

 **Mizu: Think of this as my holiday gift to you, dear readers!**

 **Ameko: SPEAKING OF GIFTS! WE GOT A (not so) HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIGHT HEREEEE!**

 **?: Tch. What the hell am I doing here?**

 **Mizu: Yeah, Yeah I know you're surely VEERRRYYY Busy with fondling some windex or something but WE HAVE TO PROTECT OUR IMAGE!  
**

 **Levi: Hmm, ok can you go protect your imagine... without me!?**

 **Ameko: WE CAN'T, WE NEED THE AWESOME CORPORAL LEVI!**

 **Mizu: And keep in mind we're also writing your attack on titan fic and we can kill off Isabel and Farlan with the PUSH of a button...**

 **Levi: YOU ARE SO DEAD! *takes out 3DMG blades***

 **Ameko: Ha! Do you know who you talkin' to? *takes out knife***

 **Levi: I believe I'm taking to a red-eyed bitch about to die!**

 **Ameko: Wow Levi... You are horrible at deductions... I'M AMEKO BIRTHDAY! KYAAAAHAHAHAAAA!**

 ***epic battle commences*  
**

 **Mizu: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! *holds their ears***

 **Ameko: Heyyyy I was about to beat hiiimmm!**

 **Mizu: DID YOU FORGET THE REASON HE'S HERE!?**

 **Ameko: OH YEEEAAHH!**

 **Levi: ...what.**

 **Ameko/Mizu: ONE TWO THREE FOUR!**

 **Levi: ...what?**

 **Ameko/Mizu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LEVI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!  
**

 **Levi: ...WHAT!?**

 **Mizu: Remember to review!**

* * *

I stood there in the SPK headquarters, gawking at the beautiful Christmas tree in my wake. The tree itself was a beautiful green tree with classic red, green, and blue Christmas lights spun around the entire tree. Ornaments of random were dotted in the glowing background, some even being Near's precious toys he hung up himself.

Speaking of which that was exactly what the little albino was doing. He was leaning upward towards the tree and placing ornaments where he saw fit.

"Hey Near. When do you think we should do Secret Santa? I already called my friend and she was able to halt every kind of movements in the task force. She even convinced L-Kira to stop his indulgence in total so we should be good to go" I spoke casually to the detective.

He didn't pause in his decoration but still made a sign he heard me. "Hmm. Yes, thank you Akio, you've been a great help..."

"No problem Near! But now can I ask you another question?" Near softly spoke a hidden annoyance before turning to me. You see, this was going on for a while now. I would always bug him with question after question about anything I could think of. The Investigation, L, Mello, Matt, Toys... anything and everything. And I must admit it was fun...

"Are you trying to reach a certain goal with your questions or are you just pestering me for entertainment?" He bluntly inquired.

Sadly he was only met with my signature smirk. "Entertainment. I already know everything about you~!"

Near rolled his eyes and turned back to the tree.

"Well don't blame me! I left all my manga back in Japan so I'm boooooored!" I called desperately, letting my body fall to the floor in dramatic anguish.

Unknown to me, Near was muttering something under his breath.

"...Manga huh?"

* * *

Halle, Gevanni, Rester, Near, and I had all been gathered in a circle and asked to pull a piece of paper out of the little Santa hat. Halle was showing utter reluctance in participating but Rester and Gevanni both had small smiles on their faces, being able to celebrate the holidays without fear of Kira.

As it was finally my turn to draw from the hat I pulled out my charge instantly without feeling around for more then two seconds.

I lift the blank piece of paper to my sight before turning the paper over, happy for who I had been assigned.

 _Halle Lidner_

As Near drew the paper to his view I could see no indication on his unemotional face of who he was now being forced to buy a gift for. The rest of the group went on their merry way thinking of a gift they could give to the other, me being no exception.

What would Halle like for Christmas...?

I knew that she's a strong woman who wont be into any kind of makeup or girly shit so that opens up many more possibilities.

When I saw her in the anime I began to draw parallels between her and Naomi Misora. Perhaps something that Naomi would like, Halle would like too. After all, they were both powerful female detectives with an affinity for gaining information.

An idea stuck into my thoughts as I thought of a way to get her the best present she could even receive.

I stretched my concentration onto Halle in particular. I took in the details of the woman with utter focus. Her blonde hair, her white shirt and black work leggings, and even her deceptive orange eyes until I could hear her voice in my head.

 _'Even though I still think we could have better things to do... I can't really help but wonder who got me? Nobody really knows that much about me in particular so I don't think they'll even get the right present. After all, people don't normally wish for a Desert Eagle 50AE for Christmas...'_

My lips curled into a disturbing grin as I knew one person who would be getting a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

I was standing in front of the closest weapon shop I could find which was much easier then I thought it would be. The place was called John Jovino Gun Shop and it was nearby Manhattan with perfect reviews. The moment I learned of Halle's desired gift I sent a call to the owner of the gun shop with the most convincing older women's voice I could manage.

I pushed open the single door and took in the room. It was a large area with different guns lining the wall. I recognized a few from the old war games I used to play back in the apartment and felt a rush of nostalgia at seeing the firearms once more.

A little bell rang as I entered the empty shop that brought the cashier to the counter instantly.

The man who answered was a well-muscled man with callouses in both hands from the items he sells. He had tanned skin and dirty blonde hair cut short, coupled with intense grey eyes. Despite his scary, Drill-Sargent appearance he spoke with quite a friendly voice.

"Hello! Welcome to John Jovino's Gun Shop! How can I help... you..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the small pale girl standing in front of him.

"Uhh, are you lost or something?" He questioned, getting in front of me and squatting down to my small height of 5 feet.

I scoffed. "Yeah. I'm Akio. We talked over the phone"

His eyes widened as he stared at the revelation unraveling beneath him. " _Y-You're_ Akio?"

I cleared my throat and let my voice fall into the lower tone I used on the line.

 _"Hey, My name's Akio. And I would let to pre-order a Desert Eagle 50AE"_ I recited from what I had previously said.

"D-Do you have your ID? No offence or anything... But you look only about fifteen at most..." I lightly chuckled at his blunder.

I crossed my arms. "I'm actually 17. Turning 18 in January thank you very much"

"Well I'm sorry but I still need to see some form of ID and I'm sure you know that you're underage..." As I remembered the little 'present' the SPK had given me when I officially joined I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the badge showing my fake ID and the proof that I worked for a special branch of the government.

John's eyes grew to the size of diner plates as he saw what I represented. Unknown to me (because I hadn't even bothered to look the the ID yet) there was actually something in text that got me my gun.

As John went behind the desk and pulled out the gun I put a large smile on my lips. The entire design was a blackish grey color, with a darker shade of black on the barrel and grip but a graying black on all other sections.

For those of you who don't know, this is the most powerful handgun in the world...

"Thanks man!" I cheered as I checked to see the safety was on and tucked it safely away in my bag.

Just as I was about to exit the shop I heard John say one more thing before I left.

"And just so you know! The only reason I'm giving that to you is because you're one of the few working to bring down Kira. Good luck out there... Akio!"When he said these words I felt my heart swell with happiness so I managed to turn around and flash him and smile and a thumbs up before I left back to the SPK.

* * *

I had bought Halle's present yesterday and was now internally grinning like a madwoman as my present was tucked away in a square present under the tree.

Right now the entire SPK was gathered a small semi-circle around the Christmas Tree, about to open presents in celebration for the 25th of December.

"Alright! Let's start then!" Gevanni called cheerfully as he reached for the gift he saw was his.

Gevanni's gift was in a box similar to mine. It was a cube about the size of my head and wrapped in festive colors of red and green, all topped with a golden bow. As the wrapping was torn away mercilessly the gift came into view.

To my great surprise, inside the box was a beautifully crafted ship in a bottle. The ship had white sails and delicately crafted dark wood for the color. I personally had no idea how was going to react to the gift until I looked up and saw the dark haired counterfeiter's silver eyes light up like the the tree beside him.

"Wow... Holy shit this is amazing..." He muttered in surprise. He lift his eyes away from the craft and scanned his eyes among us.

After thinking for a bit he turned to Rester and put on a light smile. "Did you get it for me?"

Rester laughed and nodded, pleased with himself that he had given him a great gift.

Next up to open presents was Rester himself as he took hold of his own present. This one was a flatter surface, almost resempling a large piece of paper as the present was opened like flesh stripped from the bone. Getting a better look at the gift I noticed it was a framed image with some kind of quote in the center that I couldn't read from where I was sitting. However I could easily see Rester mutter what I thought were the words... _'Haiku...'_

Without even looking up from the handout he said the name of who he deduced instantly. "Gevanni"

Looking slightly down at being found out so quickly, Rester nodded in confirmation with a big smile of his features.

My prize moment had arrived as Halle, who had a casual bored expression on her face, reach behind her and take hold of my own gift to her. The wrapping was a white and black striped design with a glimmering green bow on top, which Halle destroyed calmly unlike the other two.

But when she got to the box inside I could see her eyes spark with interest. She lift the top of the container I could see her eyes well with shock and happiness all at the same time.

"A Desert Eagle 50AE... W-Who did... How did any of you know..." She stuttered. Sorry Halle! That's a big old secret!

As I expected, she diddn't think it was me. Her gaze fell onto the Albino sitting next to me as she looked uncertain in her choice.

"Near?" To answer her assumption Near shook his snowy head.

"That means..." And her sight finally targeted me.

I chuckled lightly. "Yep! Merry Christmas Halle!"

Halle was absolutely speechless and all she could do was stutter out the words "Thank you"

As the turn landed on the unemotional albino beside me he had to strain himself to grasp the longer, rectangular preset that's design was purely white.

Near took a more delicate way of unwrapping the present as he wore one of the cute-yet-creepy smiles once he discovered that he had been given a new finger puppet set.

The sheep took no time in staring around the room while his gaze instantly fell onto Halle. "I appreciate the gift you gave me Halle. Merry Christmas..." Near said in one of the strangest ways as Halle nodded, still fondling the dangerous weapon in her hands.

I practically dived under the tree, letting small bits of pine leaves get caught in my hair as I yanked the taller gift that I knew was mine. It was decorated with repeating images of penguins and not too big but I wasted no time with utterly devouring the wrapping faster then anyone else had before.

What I saw utterly shocked me.

It was a manga. It was a bloody fucking manga.

It was a complete set of one of the only manga I had never been able to get.

The background was white and the title was in dual colors of black and blue to the side. The fanged face of the manga's protagonist was to the right, in the process of unsheathing a glowing blue sword. Blue flames danced over the page as I knew just was anime I had been given.

It was Blue Exorcist.

"W-Wh...How did.. Near?!" I turned to the only person who was remaining.

"I simply heard that the reason you were constantly asking me questions and because you were bored. You also mentioned that you liked manga so using the line you used to halt the Japanese Take Force I was able to call your sister and ask her which set you would want the most... I am correct in assuming you like it?"

Without thinking I threw my arms around the shocked albino and practically squeezed the life out of him.

"Thank you Near!" And I pecked his cheek with a small little kiss that instantly brought that tiny blush back onto his face.

As I pulled away from the embrace I was able to catch Near saying one more thing to me before I read Blue Exorcist for the rest of the night with Near silent beside me.

"No..." He lightly rubbed his cheek that I had kisssed. "Thank _you_ "

 _-End of Chapter 45-_

 _Mizu: mm... ahh... eeeeEE! THAT WAS SO CUTE!_

 _Ameko: Merry Christmas everybody!_

 _Mizu: This has been an awesome day and we really loved writing this chapter!_

 _Ameko: Just remember to review for us because it honestly means alot to us. It's the best Christmas gift you can give us!_

 _Mizu: ...Or maybe... ya know... like a million dollars would be cool too..._

 _Ameko: Yeah maybe... xD But I gotta do one thing... HEY MIZU!_

 _Mizu: mmmyeaaah?_

 _Ameko: Your name can go first..._

 _Mizu: *gasps with sparkle eyes*_

 _Mizu/Ameko: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _..._

 _*Meanwhile Levi is still tied to a chair, celebrating with the Survey Corps. We got him some of that promised Windex for Christmas*_


	46. The Interruption Game

**Mizu: Heyyy Everybody!**

 **Ameko: It's great to be back... It was getting boring just sitting around watching random shit all day...**

 **Mizu: But anyway! We're back and we're finally tying up the loose ends on Marsh Mello's scar so I hope you're excited!  
**

 **Ameko: WOO! NOW REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: Yeah... Why cant he buy me a set? xD And sadly, same... But I'm still gonna be getting Blue Exorcist as soon as I can! And you live in the netherlands!? Awesoooommmeee I'm just here... bored... UGG

FireFox25: I know! And I'm so glad I wrote it too. I know I may have said this before but this story is definitely my greatest achievement... in my entire life... Wow I'm lonely... ... CHOCOLATEEE!

thecatleader: xD I love it when that happens!

tehg2000: No problem! And don't hate on the anime! It's amazing! And I'm honestly being given way too much praise here... I'm not THAT good of an author...And... AND STOP GIVING ME CHOCOLATE DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA DIE ONE OF THESE- oh screw it. ON NOM NOM NOM NOM

Midnightsalem: Aw! xD Thanks for supporting it!

 **Mizu: *spazzing out on chocolate***

 **Ameko: You people need to stop giving her chocolate! AT THE VERY LEAST GIVE ME SOME STRAWBERRY JAM!**

 **Mizu: *stops***

 **Ameko: Uhh... Mizu? Miiiizu?**

 **Mizu: *dies*  
**

 **Ameko: Ugg. Damn it... She finally needs to reset doesn't she... *goes over to closet of doom***

 **Ameko: Hmm where are they... Dragon balls... minigun... eyepatch... manga...bombs... AHA! HERE THEY ARE! *takes a large grey bag***

 **Ameko: *takes out a big white ball* *Closes the bag and throws it into the closet of doom***

 **Ameko: HEY MIZU! CATCH! *throws glowing ball at her face***

 **Mizu: *gasps sitting up* WHAT YEAR IS IT!?**

 **Ameko: Oh, thats good... For those who may be confused. Look back a couple chapters ago and you'll see Mizu said she had extra souls in the closet of doom. Well here you go.**

 **Mizu: NOW MY ORGANS ARE WORKING AGAIN! YAAAYYY! NOW REVIEW! For revival? ^.^**

* * *

Over the past two days that had gone by it felt like everything was in slow motion. Down to the time it took for Mello to heal properly.

Matt and I had been taking turns, on and off for checking Mello's condition and occasionally changing his bandages. And through the entire time Mello never got a good look at just what the fire had done to him. But I knew we couldn't just delay it any longer.

I was just terrified of being the one to show him.

But sadly it was never my choice. Matt and I had played the crap out of his gaming system and he even let me use it while he said he was gonna catch some shut-eye. Sadly, I didn't keep track of the time and stayed up till 4am with the 3DS. Needless to say I woke up rather late.

However, the moment I opened my eyes I wanted to shut them for good.

Because I woke up to find the spot on the couch that mello had occupied, was now empty. I spun around the room and looked for any sign of the injured blonde, and found a clue right away. The bathroom door was open.

So now I rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes and sat up as fast as I could. The unheated room left my feet cold as I stepped on the flooring, making my way to the open doorway.

"Mello?" I called softly.

I gripped the door with my hand as I looked inside the small, uncleaned bathroom area. And low and behold, there was Mello.

And seeing him broke my heart.

His eyes were hardened into that normal state of himself but I could see disbelief and shock rippiling through his gorgeous teal blue eyes as he lift his hand up the gently touch his scarred face.

"I-I'm so sorry Mello... I should have just been quicker... Maybe.. Maybe I could of-" Mello silenced me with his free hand.

"Don't you dare go blaming yourself for this. It was my choice. I was the one who brought out the controller..." This time I interrupted Mello.

"Mells, remember. We both pulled the trigger. I could have stopped you if I didn't want to get out of there... We both chose this. We both have to pay for it..." I muttered the last bit, hoping Mello didn't hear me, but sadly he did.

He turned his half scarred face to mine in confusion and suspicion. "Exscuse me... 'We'?"

Realizing my slip up, I sighed and lift the sleeve of the brown hoodie Matt got for me, revealing the burn that cascaded up to my shoulder. Mello's eyes widened the more he followed up the scar, making me gain a worry deep within a pit of my stomach.

"I-I... Oh fuck..." Mello muttered as he shook his head lightly.

"Mello. It's ok. Really I'm-" I was cut off by Mello angrily curling his hand up into a fist and slamming it on the wall beside him.

"FUCK!" He cursed. I put my hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's ok! Damn... Don't start blaming yourself or so help me the Caramilks get it!" I threatened, bringing up the mention of some chocolate Matt bought him before finding us in the broken building.

The ex-mafia leader looked at me, surprised at the childish threat in a moment like this.

"I just... I screwed up and now you had to pay for it! I should never have brought you into this dammit! And all because of this you're gonna just..." He trailed off, cutting himself off without the need of any more back and forth interruptions.

"I'm going to what? What do you think I'm gonna do Mello!?" I called angrily, getting pissed at how Mello was beginning to assume things.

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" He finished loudly, leaving me in silence.

But only a few moments later I sighed and pulled back my middle finger and thumb into my hand before flicking Mello's nose unexpectedly.

"What the hell was th-" To end the game of interruptions, I just shushed him, putting my index finger in the center of his lips.

I kept this up in quiet before Mello tried to break the peace. "T-Tekina?"

I pulled away my hand, looking into Mello's eyes. "You really are a moron aren't you..."

"Excuse me?" He asked, deadpanned at my words.

"You think getting a little bit burned and scarred is going to make me walk out on you? Come on, I thought you knew me better then that..." Mello stood there, shocked, for a moment before letting out one of his small, rare chuckles and pulling me into an embrace.

"How the hell did I fall for you..." He muttered, just loud enough for me to hear. But just hearing it sent a giant wave of shock through my system. No way. I must still have some of that smoke from Matt's cigarette messing up my hearing.

"W-What?" I stuttered, pulling away from the hug.

Mello looked completely unfazed by his words as he repeated what I thought I heard. "I said that I fell for you. I was planning on telling you... But then the task force got there and... Look I'm sorry, I know you don't li-" For the final time, I interrupted Mello. But this time the way I interrupted him was by silencing him by pushing my lips onto his.

In immediate shock at my reaction to his confession, he stood there still. But once he knew what I was doing he began moving his lips against mine in perfect sync. The feeling was the best thing I had ever experienced. They say that the feeling leave butterflies in your stomach but it wasn't that at all. It was more like fireworks were exploding in my system. It's not really a feeling I could ever describe perfectly to someone. I just left me wanting more.

It seemed someone else wanted to play the interruption game because at the time someone had just started clapping and whistling in approval.

We broke our lock to look at the doorway where Matt stood, grinning playfully.

"Five years Mells! It took you five years to confess!" At this Mello gained a look of pure annoyance in his eyes as he bolted after the gamer, running into the room as he proceeded to beat him with a pillow he pulled off the bed.

"H-Hey! Just remember! I get to be the best man!" Matt joked while he was murderously being beaten to death with the pillow.

I joined in the fun and ripped one of the other throw pillows off of Mello's couch and started whacking it both at Matt and Mello.

"Why are you hitting me!?" Mello called as I hit him upside the head with the pillow.

"Because it's fun!" I cheered as Mello conceded and grabbed the other pillow off the bed as Matt did the same.

And just like that it all turned into a giant pillow fight. At one point I think we broke something but by the time we were done we were all laughing in happiness and relief.

Just as I thought the day couldn't get any better, Matt suddenly sat up from his spot of the floor. "Oh shit! Guys I'll be right back!" He called as he sprinted out the door, leaving Mello and I alone.

I turned to him just as one certain thought rose to my mind. "You know... You stole my first kiss right?"

"What? You mean you've never kissed anyone before?" He asked in surprise.

I shook my head. "No. I mean a long time ago. Remember that time when we snuck out, and that dude tried to molest me, then you kicked the shit out of him?" He smirked at the memory. "Yeah?"

"Well when we played the pocky game together, that was my first kiss..." I admitted, breaking the deal I made with myself about never telling him.

He put on a small smile. "Oh course I remember that... That was the day I fell for you..."

I looked into his eyes. Light blue locking with a dark cobalt. "Well thank the heavens for pocky right?"

Just at that moment we heard a noise from the doorway. "I couldn't agree more Tekina!"

As I looked up I saw Matt standing there with the little gift I asked him to buy right before the raid happened.

A box of chocolate pocky.

Mello and I sat up, smiling like idiots as Matt opened the closed container of Japanese candy.

Instantly, I reached for a stick. Unsheathing it from the line of others as I held it between my teeth. I saw Mello smirk in a sexy way before taking the end in his mouth. As we munched up the delicious chocolate stick together I felt our lips connect. And just like that, I could imagine I was back at Wammys. Playing video games and occasionally practicing with Mello in the gym room. These were some of the best moments of my life.

But as I felt my lungs burning with lack of oxygen I had to pull away, leaving Mello to grin in victory.

And just as this moment passed I felt the need to say one more thing.

"Amaya" I stated for all to hear.

This was met with silence until Matt interrupted the stillness. "What?"

"Amaya Tukiko. That's my real name..." Not two seconds after I said this I could hear Mello mutter the words _"_ _Night Rain"_

Matt grinned at my confession. "Well I think it's fair that because you said your we can say ours. My name is-" I cut him off.

"Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl. I-I know your names..." I left the two boys with faces of confusion.

"How do you know that...?" Matt asked quietly but I could tell he just hiding his anger and shock.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "It's a long story..."

"We got plenty of fucking time..." Mello growled.

Rubbing my temples I pulled out my phone. As I quickly unlocked the code I went to the gallery app and pulled out a file I had saved with hundreds and hundreds of ordered pictures. Most were black and white... But the very first one was color, with a certain scythe-wielding teen on the front page. Mello took it from my hands quickly and he and Matt began looking through the pages with wide eyes. Especially as he scrolled down and saw a detailed picture of him with his scar on one of the colored pages.

"This is a manga called death note... And I'm gonna have to really trust you guys on this..."

 _-End of Chapter 46-_


	47. Calling The Deceased

**Mizu: Helloooooo Everybodyy!**

 **Ameko: We're back! With a brand new chapter!**

 **Mizu: AND WE'RE PROUD TO ADMIT THAT NOW, OUR SHIP HAS SAILED!**

 **Ameko: YOU MAY NOT BREAK THIS SHIP! IT IS ARMED WITH MANY, MANY CANNONS!**

 **Mizu: Reviews! :D**

FireFox25: Hell yeah she is! I think Matt may think it's cool or something... Wait no, he only got like 12 panels xD He's gonna be piiissssssed

Darcy18: Me too! Let's get on to the chapter then! MWAHAHAAA!

Kairi4ever15: Literally! xD Cuz you know... the whole kissing thing... he he he. And it's fine! Sometimes that happened to me too :) Oh wow, jam... *Holds the jar* Wonder if she goes on a high like me... AND INDEED THEY WILL!

Nifawiwa: xD Yeeesssss and as I said with Kairi, it's totally fine c: xD Well Here you go!... A day late... :'( AND I LOVE THE QUESTIONS! Hmm... I'm not really sure how many exactly, I won't be trying to reach any certain ammount of chapters I guess... And we are indeed nearing the end... of THIS story... I haven't even mentioned the sequel! HAHAAAA! And yeah. I made a big mistake trying to do both at the same time... So when this is over I'll be finishing my attack on titan fic, then my code geass fic, and then... maybe a little bit of a sequel? Heeehehee... AND YOU SHOULD! It's actually REALLY good... Not trying to be vain or anything, just the idea is pretty sweet c: Indeed I do! I have evil ones, nice ones, British ones, dragon ones... you name it! And I already did... I reached my goal of getting 100 reviews so he left a while ago... he stops by every now and then for fun though :D And don't worry about the questions! I love questions alot! Maybe even enough to do a little Q&A later! :)

Fk that was long...

Midnightsalem: xD Yep. It's one of the proudest things about my author career that I love c: Beign able to update REALLY FAST!

Pikamewgirl: YEP! And I'm not sure if I'll let Near in on it... His adorable snowy head might explode xD

Skittles1000: Well we got it now then! :D

 **Mizu: Soo... Many... REVIEWS! :DDD *teary eyed***

 **Ameko: S-Ssstrrr-**

 **Mizu: Uhh...**

 **Ameko: STrrraaaa-**

 **Mizu: You ok?**

 **Ameko: STRAWBERRY JAAAAMMMM! *pounces and takes it, eating it like Beyond***

 **Mizu: WELL. On that note we should progress! ONTO THE CHAPTER! *trumpet sounds***

* * *

"What the hell... is this?" I muttered, unsure of what I was looking at.

Tekina... no, _Amaya_ had given me her phone with the image of what I assumed to be some kind of... comic book or manga...

But what the fuck did it have our faces on it!?

Matt, who was sitting next to me, was just as confused as me. "Um... Tekina? Answers please?"

The beautiful blueette sighed. "Remember it's Amaya... And this is a manga... Called Death Note"

I scanned the page on the screen, moving my leather gloved fingers across the cold screen to zoom into a specific section.

"Tsugumi Ohba... Takeshi Obata... 2006!?" I read off the last bit in disbelief.

"Ok now... I'm gonna try to explain everything I can to you and I'd appreciate it to hold off the questions till the end" Amaya seemed to have rehearsed saying this.

"Lets get the big one out of the way first..." She sighed.

"Me, My best friend, and her little sister are all not from this world. We come from a world where, last time I was there, it was 2015 and the death note didn't exist except as a manga. We were sent here to make the story more interesting by the Shinigami King named Zeeron. When we figured out where we were my best friend made it our job to save the people marked to be killed by Kira..." She explained. While she was talking I had grabbed my familiar leather vest and slipped it over my torso.

Staring down at the screen she flicked to a specific picture and handed it to me with shaking hands.

As I narrowed my gaze down at the screen I was forced to look in shock as I saw Matt, my best friend ever since we were kids, covered in blood in the first panel. And slumped over a car, dead in the next.

I turned my head towards Matt who was reading over my shoulder. His eyes were glazed with horror at the imagery.

"K-Keep scrolling..." Amaya shakily ordered.

I did what she said and I was looking at the plan I had been formulating over the last few days play out before me. Only here I was looking at myself.

The whole time she was saying her confessions I kept on thinking that I couldn't believe her. I literally couldn't.

But here... It was all detailed with this same scar and she would never have had enough time to draw that out in the days I scabbed up.

And so I was now being objected to gazing upon myself with my forehead pressed against a steering wheel, my blonde hair was now messy and sticking out, and my eyes were empty but filled with pain and fear as I was just laying there lifelessly.

I was dead.

Despite my utter terror at seeing myself dead I was drawn away from the screen by the muffled sounds of Amaya, crying. I turned my attention over to her, looking at the single line of tears that fell individually down her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just... I wanted to save you! I didn't think there was any other way... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... But I just had to save you! Especially after you confessed to me! I only... I just..." She trailed off.

I set the phone down on the ground and pulled Amaya into a tight embrace. Her sounds were silenced as I held her tightly.

"Amaya... I believe you. Trust me, I don't know why but I believe you... It's ok..." I had been thinking about how I could show a form of understanding and compassion for a bit and knew that if I just said sweet things quietly then it would work out well. "But Amaya... Is there anything else you didn't tell us?"

She pulled away, wiping the last stray tears off her face before letting out a grin of pure relief.

"W-Well... I guess I forgot to mention that we saved Beyond Birthday..."

Matt reacted instantly. "BB!? Why the hell did you save him!?"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd tell you why... Ah yeah just one more thing..." She muttered.

Amaya looked back to face us with her casual mischievous grin on her features. "L is still alive..."

The room fell into a silence before Matt and I decided to break it unanimously.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Come on... Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!

I had been chanting these thoughts in my mind as I was still met with the unresponsive dial tone as I tried to call Mizuki.

Just then I was able to hear her voice over the device.

 _"Amaya! Hey what's up!?"_ She answered happily.

"Lots! I told Matt and Mello about the Manga, also that that we saved Beyond and that L is alive, I kissed Mello, and we got to play the pocky game!" I cheered.

There was no answer for a moment before I could her Mizuki's shaking voice filled with contained laughter over the line. _"Y-You did what?"_

"I told them that L is alive?" I responded innocently even though I knew what she was talking about.

 _"Noooo... About you kissing Mello?"_

I sighed. "Yeah, ok? I kissed Mello. Happy now?" I heard her start laughing her ass off just as I felt the phone be snatched from my fingers by a certain attractive blonde.

As he lift the phone to his ear I began wondering what they could be talking about.

* * *

"So, this is Amaya's best friend huh?" I asked into the phone. I could heard small bit of ending laughter before a deadly serious voice replied to me.

 _"Yeah. That's me... Hows the scar coming along?"_ she asked bluntly.

"She's alright. Just a scar burn up her forearm..." I answered.

Her friend... Mizuki, let out a sigh of relief. _"Good. She'd never tell me the truth if I asked her... Now where are you planning on going next?"_

"Well according to her, the _manga_ should tell you everything..." I growled.

I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. _"So you're going to get your photo back then, huh?"_

"That's right..." I walked over and sat on the couch in a normal way for me. "She told Matt to just wear a bulletproof helmet and a nice Kevlar vest to stop the bullets and he should be good so the plan with Takada will go as planned..."

 _"So, Looks like you've got this under control. I only have three things to tell you"_ My eyebrow quirked in interest as I took a bite out of my chocolate.

"And those are?" I asked bluntly.

 _"First, my little sister Yuki, alias 'Akio', works in the SPK and_ very _close to Near. Instead of using Halle Lidner to get in there try using her. She'll be waiting for you outside a place called the 'Ashton Bar'. Its only a couple blocks away from the headquarters..."_

I felt a plan formulating in my mind with the new information while I waited for Mizuki to continue.

 _"Next, Near doesn't know about the manga. Don't tell him under any circumstances"_

A real smile curled on my half scarred face as I reveled in the fact I knew something so important and the little sheep didn't.

"And the last bit?" Mizuki's voice dropped intensely, into a very menacing growl.

 _"If you hurt Amaya, even once I will come for you and personally kick your ass. Got it?"_

I rolled my eyes at her best friend's protectiveness. "Got it. We'll call you when we get to New York. See ya"

As I was about to end the call I heard Mizuki say one more thing.

 _"Merry Christmas Mello"_ I was thrown back into previous memories of seeing L at Wammys that drove me to ask the girl on the other line.

"Mizuki wait... Can you let me talk to L?" Mizuki let out a small laugh and muttered the word 'sure'

As she went off the phone I called over to Matt.

"Matt! Come on, L's gonna be on in a second!"

The gamer, who was usually never able to call out of his video gaming zone, snapped his head up form his 3DS and jumped over the couch to listen in as I set the phone on speaker.

After a small moment of no activity I heard a voice I had never heard for years.

It was monotone, like the albino's, but much deeper. It's voice was concealed and laced with sharp intelligence as hearing this voice brought powerful emotions back into play.

It was L's voice.

 _"Matt.. Mello... It has been a while..."_

I closed my eyes and let the voice of my mentor who I had long thought dead, flow through my mind.

"L you idiot... we missed you..."

 _-End of Chapter 47-_

 _Mizu: Oh my... The story may be coming to an end soon c:_

 _Ameko: DONT WORRY. We plan on finishing the story by the end of January... But hey, who knows how it may go?_

 _Mizu: But until then just remember! Reviews are some of the most important things in the world to us, considering this story is our proudest achievement..._

 _Ameko: SO REVIEW DAMN YOU! OHHH SHIT THIS JAM IS DEFINITIVELY KICKING IN! AWWWAHHAHAA REVIEEWWWWWW!_


	48. Her Yuki, Hostage

**Mizu: HEYYY EVERYBODY!**

 **Ameko: Sorry we're late... Somebody tried to play songwriter...**

 **Mizu: IT WAS ONE VERSE. ONE. Ugg, what the red eyed asshole over there is trying to say is that last night I stayed up till 12 (And went to bed at 2:30) Writing a verse to the song called 'Alice of Human Sacrifice' GO WATCH IT! IT'S AWESOME! And I'm happy to say (Or at least I should feel happy... Meh I feel no emotions anymore...) that it turned out pretty well c:**

 **Ameko: Mizu. THEY DONT FUCKING CARE!**

 **Mizu: I NEED SOMEONE TO RANT ABOUT MY SHIT TO! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!**

 **Ameko: Whatever... reviews...**

thecatleader: xD YES BEING ADDICTED TO THINGS IS GOOD!

Kairi4ever15: Hell yeah she is... You should see her when she's drunk! xD Oh it's hilarious... And wow... I'm so glad to hear you say that! c: Nobody (myself included) takes writers or youtubers seriously when they say that the reason they write is because of their fans. And usually for youtubers they are lying... But for me... I get no money or anything for doing this... I just get interactions with all my fellow insane people c:

Pikamewgirl: NAHH! IF she did that then she wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction of kicking his ass herself! ITS ALL ABOUT THE EXPERIENCE PEOPLE!

FireFox25: I know! ITS MAKING ME SAD TOO! D: But yes, all good things must come to an end... Well... If thats my logic then most everyone I've ever met would be immortal then sooooooo

Midnightsalem: xD Awww Dont worry! WE SHALL HAVE SEQUELS!

Wavywavy: Naw, It's not nitpicky! It's OCD! xD And dont worry! MANY BADASS PEOPLE HAVE OCD! (Levi, Death the Kid...) And yeah, I fixed it for you c: Cant believe I missed that...

TotalSebbyFangirl: O.o xD You sound like me when Im alone, talking to Ameko xD And indeed I love all my ships c: Im glad that you do too and I wish you well! ILL SEE YOU IN THE INSANE ASYLUM! xD

Nifawiwa: Okay good! Shoo I hate when that happens... I have this fear that when I make jokes in my stories then other people wont laugh at them... CHOCOLATE! *eats all in one bite* *Stares at Nifawiwa* NHOM! *bites Nifa's head*

Ameko: NO! BAD MIZU! NO BITING THE REVIEWERS! *beats her off*

Oh yeah... he he... WHAT WAS I DOING AGAIN!? Oh yeah, I'm really saaaaaad too but indeed! WE WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! And I'll be able to give you a link to the pictures... I think... I'll PM the pictures to you c:

 **Mizu: I have this little theory that all the best novels of today all come in odd numbers! Hunger Games - 3 books... Percy Jackson - 5 books... Harry Potter - 7 books... Twilight - 4 books... He he**

 **Mizu: SO I'll be Making this into a total of 3 stories! The first one is obviously this one, the next will be a collection of one-shots and short stories MAYBE EVEN A Q &A! To tide my viewers over while I finish my attack on titan fanfiction. Then we have the 3rd one which will be the "Sequel"**

 **Ameko: YEAH YEAH YEAH I DONT CARE! NOW CHAPTER! BLEECK! OH YEAH WE ALSO REACHED 17 THOUSAND VIEWS! THAAANK YOUUUUU**

* * *

As I parked my motorcycle a block away I was able to make my way to this 'Ashton Bar' When I approached the brick carved building I scanned the area for my hostage. Low and behold my sights fell on someone who looked like a female mix of Near and BB together. From the picture that Amaya showed me on the flight here I was able to identify her. Yuki.

I let my hand rest on my hidden Beretta 92 as I walked behind the short teenager and let the barrel of the gun shove into her back.

She looked behind her, jumpy but calm as she knew who I was.

"Lead the way..." I growled as she nodded silently. We walked together down the streets of New York with my gun hidden from the sight of any people passing by. Once we reached the SPK headquarters I was able to lift my gun from sight and held it against her head so the camera's could see.

We made out way down a large hallway until we reached a secure metal door only opened from the inside controls. Just as I knew he would, Near let me inside.

I shifted the gun against Yuki's temple as I narrowed my eyes at the familiar sight of the sheep surrounded by an ever moving train set circle.

"Mello... Welcome" Near's annoying dead tone never failed to be coy as I stepped into the room.

"Drop your weapon!" The three known as Halle, Rester, and Gevanni called out to me as I grit my teeth stubbornly.

As I kept my hood up over my head I let Near say what needed to be said. Despite Amaya's wishes I refused to read that manga of ours, not wanting to know just was Near was going to say. "Everyone please put down your guns. Having a shootout here would achieve nothing"

Gevanni grimaced. "Sir, with all do respect, Mello is the one who killed our partners"

"Please don't make me say it again..." Near tilt his head in my direction. "Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira. Killing Mello right now will do nothing to benefit our investigation"

And like the good lapdogs they are, the task force lowered their guns. In turn I did the same and also removed the shaggy black hood of my coat off to reveal my messy blonde hair. "It seems things have been going just as you planned, Near"

"Yes... I take it you've already heard all about the second L from Akio by now. I've pretty much already figured out who Kira is... And it's mostly thanks to everything you've done..." Rage flared through my veins and I whipped my gun to Near's head.

"SHUT UP NEAR!" I yelled despite the three new guns pointed at me. "I'm not just a tool for you to use to solve your puzzles you know!"

Near gave a small sigh. "Mello, if you really want to shoot me then go ahead and do it"

I clenched my teeth together and felt my grip on the gun tighten. I narrowed my eyes at Near, seriously contemplating if it would be worth it to kill him.

Just as I felt the trigger crawling closer to the barrel I saw the girl Yuki block my line of fire. "Don't be an idiot Mello! I cant let Near die and I know a certain someone who wouldn't be to pleased to see you die too! It would be pointless for both you and Near to die!"

I knew she was talking about Amaya. The thought of her learning that I died would devastate her. And Matt may actually shut down completely after hearing this. That coupled with the fact that it would serve to purpose for both Near and I to die were the things that made me lower the gun.

"You have a good point... Anyway, I'm only here for one thing. I need to take back that photograph you have" Near reached inside his white pajamas and pulled out the photo.

"Of course. I got it from the orphanage. Only one and no other copies have been made. I've already gone and dealt with everyone who knows your face, both inside and outside Wammy's house. They'll keep quiet.." Near flicked his wrist, sending the paper in my direction letting me I catch it with two fingers. "I cant be 100% for certain but it should be impossible for you to be killed by the notebook..."

I looked at the younger, fifteen year old self of me and wondered how far I've really come. "Is that the only thing you came for Mello?"

My next words formed a sickeningly sweet feeling to glow in my chest even if it didn't reach my face. "Near..."

"Lets get one thing straight. I have _no_ intention of working together with you..." I growled.

"Yes I know" Near replied, showing no signs of emotion whatsoever.

I narrowed my eyes" At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave, that wouldn't be right. So i'll settle my debt" I could see that I peaked Near's interest.

"The killer notebook, belongs to a shinigami... whoever touches it is able to see a god of death" A feeling of pride glimpsed my face as I saw the little sheep's eyes widen in surprise. This was about to most human thing I've ever seen him show.

However, my comment drove the room into shock.

"A shinigami? That's crazy... Who the hell would believe in something like that!?" Gevanni and Rester called in disbelief.

Just after that last comment I could hear both Near and Yuki's voice at the same time.

"I would" They said unanimously, looking at each other. As Yuki shrugged she let Near speak. "I believe Mello completely. What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain he could at least come up with a more believable story. Therefore these gods of death must exist..."

I continued talking. "The notebook I obtained had previously belonged to another shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself... Also, some of the rules written on the inside are actually fake" I could see Near's gaze follow me as I turned around.

"That's all I can tell you for now" I turned slowly on the heel of my red and black boots, walking to the door.

Just before I left I couldn't help but form a smug smile of my lips. "Near?"

"Mello?"

I pulled out a chocolate bar, discarding the half of the silver wrapper to the ground before taking a satisfying snap off the top corner. "Which of us is gonna reach Kira first I wonder?"

Even though I may have been deluding myself I could almost feel the smile of Near's voice. "The race is on..."

"We're both heading towards the same destination, I'll be waiting for you" At this I could have a double meaning but I didn't waste brain cells trying to figure it out.

"Right..." Near's smug tone echoed through the room.

But just as the doors were about to close I stepped out to turn back once more. "Oh... One more thing"

"Yes Mello?" I blinked and turned to Yuki who was sitting in front of Near's train set.

"Akio?" I named. The red eyed girl flashed a grin to me as we locket eyes.

Her smile didn't reach her eyes that well. Her eyes were filled with intelligence and sarcasm, not happiness. "Yes Mels?"

Without even a small pause I smirked. "Amaya sends her regards..." and with that I turned around and left Near in confusion.

 _-End of Chapter 38-_

 _Mizu: We're getting back on the right story then I see!_

 _Ameko: Yeah, we had been doing our own shit for a while... It's about time we did what we had planned to do from the beginning c:_

 _Mizu: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and if you could, please drop a review down in that little box right there! RIGHT NOW! Riiiight NOW._

 _Mizu: It's ok, I'll wait..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mizu: Finished? GOOD._

 _Ameko: And for those of you out there, keep in mind that we're gonna be posting a special, long chapter in celebration of New Years... At exactly 12:00 on New Years Eve c:_

 _Mizu: That, and were playing skyrim :D_

 _Ameko/Mizu: BYYYEEE! PLEEEASE REVIEW!_


	49. Suspicions Reawakened

**Mizu: HEY EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO 2016!**

 **Ameko: And...?**

 **Mizu: THAT MEANS ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 2!**

 **Ameko: YEAAASSS REVIEWS!**

Darcy18: Dats how like him... clueless... confused about why hes tied up in my basement c: *cough* Uhh what?

FireFox25: Aw Thank you! HELL YEAH SHE IS But I never really planned her design like that O.o

Pikamewgirl: xD That sounds like something I'd say ALL THE TIME And It's ok... I get happy with it too :D

Nifawiwa: Naw :( Sorry it wasnt long enough but I write these chapters daily. 2,000 words a day :D So I cant really do it any other way

Kairi4ever15: HELL YEAH! And good job Mells-Bells for confusing the fuck out of Near :)

 **Mizu: COME ON GIRL We cant waste any time!**

 **Ameko: Ya think we'll be able to write the extra long chapter?**

 **Mizu: Definitively! Especially with these... *holds up jam and chocolate***

 **Ameko: JAM! *NHOM* *Bites the top off* *starts eating***

 **Ameko: Why are you not eating your chocolate?**

 **Mizu: Because! I have a much better substance...**

 **Ameko: What is it?**

 **Mizu: It packs me the power of an atomic bomb!  
**

 **Ameko: And that is!?**

 **Mizu: I must ask all you reviewers to never give this to me! EVER.**

 **Ameko: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?**

 **Mizu: *holds up a steaming mug* Coffee.**

 **Ameko: *gasps* W-Well then... One the count of three?**

 **Ameko/Mizu: THREE! *chugs the jam and coffee***

 **...**

 **...**

 *** _News Reporter*_ Breaking News! Two unidentified super-humans are viciously destroying the downtown are-AAHGH!**

 **Mizu: *stands in front of the reporter with my hand choking him***

 **News Reporter: W-hah-Why... A-Are you doing thi-s... *dies***

 **Mizu: *grin* I HAD COFFEE!**

 **(Do not give Mizu coffee if you do then she will kill you. Seriously dont give her coffee)**

* * *

I was sitting there with a childish grin on my face, watching Near visually examine me from head to toe after Mello's last comment. Even with that fact lingering in the air, pooling tension out of it's skin Near decided to turn away.

My smile only widened as I saw the snowy sheep reach for a set of tarot cards. I watched Near carefully as he placed each card delicately around each other. As Near was officially oblivious to the outside world in this little galaxy bubble of his I was able to fully examine the albino.

Near's brainstorm ended as soon as he scrunched up a single card and let in fly into the air, landing easily in the same position with the Death card facing upwards.

"Gevanni. Please set up a connection to L" Near ordered the other occupant in the room.

"Yes sir" Gevanni recited as he hacked away at the computer.

Once I heard a resounded beep from the computer I could hear the disfigured voice of Light on the other line.

 _"Yes?"_ Light asked with an impassive voice.

"L. I thought you should know that we caught Mello but he escaped soon afterwards. We were able to interrogate him for a while" I took this time to gently close the page in the Blue Exorcist vol. 3 I had in my hands and set it on the set next to me.

 _"He didn't really escape did he? You let him get away, am I right?"_

"No. We tried to restrain him but he was too quick. Anyway, Mello mentioned that there was some kind of shinigami attached to the notebook. Have you been able to confirm the existence of such a creature?" Near spoke in a slightly different tone then before.

As Light was answering this question I stood up from my spot and walked over to where Near was sitting, crossing my legs and landing next to the albino.

"I would like to ask the shinigami a few questions" Near looked back down at his tarot cards.

I could hear the ragged, throaty voice of Ryuk over Light's intercom _"Forget it, I'm not up for that"_

"The thing that's bothering me the most about this is the issue of those rules written in the notebook. I have reason to believe that one of them is fake" Near's theme went off in my head as listened to his words.

 _"A fake rule?"_ Light asked innocently.

"Yes... L, I'd be interested to hear your thoughts on this. Out of all the rules in the notebook which one of them do you think is fake?" I grinned at Light's downfall gleefully.

 _"By process of elimination the obvious choice would be the one stating that the owner of a notebook will die if they dont write a new name in it every thirteen days, I dont believe that"_

Near looked up from his tarot cards and turned directly in front of him. "I thought you might say so, I've reached the same conclusion"

 _"Shinigami, you know the rules of the notebook well, are any of them false?"_ As soon as Light slipped up I saw the infamous smile form on Near's features in less then a second.

"You have a shinigami there with you?" I made sure not to loose focus on the conversation and desperately tried ripping my attention off of Near's smile.

Light sounded like he almost didn't want to say anything as he replied with a quiet yes.

"Is that so... I think I'm beginning to get the picture" Near let his arm lean forward with a card in hand as he turned it over on top of the death card. "In other words, Kira is there in the room and he's making the shinigami lie on his behalf"

I resisted my urge to chuckle at the way Near spoke towards the end of the conversation. Like he was gloating his find over Light's head.

After a good minute of discussion on the task force's end Near spoke up. "If there's a problem I suggest we verify the rule this way. I will volunteer to write down Mello's real name in the notebook" I whipped my head around and glared at Near with flaring crimson eyes. I kinda forgot he mentioned to write down Mello's real name.

"Of course that means he'll die, if I also die thirteen days later... well then I guess Kira wins. Either way It's a gamble I'm quite willing to make" I could imagine the task force's confusion at how this whole thing was just a game to him.

"Testing and confirming the thirteen day rule can only benefit the Kira investigation. And other then my possible death there would be no drawbacks. I'm willing to put my life on the line if it will help us solve the case" I felt a strange anger grow in the pit of my stomach as Near said these words.

Light spoke up quickly. _"Could you please wait for a moment. We need to discuss your suggestion"_

No more then half a second passed after Light clicked off the connection did I start my rant at the annoying little twat.

"What the absolute hell Near!?" I screamed furiously.

Near turned to look at me with a slight spark of confusion in his face. "Akio?"

"Do you really think your death will be taken so lightly!? Don't be in idiot and go tossing your life around like it wouldn't affect anyone else you dumb ass sheep!" The rest of the task force was stunned into silence at my words but Near remained as passive as ever.

"I can see your reasoning. However we both know that if I write down a name in the notebook I wont die in thirteen days" I spared him no time after his comment to wail on him again.

"That's not the fucking point! Kira would win if you die, not to mention there are people here who would miss you!" I growled threateningly.

I saw Near linger on my last sentence with thought before the communication was set up once more.

 _"Near. We talked it over and we've decided we cant allow to you use the notebook like that"_ Light lied flawlessly. Right now there isn't anything else he would rather do then kill Near.

Near began twirling a short strand of his hair with his left hand. "I had I feeling you might say so, no matter. Just one last question before I go..."

"...To the members of the Japanese task force, was there ever a point in the investigation where the second L was suspected to be Kira, even if the suspicions were later dropped? If you've been listening to our conversation so far and have any intentions of helping my investigation and taking down Kira, then please call the number I'm about to give you... Day or night, I will answer" Near had practically sealed Light's utter hatred of him with this last few sentences. The thought made me forget about my lingering rage at the small detective for a moment.

"The choice is up to you"

 _-End of chapter 49-_

 _Mizu: I know that was a horribly short chapter and I'm soooo sorry_

 _Ameko: But hey, were making it short so that was the events of the SPK building's attack can be in a full chapter. Sorry if this one's short_

 _Mizu: We got a little bit of Near x Yuki in dere so thats good c:_

 _Ameko: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

 _Mizu: If you can then we will be sure to make the next chapter extra long for you guys :D_

 _Ameko/Mizu: BYEEE!_


	50. Planes, Riots, and Blushing

**Mizu: CHAPTER 50!**

 **Ameko: Dang... 50... You people really like this story xD**

 **Mizu: Anyways, with school starting up I'm going to (sadly) be returning to my normal schedule of posting on the weekdays**

 **Ameko: REVIEW TIMEEE!**

thecatleader: xD Thats pretty much me when I watch anime and read fanfiction. I take down ideas for future fanfictions c:

Nifawiwa: SAAAAMMMEEE! He's like an angelic little puffball of adorableness! I JUST WANNA HUG HIM! Wait, MAKE!? You can make plushies!? Cool...AND HERE IT IS! THE CHAPTER 50 LONG CHAPTER!

Pikamewgirl: C: I'm very happy about it :D

FireFox25: Yep. We all kinda need it... And I seriously reccomend you NEVER give me coffee. I only drink it when I NEED IT and when I start a new fanfiction :D

Midnightsalem: Sorry about that xD Here you go!

Kairi4ever15: xD So you're researching us then eh? Lol. Save your good experiments for the Q&A my friend! Oooh! HOT CHOCOLATE! *drains* Mmmm hot chocolate... Sadly theres the balance of milk and chocolate so I can't go on a chocolate spree BUT ITS STILL DELICIOUS! AND YES! YES THIS IS THE REACTION I WANTED!  
When I started the Near x Akio shipping my goal was to have the audience screaming "WHY DONT YOU BoTH REALIZE YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" And it happened! SO YAY FOR ME! And heheehhee Theres one more like that coming up soon *kira laugh*

fairytailasaurus (Chapter 39): xD My personal favorite is...  
Flying through the air  
On some maneuver gear  
All the here we go  
Cowering in fear

Ha ha ha ha!

The ground is turning red  
All my friends are dead  
And now I'm trying to climb this wall  
With TITANS up ahead

OH!

JINGLE BELLS REINER SMELLS  
ANNIE RAN AWAY!  
MARCO DIED  
ARMIN CRIED  
AND LEVI ALL THE WAY! HAY!

Skittles1000: xD Here ye are my friend!

 **Ameko: LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

 **Mizu: Im sorry I posted this late, I got my long awaited Skyrim game for Christmas and have been playing the hell out of it :)**

 **Ameko: Let's get on to the chapter then! ONWARDS!**

 **Mizu: Also! We got to page 4 of most reviewed Death Note stories! Thank you all so much for your continued support. Just know that it's these reviews that keep the story going! Thank you so much! :DDDDD *cries***

 **Ameko: GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MIZU! *bitch slapped***

 **Mizu: WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF NEKI (shipping name complete c:) AND MELAYA**

* * *

I groaned as I glanced up at the screen. An image was shown of the SPK headquarters being attacked by a giant mob of people.

"Hey Halle? Do you know where I left volume 8 of Blue Exorcist?" Halle's jaw fell.

"We're being attacked by an angry mob of Kira supporters and you're worried about your manga!?" She called in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Think of it like this. If I had to choose between my manga and my life it would be a tough decision"

Halle made some inaudible stutters before nodded and handing me the missing volume. I took it from her hands happily as I held the entire set in my arms.

Just as I did this all the screens flashed the familiar symbol of L and I heard Light over the line.

 _"What's going on Near? Could it be that this is some plot by Mello to finish off the SPK? No, surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security was so lax that even a normal citizen could find out where it was located?"_ Light voice was practically sing-song as he openly mocked us with his over confident bullshit.

I head a snap below me and I looked to see Near's fingers had snapped the next of a toy robot. I looked up to the albino with shock in my eyes.

Near was _pissed._

A frown was etched onto his features and a shadow was hung over his eyes. Those eyes that are usually cold and unfeeling were now showing no signs of his emotional control or dead personality at all. He was royally enraged.

And I was too.

"Damn it..." Near cursed.

 _"Near you've got no choice, you better evacuate"_ Near blinked away his visible anger but I was still left there fuming.

"You've got some nerve saying that being Kira" Near's unemotional voice resurfaces as I focused my whole attention to the multiple Ls on the screens.

 _"What!? Are you still going on about that nonsense?"_

"It's not nonsense. Think about it. With all the anti-Kira groups around why is it we're being targeted right after I start suspecting you? Pretty convenient if you ask me" Near flicked a pale finger onto the headless robot, making it fall to the ground.

 _"Near. With all due respect you're wrong. You're jumping to conclusions"_ A moment of silence passed before Near spoke.

"Members of the task force, please listen to me. Kira is likely amongst you, even as we speak he is in that room. I am simply asking you to think about this carefully" and with that he broke the connection and resumed twirling his hair.

Rester approached us quickly and spread his hands for more meaning. "Near we have to evacuate immediately!"

"Really... What pathetic people" Near glanced up at the screens. "I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people who support what Kira's trying to do" Near flicked over another robot. "I'm talking about all the citizens who believe in their hearts that by punishing evil doers Kira will actually make this worlds a better place to live" And then the next robot fell. "But as for this crowd outside, they're a completely different breed. They are truly despicable and stupid" He flicked two more robots while talking. "This is just a diversion for them. They're all selfish" And the last robot fell, leaving one orange one in the center remain.

Rester stuttered. "I-I know that but it still leaves us with the immediate problem"

"We'll use L's legacy and the anti-kira protesters we hired" Near began collecting the fallen toys and cradling them into his arms. I gently picked up the one closest to me and held it out for him. He paused for a moment before nodding in appreciation and taking the robot from my hand, our hands brushed against each other as I reached for my manga that I had set down.

"Yes but we only have one shot with that plan" Gevanni took on a more stressed figure and faced his short superior.

Near collected the last of his toys and help them in the same way I was holding my manga. "Yes, I'm aware of that. But I can't imagine a better time to do it. Besides. It should be interesting..." Near finished as Gevanni nodded and began dialing something into his phone.

Once I was on my two feet I reached my hand to help Near up and he accepted, wobbling a bit on his own legs as he stood.

I let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Near asked, slightly defensive.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you have a difficulty standing up. Seriously, do you even know how to walk?" I chuckled.

He sighed. "I know how to walk Akio" Near assured before he began walking towards Halle when his legs moved strangely.

I saw the albino trip and fall back onto the metal floor with a loud thud as his robots pressed into his skin painfully.

I let out a full laugh as I saw the little sheep readjust his hold on his toys.

Staring at his pitiful imagine I smiled and took Near's hand without his consent and helped him to his feet. After he was standing up I let my arm grip the other side of his waist and let him lean on my side.

That little blush from the first time we met reappeared on his cheeks as we walked together to Halle who watched the scene unfold with mischievous eyes.

"Ready to go?" Near asked, sounding as casual as ever even in his position.

"Y-yes we're ready" Halle stood up from her chair and walked towards a closet. Just as she passed us by I head her mutter some words in my direction.

 _"I ship it"_ She whispered.

My eyes bulged out of my sockets as I growled in her direction. The blonde haired woman was laughing slightly as she pulled out materials from a locked room.

"What did Halle say Akio?" Near asked from my side.

This time it was _my_ turn to blush as I tried to answer his question. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all..."

Near passed off the comment with suspicious eyes as the plan went into motion.

Halle handed the two of us our sized police costumes and we accepted them with a nod.

I gently set Near back onto the ground as he began unbuttoning his T-shirt. That receding blush grew once again as I turned away from the stripping albino. Luckily the costumes only required us to have a free top but the fact still remained that I was going to be forced into doing this shit.

As if she was a goddess sent from heaven Halle held up a towel to shield me from view of the three guys in the room. "Halle you're an angel!" I smiled in relief.

I gently let the frilly black vest fall to the floor as I let the rippling white T shirt fall after it, letting me see my plain white bra. I slipped on the top half of the swat costume as fast as humanly possible before I nodded to Halle saying it was ok.

The towel fell and I was greeted with a sight that brought the blush back in full swing. Near was shirtless. Absolutely shirtless.

I looked away the moment I saw but the image was still etched into my mind. The most surprising of them all was that Near was _muscular._

How the hell he pulls that off I dont even know. Maybe he just doesn't eat sugar like L did. L always said that he needed to eat sweets because they packed alot of calories and using his brain so much he burned them off quickly. So did Near just beat a way around that? Because he didn't have a six-pack or anything but I could definitively see lines of muscle on his chest underneath that soft white clothing.

Wait a minute...

Why am I thinking so much about this!?

Once Near and the others were done putting their costumes on we heard the "police" get into the building.

What they didn't know is that the police were actually a group of anti-kira supporters in cosplay just like us.

I walked over to Near with my helmet securely on my head uncomfortably. Because my hair was so unnaturally long I had to stuff my hair down into the inside of my cosplay, making it stuffy as hell.

I reached my hand down to pull him up once again and just like before he ended up having to lean on my side.

"Hey Near?" I asked.

He looked at me with a masked face. "Have you even ran before?"

His hand fidgeted from not being able to twirl his hair. "I did so once in the orphanage seven years ago when Mello began chasing me with a fire poker... will that be enough?"

I face palmed on my helmet, sighing.

"Just... Try not to fall ok?"

He nodded in agreement as we ran outside, both of our prized possessions clutched tightly to our chests.

* * *

I stared at the television screen with worry filled eyes.

Mello took my hand in his comfortingly as he took a bite of his chocolate with a snap.

I sighed and nodded to him as we boarded our plane to Japan.

Nostalgia took a hold of me as I boarded the loading dock. The flight staff flashed Mello an uncertain look of suspicion and I glared at them in return. Matt wasn't coming with us on this flight because the task force would locate us too easy but I wasn't worrying about that right now.

Right now I was just trying to stomach the feeling spreading through my chest as we boarded the plane.

By the time we had sat down in our seats Mello had picked up on my strange behavior but kept silent until the plane took off.

When I gripped the armrests of the seats Mello couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Ok what the hell is the problem, you afraid of flying or something?" He demanded calmly.

I shook my head. "No it's just... the way I got sent to this world... I was flying on a plane form New York to Japan with my friends... I guess the similarities here are just getting to me..."

Mello muttered his assurance before speaking again. And the questions he asked stung at my heart.

"Do you want to go back?" Mello asked grimly.

I paused for a second before answering. "I don't know... I know that Mizuki and Yuki both want to but I'm not so sure... I have some people that I miss back home... And I dont know if I could really bear to never say goodbye to them..."

Mello looked down.

"But I know I couldn't just leave you and Matt. Plus I know I wouldn't leave Mizuki and Yuki either... " I confirmed.

He looked up again and tried to divert the topic. "So your family... Whats it like?"

I scoffed. "My dad was a drunken smoker and my mom was abusive and a bitch. They both got caught in my house when it went up in flames when I was only 10" Mello nodded. "How it went was that when I was ten I ran away from my house and into the rain where I passed out on the street. I got taken in by a woman named Amy who worked at the local church. When she showed me a newspaper I read that my house had gone up in flames and my parents died. Amy found out who I was and adopted my unofficially... she's an amazing woman..."

"So you said she had a family?" I smiled in remembrance of my family as I continued.

"She's married to a nice guy named Charlie. They also have a son named Tyler... Heh... He was so protective of me even if we did fight sometimes... One time he started throwing flower at me in our bakery and we got told off by Amy for making such a mess..."

I laughed a bit at how Mello became seriously interested when I mentioned the word bakery.

"Before you ask. Yeah. We ran a bakery. It's where I learned to make deserts for money and also where I learned how to be a skilled pickpocket. We kinda needed the money but it paid off tenfold" An idea sparked into my mind as I began thinking of the words Mello and deserts together.

We chatted for a long time, going on about random things from my life until I brought up a question for the chocoholic.

"So what about you? Do you remember much about your family?" Mello's laughter quieted as he went deep into thought.

"Not really... I was brought into Wammys when I was six and my past is a bit of a blur..." I looked into his concentrated teal eyes and took his hand into mine like he had did while comforting me before.

"I'm sorry Mels... Really I am..." Mello chuckled a bit before pulling out a chocolate bar from his red laced coat that seemed to be bigger on the inside.

He snapped a corner piece off of the bar and I picked at the rest of the top slab with my fingers to get a piece as well. Mello rolled his eyes at the thievery and looked back to me.

"What are you sorry for? Life was good in Wammys until testing came along... I can't complain too much about all this shit right now... after all I found out how to cheat death, my best friend is still alive, and I scored an amazing girlfriend" I laughed a bit, looking back at him and pulling him into a sweet chocolate-tasting kiss.

I smirked. "Hell yeah you did"

 _-End of Chapter 50-_

 _Mizu: Awwww I'M LOVING THIS!_

 _Ameko: Hehehe It's fun writing scenes like this. It's fun c:_

 _Mizu: Please remember to review! And now I have to get back to writing a reading project on the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases! BYE!_

 _Ameko: Im helping her xD_


	51. DELETE!

**Mizu: YESSS IT'S HERE!**

 **Ameko: Took you damn well long enough Mizu... Lazy idiot...**

 **Mizu: WELL SORRY FOR GETTING DISTRACTED! *sigh* Sorry guys. It's just that last chapter came in late because once I finished writing it I forgot to publish it and it just sat there in my fanficiton documents for a week not doing anything. Im sorry :c**

 **Ameko: Yeah whatever... HEY BEYOND!**

 **Beyond: Hmm? *looks up from jam***

 **Ameko: Can you cover the reviews? I need a nap... *snuggles up with a Natsu plushie***

 **Beyond: Okay fiiine... Time to do the reviews I guess...**

 **...**

 **Ameko: You have to shout the word reviews!**

 **Beyond: ...REVIEWS!**

 ***giant mailbox opens and floods the basement***

god of all: Wow thanks :D I'll definitively try!

ChrisYagami: Hmm I'm not sure if you can use this from a computer or a specific kind of device but if you're reading this on your phone then here! USE THIS!

Ameko: pin/74520568812352010/

Mizuki: pin/74520568812351986/

Yuki: pin/74520568812351983/

Amaya: pin/74520568812351976/

Any other characters?

Kairi4ever15: xD I do too! Curses? O.o lol I already got him a gym membership xD He shall receive no mercy from Mizuki's workout routine

Darcy18: Hey, We were all thinking it. And I always thought that could happen... AND SO IT DID!

Nifawiwa: It was supposed to be :D And I'm not sure if he really has a "problem" like some medical issue but just that he hasn't really ran in years xD I love making shipping moments! They're the best! WOOO! And to be honest I'm not that good of an author. I'm just good at making shipping moments... But hey, maybe I'm good? I dunno... And genres? Hmm... I guess supernatural? If that counts? I'm good about writing with stuff like monsters and other shit like that. I mean I'm prepping for a black butler fanfiction about two witch demons! Romance is just something I'm naturally good at though... And I'm good at... Hurt/Comfort and Sad Scenes? Are those genres? Oh well. And I'm not good at writing action scenes and humor

Midnightsalem: Lol xD It's ok we're all feeling that :D AND I WOULD LOVE SOME! PLEEEASE GIVE ME MOOREE!

Pikamewgirl: Oh that's a really good movie. Although I would like to change the title 'Inside Out' to 'Schizophrenia' xD Meh I can't get mad at it, after all I have schizophrenia... Blame Ameko for that...

 **Beyond: Are there normally this many?**

 **Mizu: NO! THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! And also thank all of you for keeping up with this. Right now we're almost at 20,000 views and it really makes me feel awesome that you all love this so much! "D**

 **Ameko: Zzz Zzz**

 **Mizu: Hey guys, if you could choose between me finishing my Attack on Titan fanfiction or my Code Geass fanfiction which one would you choose? I'm trying to decide which one to finish after this. I got an awesome poll up on my profile or this reason. The AOT one is called A Choice With One Regret and the Code Geass one is called We Are The Warriors**

 **Beyond: *Falls down***

 **Mizu: Uhh... BB?**

 **Beyond: I am a corpse. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

As Near hung up the connection between the new HQ and the Task Force I turned to stare intensely at Near's resting smile.

Near noticed I was staring and turned to look at me with that smile still on his face.

"Near. Why are you smiling?" I wanted it to come off as an insult. Something like 'Near you have a creepy fucking smile'. But instead I could only force those five words out out my mouth.

He looked down like he was trying to see the smirk like he had only just now noticed he was using one but when he looked up again that smile was gone.

"I guess I'm just excited for the finish. The Task Force suspects the second L, we managed to escape that riot, and Kira will be getting very annoyed right now, it's so easy for him to slip up. The end will be reached soon Akio" I pondered this for a minute before replying.

"What are you gonna do after it's done?" I asked.

The albino looked sure of himself as he responded. "Obviously because L is dead the world needs a new number one. And of course, I will fill that title in his place"

I rolled my eyes at his bloated sense of entitlement as he continued.

"But... I wish to call myself N" My gaze locked with Near's as I hung on to his words.

"Go on?" I requested.

The sheep sighed. "L was my idol. Even though it's every successor's dream to step over L and be better then him I couldn't help myself from idolizing him. I want L to go down as the world's first greatest detective. Because catching Kira when L couldn't will be enough for my goal of beating him"

I smiled slightly and began sorting out my volumes of Blue Exorcist, making sure none of them were harmed.

"What is it that you'll do?" Near's question caught me off guard.

"Well... I guess... I really don't know" It's true. After this is over I had no idea what would happen next. Maybe I was just trying to stay alive long enough so that I wound up not caring about what comes next.

* * *

I made little dinosaur noises when I stretched from my spot on the couch. I was casually sitting in the Task Force headquarters waiting for Kira's kingdom to come on. After L's help and persuasion he had finally gotten me to stop working on the timeline... by helping me finish it. So I officially knew everything. I've even memorized some important dialogue that carried over from the manga to the anime and a full timeline was etched into my brain.

And once I finished my guide book something dawned on me. L was alive, Near was always destined to be alive, Mello and Matt are in the hands of Amaya, and everything is going to plan.

So what was I forgetting?

Misa. I was forgetting about Misa.

Once I had completed my timeline I became paranoid about what I could do to save Misa's life. The only thing I could possibly hope to do boiled down to three options. A. Have Misa grow to hate Light so that way she doesn't want to commit suicide. B. Physically make her unable to move from her house and baby proof the place of anything that could kill her. C. Have her give up ownership of the death note.

And heres where things go wrong.

I can't have Misa hate Light. She really does love him with all her heart and nothing Light could ever do would change that.

I also can't make her unable to kill herself because of what Beyond told me. Beyond said that no matter what you do everyone's lifespan will draw to a close at one distinct point in time. Things are not as set in stone for Yuki, Amaya and I and for the people we saved. Because the world we come from is a different dimension it skewed up our dates of death, showing no lifespan. Also the people we saved, like L and Beyond, don't have lifespans either because of our otherworldly intervention. So I guess we _could_ tie her up in a chair and stop her from killing herself but I'm pretty sure Rem won't be too happy about her beloved Misa being forced into a chair for the rest of her life.

That left us with one last option. Have Misa give up ownership of the death note and let her memories of Light fade away forever.

However this plan requires Rem to be here.

And I don't exactly have a damn Shinigami cellphone on hand.

So all I could do now was wait.

"It's time for Kira's kingdom" Matsuda said next to me, setting his cup of coffee on the table.

I picked up the remote and flicked the television on to the selected channel to see a sparkly red/black picture with jazz theme music and golden kanji spelling the words 'Kira's Kingdom'.

The screen changed to a familiar overweight face, highlighted with a spotlight and dressed in an elegant white and gold outfit.

 _"Greetings my fellow Kira worshipers. I am Demegawa the voice of our god Kira. Behold! This is the new Kira's kingdom which shares it's name with this program"_ I almost didn't catch was he was saying as I stared in pride at the long, thin scar on Demegawa's neck. I gave him that. All those months (Apparently years) ago when he refused to give me the tapes sent by Misa.

The new image on the television was that of a transitioning shot of an under construction building to a golden palace with a heart in the center.

 _"...It's construction is going smoothly! But will depend on the generous support of our loyal viewers. Once it has been completed let us welcome our god here!"_

I got up from the couch and sat in the chair next to Light to take a glance at his angered expression. His teeth were clenched together and eyes spelled murder.

 _"We are now accepting donations!"_ Demegawa stood from his golden chair and looked toward the ceiling. _"Starting at the million yen mark toward the completion of Kira's kingdom"_ He pointed directly into the camera.

Matsuda slouched over, a confused expression written on his face. "This sounds like a con..."He muttered.

Ide sighed. "Yep. Just another scam at this point"

"This doesn't even seem like Kira's style..." The dark haired comedic relief didn't change his position while he kept talking.

Light's sight flickered to the screen with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Afterwards while Demegawa was still trying to convince people to donate money, Aizawa came into the room, back from searching Light and Misa's house for a death note.

"We didn't find a notebook in Light or Misa's room. But still..." Aizawa was cut off from Light spinning around to look at him.

"I understand. You're more then welcome to keep watch over Misa and I until you're satisfied" Aizawa looked pleased with that answer just as Demegawa's next words caught everyone's attention.

The image was four shadowy figures all dressed the same as Demegawa with the fat con himself introducing them to the audience. _"Next on the program it's time for me to introduce the new leaders I have chosen for Kira's kingdom"_

Demegawa whipped his hand to one of the idiots. _"The first gentlemen is...!"_

Before he could even say the guy's name the Kira worshiper fell to the ground without any other movement.

And just like dominoes, one by one the 'leaders' fell to the ground, clutching their chests. And just before the program cut to a cute little technical difficulties screen I caught a glimpse of Demegawa collapsing as well.

I could practically hear Mikami saying 'Delete' in my head.

 _-End of Chapter 51-_

 _Mizu: WOO! Next chapter is up :D_

 _Ameko: We can't stay for long, gotta get back to making profiles for awesome original characters for different stories_

 _Mizu: Beyond! Take us away!_

 _Beyond: I told you, I can't talk. I'm a corpse_

 _Mizu: ...So is this like some kind of upgraded planking thing?_

 _Ameko: Oh shut up. Remember to review! See ya!_

 _Mizu: OH YEAH ONE MORE THING! I have a poll up on my profile about which story I should finish next! Remember to cast your vote!_


	52. Bitch With Breasts

**Mizu: We're baaaack! WOO!**

 **Ameko: Took you bloody well long enough!**

 **Mizu: What!? This is coming out right on time you idiot!  
**

 **Ameko: Well YOU promised everyone an early chapter update so HA!  
**

 **Mizu: Right... there's actually a reason this diddn't get posted earlier... It has to do with working to buy myself a new Ipad because the other one broke over winter. And I usually spent free time in school writing this chapter on there so now things are just going to be a bit... annoying**

 **Ameko: Blame someone else Mizu, Time for the chapter! REVIEWS!**

Kairi4ever15: xD That he has! And yeah, I guess we are alike in terms of insanity but I'm skilled in hiding it in front of other people... c: Yeah! I'm trying to to forget small details along the way of this story so that's good :D

thecatleader: Really? Your favorite part? Mine was when Light died ^.^

KainVixenheim: NO! It will... NEVER be a deletion notice! I'm not that much of an asshole to just delete all my saved work. Meh just have both... That's what I do :D

ChrisYagami: Fk... Well maybe I can just tell you how to get to my pinterest account. I'm pretty sure my username is still Mizulawliet but if that doesn't work then just search up Mizuki Kurozuki. I have all the picture saved under 'Fanfiction OC Images'

Nifawiwa: Yeah... You get so into writing s=one character then you know you gotta keep writing the other two to let them keep in in terms of popularity... hehe... Oh trust me... Even if Misa lives the three will my MAJORLY fking up reeeeal soooooon...

 **Mizu: Now let's get this party started!**

 **Ameko: REVIEW AND ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

After Mikami had killed that fat bastard Demegawa I was waiting around for the next phase of my plan to come into play.

As if I had summoned him here, Matsuda opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Extra! Extra! There's a new development in the Kira case!" The dark-haired goofball was holding an opened newspaper that he set on the table for us to read. "Kira's chosen a new spokesperson!"

Matsuda picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. My stomach churned in annoyance.

It was the bitch with breasts.

 _"Good evening. This is Kiyomi Takada from News 6. Starting today it will be my duty to spread the word of Kira accurately and quickly"_ She trailed off in a long winded speech but my hearing was drawn back to Matsuda instead.

"Kira's got good taste, gotta admit choosing Taki was a good choice" I groaned and let my head fall on the couch arm, stray pieces of short black hair falling lifelessly.

"I dunno, she doesn't even look that attractive to me... Maybe it's just because the camera man is too busy focusing in on her boobs instead of her face..." Matsuda leaned down so that was his head was right above mine.

"Is someone a little jealous Chouko?" Matsuda said in a sing-song voice.

I scoffed. "Not really. Never cared that much about looks anyway. Maybe I just hate her because we may or may not have got into a fight and I gave her a black eye..."

Matsuda gaped. "W-Why'd you do that?"

My lips curled into a satisfactory grin, remembering the moment well. "She said L and I were freaks. I didn't care about what she said to me but she really shouldn't have fucked with me about L..."

Matsuda gulped and stared at me with fear. "Ooookaaayyy"

When the TV program ended and Aizawa turned the flat screen off Light turned to us and revealed his plan to contact Takada.

"Everyone, I have something to say..." Light started.

The brunette got out of the chair and turned to us. "I think we might be able to use Takada to get to Kira. I'll admit it, Kiyomi and I were actually dating a bit in college. If I call her and ask to meet with her then she'll definitively say yes"

"But what if she's doing this in fear of Kira? He might be blackmailing her..." Aizawa added.

I shook my head. "She wont be"

Everyone turned to look at me. "Even though I only talked to her once and that ended up with her on the ground I could tell she was wearing that same kind of confidence that most Kira supporters have. After that I'll admit I talked to Light in secret for a bit behind L's back about her and she's a Kira worshiper through and through. It'll be hard convincing her to switch sides but I'm sure Light can handle it"

Kira turned to me with a severe look of suspicion in his eyes but also a level of gratitude for not giving away anything. "Chouko's right... But I still think I might be able to meet with her and talk about it alone"

Just as Light was walking away Aizawa stood up. "Uh... Light. I want to be able to listen in on your conversation with Takada..."

He nodded. "Ok. It would probably be best if you did. Say if she said something about Kira it would be best for more then one of us to hear it"

Aizawa looked conflicted with himself but agreed nonetheless.

I left the room with the excuse of having to go to the bathroom and the others shurgged it off just like I wanted them to. I made my way into the bathroom down the hall where no cameras were stationed.

Locking the door behind me I took out my phone and dialed a specific number and line.

My favorite voice in the world was on the other side. _"Mizuki? Has Kiyomi Takada been appointed?"_

A smirk settled on my face. "Yeah Lawli-pop. And my time to fuck things up has finally arrived"

 _-End of Chapter 52-_


	53. Amaya's Jacket

**Mizu: Wow I'm just annoyed right now...**

 **Ameko: Ugg, Her relatives are giving her a hard time about her anime obsession...**

 **Mizu: But enough with talking about my life, lets get on to the reviews!**

 **Ameko: WE HAVE SO MANY!**

Kairi4ever15: xD Yeah I called her that the moment I started seeing her as the Kira spokeswoman... Seriously! Her tits are as big as her HEAD!

thecatleader: Meh I enjoyed it c: Now whenever I rewatch it and Light's running down the street I just start singing, "Making my way downtown! Walking fast! Paces fast and I'm home bound!"

Nifawiwa: Saaame! And I won't spoil anything but... This story will literally end on a major fk up

Pikamewgirl: C: Hehe!

Midnightsalem: it's ok! Aww thank you! But really my writing is terrible... I'm trying a different style as of this chapter that I want to get better at :) AND FINALLY! I WAS ABOUT TO DIE WITHOUT SOME NOURISHMENT! *om nom nom*

FireFox1313: Dis shit gettin REEEEEAL!

ChrisYagami: Well now you have pinterest! I love pinterest... It's where I store ideas for other OC characters and stories c: Maybe you could go to my other collection 'Anime OC Images' And pick out your fav? It would be good to know in advance!

 **Mizu: I feel so loved T^T *Tears of joy***

 **Ameko: Well lets stop avoiding everything and get onto the chapterreerrrRR~OM! *Bites the jar of jam***

* * *

I heaved the chipped wooden door with a push, taking in the new hideout.

The walls were split in half material wise. The first half of the walls was a stone wall with cracks like tiny craters and the other half was like the door, broken and peeling, worn away by age. A dusty, lime green sofa chair with bits of stuffing spilling onto the floor was cornered by a similar dark orange chair that looked like it belonged at a hoarder's antique store and a sickly yellow colored chair that was barely clinging to life. In the middle of the chair trifecta was a bizarrely elegant end table with ebony colored wood that hadn't even started chipping, an unlit lamp perched on the corner of the night stand.

I stepped onto the interior stone flooring with my grey/blue sneakers and approached the moss painted chairlift with skeptic eyes. Sighing, I swept off as much dust and twigs from the surface with my hand before crashing into the fabric carelessly like a sinking stone. I glanced up when a small creaking noise reached my ears.

The redhead gamer stood in the doorway with two different laptops held under his arms.

"So? Can I ask who was in charge of real estate?" I said with sarcasm lacing my voice.

Matt rolled his bright green orbs while setting down the computers with caution before hunching over and taking a spot on the piss-yellow chair his feet pointed outward. Taking out the white DS he leaned over and began replaying Ocarina of Time.

"Blame the blonde over there..." He muttered his attention honed in on the Nintendo system.

I turned my attention back to my hot-headed boyfriend who was bringing in a box of equipment (and Hershey chocolate bars). Mello growled and set the cardboard box, sliding against the chair like an uneven puzzle piece.

He took out a box cutter from those tight leather pants, slitting open the box and bringing out various headphones and tracking devices for the job.

"So Mells, how do you think we're gonna get these cameras set up?" I sighed and pulled out the small black box used for listening in on other conversations.

"At first I was going to ask your friend... She's an assassin correct?" I nodded, barely containing going on a small rant about how she's the best assassin ever. "Well, I was going to ask her but she said she's booked for tonight with listening in on Light Yagami and Kiyomi Takada's conversation.

I slunk back into the sofa like I was trying to hide from the world. "And...?" I asked timidly, getting an idea about what Mello was asking.

He sighed. "We need you to get into Amane's house and plant the com"

Now sometimes there are moments where you can light a dynamite and know just when it's about to go off. And as if I has a fuse sticking out of my head Mello had just lit it.

I looked downward with an imaginary shadow covering my eyes as I spoke with a low voice. "So what you're saying... Is that I need to break into the guarded house of a supermodel... plant wire taps and cameras in her house... without being seen?" The spark inched along the fuse slowly.

"Hmm... No, we won't need the cameras"

And just like that the fuse hit the crayon red cylinder of TNT.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I snapped and stood up from the chair with my emotions exploding viciously.

He sighed. "Sorry Amaya but you're the best one of us for the job" I narrowed my cobalt blue eyes at the ex-mafia leader with a flurry of emotions going off inside my shaking form.

"Why can't _you_ do it!?" I growled.

"You know as well as I do that if I get caught then they'll kill me instantly. If you get caught... Then your friend might be able to get you out of dodge..."

"Might!?" Matt chuckled behind me at the scene.

I turned around to face the gamer. "Oh screw you..."

Matt's emerald eyes seemingly glared at the console in his hands. "SHUT UP!"

There was silence after that for a good five seconds before I managed to speak. "M-Matt?" I never heard Matt act so harsh or yell so loud...

"O-Oh.. heheh..." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "I wasn't talking to you I swear! I was just talking to Navi..."

Relief flooded through my veins as I made an 'Oooh' in understanding.

"Um, Should I be asking what 'Navi' is?" Mello was looking like a foolish american who arrived in Japan not knowing how to speak the language. In this case the foreign language was the beautiful tongue of gaming.

"Just an annoying fucking fairy who I want to go die..." Mello's expression didn't change.

"Uh..."

I smiled, all traces of my anger reduced into a small grudge in the pit of my stomach. "Near is to you like Navi is to the Legend of Zelda fans"

At this he let out a small groan of agitation of being reminded of his hated rival as he dug through the box of technical goodies that I could only describe as the Headphone-looking-thingy or the Black-Box-With-Numbers. If only Yuki w here... She could probably explain exactly what every piece was called, what it did, how to use it, and what company made it, from 50 feet away.

Once the tension in the room had settled my find was fixed back to the task Mello had just asked me to do.

"Do I really have to?" Mello nodded curtly while typing, seemingly instantaneously on the hooked up laptop.

"Damn it..." I was now an ant being crushed under an mountain of risks and responsibilities that no amount of TNT could clear.

* * *

Well, here we go I guess...

Right now I was perched in a single tree that was on the side of Misa's city bound home with my legs clutched tightly around the wood for dear life. As I may recall I seemed to have experience climbing up trees and it was easy to accomplish without the threat of a ravenous bear behind me.

I clicked on the green button on the Bluetooth lodged in my ear and waited for a response.

"This is Amaya, can you guys hear me?" After a bit of static I could make out the cheerful voice of Matt over the other line.

 _"We hear ya loud and clear beautiful!"_ I lightly smiled at Matt's lighthearted attitude.

I was dressed casually like I did earlier. My grey/white T-shirt with small black stripes, grey/black short shorts, long black socks and even my grey/blue sneakers.

So what was missing?

My mother fucking hoodie.

I hadn't gone this long without it since I'd been unconscious in the Wammy's House hospital bed but even then I'd gotten back my familiar jacket in no less then twenty minutes, all stitched back together again.

And now this marks the day I have been going without it for more then four hours.

My body shivered and shook like a leaf in the wind and my teeth chattered like skeletons in the closet.

What's worse is that I had to make do with this shitty replacement.

It was a black leather vest with multiple pockets that had the ability to store multiple things inside the interior such as the four wire taps I needed to set up inside her house.

 _"Are you inside yet?"_ Matt chirped in a scratchy, robotic tone.

Pulling out a slender nail filer I slid the tool under the seal until I could dislodge it from the outside. "Not yet..." I gripped the sides of the window and pushed up the glass frame.

 _Come on Amaya... Just one foot after the other..._

Once both my feet hit the interior I took in my surroundings. It looked like I was in Misa's bedroom. The queen-sized bed and the running laptop caught my attention before I got back into focus.

"Okay, I'm in..."

 _"Where are you?"_

"It looks like her bedroom. I'm setting the first tap now..." I made my way over to the desk and best down to examine the underside of the wooden surface.

Once I was able to stick the com to the underside of the table I pressed the activation button and pulled away to go downstairs.

 _"Did you get it?"_

"Yeah, right under her desk" I took one last glance at the mahogany

I drew in a quick breath in relief that nobody was there before going downstairs across the polished staircase and approached the dining table.

Pulling out one of the elegant chairs and setting the tap in place I was able to secure the second tap.

"Two more..." I spoke over the line.

 _"You're doing great, now get to the living room"_ I nodded and set the third tap underneath the sofa with some difficulty for trying to get the substance to connect to the soft material.

Once it was connected I felt my previous paranoia slowly recede.

 _"Last one's up in her bedroom"_ Letting out a last sigh I jogged back upstairs to where I presumed her bedroom was located. I gripped the handle to the door and my eyes widened as I took in a room fit for a king.

After I closed the door behind me on impulse I stood there gaping at the room.

The plush bed sheets of the queen sized mattress and the seemingly sparkling vicinity like some supernatural force came and did Misa's cleaning. While I was gaping there I felt awe and a weird happiness grow in my heart but at the same time I also felt my heart ache in a painful sadness.

The only time I'd ever been in a room this expensive and beautiful was in that gorgeous rented room at the resort at Astrid island where Mizuki, Yuki and I stayed in the night we were sent here...

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I focused my attention to the mahogany desk against her wall.

I leaned down under the desk and began to connect the last wire tap to the surface.

And that's when I heard the front door open and close loudly.

"I'm hoooomeee!" My nerves went into overdrive at the familiar voice of the blonde model.

"Matt! She's here!" I whisper/yelled into the Bluetooth and in my panic I fumbled and dislodged the device.

 _"Amaya get out of there!"_ Matt's worried tone broke through the intercom but I rapidly shook my head in stone-cold determination.

"No! I just got..." I hooked on the tap and flicked on the activation switch... just as I could hear Misa _right outside the door._

Dual sounds of doors opening and closing bounced around the room, one significantly louder then the other. "Huh? I could've sworn I heard something here..."

I resisted the urge to cough as a feathery jacket or something got caught in my mouth.

So when I heard Misa coming in the door I panicked okay? I've never really broken in entry before... if breaking into the school to screw with my asshole math teacher's computer doesn't count. So when I heard her getting opening the door I took the first opportunity I got.

And that just happened to be her closet.

I let out a breath I had subconsciously been holding as I spoke as quiet as a mouse into the Bluetooth. That replacement jacket had caught on one of the clips but I simply didn't care that half of the jacket was suspended and off my arm while the other was still covered.

"Matt... I'm in her closet... She doesn't know i'm inhere but... dammit Matt what do I do?" I heard Matt sigh in relief I got away from instant capture.

 _"Just... Shit, ok, I don't know!"_ I was about to bite back with a sarcastic comment when I heard the door open.

"Hmm. What to wear, what to wear..." She twittered.

I was mentally bitch slapping myself for not choosing a better place to hide as Misa ran her fingers against the collection of dresses, shirts, and jackets.

"Ahhh... Uh" Her breath caught in her throat. I could practically feel her blue eyes bore into my skull like lasers.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" I sighed, about to show myself and pray for help when Misa began tugging at the loose end of the jacket that was still stuck on the hook.

She tried pulling the fabric off leisurely but was held back when the uncomfortable leather tugged on my arm. She turned back to the hidden fabric, puzzled, and yanked again and this time I managed to slip my arm out before she could grow suspicious of the hold up.

"Who put _this_ thing here!?" She spat, disgusted. She left the closet without closing the door and went back downstairs.

Sensing that this was my only chance I dashed out of the closet and made a beeline for the bathroom, running as quickly and quietly as possible.

I practically dived out of the windowsill, clutching the branches of the tree for support as I inched my way back to the ground.

 _"Amaya what happened? Are you ok!?"_ I heard Matt's concerned voice broke out in the stereo.

"I'm fine... And I gotta say... I really hate that jacket..."

 _-End of Chapter 53-_

 _Mizu: Here you go! Extra long chapter! :D_

 _Ameko: Remember to review! If you do then you can expect another lengthy chapter tomorrow!  
_

 _Mizu: Bye!_


	54. Two-Timing Light

**Mizu: HOLY CRAP IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE WE UPLOADED A CHAPTER!**

 **Ameko: That's your own fault, idiot!**

 **Mizu: Yeah yeah whatever...**

 **Ameko: Ugg. Anyways THIS moron over here is getting buried alive in studying so that's why updates are slow...**

 **Mizu: But luckily to apologize for my idiocy I now bring you two chapters this week and they're both really good! SO WOO!**

 **Izaya: I wonder why you humans like this story so much...**

 **Mizu: Izzy! *glomp***

 **Izaya: He he~!**

 **Ameko: WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING BLACK HAIRED, RED EYED PSYCOS IN HERE!? You're making me feel like a clone or something...**

 **Izaya: That would make you my third sister!  
**

 **Ameko: Grr... I already got a sister! And she's an adorable little ghost demon who murders people!  
**

 **Izaya: Well I'm not judging you!**

 **Mizu: Ha! Anyway Izzy, can you do the reviews?  
**

 **Izaya: Why not... reviews!**

 ***Opens the giant mailbox***

Pikamewgirl: I saw that video! xD And wow I just wanna rip that annoying fairy's wings right off...

Kairi4ever15: Indeed. Strange logic, but stupid logic nonetheless ^^

Fairy: xD LOL! I love those little faces... Nawww... And I'm glad you like it! I really do write this thing for you guys and I'm glad you approve of my writing... :D

Nifawiwa: YESH! Umm... Group? Like a favorite group or... pair? Idunno... And I love writing them too :D I feel like I love writing Matt... He's just such a likeable character and it's so much fun to interpret what little scenes he has and shift him into this badass gamer that he is (:

 **Mizu: Let's not waste any more time ok?**

 **Ameko: OKAY! NOW LET'S GET THIS SHIT ON THE ROAD!**

 **Izaya: Hmm... Please enjoy the chapter my little humans!**

* * *

My hand gripped the blistering wooden handle to the weak door and threw it open with the force of a wild bear. My face was flushed a bright shade of crimson and I was panting like an old steam engine.

Matt and Mello sat inside the room like nothing was wrong, Matt was still vigorously pushing buttons on the silver device while a cigarette hung loosely in his mouth and Mello had his feet kicked up on the table with headphones secured tightly around his blonde hair, a chocolate bar with a few bites taken out was in his loose hand.

I slammed the door shut making Matt jump like a cat.

"Oh hey, good job on setting up the cameras" Mello smirked and flashed me a small smile.

I was practically seething.

"Jacket. Give me the jacket..." I muttered dangerously. My brain was so cloudy with rage I could only make out a few spats of sentences.

"Umm... are you ok?" Matt asked, eyeing me with his eyes hidden beneath the orange goggles.

I got a feral look in my cobalt pools of color. "Give me my jacket Matty... Or I'll have to skin you alive in your sleep..."

The gamer gulped and leaned back behind his grandma armchair to pull out my heavenly jacket. It's striped arms and light blue coloring mixed with a dark black/blue color that nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Once I locked my eyes onto the piece of clothing I lost all sanity I had left, and jumped on top of Matt.

"GIMME IT!" I childishly screamed like a banshee as I knocked Matt to the floor, straddling my legs on top of his red and black striped shirt. He merely laughed and rolled onto his back to stop me from achieving my prize. I was only vaguely aware of the bought of laughter that came from the blonde behind me.

I was about to pull out Mello's gun and press the barrel to the red-head's temple when I saw and even better prize.

Grinning wickedly I hooked my pale fingers around the center of his bright red hair and ripped his beloved goggles off his head.

Matt let out a gasp. I sprung off of him instantly as he whirled around to face me.

 _'_ _Ya know when he takes off his glasses he's like a totally different person...'_

"Alright Amaya, you win, just give me back the goggles..." He surrendered.

"What? Can't survive without your little 'hacker glasses'?" My laughter increased as I pulled up Matt's old name for the goggles.

He pouted cutely. "Come on! I feel so naked without them!" I grinned.

"Well I practically feel like a stripper without my own so here" I held my calloused hand out for the jacket.

Matt sighed in relief and did the same with the gloved hand.

"On the count of three?" He nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" I pushed the eye ware back into his hand and secured my hold on the jacket.

I slipped on the jacket faster then Erza could requip and mindlessly hugged myself in relief.

* * *

 _"I missed you..."_ I rolled my eyes and turned the next page of the manga I was reading. Matsuda and Ide were manning the computers while I was camped out on the couch with kicked up feet.

 _"U-oh.. S-Sorry I just... Anyway, please sit_ down" Light's voice rolled out from the computers. _"To be honest... It doesn't seem that long since we last saw each other..."_ Light's voice trailed off and faded into a peaceful silence.

I truly wondered how he could pull his acting off so well. The way he chose to just sit there in silence, staring at her with a small smile on his face, made me truly think he was actually in love... The thought baffled me.

 _'I suppose this is what actual love was like for most people... I mean, I wouldn't by any means call L and I a normal couple. In fact... Now that I think about it L and I have never really gone out on a date. We never really had the opportunity to. In fact the closest thing to a date we had could be that time we danced to A Thousand Years... Oh well'_

Ide narrowed his eyes "What the hell is Light doing? He's not saying anything. If he just stays silent she'll get suspicious"

Matsuda put on an _'are you kidding me'_ look and turned to his co-worker. "Come on... Don't tell me you've never been in love before _Ide_ " The dark haired goofball dragged out his name mockingly.

The door creaked open and Aizawa entered the room. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"The mood's perfect" Matsuda grinned.

"That's not what I meant..." Aizawa was cut off from a small buzzing noise coming from the monitor.

It was Kiyomi's phone.

 _"Please excuse me"_ She pulled out her deluxe cellphone. She gasped, _"Kira?"_

Ide pushed down on his headphone immediately, "She just said it's Kira!"

I groaned quietly, setting down the second volume of Ouran High School Host Club and turned to the rest of the task force.

 _"You should answer it"_ Light insisted.

 _"R-Right"_ She pressed a button on her phone. _"_ _Hello? No I'm with a friend right now. Yes, we're alone"_

Light narrowed his eyes in concentration.

 _"He wanted to meet me all of a sudden"_ She paused for a minute before gasping a little bit. _"He said that he would like to speak to you"_ She held out her phone.

After the brunette accepted the pink flip phone he held it to his ear. _"Yes, hello?"_

 _"Five pages on November 26th? I don't get it... What do you mean?"_ Light slipped the coded meaning into his words.

 _"Yes... Yes. But how can I trust you're the real_ _Kira?"_ He looked towards the television. _"What's that? Sakura TV?"_

Aizawa swiped the remote from the couch and flicked the television to the popular Kira station to see another man with long hair collapse mid-sentence.

"He's the real thing!" Matsuda proclaimed. "This is bad..."

Light moved quickly over to the television stand in his separate room and scribbled something down fiercely. Once he shifted the pad of paper in front of the cameras it read that he was removing the bugs placed in the room.

"W-What? He's removing the bugs?" The comedic relief stuttered.

Aizawa sighed. "I guess we have no choice"

Once we could no longer have perfect connection to the room I merely shrugged and plopped back onto the couch with a sigh, turning the next page to the romantic comedy I was reading. Turning page, by page, by page.

 _-End of Chapter 54-_

 _Mizu: We're getting closer and closer to the end game here people! I hope you're all excited!_

 _Ameko: Remember to review! It always makes the world go round'!_

 _Izaya: I honestly don't think so..._

 _Ameko: *Sigh* I now know why Shizou wants to kill you..._

 _?: IIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Mizu: AND ON THAT NOTE We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!_

 _Izaya: *Uses Mizu as a sheild*_

 _Mizu: WHAT THE F- *gets hit by a flying vending machine*_

 _Izaya: Goodbye my humans~!_


	55. I See Gods of Death

**Mizu: IM ALIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ameko: BOUT FKING TIME!**

 **Mizu: So sorry for all of you, my skipping out on the last chapter like that...**

 **Mizu: I have** **reasons why!**

 **Mizu: But I can't tell you. To summarize... Spanish tests, money for cosplay, and ADHD medication pills gone missing**

 **Ameko: *cough* liar**

 **Mizu: Grr...**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS! *buried in a sea of text boxes***

Kairi4ever15: Yep! I always try to make the characters as akin to their personalities as possible so that way people can find out what would happen in a legit scene!

Darcy18: Kiss, Kiss Fall in love~! And I love it too! It's not in my top three though... 1. Death Note 2. Tokyo Ghoul 3. Fairy Tail... as of February 20 2016... Glad you liked that scene ^_^

fairytailasaurus: You're a fairy O.o I knew it... Hmm... Well I ship Tamahari and practically wanted to chuck my Ipad out a twelve story building when they DIDNT FREAKING KISS! And JERZA IS LIFE! So many people say that Erza is her own woman and doesn't need a mad and I totally agree. But the thing is that she doesn't need Jellal. Jellal needs _her_.

ChrisYagami: Oh well... But hey, when this story ends you could check out my other Attack on Titan story! When I finish Into The WorLd I'm going to be rewriting it. And also... Hmm... Yes you would have to change appearances and names to avoid copywright but Chris... From an author perspective let me SERIOUSLY urge you to not do that. It's so much more fulfilling to have created your own characters and turned them into likable OCs c:

candyisyummy83: YES! "Omigods?" As in 'Oh my gods?' As in 'Percy Jackson?' HIGHFIVE! And to let you know... I really hate Light. Big shocker. But it's not just because he killed L. The way he- ah shit I can't go on another rant again *sigh*

MickeyLOLgirl (chapter 36): I'm not sure it's _that_ good... But who knows... I'm trying to become a better artist... so maybe I will turn it into my own manga and publish it online someday... :)

SomethingAwesome-VeryAmazing: Yeah there's actually a reason for this. First let me say how well-informative and articulated your review was. You see, the world that Mizuki, Yuki, and Amaya lived in (Their real world) is a parallel world to ours. Small differences like phones being allowed in New York schools, the placement of small forest areas outsite the city, and the years songs released in are all different. These are just a few examples. This is why Yuki was able to casually strut into a gun shop and buy an ordered gun just because the clerk wanted her to have it from evidence of her bringing down Kira, the regulation and fight over guns is practically not happening.

MickeyLOLgirl: OK FINE! HERE IT IS! NOW GIMME THE CHOCOLATE! *om nom nom*

NightOfShinnigami: Aww I'm so sorry! Here you go though!

 **Mizu: HOLY SHIT THATS A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

 **Ameko: Yeah! But oh well whatcha gonna do?**

 **Mizu: Well, let's get started!**

* * *

I groaned, straining my stiff arm over to the stack of books as I delicately placed the final fourteenth volume ontop of my stack.

 _'I can't believe it took me a week to finish Blue exorcist... I'm slipping...'_ I thought angrily.

"Near, Halle's call just came in" Rester informed.

Near nodded as he fiddled with the two lego pieces that resembled Misa and Takada.

 _"This is Halle. Takada just left her meeting with Misa Amane"_ Halle stated over the intercom bluntly without introduction.

"Alright. What happened during their meeting?" Rester asked.

 _"During the meeting between Takada and Amane they just talked about Light Yagami. If you read between the lines they were arguing over which one was his lover"_

Rester leaned back in his chair and looked at the snowy detective beside me. "Your thoughts?"

"All I can determine is this. Light Yagami is popular with the ladies. And, we know that both Takada and Amane adore him" He monotonously replied.

The blonde scowled. "Near please be serious about this-"

"-It is serious if they're both truly in love with him" Near interrupted. Looking up at his facial features I smirked when I saw his usually blank stare replaced with a deep hateful glare at the lego people. "In fact, they'll likely do whatever he asks"

I gave a wolfish grin. "Bitches love serial killers"

Rester rolled his eyes at my comment and Near turned to look at me.

"Is that so?" Near took my joke seriously.

I shrugged and went back to fiddling with my fingers.

* * *

My bored crimson orbs perked up when I heard what was going on a Gevanni's end. Mikami had just revealed himself to us be using the fake notebook he created and texting Takada to execute a harasser on a train.

 _"A man who was on the same train as Mikami just collapsed. He was harassing a young woman in the subway then fell to the floor. It all happened about half a minute after he wrote something in the notebook. That's_ gotta _be it"_ Gevanni reported over the phone.

Near gestured his hand to the counter where a white permanent marker was held. I sighed and retrieved it for him. Near uncapped the marker and wrote **X-Kira** on a pure black lego man.

"Well now we know for sure" Rester turned to the pair of albinos.

"Yes. Our next order of business is to get as close as possible to Mikami. But before we rush in blindly there is one thing we need to be careful of. And that is the being known as the shinigami" Near placed a scythe wielding lego piece with a skull beside the Mikami model. "The shinigami will be loyal to Mikami and will warn him if it discovers we're following him"

Rester leaned his arm on the chair head. "But the shinigami can only be seen by the people who've touched the notebook. It's going to be pretty difficult to be careful of a thing we can't even see"

I raised me hand as if I were in a classroom. "Excuse me, have you forgotten that I touched the notebook?"

Near's gaze quickly turned to mine along with Rester's. "Akio! You never told us that!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Must've slipped my mind"

I however didn't see Near's grey pools narrowing at me in suspicion.

Near blinked away his showing emotions and spoke up. "Akio. If you've truly seen the notebook then you'll be accompanying Gevanni from now on" He ordered.

I shook my head. "To be honest I don't think that the shinigami is following him at all"

The sheep hummed, gesturing me to go on. "Well, there's only one shinigami right? The task force may not be as smart as you or L but if the shinigami went missing they'd definitely get suspicious. Most likely the notebook was sent over by a shinigami by order of Light Yagami but then reappeared before anyone noticed"

Near pondered this for a minute before sighing and nodded.

* * *

It was the day after Near and the rest of the SPK confirmed that Mikami was X-Kira and Near was finishing the last touches of making a mini me.

"Near?" I asked. The colorless detective turned to me. "Why are you making a tiny me?"

"Because it is easier for me to visualize with my plans rather then mentally" I nodded in understanding just as the screen flickered on with a beep.

 _"Mikami's talking to himself!"_ Gevanni hastily reported.

Rester stood up in his seat and leaned toward the monitor. "What's going on?"

 _"He was too far away from me to pick up his voice but I got a recording of his mouth moving. I'm sending you the tapes now"_ And with that, a sunny image of Mikami slouching at a bench replaced the screen.

While Rester was making out what Mikami was saying I became aware of Near's voice calling me.

"Is there a shinigami with Mikami, Akio?" I shook my head and turned back to lock with Near's slate grey eyes.

"Hey Near? When do you think we'll confront Kira? We already know who he is so why wait?" I prodded.

He sighed, and threw the lego shinigami piece over his shoulder and expertly making it into the box of discarded items.

"You already know why... In order to stop him for good I need to corner him until I can finally end this once and for all" I nodded in exaggeration.

So, The little sheep lives up to his title, eh?

 _-End of Chapter 55-_

 _Mizu: We're FINALLY pulling up a full length chapter!_

 _Ameko: Also, someone over here is getting addicted to something other then anime, BBC, Reading, or writing..._

 _Mizu: I've now chosen my favorite kid's movie of all time..._

 _Ameko: And she's rewatched it three times in one week_

 _Mizu: Meh, I can't help it. DreamWorks you done good with Rise of The Guardians_

 _Ameko: WELL ENOUGH OF SHIT YOU DONT CARE ABOUT!_

 _Mizu: Have fun, Don't die, and remember to review! -Mizu_


	56. Boredom Kills

**Mizu: HOLY SHIT WE'RE FINALLY BACK!**

 **Ameko: Zzzz Zzzz**

 **Mizu: I know you're not sleeping...**

 **Ameko: Dammit**

 **Mizu: Anyway! School's a bitch! I have literally three tests to take this eek but I couldn't leave you all thinking I was dead!**

 **Ameko: *cough* notreallyshe'salsowatchinganime *cough***

 **Mizu: Well sorry! I had to watch Mirai Nikki before it got spoiled and WOWWWWW! THAT ENDING LEFT ME IN TEARS!**

 **Ameko: Yukki x Yuno FTW!**

 **Mizu: Anyway enough of that shit let's move on!**

 **Ameko: *gets riot sheild* REVIEWS!**

Pikamewgirl: Yay! And I was never a giant fan of that movie... oh well we all have our own favorites (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*

KainVixenheim: YES! HIGHFIVE *highfive* I didn't have the time to get addicted sadly o(╥﹏╥)o Jack truly is the best character to ever come out of dreamworks. You wrote a ROTG fanfic? What's it about? And I indeed saw Big Hero 6, I was the only one to guess the villan when I was watching it, and I freaked the hell out when Immortals started playing because FoB FTW!

NightOfShinnigami: NOPE! I'M ALIVE! Que that Black Butler 1 Ending Song!

god of all: Well here I am my lovely little friends!

ChrisYagami: Oh yeah, thank you :) But if you're lost on ideas you could just go online to find inspiration. And I actually am going to take my AOT story down for a rewrite and post it when this series is done... Yeah... But I'm not giving up on it! I'm just going to revise it and make it better!

Nifawiwa: I know... .·´¯`(-▂-)´¯`·. Indeed. He sits right next to Kaneki Ken and Ciel Phantomhive in my giant box of **PROTECT THE INNOCENT** And I'm so glad you're still supporting me all this way Nifa! Thank you! AND YOU LIFE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! HELL YEAH! *highfive* AND I LOVE HTTYD AS WELL! WOO! Everyone always writes it off as some kind of Avengers for kids BUT ITS SO MUCH MORE THEN THAT! And I want them to make a sequel too...

MickeyLOLgirl: First off, I love your profile pic, Minene is the best, and what would happen if we went that long? ... I don't want to talk about it... *twitches* AND HERE YOU GO! YOUR ADDICTION IS HERE!

SomethingAwesome-VeryAmazing: No problem. It needed to be said after all. I know right? If she were to go to jail it would never be for something as stupid as that... It'd be for murder or some shit... Robo-sheep! xD I'm totally going to use that... And perhaps that might happen! After all, Near does have emotions... they're just really...really... really... truly buried underneath the skin. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter Awesome-kun!

candyisyummy83: xD Luckily for you this chapter isn't TOO sad... It'l cheer you up I think! And I believe you need some love for bearing through the Order Of The Phoenix *hands over a little square of chocolate* *pats head* use it well young padawan...

fairytailasaurus: O.o why thank you very much! Personally I haven't seen Merlin, too busy rewatching FMA Brotherhood! And I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Kairi4ever15: Indeed it did... Maybe he was too embaressed to make one while she was there? I dunno...

 **Mizu: AND WITH THAT LET'S GET ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Ameko: ENJOY BISHES! *noms on jam***

* * *

I now know why Ryuk wanted to screw with the human world so much...

Boredom literally kills.

"Near. Isn't there ANYTHING I could do?" I begged the snowy detective desperately as I lay flopped against the cold floor.

"Akio. I believe I told you that we needed to wait and see if Gevanni is under the notebook's control. It's only been four days..." He replied monotonously.

I groaned. "But you know that I can't stand waiting around for something to happen! At least when I was working with L I was actually helping him!"

Near shifted his cold grey stare to me, piqued with curiosity. "What was it that you did? When you were working with my predecessor?" I smiled in triumph at another small victory of getting him to show even the tiniest traces of emotions.

"I helped him set up a firewall that Kira couldn't hack and I usually dealt with different technology related things. It was a lot of fun!" I grinned, remembering the fun times I had with the dark haired detective.

My grin was wiped clear off my face as something changed in Near's gaze, something mournful. "And... How did he die?"

I stiffened. I couldn't give away anything. "He was... killed by Kira... The task force says that it was a second shinigami that was with us but I knew that Kira had somehow tricked it into killing L for him... He died silently, knowing that he was right. I think that he didn't have too many regrets seeing as he died in the arms of the one he loved" I purposefully slipped in the part about Mizuki.

"What?" Near couldn't believe what I had last said.

I coyly smiled, thinking about his utter disbelief. "L and my big sister were actually a couple"

I could almost see the time bomb ticking in Near's little head.

As the bomb exploded he sighed and turned back to his toys. "I highly doubt that's true. L was never akin to such attachments"

"Oh really?" A smirk settled on my face and I took out my phone.

Switching to the pictures I found the old image I took of L and Mizuki curled up together and sleeping in bed when L had a nightmare all those years ago.

"Wrap your head around this Nate!" I dropped his real name seeing as we were alone. I held the picture for him to see and I swear I saw his eyes dilate even though he looked as if he had no pupils.

After about a minute of Near suspended in silence he looked back to me. "I never... would have expected this..."

I giggled myself hoarse, falling to my knees and doubling over with tears in my eyes. "HAhAAA! Haheehahaheheeheee! BELIEVE IT!" I shouted with what little air I had left in my lungs.

All the while Near just stared at my phone with a slightly grim expression. After I came down from my laughing high I stared at the angelic sheep while creaking up a few times but all the same confused at why he was looking so intently at the picture.

"What's wrong? Still can't believe it?" I let my taunts fade as Near looked downwards.

I frowned, moving over to his side and poked his shoulder. "Come on Pillsbury dough boy, what's up?" I teased.

It was like I saw Near stop breathing. "Do you have any other images of L?" He requested.

"Uhh I think?" I took the phone from his hands and scrolled my pictures until I came upon one that was him sitting in a chair the same way he always did, with a little piece of chocolate being raised to his mouth. I just took this one because, like today, I was bored out of my mind at the moment. "Here" I passed the phone to Near in confusion.

Near took a long look at this picture with clouded grey eyes before lowering his head and shoving the phone back into my hands silently. "Thank you Akio. I have not seen a picture of L in several years..."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. No, much more then that. It was like a giant missile had penetrated my heart and was stabbing at it with a bag of rusty needles.

 _Near_ _missed L._

Without even thinking I shifted over in front of him and wrapped my arms around the colorless boy. He seemed frozen and not sure how to react.

"What... are you doing?" He lightly stuttered.

I tightened my embrace around him. "It's called a hug idiot..."

Near broke the silence with a simple "Why?"

Frowning, I rest my head on his shoulder. "You miss him don't you?"

The sheep visibly stiffened. "You miss L..." I clarified.

As Near didn't respond I opened my eyelids and fixated my concentration at his soft white hair until I heard his voice inside my head.

 _"L... Please come back..."_ Even in my head Near's voice was in constant monotone but this time it was different. As if his echoing voice was an ocean of unemotional surf with a single stone of heart wrenching depression tossed in, spreading repeating ripples lost in the waves.

"You want him back" The words left my mouth without thinking.

I heard Near sharply intake air. "I-"

"Near. I think that he died knowing that you and Mello would catch Kira... L would be so proud of you" Like a broken window I saw the unemotional mask on Near's features shatter.

* * *

Why was I feeling like this? Why was Akio so aware of my internal conflicts? Why was I clutching to her like that fragile orange toy robot L had given me as a child?

The only answer I came up with was one that was filled with impossible circumstances and foolish beliefs. I was shown a picture of L, living, and breathing, for the first time in years, and had fallen into a deep nostalgic sorrow when I thought of my mentor. Perhaps Akio knew more about L then I ever did? After all, she worked with him at the most vulnerable moment in his life so she must have seen him do things I've could never have witnessed.

But well that explained the aching feeling in my chest it didn't explain why I was still locked in Akio's embrace known as a 'hug'.

I raised my buried head from the pale girl's neck and stared at her with unblinking intensity.

"Akio? Why is it that I feel so inclined to be in this form of contact with you?" I asked tactfully.

To my surprise, Akio giggled innocently before answering.

"Near... You really are dense you know that?" I narrowed my eyes at the hauntingly familiar blood red orbs of Beyond Birthday.

She grinned. "You're sad and you miss L and you want someone to hug you! Genius detective my ass! You don't even understand your own emotions!" I tried to say that she was incorrect but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a stutter of failed protest. Akio smirked.

Akio rolled her eyes at me. "Honestly Robo-sheep why don't you just stop trying to analyse everything with numbers and probabilities and just enjoy my hug?" To emphasize this she returned her embrace by pulling me closer and securing her arms tightly around my back and resting upon my shoulders.

I blinked just once before sighing and accepting the display of deep affection. We stayed locked in that position for uncountable minutes. Without even thinking, which was a new function I have not done in a while, I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"I have come to grow a strong affection to you Akio..." I could feel Akio's pale limbs stiffen in shock before relaxing and pulling me away from the embrace.

She flashed her signature mischievous smile. "Yuki"

I remained silent. She sighed. "Yuki Kurozuki. That's... That's my real name..." I was puzzled at how she had willingly let her protection from the notebook fall to shambles willingly.

"Why...?" I made out from the sea of questions swirling in my mind like a cyclone.

She poked my cheek childishly and I subconsciously rubbed the pressured point. "Don't think to much into it puff cloud. I know your real name and now that I know you trust me it's time I got us onto fair standing"

I let my lips curl upward into an uncomfortable smile, knowing that was usually meant to indicate a sign of affection. "Thank you for assisting me in this investigation, Yuki Kurozuki"

 _-End of Chapter 56-_

 _Mizu: Holy shit this chapter turned out good!_

 _Mizu: Oh yeah, sorry for lying about telling you this was a fluffy chapter_

 _Ameko: Liar_

 _Mizu: Like you're any better! You literally kill people!_

 _Ameko: Touche..._

 _Mizu: So glad to get a full length chapter in here. And if you liked this chapter of pure Neuki (I have decided on my ship name ^^) please remember to review!_

 _Ameko/Mizu: BYEEE!_


	57. How To Save A Life

**Mizu: Fu*k I overslept... bleck...**

 **Ameko: I thought you set the phone alarm to 7:00!**

 **Mizu: WELL OBVIOUSLY IT DIDN'T WORK! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IS BLOODY 10:30!**

 **Ameko: Whatever... REVIEWS!**

Kairi4ever15: LET'S START THIS PARTY WITH A BANG! AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAA! *nom*

KainVixenheim: About the Near and L thing I won't tell you c: And...

Loki: Jack... I am your father...

Jack: Thats not true... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

((Don't question my art))

fairytailasaurus: EDWIN IS AMAZING! I SHIP I SO MUCH! :D But a tiny part of myself want's Ed all to myself... BUT OH WELL! And I'm actually going at Edward for this megacon coming up! The automail arm costed about 115.00 dollars and about 215.00 dollars in total c: WORTH IT!

Nifawiwa: Why thank you Nifa! While I was writing the chapter I was thinking to myself _"Near has no emotions... Near has no emotions... BUT HE ALSO HAS EMOTIONS!"_ It was fun :D And I don't think it was relatively hard for me... All I have to do is think of Near and Yuki in the situation and always have the voice in my head tell me "Is this what Near would do?" YAS! Yuno x Yukki is amazing! Yuno is actually my favorite character on that show. AND WHAT!? THERES AN EXTRA EPISODE!? MUST... RESIST... URGE... MUST WRITE FANFICTION FIRST! And... Not really. My family has a dog named Bella and my family wouldn't have wanted me to name her Monokuma because she's black and white (She's A Havanese) Kofuku! She's the only Dundere i'll ever love! SHE IS SO CUTE! And despite what most think I believe that Kofuku knows that Hiyori likes Yato and Yato likes Hiyori and she's so understanding of it and... UGH I LOVE HER! I hope you enjoy!

candyisyummy83: Ameko: Hehehe Yup! Well... not so much anymore... now I just murder faded images of Naomi Misora in Mizu's mind... I hate that bitch... Mizu: Didn't I tell you she's Beyond's sister? Murder just kinda runs with them... Oh well. (She hates Naomi for obvious reasons if you've read L.A.B.B) And I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope I deliver well to you with this chapter...

 **Mizu: Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

 ***someone knocks on the door***

 **Ameko: *grabs knife* INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

 **Mizu: HOW DID THEY FIND US!? I KNOW I CHANGED OUR NAMES WHEN WE FLEW AWAY TO MY SECRET BASEMENT!**

 **?: Why did you do that?**

 **Mizu: You... How the hell did you get in here!?**

 **Jack Frost: In tru da window!**

 **Mizu: WE HAVE A FUCKING WINDOW!?**

 **Ameko: WE NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE A GUEST STAR! *swings at Jack***

 **Jack: Hey come on! *turns Ameko into an ice cube***

 **Mizu: *pokes* Thank you so much...**

 **Jack: No problem!**

 **Mizu: On that note let's move on to the chapter!**

 **Jack: Remember to review snowflakes!**

* * *

Silence hung over the run-down hideout like a cloud, fear and determination blazing behind each of our eyes in turn.

"Guys... Please don't die..." I murmured.

Matt slipped on the Kevlar vest. "Don't worry Amaya... Just make sure that goes for you too..."

I nodded. Mello lifted a bitten bar of chocolate to his lips before hesitating and set it back on the table.

My eyes flicked to the scar donning Mello's features with guilt staining my skin.

The blonde noticed this and turned to me. "Amaya don't worry. We won't die..." I shook my head and looked down towards the floor.

"Mells... I wanted to save you from it" I confessed vaguely.

He blinked. "What?"

I clenched my fists. "I wanted to save you from the explosion. I wanted to make sure you never got your scar..."

"Amaya it's ok I don't care about the scar-" I cut him off.

"Mello you don't get it! If I couldn't save you from the explosion then how can I keep you from dying?!" Tears streamed down my face at the thought of Matt lying against his car, riddled with blood and bullets and the image of Mello's limp body hanging on the steering wheel car.

Mello stood up and pulled me into a tight, protective embrace. "Amaya. Stop thinking about that explosion and start focusing on how happy we'll be when this shit is over"

I grit my teeth and accepted being in his arms.

Matt spoke up from his broken chair. "I think I wanna go see Wammys..."

Mello and I looked over at him.

The gamer grinned. "When this is over you think we could go back there? Just for old time's sake?"

I smiled, wiping the drying tears off my skin. "I'd like that... We could go and see Linda again! I miss her..."

"Yeah, why not..." Mello complied before standing up and reaching his hand out to me.

"Let's not put this off any longer... We need to go" I swallowed the raw fear clogging my throat and gripped the leather of Mello's gloves to stand up.

With a resounding _beep_ Matt shut off his game and set it in his back pocket. Mello squeezed my hand reassuringly before shoving the shattered door open.

Just as Mello was about to get on his bike and strap on his helmet he leaned closer to me for a kiss. I halted him with a finger on his lips.

"Promise me that you'll survive" I muttered.

The leather-clad genius gave a small smile. "I promise..."

As Mello became a tiny black spot in the distance I turned back to the redhead.

"You and I both know Mello's way too stubborn to die. He'd probably just sit there at the gates of heaven pouting like a little kid to go back and see you" I laughed half-hardheartedly at Matt trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't think I forgot about you. You aren't allowed to die either" I mentioned bossily while getting into the passenger seat of the shining red camaro.

Matt smirked and closed the door to the car, taking off towards the destination of Kiyomi Takada.

* * *

Matt lifted a cigarette to his lips, taking a long hit as we drove up to the sound of cameras and flashing lights. The redhead took a deep breath before flooring the pedal and speeding towards the crowd. I gripped the side of the door as the car skid. Matt pointed the smoke gun at the crowd and fired the shot without hesitation.

I glued my eyesight to the rear view mirror in vain, unable to see Mello's black bike anywhere in the smoke.

"Good luck Mells..." I muttered as the red camaro became pursued by more then four cars at once.

I caught a look of the fleeting, blurred black glimpses when I caught a look behind, the sudden terror of the vehicles made my heart pound in my ears.

"Thank you Grand Theft Auto!" Matt shouted to himself. As he was driving I leaned back behind the seat, rummaging around the (possibly) not loaded shotguns and other random equipment for the bulletproof helmet. My body ripped with pulled muscles as one side of my chest was shoved into the seating and the other slamming against the door as Matt drove into a sharp turn.

My cobalt pools burned their cyan flames as I shoveled down the pain and kept on searching. Finally, after a few more painful crashes, I secured my grip on the underside of the red helmet.

"MATT!" I shouted over the noise of cars and skidding tires.

The sky had turned black and my vision became a shaky blurring of colors as I bashed my head against the side of Matt's seat.

"Amaya!? You alright?" He called with concern, unable to turn away from the sight of the street.

"Fine!" I replied hastily before gripping the cigarette in Matt's mouth and chucking it to the backseat.

The gamer growled irritably as I got the heavy protection over the dark strands of crimson, him unable to see for a short period of time.

My pulse was skyrocketing as we drove down a familiar street...

"MATT GET THE HELMET ON NOW!" I screamed.

Matt nodded and took his hands off the wheels for me.

I directed the car straight towards the area of death as I heard the small satisfying sound of the helmet securing onto Matt's head.

The moment that Matt took the steering wheel and I dove to my seat and tried to stay out of view. My organs seemingly jumped to my chest as Matt roughly skid the car sideways and I bashed my head against the car dashboard. I could feel a cut above my right eye slit open and streaks of crimson slightly blur my eyesight.

"Amaya?" He whispered in fear.

I nodded. "Just a scratch... I've had worse..." I gave a pain-concealing smile.

I peeked up above to see the windshield and was faced with a horrific sight. More then ten different cars were all stationed around the red car menacingly.

The suit and tie men all raised their pistols at the car.

Matt looked at me, hidden from their sight, and flashed me a grin...

...before stepping outside.

"Hey cmon, Gimme a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?" Matt's hands were raised in surrender as he stepped into the street on the side of his car.

"You got me. I'm a part of the whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have alot of questions to ask... You wouldn't shoot-"

And the guns went off.

I screamed painfully, covered by the ear-splitting noise of the gunshots. My blood-curling scream was derived into the seats to muffle to noise of loss and fear.

I sobbed to myself as blood-mixed tears, stained by the blood of my cut that by now had stained the side of my face, streamed down my face.

Throwing my own safety to the wolves I looked over the windshield to see Matt's bloodstained vest and a prominent sight of two bullets close to each other on his shoulder and lower arm.

The cars drove away in pursuit of Mello and I immediately flung myself out onto the street, not caring about the hundreds of eyes trained on me.

My sobs racked my body as I pulled the crimson sight of Matt into the car and speeding away.

"M-MaAAATT!" I wailed in agony but refusing to stop the car. I looked down at the directions I made myself to find the church Mello would be at and turning to the wheel.

As I drove I pulled Matt's body closer to mine and started shaking it desperately.

"OH GOD MATT! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I bawled.

And then. Right there. My heart stopped.

"A...maya..." Matt muttered weakly.

"M-Matt?" I whimpered in hope.

I ripped off the damaged helmet and threw it into an unknown corner of the backseat to examine Matt with tearful eyes.

His face was left unhurt but blood still seeped out of the wound in his arm. Against his will I ripped off his goggles to see that his emerald green eyes that shone like a field of grass took on a playful gleam.

"Wow... Y'know... Mello's gonna kill me... when he sees that cut..." I let out a few breaths of laughter as Matt flashed his signature grin.

My relief that spread through the veins and blood like a cool splash of water after spending a year in the desert all but drifted away as I realized that I was almost there.

I was almost at the church.

Mello was about to die...

 _-End of Chapter 57-_


	58. Lost in Fire

**Mizu: SPRING BREEEAAAAKKK!**

 **Ameko: We're gonna be uploading chapters every single day we have off!**

 **Mizu: This might be getting to you late but I promise you that this will kick off the start of an awesome binge of chapters**

 **Ameko: SO LETS MOVE ON!**

 ***strange wind starts blowing everywhere***

 **Mizu: I THOUGHT I HAD THAT WINDOW PATCHED UP!?**

 ***another strange wheezing sound fades in and out***

 **Ameko/Mizu: *looks at each other* no effing way...**

 **Tenth Doctor: *walks out* Right! Why'd she start acting up...**

 **Mizu/Ameko: DOCTOR!**

 **The Doctor: ...What?**

 **Mizu: I can't believe it's you! I knew you were real! I knew I wasn't crazy!**

 **The Dcotor: What!?**

 **Ameko: He's even doing the _"what?"'_ s! Holy bloody shit!**

 **The Doctor: What!?**

 **-After a brief explanation-**

 **The Doctor: Okay... so what am I here for?**

 **Mizu: I dunno. Probably to guest star and call out the reviews!**

 **The Doctor: Alright! So how do I do that? Is there a mechanism in the paneling...? *sonics the wall***

 **Mizu: Nope. Just say the word 'reviews' really loud**

 **Ameko: It works every time...**

 **The Doctor: O.o... REVIEWS!**

Kairi4ever15: Nah! He is in fact alive! Now we just need to get him out of his smoking habit... AND WHY DON'T YOU READ AND FIND OUT MY DEAR!? (^._.^)ﾉ

Nifawiwa: It was intense? Then I'm doing my job right! :D Jolly good show I'd say! And thank you for pointing that out! I just fixed it so now it will say 'Grand Theft Auto' not 'GTA5' That's pretty awesome! xD Whenever someone brings up kids movies in my family I always bring up ROTG and nobody ever agrees with me! UGG! I really think it was an unseen masterpiece by Dreamworks that deserves to be worshiped like a god among the other films Dreamworks manages to make. Indeed, the shit is getting quite real

ChrisYagami: Meh, It's ok. Everyone is allowed to like whoever they like. I'm all for differing opinions, I just don't like Light...

fairytailasaurus: Holy crap. Someone who knows the difference between a Yandere and a Yangire! Cool! Ameko: I like this reviewer... The Doctor: Is she okay?

 **Mizu: Lets move on to the chapter! But first I require my coffee!**

 **The Doctor: Wait a minute! *takes the mug***

 **Mizu: Come on...**

 **The Doctor: Here. This 'll be better. *sonics the coffee***

 **Mizu: *sips* AWESOME!**

 **The Doctor: Allons-y!**

* * *

My feet pounded on the hard earth, leaving indents in the ground where the heels of my shoes had been. The sky was a darkening murk of black and grey, ominously closing off all light on earth in preparation for my loved one's death.

The truck was parked under an overhang, with the hatch to open the back unlocked. Without hesitation I wrapped my fingers under the uncomfortable handle before yanking it to the sides.

Takada was leaning over, pressing a small slip of paper to the ground, clutching a pencil that had snapped in half, leaving the end studded with jutting spikes of graphite and wood. On the paper I could vaguely made out a few letters written in shaky handwriting.

 ** _MIH_**

"NO!" I screamed. Takada looked up for a brief second before trying to finish her work.

Without thinking I barreled into the loosely covered woman, tackling her to the ground. She shifted her hand that I had gripped on her wrist and elbowed me in the gut, scrambling over to the piece of paper once I instinctively clutched my stomach in pain.

Blood was roaring in my ears with a vengeance, my nerves awake and alive with every fiber of their being. My murderous blue slits narrowed at the clip of the death note that had two more letters written down.

 ** _MIHAE_**

I straddled her with my legs around her waist before securing my hands roughly in her perfect black locks and yanked as hard as I could.

She let out a strangled scream, clawing her hands on my features in any way they could. Going for my eyes, ears, and cheeks blindly until she felt the bloodied cut above my eye and dug her fingernails into the skin.

Pain shot through my system with flashbacks of the similar pain of fire licking across my now scarred skin in the explosion I endured. Takada once again wormed her way out of my grip, the towel covering her porcelain ivory skin fell to the ground, revealing her bare perfect hourglass form with the broken pencil clutched in her hand.

Blinking away the searing burn I got back over to Takada and kneed her in her large right breast. Being a woman myself I knew how much that hurt.

I spared a glance at the paper just to feel my stomach do a flip in my chest.

 _ **MIHAEL**_

While I was still staring in horror at the half finished name I left myself wide open to let Takada come up from behind me. The moment I turned I felt the rush of fear flow though me to be met with a fist flying at my cheek.

I stumbled backward, giving Takada the time to keep on writing.

Summoning up whatever strength I had left in my beaten body I raced back over to her at full force, roughly grappling for the pencil clutched in her hand.

Not daring to look at the paper I let out one final scream of frustration just as Takada kicked my lower leg, sending both of us crashing to the floor. The cold metal floor chilled my skin as Takada stood over me with a triumphant grin. Fear was clawing at me in all directions like a demonic animal once Takada turned over the pencil and tried to shove it into my eye. The grey point was about to pierce my sclera when an ear-splitting ring of a close-range gun all but destroyed my ear drums.

Takada went limp, the pencil trailed down my cheek harmlessly, and blood splattered on my face. Daring to look down at Takada I froze at the gory image of a bullet gone through her skull.

"Amaya!" I heard a familiar voice melt my heart. The sound of military boots running into the back of the truck echoed though the enclosed space.

The gushing crimson body heaved off of me and was shoved to the side carelessly.

Mello's terrified eyes scanned my features. "Oh God... Amaya..." He mumbled.

I pulled him into a tight embrace, horrified to let go. As I rest my head on his leather jacket I glanced at the scrap of parchment over his shoulder.

 ** _MIHAEL KEEH_**

Numb from relief I nuzzled back into the protective hold.

"Where's Matt?" He finally asked after a moment of prolonged emptiness.

I pulled away. "Still in the car. He's alive at least... He got shot in the shoulder. He knows where the first aid kit is so he won't bleed out. We're gonna have to take him to a hospital though"

Mello shook his head. "No way. They would recognized him in a heartbeat"

I pondered this for a moment before coming up with an idea. "We could take him to the new SPK headquarters?"

My boyfriend looked at me as if I was crazy. "And hang around that little prick!?"

"Mello. What's more important? Matt's life or your rivalry with Near?" Mello contemplated this for a moment before groaning loudly.

"Fine... We'll go to that sheep's base... Wait, how do you know where it is?!" Smirking, I reached into my pocket.

I took my phone out and waved it in front of him. "Remember? I have a friend on the inside"

Mello pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that we'd run out of options. I giggled at his realization before I heard a phone ring.

Looking down at my own I knew that it wasn't the source. With widened eyes I turned to look at the bloodied corpse of Takada, and a phone lost under the mess of towels that had previously covered up her naked figure. I walked over and flipped open the phone, while at the same time putting the now crimson cloth over the lifeless body.

 _"Kiyomi?"_ Light's falsely concerned voice was pressed against my ear.

I smirked, a plan forming in my mind. Mello looked at me, lost on who I was talking to. I nodded before lowering the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hello Light. Did ya miss me?" I heard gasps from the receiving line.

 _"A-Akishi!?"_ I flinched at Matsuda using my old alias.

"It's nice to hear your voice Matsu! But could you be a dear and put Light on the phone? Mello and I want to speak to him" This was following with more badly hidden sounds of shock.

 _"Akishi..."_ Light's voice was underlined with unseen anger at my betrayal.

"So you're Kira huh? Light Yagami was it? I guess now I can say I'm sorry for your father" Mello admitted solemnly.

I shook away my guilt for letting Mr. Yagami die and focused my attention onto the call.

 _"Akishi why are you working with Mello...?"_ Light smoothly inquired.

"Because we're best friends" Mello looked at me with surprised eyes. I mouthed the words 'play along' and he nodded in understanding.

"Anyway Light-o I'm just calling to tell you something. Kiyomi Takada is dead and you won't find the body. Thats all for now. I'll see you soon Light~!" I smiled before clicking the phone off and turning back to Mello.

"So what do you do now?" I asked.

Mello gave one of his rare smiles of devious intentions. "Now, we set this place on _fire_ "

* * *

As we sped off with the burning church behind us I couldn't help but widely smile in triumph.

A tiny beeping noise from my phone disrupted my thoughts of victory. It was a text from Yuki.

 **"You did it! I'm so glad you're all okay! I'm telling Near now"**

She paused.

 **"He said that you can come here. Rester will take care of Matt and you two can stay with us until YBW"**

YBW was a secret message Yuki, Mizuki and I made to discuss the end. YBW stood for Yellow Box Warehouse.

"Near says we can stay" Mello made a 'tch' sound and looked to the right like he was annoyed at the permission.

"Like that matters. We'd go there either way, It's not like Near is doing this out of the goodness of his heart..." The ex-mafia boss muttered grimly.

I put an index finger on his lips. "Shut up Marsh-Mello"

He stuttered at the nickname before looking down at my resting finger with a smirk.

"I believe that you promised me something if I lived" I rolled my eyes and took his leather top into my hand, pulling him into a short kiss.

 _-End of Chapter 58-_

 _Mizu: Remember to review everyone!_

 _The Doctor: I'd best be off then! Do what she says, okay?_

 _Ameko: Bye!_


	59. January 28

**Mizu: I told you I'd upload the next chapter today. Don't you start doubting me**

 **Ameko: They have good reason to...**

 **Mizu: Shut it...**

 **Ameko: ANYWAYS! Lets move on to the chapter why don't we?**

 **Mizu: And le-**

 **Ameko: No shut up I'm doing this before anyone else finds a way in here and steals my job...**

 **Mizu: But you let them-**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS! *letters start flying out of the chimney like Harry Potter***

thecatleader: O.o should I be warning The Doctor about something? Or are you just planning to make a crossover. Because if so, then write on!

Kairi4ever15: *Near standing over Mello* Come with me if you want to live

Darcy18: Always a cause for celebration! Wow, hehe lucky me I guess... Also I love your new profile picture! It's pretty cool!

sm7772008: AWESOME! NEW REVIEWER! Why thank you my dear and I hope you enjoy!

 **Mizu: Aww thanks everyone! Please remember to review! Just a little bit of insight and tips can make me a better writer which in turn makes you a more fulfilled reader! See how it works?**

 **Ameko: Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Amaya!" I cheered before flinging myself into a hug with the ravenette.

She smiled back at me before leaning closer to my ear in a whisper. "Have you told him your real name yet?"

I nodded. "Yup. He's an annoying little sheep but I've managed to have fun teasing him"

We both walked over to our respective groups while Rester approached behind us.

"Finally... I'm literally dying over here..." Matt choked out through gritted teeth.

I watched on as Matt walked off with Rester to get help with the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Turning back around I froze at the intense staring contest between Mello and Near. On one side, It looked like Mello was doing everything in his power not to strangle the scrawny detective.

I sighed. "Okay you two, break it up" I stepped in between them despite being shorter then the blonde.

"Listen Mello, I know that you hate Near. You want to hang him up on a pole and blow his brains out, trust me I get how you feel, but we're only a day away form finishing all of this. Kira will die tomorrow. And when that happens we can worry about your little rivalry. Alright?" I reasoned.

The ex-mafia boss narrowed his sharp teal eyes down to me before nodding stiffly.

"Wonderful..." I sighed, at peace that a full scale battle wasn't about to take place.

* * *

For the rest of the day Mello had stayed as fall away from Near as possible, avoiding him like the plague, except that one time his eyed bugged out in shock for seeing Near give Yuki what looked like an uncomfortable smile. I had to restrain myself from hugging Matt in giddiness in the start of his recovery in fear of reopening the bullet wound on his right shoulder. But now it was late at night, I was sharing a bed with Yuki in a room composed of only grey and white colors, and the protruding questions were settling themselves in my subconscious.

"Yuki?" I asked in the dark of night.

The albino turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"What happens after this?" I echoed.

She scrunched up her face in a yawn, small tears forming at the ends of her large anime eyes. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean... What will we do after we end all this?"

My clarified question was met with a quiet that spelled out the hidden fear in our minds.

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "Will... will we go back?"

In the dim light I could make out Yuki clutching her bed sheets. "I don't want to go back..."

"That's easy for you to say" I muttered grimly.

She blinked. "Your sister is here, your mother is practically an empty shell, and you don't have anyone to go back to. But what about me!? I have a family... Amy, Tyler, even little Sophie... Sophie... Yuki I'm forgetting things... I only remembered my sister now! How could I forget my sister!?" I was frozen in shock and fear. I was forgetting my life, my family. I forgot my sister... The curious toddler Sophie on her chubby little legs with her bright green eyes scanning the world. How old would she be now? Seven? Have I really missed five years of her life?"

"What about Mello?" Yuki echoed.

My eyes snapped open. Mello... with his passionate determination and small half smile that sent butterflies in my chest. With his scars, proof of what we've been through together, and how he always managed to make me smile and laugh at his attitude and perspective on life. ow could I just say goodbye to him? And how could I say goodbye to my best friend Matt?

Tears welled in my eyes. "Yuki, I don't know what to do... I just want to say goodbye to them, just tell them that I'm okay and happy and safe... I just want to see my overprotective brother again, my innocent little sister, and Amy... I just wish I could live in both worlds..."

Yuki moved over and nuzzled into me. "I don't know either... But I promise you that we'll find a way. Maybe this is like all those Death Note fanfictions where no time has passed in the real world at all? Maybe only five minutes have passed in our world?" The short girl's words comforted me, forming a protective barrier around my skin. I ran my fingers through her unnaturally long silver hair, turning the strands oily. And with her quick breathing beside me her heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

It felt like only a second later I opened my eyes to the bright light of day. The date was January 28

 _-End of Chapter 59-_

 _Mizu: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted chapter 60 to encompass the entirety of episode 37... O.o_

 _Mizu: Holy shit... The series is almost done..._

 _Ameko: Yeah but like you said, there's going to be a sequel_

 _Mizu: I know, but I mean... I don't think that people will like us after we end it off?_

 _Ameko: Yeah well whatever, Remember to review people! Review for the next-to-last chapter!_


	60. Rem's Return

**Mizu: Holy shit I hate real life**

 **Ameko: This time even I don't get to call her out on excuses and other forms of bullshit**

 **Mizu: The first day I woke up late because my phone (which I have my alarms set on) didn't go off. The next day I had major writers block, the next day I had a doctors appointment and just because I was reserved and thinking about my fanfiction she thinks I'm on drugs (which I'm not) and the next day I had to go get blood drawn to do a drug test**

 **Ameko: Translation: Real life screws up fanfiction time**

 **Mizu: But I'm finally here! Here to present you with the long awaited chapter!**

Kairi4ever15: *facepalm* stupid school, getting in the way of remembering anime...

Pikamewgirl: _SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! AND YOU'RE TOO LATE! Darlin' you give love, a BAD NAME!_ (Sorry couldn't resist...)

kaname97: O.o Wow... I have serious respect for you my Italian friend! I'm trying to learn Japanese and it isn't going so well... I think it's really awesome that you can roughly speak another language! I BESTOW UPON YOU THE HIGHEST OF FIVES! *highfive*

kaname97: I'm trying! And don't worry there will soon be a sequel! Right after I finish the rewrite of my attack on titan fic I'll write it!

ChrisYagami: Well you'll just have to wait and see...

ArcticHuntress: Don't worry it's okay! I accept feedback at all times! They always make me feel amazing...

MickeyLOLgirl: (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ U-Umm... I don't know... It's always a possibility... but remember this is a T rated fanfiction...I'm not sure I could go into detail but.. may-maybe? And in due time my friend, in due time...

NightOfShinnigami: Awww I'm sorry! Like I said many times there will be a sequel!

 **Mizu: I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ameko: SO LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

 _"It is with great sorrow that I must announce the passing of one of our very own colleges. The police have identified the body found at the scene to be NHN's miss Kiyomi Takada. A two ton truck and a motorcycle were also found in the ruins of the burned down church. Investigators suspect that gasoline was used to start the fire"_ I narrowed my eyes at the reporter's screen, carefully discerning the words.

Police have identified the body... the body. Only one corpse...

Amaya did it.

I hid my smile to the best of my abilities, reveling in the fact that she had managed to save Matt and Mello. My eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall, watching the hands tick by, closing in on the time of Kira's demise.

By the time my gaze was pulled off from the clock the screens had changed to four separate stations, all bickering over who got to be Kira's next spokesperson.

"Disgusting" Ide mutters in annoyance at the idiotic reporters.

"Yeah I know. I mean, they just announced her death and already it's started. Every TV station airing it's own segment on who should replace her. It's like she never existed..." Matsuda clarified.

I sighed. "Well Matsuda... The world is a cruel place after all. Your boss dies, you take the chance for a promotion. The circle going around and around till the end of time"

The dark haired man stuttered. "I-I guess you're right. But it's still wrong"

I smiled at the naive detective, staring at his wishful gaze I could only remember the tear-stricken contort of anger that was soon to come.

The screen beeped loudly, filling the shots with the Gothic, capitol letter N. "It's Near" Ide exclaimed.

I leaned closer to the speakers as the hidden albino spoke. _"Hello L"_

"Yes?" Light voiced.

The screens flickered. _"I don't mean to keep bothering you but, with regards to our meeting I wanted to confirm that we are still set for the twenty-eighth at one pm. Alright?"_

Light glared at the letter with an over-confident hatred. "Yes..."

 _"Very well. The twenty-eighth, the day after tomorrow"_

"Right" Light shut off the communication.

Matsuda stretched a grin from the corners of his face. "So the day after tomorrow huh? Finally! Isn't it getting exciting?"

I nudged Matsuda playfully. "Yeah. But we still need to be careful" I advised.

My eyes trailed wistfully to my phone, itching to call L and tell him the situation.

* * *

"L! I need to tell you something!" I threw open the door in a hurry, instantly shaking the dark haired detective's shoulder while he was crouching on the couch. That is, until he looked upward and I was locking with eyes of bloody red instead of charcoal black. Coughing awkwardly, I scratched the back of my head. "Oh... Sorry BB..." The murderer shrugged and flashed me an unsettling grin.

"Don't worry Mizuki... By the way, we have a visitor" Seemingly out of thin air, Beyond pulled a jar of jam into his left hand, scooping out the sticky red substance with his right.

I blinked. "Visitor?"

 _Snap!_

The familiar sound of bones snapping echoed through the apartment. I slowly turned around only to come face to face with the bone layered shinigami.

"Rem... How nice to see you..." To say the least, Rem did not look happy.

Her yellow feline like eye bore into mine. "Misa's number have not changed... Why is that?"

I stayed silent, walking over to Beyond's side on the couch before speaking.

"I've been waiting for you. In order to save her life I'll need your help" She tilted her head, echoing off another snapping noise.

Her bony hands clenched. "Well, go on then. Tell me what I need to do"

I nodded. "Misa loves Light with all her heart. She won't give up the death note easily. But I've thought about it for a long time and the only way to save her is to make her stop loving Light. We can't just make her give up the death note because she's a celebrity. Her engagement to Light is common knowledge. If we get rid of her memories then someone else will just tell her and she'll remember everything"

Rem gestured for me to go on.

"What we need to do is make her realize that Light is a horrible person who doesn't care about her. The realization will make her entire world crumble but at least she won't kill herself" Rem resentfully agreed with a nod.

"How will you do this?" She questioned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. "Right now Misa is living in the penthouse of the Tato hotel. She doesn't remember being Kira right now but to do this we need to slip her a piece of the death note and make her remember. Do you still have that page from her death note?" Rem nodded and unclipped her new notebook that hung at her side. She must have asked for a new one from Zeeron. This one was a grayish color with shimmering golden letters spelling the name **D _e_** _A **T**_ h _**N** o_t **e**.

Flipping open the barely used pages there was a single page, worn and crumpled from age, but still in tact. I had asked her to keep a slip of Misa's death note with her before dropping the notebook in the control room and flying off to the shinigami realm in wait.

"I need to get to that top floor. When you fly us both up there I will make her touch the death note and tell her everything about Light that she doesn't know. I'll even tell her that Light is going to die the day after tomorrow. All we can do is hope that the shock of all this will make her hate him" Rem pondered my plan for a moment before inclining in final consent.

"This plan of yours may not work Mizuki..." I jumped as I heard L's voice from the doorway.

I grit my teeth. "I know that but it's the best option I've got. Because if this doesn't work it will have to come down to her being tied to a chair and kept on a leash for the rest of her life. And I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone... except maybe Light"

I checked the clock on the wall. Four-thirty.

"Come on Rem. The sun sets at around six so we'll make it there once the sun goes down" L stared at me with hidden concern as I stood up and walked towards the door with Rem not far behind.

"Mizuki. Do not let anyone see you..." L called after me as I left.

I turned around to look at him with a reassuring smirk. "I'll be fine L. Don't worry"

And without another word I closed the door behind me and jogged down the hallway with Rem trying to keep up.

Now how was I going to not let anyone see me...

* * *

In the uninhabited area barren of people Rem and I stood in the orange glow cast by the sinking ball of fire.

"Okay Rem, ready" I bent my knees down in a spring, gripping the two juts of uneven bone and wrapping my legs just above her waist.

Without saying a thing she made the skeletal, leathery wings seemingly grow from her back and took off to the sky in one powerful beat of her wings. My breath caught in my throat at the feeling of flight. Flying with Rem was much smoother then with Ryuk, mainly due to the coordinated speed of an experienced aviation and the lack of sharp black needles.

I closed my eyes at the amazing feeling of air blowing through my hair. Wet mist sprayed my features as we rose above the heavy clouds and out of the view of a casual birdwatcher who wouldn't see a shinigami, but a girl flying through the air. As time went on a the sun dipped beneath the horizon line we had arrived at the hotel.

Previously I had checked and luckily found out that the penthouse was located on the top floor. As Rem dived back towards the clouds I had only just then realized that it was raining. Must have started while I was above the graying puffs of vapor. Cursing under my breath I let my left hand leave it's tight grip to pull my hoodie into a holding place.

Rain pelted on the casual black jacket, turning my clothes damp just as we landed on the roof. Without a second thought I dashed over to the door leading inside, only sparing a glance at the roof. My heart skipped a beat at the familiarity of this roof and L's. The heavy rain, the red dot that signaled aircraft, and the smell of nothingness made me dash inside at top speed, almost running away from the deja vu.

Rem appeared next to me after walking through the walls and pointed towards the only room in the hallway. The penthouse.

I kneeled down at the lock on the door, taking out my set of tools carefully. Slipping in both the torsion wrench and S-rake pick to hear the resounding noise of the opening lock.

Slipping inside I was met with a five-star room and a sleeping blonde snug in her bed. Rem's eye softened at the sight of her beloved daughter-figure.

Without making a single sound I maneuvered stealthily over to her side, and gently pressed the paper onto her skin.

Her eyes snapped open and I had to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming.

After the memories sunk into her mind she looked around the room desperately before landing on the shinigami looking her over with concern.

"Misa... I'm going to let go now. Don't scream" I stated before releasing the blonde and seeing her murmur only one word.

"Rem..."

 _-End of chapter 60-_

 _Mizu: Yeah okay I lied_

 _Ameko: Ha!  
_

 _Mizu: Okay technically I didn't lie. I just didn't plan to write this in before realizing 'Oh shit, Misa'_

 _Mizu: So this is not the final chapter. It is coming soon though, have a wonderful day then! Remember to review!_


	61. Forty Seconds

**Mizu: Could this be it?**

 **Ameko: Hell we don't even know... this thing just plays out as it goes**

 **Mizu: Oh well. LETS MOVE ON SHALL WE!?**

 **Ameko: REVIEWS!**

fairytailasaurus: -_- I swear this is the last time I'm saying it... WE ARE MAKING A SEQUEL THAT WILL BE COMING OUT VERY SOON! KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE WATER ASAURUS! Much better...

Pikamewgirl: Well we can only hope!

MickeyLOLgirl: xD Luckily there is over 35k fanfictions out there now! I remember when I started there was only about 30k... Just search them by their reviews! You can find the awesome ones that way!

Kairi4ever15: I think I just found my new best friend! HUGS FOR ALL!

ChrisYagami: Oh Chris... You do know I have a closet full of weapons right? That flimsy little book aint got shit on me!

ArcticHuntress: Wow... I think it's wrong how much I love doing that... Sorry for being mean I guess!

 **Mizu: Hey guys. I'm at a bit of a situation here. I'm constructing a list of anime for me to watch and I need more suggestions! Any ideas?**

 **Ameko: *cough* not Naruto *cough***

 **Mizu: SORRY OKAY!? I have not and am not planning on watching Naruto!**

 **Ameko: WHY NOT!? HIPSTER!  
**

 **Mizu: I'm not a hipster I just have much better things to watch! Also it's just... a really long show... I don't have the time!**

 **Ameko: Whatever... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Misa's eyes brimmed with tears, a silent scream had lodged it's way into her throat and she looked like absolute hell through every single word I spoke.

But it worked.

Misa couldn't say anything she was so overcome with regret and betrayal that she couldn't even speak and I had to force myself to do this to the poor girl. But it really worked.

"Light..." She choked out.

"Now do you know why I told you? Rem here is going to stay with you Misa and make sure you don't hurt yourself. I just needed you to know the truth so you didn't kill yourself tomorrow" The blonde nodded weakly in a delayed response.

I stood up from the living room I had brought her over to and strayed to the door just as I felt a large bony hand grasp my shoulder.

Turning around, I looked at Rem a final time. "Mizuki... Thank you for keeping your promise..."

I glanced over at the shaking girl huddled on the couch. "Don't worry. Saving lives here is what I'm good at"

And I left without another word.

* * *

I yawned, bringing my hand to my mouth in a stretch.

"Chouko. Get in" Aizawa ordered from the rolled down driver seat. I waved along and shut the door behind me in the backseat. I gave Light a fake nod of assurance just as Aizawa started driving. Rain continued to pelt down on the windshield as we drove down the road towards Daikoku Wharf, the buildings that passed by looked like smudges of grey and black while my mind was concentrated on how this would play out.

I almost looked panicked when Light tapped my shoulder to remind me that we had arrived.

Aizawa, who had left to check out the building, opened Light's car door with an indifferent look on his face.

"There's no mistake, Near's inside. I checked it out. Alright, let's do this" He stated firmly.

When Light moved to the rusty sliding door I could see flashes of all I'd done in my time spent here. The things I've done. The people I've saved. All strange hues comprised in that single moment in time.

And then I saw them.

The SPK were all lined behind two figures, the first wearing a hidden mask. It was a lookalike of L. Stray puppets lined the floor of the two crouching albinos with some being noticeably akin to the people in those flashes.

I smiled at the sight of Yuki and she returned it gleefully.

An uneasy silence hung in the air with the worn auburn fan making it's screeching noises to cut through the think tension. My muscles were tense and ready, itching for the fight yet to come.

* * *

It took all of my self-control not to fling into the arms of my sister who I hadn't seen in over a month.

"Akio? Is that you?" Resentment crawled at the edges of Aizawa's voice at my 'betrayal'.

"Yep! Good to see you guys again!" I waved childishly at the stunned faces of the task force.

Matsuda looked like he was trying to avoid my line of sight entirely. "Hey, hang on. Am I the only one who sees something wrong? Near can go around accusing people of being Kira but the fact the he's wearing a mask says that he's only trying to protect himself. Not anyone else!" The once happy-go-lucky rookie pointed an accusing finger at the little robot next to me.

He tapped his mask. "It's just a precaution. There's a good possibility that Kira has already seen the faces of everyone in the warehouse except for mine. In fact he might be writing down your names as we speak. So I'd like to wait for one hour-no... make it thirty minutes. That should give us more then enough time to see if anyone is being controlled before they die"

Matsuda grit his teeth. "What!? You're just gonna wait around to see if we die!?"

My eyes bore into his. "Don't worry Matsu. This goes for everyone, including the members of the SPK. Better safe then sorry right?" I smirked.

He stuttered aimlessly before quieting down. That started the countdown. During those boring thirty minutes I had nothing better to do then screw with Near like always. For instance I had fun with playing with the annoying twit's soft white curls hidden behind the mask then moving my hand out of the way when he swatted at me to stop, then immediately returning to doing just that. Somehow it kept me entertained.

"Near! It's already been over thirty minutes and nothing has happened yet!" Matsuda exclaimed, jerking my attention away from the white locks of hair, whipping my head around in surprise.

"Of course not. That's because Kira isn't here with us" Light smoothly responded.

Near's masked head tilted upward. "Very well. Everyone seems to be safe... I'll remove my mask now" Before he could reached behind his head I did so for him, ripping off the mask gently. Near kept silent, looking up at the task force with that disturbing smile of his.

Just then I heard something on the roof screech and groan. An extra beam of greyish light was cast down from the ceiling as a rope was thrown in it's wake.

Well, a rope. And then a person.

Caught halfway down and gripping onto the end of the rope for dear life, was Mello himself.

"Dammit Matt! Put me down!" The blonde barked worriedly.

A friendly voice chuckled above. "Sorry!"

The task force was speechless to say the least.

"Mello..." Light muttered dangerously.

"And his best friend Matt!" Matt cheered as he inched down the rope, slowed by his injuries.

I grinned like a fox at the arrival of the trio. Once Matt safely landed on the ground Amaya came recklessly speeding down the rope, almost breaking her neck while doing so.

"I thought you died in that fire..." Light said with as little suspicion as possible.

Mello smirked. "I had some help" He looked to his partner who was dusting off her short shorts.

Near turned to his rival counterpart. "Now that everyone has been revealed I believe that it's time to welcome X-Kira" He smugly suggested.

The Task Force gasped in horror. "What?" Ide cried.

"Mello used an unknown route to gain entry because X-Kira doesn't know of it. That means the only way he can enter is through that door. He will either walk inside or at the very least peek through. When that happens you shouldn't make any move to stop him"

"What are you saying? This doesn't make any sense!" Matsuda waved his hands in futility. "What are you trying to tell us Near? That some other guy is going to drop by with the notebook, poke his head in and kill us all!?"

Ide joined in. "And you want us to sit back here and let it happen!?"

Near stared at his finger puppets. "Yes. If someone comes into the warehouse through that door, just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly then act as if you don't notice anyone there"

"But- But that's just crazy!" Matsuda tried.

With the X-Kira puppet resting on his index finger Near tapped it on the idiotic Kira puppet. "He's already here!"

Everyone's head snapped to the doorway while Light's eyes twitched madly. I heard a feint sound of Mikami chanting "delete!" over and over again while the other residents of the room were thrown into a panic.

Matsuda immediately reached for his gun, only to be stopped when Mello aimed his Beretta 92 at his head and the rest of the SPK followed suit, guns all aiming for one another. "Don't do anything!" Gevanni ordered.

"Everything is fine! You won't die!" Near informed. I was amazed at hearing Near's voice anything higher then a mutter.

Mogi didn't lower his firearm. "How can you be so sure Near?"

The broken genius lifted up a tiny model of a book. "Because I modified the notebook" The Task Force's eyes widened. "We retook possession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He has also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all subsequent pages so that way no one else would die"

Once the chanting had ceased Near continued. "On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is in roughly forty seconds he'll look inside to see if we're dead. That's when we'll restrain him and seize the notebook. Whoever's name is not written down must be Kira"

As I intently stared at Light I could see his lips form into a disturbing smile and watched his body shake with suppressed laughter.

His sanity officially snapped.

With every creak of the tawny fan the door slip open bit by bit.

"You there, outside, have you finished writing down our names in the notebook?" Light failed to hide his malevolent grin.

Mikami's slick tone echoed from the doorway. "Yes. I've written them"

Mello kept looking behind him in a dark corner of the warehouse, not paying much attention to the more pressing concern. "Don't you think it's rather odd?" Near mused.

"Hmm?" Light's shaky voice questioned.

Mello filled in for Near. "Why would X-Kira answer you so obediently and calmly?" Mello observed.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just honest. Or confident that he'll succeed or perhaps he's seen through your brilliant plan" He responded.

It was like Matsuda had regained his lost innocent voice. "If that's true then we're in _big_ trouble"

I smirked. "Come on out Mikami!"

Near rolled his eyes. "Would you please join us? If you've already written down our names then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You can come right on in"

My violet-eyed sister echoed Near's voice. "Mikami, we won't hurt you" She said teasingly.

"Mikami was it? He's correct. There's no reason to hide from us, you can come in" I could imagine the curled lips of the Kira worshiper.

At Light's words the door was instantly opened with a worn out shrill. With a wide simper and the notebook clutched desperately to his chest Mikami revealed himself.

"How many seconds has it been sense you wrote down the first name?" Light said egotistically.

Mikami raised his watch close to his gleeful face.

"30 seconds..." I looked over at Mizuki.

"31..." She locked eyes with me.

"32..." Amaya glanced over from Mizuki to me.

"33..." We all nodded in unison.

"34..." I glared at Light for the last time.

"35..." I turned to Mello and Matt.

"36..." Quietly, I moved closer to Near.

"37..." He took my hand in his.

"38..." I squeezed it for reassurance.

"39..." Light smiled widely. "Well Near, looks like I win"

"40!"

 _-End of Chapter 61-_


	62. I am Kira

**Mizu: Make way my readers, make way**

 **Ameko: For we are here. At the end of all things**

 **Mizu: NOW. The ending shall be making you scream and throw your head against the wall in frustration**

 **Ameko: But there is a specific reason for this!**

 **Mizu: My loyal readers, I hope you have faith in me to bring you a satisfying sequel**

 **Ameko: NO SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE END! YOU'RE GONNA BE KICKING YOURSELF FOR IT!**

 **Ameko: Now with that over, let's get to the reviews**

Kairi4ever15: xD I have a schedule planned for this. It's that after this is finished I want to reqrite my attack on titan fanfiction before the second season of the show comes out but I don't wanna leave you guys deprived of Into The WorLd for that long. I think what I'm going to do is make a collection of one-shots and funny panels to hack off my writers block and provide you with more content. And I think one of them will be everyone having a party at Light's death, and then shinigami Light up there in the shinigami realm will just say "...fk you guys..."

I'm going to call it, "During the Gap" or "Into The WorLd of One-shots and Skits"

Your thoughts?

ArcticHuntress: *grins evily* Yep.

Pikamewgirl: I'll give it a shot. First I need to finish Hellsing Ultimate and then I gotta finish Death Parade (It's a dark show! Seriously! Don't be fool- _Everybody! Put your hands up!_

FireFox1313: That describes my reaction after getting close to the end of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. And I need to watch both of those!

MickeyLOLgirl: Ooohhhh Yes we are. Everyone needs to have that 'talk' eventually...

ChrisYagami: What work?

Lavish22: (chapter 36) Believe it or not, Near is 17-18 years old! O.o He's like Honey-senpai from OHSHC! And yes... Let us just see how that plays out

Lavish22: (chapter 61) It will be coming out... I'll tell you later (hehe~!)

JaceSienna98: Aww don't worry! HERE YOU GO MY DEAR!

Nifawiwa: All good things must come to an end, sadly... Well, it does reflect their personality, and while Near is serious by nature and L was aware of the importance, Mello didn't want to see how he died and the details so he's still confident in his own abilities, that's why their so chill. Ahh yes, I have decided to go with the "UNLESS" portion. I'll check out One Punch Man, and I'm really into anime like Death Note (obviously) an- you know what, just go check out my Myanimelist account. I have them all there c: Byeeee~!

scaggsdr: Perhaps they may not be given a choice... Ohhhh I'm so evil...

 **Mizu: Let us begin**

 **Ameko: Roll the chapter!**

* * *

"40!" Mikami shouted, his voice echoing across the building.

Silence built up the tension like building blocks, almost as if someone was stretching a rubber band and the elastic was storing to snap.

Matsuda whimpered in unsure relief, slowly relaxing his death grip on his head.

"W-We're still alive... It's been over a minute and... we haven't died" Matsuda stared at his own hands like he didn't expect them to be there. I turned to look at the dumbfounded brunette, stepping back over to Near's side of the room.

Seemingly ignoring my presence, Near continued. "Didn't I already tell you all that nobody was going to die?"

Yuki smirked. "They just can't listen to reason, I suppose"

"W-Why.. Why won't they die!?" Mikami looked over to Light, desperately. "God! I-I did everything you told me!"

I had never heard Near's voice above a mutter in this world so I couldn't help but be surprised when he shouted, "Rester! Gevanni! Take him now!"

The two burly agents ran over to the prosecutor, Gevanni locking his arm around his neck while Rester handcuffed his hands with the shiny metal handcuff. A section of the notebook fell from the black binding.

Near held up his hand. "Gevanni, the notebook please" Amaya made a small sound of relief.

"If you didn't believe me earlier then see for yourselves" I gulped at seeing our real names on the paper. "I can confirm that the first five names are the real members of the SPK. Now, would you all agree?" Near looked at us, a twinge of victory overcame his ashfallen eyes"

 **Nate River Yuki Kurozuki Mizuki Kurozuki Amaya Tukiko Mihael Keehl Mail Jeevas Anthony Carter Stephen Loud Halle Bullook**

"Yeah... My real name is Mizuki Kurozuki" Amaya shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Amaya Tukiko"

Unwillingly, Mello confirmed. "Okay, of course that's our real names"

"The only person who's name is not written down is Light Yagami" Light's expression darkened, glaring heavily at the albino.

Mello walked beside Near, "He also called you God. And when Mikami stopped counting you said that you had won. There's no clawing your way out of this grave" The blonde said dangerously.

"It's settled" Light hyperventilated in shock.

His eyes shrunk to pinpricks. "IT'S A TRAP! THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET-UP! THIS IS ALL PART OF NEAR'S PLAN JUST TO FRAME ME! IS'NT IT A LITTLE ODD THAT NOBODY DIED AFTER HAVING THEIR NAME WRITTEN IN THE NOTEBOOK!? THIS PROVES IT'S A TRAP!" Light struggled endlessly.

Near had remained calm and collected, still in his hunched over position similar to L's. "I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook"

"No- You..." Light grasped at straws.

I grinned wildly, an insane smile that reflected, showing all of our effort and all of our plans had come together. We had won.

"Well, I think it's a good of a time as any" I spoke up. Light's eyes flashed with a ray of hope that I had come to his aid. "Lawli! You can come out now!" Everyone with the exception of Yuki and Amaya's group all looked to me in a weak confusion.

Seemingly from the shadowy corner Two almost identical figures melted into view.

"Light... It seems that your time is up" L looked up with a determined furrow of non-existent brows. Beyond on the other hand, was wearing a disturbing grin and fidgeting with his hand over his pocket.

Gasps erupted from both sides, mainly from the SPK but I could still see that Near had dropped the packet of foe paper, bringing his hand to his mouth in a broken gasp.

"No... NO NO NO! YOU DIED! I SAW YOU DIE!" Light's expression grew terrified.

L turned to Near and Mello. "I must thank you both. I feel as if my choice to choose you both as my successors was the right choice. You've made me proud..." L murmured stoically.

 _"_.. _L..."_ Near choked.

My lover's gaze fell back to the white-haired detective alone. "Yes Near, I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner but I feared that it would have had negative side effects.

From what Yuki told me I thought that Near could barely walk. But in moment L stopped talking the successor jolted from his position and ran to clutch L tightly, like if he let go L would fade away in a mist.

"How... how are you..." Near muttered.

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda called in glee, looking torn between staying on Light's side or the one with his previously thought to be dead boss. Beyond's gaze had narrowed on Mikami and I remembered the job I said he would take.

L leaned closer to the ground, ruffling the astonished teen's hair affectionately. "On the day of my intended death Mizuki was able to strike a deal with Rem the shinigami for a bargain. My life was to be spared in exchange for Misa Amane's guaranteed safety. She agreed. Mizuki and Watari prepared my drink with a paralysis drug, as I fell I used a well hidden crush ball that, when applied enough pressure, temporarily cut off my pulse"

The suspended happiness that L had presented the task force with was dissolved as the fact that Light was kira slowly sunk in, hitting Matsuda the most. With a frown I strode over to the happy go lucky rookie and took away the gun hidden in his coat, preventing him from shooting Light. He shouldn't have to carry that burden.

The weight of his greatest enemy being alive and that he had been defeated made Light gasp and yell at the same time. "S-STOP IT!" He screamed, tearing across the room, tripping on his own feet, clutching the metal wall with horror.

L looked down to Near who was still clutching the hand of the sleep-deprived ravenette. "Near, please know that it is nice to see you as well but for now I think that it's best of you explain how you won" Near let go of L's hand like it gave him an electric shock. "I-I apologize..." L gave that adorable rare smile, looking down at the boy he had longed to see for so long. "It is alright. You don't need to apologize"

Near nodded and turned back to the groups, honing his gaze on Light. "Light... Just a moment ago you believed that everyone here was going to die and you might have been right. We did exactly what you thought we'd do and modified the fake notebook in Mikami's possession. However, when I said before that we had modified the notebook I was in fact referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook but in terms to the real one... We replaced the entire thing" Near unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, reaching inside to hold up the black notebook. "This one right here is the real one"

"I-Impossible!" Light shouted, his gaze narrowing from me, to Near, to L.

He set the two copies side by side. "We used the same pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly, and made the inside and outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night" Gevanni glowed with pride at his masterful handiwork.

"Of course, because I had touched the real notebook before coming, I have been able to see the shinigami as well" Near stared directly at Ryuk. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinigami. My name is Near"

Ryuk cackled. "Hehehe... Nice to meet you too, my name is Ryuk" Near blinked, unfazed at the god of death before him.

"Some of the edges of this notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper would they still die?" Near asked curiously.

The shinigami waved his hand. "Oh yeah, 'course they would"

"I thought so. I bet you were able to use that to you advantage?" The sheep echoed.

Yuki leaned on the standing boy. "Look at that! You're standing!" She grinned.

He sighed in a mixture of both agitation and affection for the matching albino. "Yuki..."

"I'm joking... Oh yeah he used it to his advantage. That's how Higuchi died. He hid a piece and wrote his name in blood without anyone knowing!" I was unaware that, as if reminded of something, Light looked down at his watch.

Near looked downward, sitting back down on the floor, his knees weak from just the amount of energy it took for them to stand. "I wonder how many people you've really killed..."

I saw Yuki look back at Light. "You know Light. My dad was shot by a criminal. My mom was pregnant with me at the time so I never even got to meet him. When I saw you killing off criminals at first I was happy. But then I realized that my sister has killed before just to keep us alive. Most of those criminals only broke the law because they had to! You were killing off innocent people who just needed to stay alive! But now... I honestly don't think you care about the criminals... You just wanted to play God..." I was amazed at Yuki's out of nowhere rant, a pang hit my heart as I remembered what it was like. Yuki asking me questions about a father I barely knew. Her asking our mother who had spoken no more then a few sentences since she saw her daughter become a killer and her husband become a corpse.

The brown eyed serial killer glared heavily at Mikami in suspicion. As if reading his thoughts, Near interrupted his internal debate.

"You're wrong. It was all thanks to Mello..." Light staggered in the view of the scarred blonde.

Near picked up the real notebook. "Please take a look at this page in the death note" Written in quick, bold letters was Kiyomi Takada.

"G-God... you told me you couldn't move freely! I-I had to make sure Takada was taken care of!"

"You Idiot! I gave you strict orders not to make any unnecessary movements until today!" Light shouted at his loyal follower.

Near rested his hand on his pulled up knee. "It's all true. On the 26th right after takada's kidnappings were broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank" Gevanni fixated his deep pools of silver to the dark haired prosecutor.

"I've been trailing him. I knew he went to the bank every month on the 25th so it was odd for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to the bank as he headed to the safe deposit boxes. It was only at this time that he seemed concerned that someone was following him or not. I got into his safe deposit box, inside was the real notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name had already been written inside it" Gevanni explained to the red-handed killer.

Mello pulled out a chocolate bar from his coat. "Mikami decided to move on his own. Of course, I already had killed her but Mikami had no idea. That was where you lost" Gevanni nodded at the ex-mafia boss.

Amaya leaned closer. "Do you get it now? You didn't fathom the idea that Mikami would ever disobey you and write in the death note. Because you had already thought she was dead. Then when we got to the SPK to patch Matt up from the bullet shot I explained to Near the exact time I made the call so he was able to put the pieces together"

The albino twiddled his hair with his fingers. "This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you thanks to the efforts of one person. it was Mello who did it all" Mello was unsure of how to react to his hated rival praising him for victory.

Halle's gaze flashed over to Mello with a strange fondness and relief that he was still alive. "I suspect that you knew that you were going to die? Right Mello?"

Shaking his head to clear the wandering thoughts, Mello nodded. "I knew I was going to die. Amaya knew it too. So while I was busy trying to accomplish my necessary goal she tried to save our lives" Amaya grinned, pecking the red scratchy scar on his cheek.

"We knew that if we continued working separately we would never be able to beat you and surpass our mentor L" I smiled, softly jabbing at L's chest with my elbow. Turning to his teacher Near flashed his unsettling smile. "Together we were able to beat the Kira that I had thought defeated L... But it turns out that not even you could beat him. And that was because of you second mistake"

I tilted my head, confused at this 'second' weakness that Near was talking about, until he looked at me.

Nodding in thanks I drilled my triumphant violet spheres into Light. "You always thought of me like a neutral party, never taking one side. After all, I knew you were Kira and I knew about the death note and I knew L's true name and could kill him at any time. You though that I was just enjoying the show. You never suspected that I had been against you the whole time" I smirked at Light's look of absolute fear, taking L's hand in mine.

Mello turned to me. "I've been wondering something... If you knew about Light being Kira and had the evidence to prove it then why didn't you say so from the start?" I looked downward, thinking of Zeeron and his chilling words. _"Just keep it entertaining or I'll just start over again..."_

Locking he gaze of Mello's I replied, "Because I was sent here. And he's found a way to spectate this from far away since the start. If I ended his little show too quickly then he would have killed all of us, taken Light's death note, and then watch it all over again" I stated vaguely.

Mello knew who I was talking about, Amaya must have told him, and accepted it, however, Aizawa did not.

"What!? Who the hell is this guy!?" Aizawa demanded.

"I can't say that. Just accept that he could kill us with the snap of a fingers because he's had a death note for many, many years and knows all of our real names. If I tell you who it is then he'll kill us" I lied to him by telling him the truth.

Near had stared at me with suspicion before turning back to Light with the puppets of L, Himself, Mello, Yuki, and I all on each of his fingertips. "So Kira... I'm interested to see if you can talk you way out of this one"

Light grit his teeth with a strained mind, racing at the speed of road runner, trying to find out how to escape.

And then...

His bone chilling laugh of insanity spread out through the building. His eyes glowing a bright red and his lips curling up into a disturbing smile.

Light drew in a sharp intake of breath before declaring softly, "That's right..."

 _"I am Kira"_

 _-End of Chapter 62-_


	63. The End Is Where We Begin

**Mizu: Welcome... To the final chapter**

 **Ameko: Thank you all for sticking with us for so long, thank you all for reading!**

 **Mizu: And a big hug to those people who reviewed!**

 **Ameko: I wonder how this is gonna go...**

 **Mizu: Now, the ending to this is going to leave some jaws dropped**

 **Ameko: DON'T SKIP AHEAD TO THE END!**

 **Mizu: But you're going to have to trust us. The questions you'll be asking yourself, saying 'Is this the end?' It is.**

 **Ameko: There will be no sequel.**

 **Mizu: This is because I have posted a sequel months ago and it got little feedback. I hope you understand.**

 **Ameko: Now let's get to the reviews!**

ethanlu121: Awww thank you!

Pikamewgirl: O.o Okay.. hehe... that's fixed now! Yeah, I don't cry easily. And I've gotten about halfway through the show without crying so I think I might be good! Hehe~!

Kairi4ever15: In Clockwork's words, "Your Time Is Up~!"

Darcy18: I'm glad you're happy for now! But you know, he always wanted to do this to the world, the death note just gave him the power to do so

fairytailasaurus: O.o What's dramatical murder?

ChrisYagami: xD Wow... I'm sorry~! Just know that all your problems shall be put to rest!

 **Mizu: Now, let's begin the final chapter of Into The WorLd of Murder and Apples**

* * *

"And what can you do?" Light's eyes shone with a gleeful insanity. "Kill me right here?"

He tilted his head back, his head towards the sky. "Know this, I'm not only Kira... But I'm also... God of the new world..."

Light began to go on about how he was justice and the only hope for mankind. All the while I could only grit my teeth and slightly shake my head. Wondering how he could have gone so wrong. When Light had given up the death note he was an okay person. How could this ultimate power of the reaper easily corrupt him so?

"Someone has to do this! And when I got that notebook all those years ago I knew that I had to do it! No... I was the only one who could!" Light spread his hands out wildly. "WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT?! WHO ELSE COULD HAVE COME THIS FAR!? COULD ANYBODY ELSE HAVE KEPT GOING!?" He lowered his hands, looking down. "The only one who could create a new world... is me..."

L spoke up from beside me. "Light... You are just a murderer. And just like all the others I've caught you. That's all you are" I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Near paused, looking towards the ground where the death note lied. "And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in all of mankind. You have confused yourself with a god by yielding to the power of the shinigami. In the end, you're nothing more then a crazy serial killer" I saw Beyond look appalled and offended and being lumped together with Kira of all people. Near picked up the freckled, masked puppet labeled 'Kira' and squished it between his fingers. "Nothing more, and nothing less"

Light narrowed his now dull crimson eyes, not like Beyond's or Yuki's which shined brightly, and Near in hatred, before looking to the dark haired genius beside me.

"Near? Here's some food for thought... That notebook you have and the one that Aizawa brought from the Task Force headquarters... are they both real?" He was stalling now. I could see it. Nonetheless, Near still tilted his head in curiosity.

However, I had known what was going on, and told Amaya beforehand. Just then I saw her lean over to her scarred boyfriend's ear and whisper something indistinguishable.

The serial killer wore a smug smile as he began walking away from both groups. "At the moment, only I know where the real notebook is. If you truly want to defeat Kira, as well as test the notebook that Aizawa's carrying..." Light shrugged. "I guess you're going to have to write down either my name, or Mikami's. It's the only way to see if it's real..." Three clicks of his watch. "Or fake!" Light leaned down and hastily started scribbling on his watch.

"He's hidden a piece of the notebook!" Gevanni shouted, just as Mello fired his Beretta 92. Blood splattered from his hand while Mello watched on with an unreadable expression. He clutched his hand in pain, trying to stop the flow of crimson.

Light gurgled, trying to make out words. "YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT!?" Mello stayed silent.

But Matsuda had to be held back by Aizawa as he tried to break free and beat Light to a bloody pulp. "What was it all for then? What about your dad!? What the hell did he die for!?" He struggled endlessly.

"My dad...Heaahahaa... You mean Soichiro Yagami? That's right! All those people in the world who fight for justice! They always loose!" He giggled, still heaving in pain.

I growled. "That's a lie Light! L fought for Justice and he's won countless times!" I reached to Mello and took the Beretta 92 in my hand, pointing it at Light.

Matsuda had tears streaming down his eyes now. "You led your own father to his death!"

Light groaned. "DID YOU FORGET WHO KILLED SOICHIRO YAGAMI!? IT WAS MELLO! NOT ME! IF YOU SHOULD BE SHOOTING ANYONE THEN SHOOT HIM!" Without wasting another second, Light hunched over, trying to finish the name Nate River.

"His blood!" Rester yelled.

With a stoic expression devoid of any emotion I fired the gun three times, walking over to him with each shot. "Your a liar Light! Your dad trusted you! And you never gave a damn! What about Sayu!? When she was kidnapped you thought of killing her! Who the hell gave you the right to play God!?" I demanded in Matsuda's place. Light fell into a puddle left by fallen rain, his blood mixing with the clear liquid.

Struggling to stand and eventually falling with his hand outstretched to the black haired prosecutor he pleaded desperately. "Mikami! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Write down their names! Write them down!" He sobbed.

Now, Beyond had left off all restraints. His eyes shrunk smaller and he pulled a gleaming kitchen knife from his pocket... Before charging at the handcuffed man.

Near's bodyguards didn't even try to stop him, almost nodding as if they agreed with his sentiment, as the knife went through his chest.

"KYAAHAA! KYAAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh wasn't like Lights. It was somehow... familiar... and comforting in a weird way. He didn't stop bringing the knife down until I could only see a smeary husk of internal organs and the bloody painter with a knife as a brush. Beyond grinned. "I haven't had this much fun is _years..._ "

Yuki couldn't take the sight and delved into the snowy boy beside her, burying her head in his white pajama T-shirt, as Near awkwardly wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"W-Where are you Misa?... Takada...!" Amaya looked like she was resisting the urge to spit on his form.

As Light was huddled on the ground I knew that it was over.

And then, his tortured, bleary eyes focused on me. "M-Mizuki..."

"You tried to kill the ones that I love. My friends, my family, my loved ones... Don't think I want anything but hell for you... Light Yagami" As these words left my mouth, Ryuk seemed to materialize beside me.

Fixing his olive-like eyes to the space above his head, Ryuk cackled dangerously. "Well Light. Looks like you lost... Remember in the beginning when I said that I would be the one to write your name in my notebook? That is part of the agreement between a shinigami who brings a death note into this world, and the first human who picks it up. So now that it's over... It looks like you'll die here..." With his face spawning that yellow fanged grin, he brought his death note up and began to write.

夜神月

"Well Light, it's been interesting..." With the final scratch of paper and without another word, Ryuk spread his sharp raven wings and flew into the sky, moving through the ceiling, and gone forever. The only evidence that he ever existed was a single black feather.

I stood up from his body, the task force eventually taking it away from the scene to do some kind of police check up. Silently, everyone filed out from the room too. Halle asked if Near would be going but he simply said that he wished to talk with his mentor without their assistance. They nodded and left the warehouse.

"So... What now?" I echoed, bringing only the uncomfortable silence.

We all looked at each other. "I'm not exactly sure... but I am aware that we can at least explain all that we don't know to each other" L glanced at Near, him being the only one unaware of this being a real life manga.

"Okay... Hey Matt, didn't you say we should go to Wammys?" The redhead grinned and nodded.

Mello scoffed. "Are you sure you're not going just to get your old gameboy?" Most of us laughed a bit at Matt scratching his head awkwardly.

With a smile, I pulled L into a tight embrace, relieved that we were safe, that he was safe, and I had finally saved him. The smell of stardust filled the air as a small smile graced my lips.

"It's over..."

 _-End of Into The WorLd of Murder and Apples-_

 _Mizu: Thank you for all of your incredible support!_

 _Ameko: Goodbye everyone! We'll see you later!_


	64. Epilogue - Goodbye

**_1 Year Later_**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the chiseled tombstones that stood somberly at the top of the grassy hill. A feint wind blew past, letting my grown out black hair flow in the wind. My dark shawl rippled along with the breeze, as did the vibrant red roses in the bouquet I held in my arms.

As I walked quietly down the carved dirt I held my sad look as I glanced at each and every one of the headstones.

"So... it's today? Isn't it?" A quiet voice spoke from behind.

I turned to look at the messy mat of black hair that had crept up silently on the hill with a dazed glance.

"Yes..." L and I were the only ones who cared to remember this date. Yuki and Amaya had glared at me when I mentioned it while Near, Matt, and Mello were either busy or couldn't care less.

But L and I cared. And we both decided to make the climb.

"Why did you ask for him to be buried here?" I asked and my lover sighed at the marked grave.

"It seemed only fair. It was my fault he died, after all" I nodded as another gust of wind blew past.

 _ **Alexander Amsterdam  
A, We Miss You  
**_ _ **Born - March 4th, 1982  
Died - December 1st, 1997**_

My voice surfaced from my throat without me thinking, "Does Beyond ever visit him?"

He nodded, "He comes at night, trying to make sure nobody is around. Sometimes when B was on the run I could see his silhouette on this hill..."

"Why didn't you arrest him?" I blinked.

L merely shrugged, "As much as I wanted to blame his death on Beyond, seeing as he was the one who watched him hang himself, I could only have myself to blame. Beyond was only a grieving friend, after all"

"I see..." I muttered, before looking around all the other gravestones. There must have been twenty at least, "Who are the others?"

The detective cast a dark shadow over his eyes, "Thomas Clearson... Bianca Lauter... Yong Sao... James Cien..."

"They're all of the students who were killed or died..." A small breath of sadness left my lips.

"How-" "-Did they die?" He finished, "Valerie had run away because she was scared of me and I never saw her again. Lillian had accidentally challenged a mafia while trying to solve a case on her own. Judan was killed... trying to impress me... and went after a local bank robber..."

I quickly pushed a finger to L's lips, cutting him off from whatever he was trying to finish. "You blame yourself?"

"Yes. If I had either been more welcoming or treated them all better then there would have been no drive to endanger their lives"

"No L. They died because they were orphans, plain and simple. They were confused and sad which made them do dangerous things"

Once again L was dead set on having a debate with me but before he could talk I spoke first, "Besides, do you really think they would have wanted you to feel guilty?"

Silence gripped the area and L grudgingly shook his head.

With slow grace I delicately placed a flower on each and every grave, reading off all the names of the poor kids who had died at Wammy's House. That was until I had one rose left. And only one grave was unoccupied.

The lone marker was a bit farther away from the others. It was buried around a patch of abandoned, dead leaves. The grey material looked old and cracked, even though it was only about a year old.

Approaching the headstone I could almost feel a devilish gaze resting upon me as I stepped closer, as if something were trying to ward me away and try to keep me far away from the haunted territory.

But when I felt L's cold, pale fingers intertwine with mine all fear was lost. And a strong comfort was draped around me like a warm blanket, fresh from the dryer.

"Thank you..."

A feint smile fluttered across his monotone expression, his lips curving into a childish grin. "No problem..."

When I crouched down to set the rose on top on the mound I could feel as though I was at ease. Like I had appeased the spirits of the dead, even though that wasn't true.

But when the frost bitten, crimson petals licked the icy stone my body stopped moving for a moment and my sight settled on the words carved into the rock.

"Come on. It seems like a storm is coming in. I suggest we get inside..." He muttered, pulling me away from the grave.

As Lawliet and I walked down the grassy slope I spared one look behind me. Behind to the grave site.

And, even though I know I sound crazy, I think I could see a feint outline of a boy. Barely ten years old, with bright brown eyes sparkling with happiness and a bright blue school notebook in his hand. His brown hair swayed in the wind while I was mainly drawn to the smile that brightened his entire prescence.

And those lips were mouthing something... Something I could just barely make out...

 _'Thank you'_

 ** _Light Yagami  
Goodbye.  
Born - February 28th, 1989  
Died - January 28th, 2013_**


End file.
